


Killer Smile

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Bloodplay, FBI!AU, M/M, Sexual Content, Werewolves are still a thing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Один? Два? Семь? Сколько раз убийца должен убить, прежде чем называться серийным? Или фанф, где Стайлз работает в Отделе Поведенческого Анализа ФБР, частенько получает оскорбления, узнает, что любовь не всегда выбирает кратчайший путь, и развивает незаконные отношения с кофейной кружкой. Не обязательно в таком же порядке. А также где у Бойда слабость к взрывчаткам, а Лидия — самый крутой судмедэксперт в мире. Дерек не получает свои спринг-роллы, потому что он их не заслуживает. Как и Стайлз, но это уже совсем другая история...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killer Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615113) by [Black_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> К этому фанфу есть много интересных приложений, например [сайт](http://fbi.teenwoofs.com/team.html), где вы найдете мини-трейлер/заставку к фф, "личные дела" персонажей (их перевод во введении), а также галерею с их фотографиями, которую также можно найти в меню моей группы — [naty_lis](https://vk.com/naty_lis).

**Введение. Знакомство с героями**

**О** **тдел Поведенческого Анализа** (Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU) — элитное спецподразделение ФБР, которое занимается психологией преступлений. Вместо рутинного изучения улик, агенты BAU анализируют мотивы преступника, стараются понять ход его мысли и предотвратить следующее нападение. На основе осмотра места преступления, разговоров с близкими жертв, а также данных криминальной психологии, статистики и личного опыта агенты составляют портрет подозреваемого — профиль. Самих агентов называют  _профайлерами_.

Идея фанфика взята из сериала «Мыслить как преступник». Оттуда и BAU. В реале же этот отдел называется «Подразделение поведенческой науки» (The Behavioral Science Unit, BSU) — структурная часть Отделения подготовки в составе Федерального бюро расследований США. Отличия между ними есть, но небольшие. Оба располагаются в Квантико, штат Вирджиния.

Далее «Сверхъестественный Отдел Поведенческого Анализа» будет сокращен до «Сверхъестественного BAU».

**Команда**

**Имя:**  Крис Арджент  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Человек  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Глава Отдела  
 **Ранг:**  Старший Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Ведение переговоров по освобождению заложников

Специальный агент Крис Арджент происходит от одной из старейших и самых уважаемых семей охотников. Именно он основал Сверхъестественный Отдел Поведенческого Анализа. Серьезный и решительный, когда дело касается его работы, Арджент в равной степени любящий отец семейства, которому уделяет всё свое свободное время. Его жена — Виктория — до чертиков пугает всю команду, но компенсирует это самыми потрясающими яблочными пирогами в мире.

***

**Имя:**  Дерек Хейл  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Оборотень — Альфа  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Руководитель Группы  
 **Ранг:**  Старший Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Преступления по мотиву маниакальной одержимости

Специальный агент Дерек Хейл — Альфа. Что бы вы ни думали о его работе или стае, Дерек — тот, кто возьмет под контроль любую ситуацию и найдет способ повернуть её в своих интересах. Несмотря на его относительно молодой возраст, он — опытный Агент и один из немногих избранных людей, на которых регулярно полагается Глава их Отдела — Арджент. И, вопреки его заявлениям «Я пью только чай», ему всегда каким-то образом удается утаскивать кофе Стайлза.

***

**Имя:**  Лидия Мартин  
 **Пол:**  Женский  
 **Статус:**  Человек  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Судмедэксперт  
 **Ранг:**  Судмедэксперт  
 **Специализация:**  Судебная патологическая анатомия

Возьмите одну часть одежды  _от-кутюр_ , щепотку клубничного блонда и две части феерического интеллекта и в итоге получите идеальный рецепт доктора Лидии Мартин. Несмотря на то, что её любимые игрушки — те, что она использует для вскрытия трупов, она всё ещё остается «просто девушкой», которая подкупает Стайлза Скитлсом, чтобы спокойно покрасить свои ногти, и которая надирает задницы всей стае в Ночь Эрудита.

***

**Имя:**  [Засекречено] Стилински  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Человек  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Профайлер  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Мифология | Оккультизм

Агент «Стайлз» Стилински всегда хотел быть Бэтменом. Но после того как его отец наложил вето на его десятистраничный план по строительству пещеры прямо под их домом, ФБР показалось ему надежным запасным вариантом. Ему потребовалось ровно три минуты и один язвительный комментарий от Хейла, чтобы пожалеть о своем выборе, и ещё месяц и преследование по всей стране, чтобы передумать. Хорошо разбирается в мифологии и магии. Пусть Стайлз и единственный человек-профайлер в их Отделе, это не мешает Дереку изводить его так же сильно, как и своих сверхъестественных коллег.

***

**Имя:**  Скотт МакКолл  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Оборотень — Бета  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Профайлер  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Стратег

Агент Скотт МакКолл — первый бета в стае Хейла, из-за чего Агент Сталински в шутку называет это «Хейл лишился девственности оборотня». Скотт был нанят вместе со своим лучшим другом — человеком — Стайлзом. К слову, из этой парочки получилась отличная команда, как на работе, так и вне неё.

***

**Имя:**  Айзек Лейхи  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Оборотень — Бета  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Профайлер  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Психология | Социология

Не ведитесь на скромность Агента Лейхи и его щенячьи глазки. Его юношеский облик противоположен неоспоримой и суровой компетентности, когда дело касается его работы. Кроме того, его теплые чувства к Скотту столь эпичны, что Эрика даже сочинила про них песню. Но они никогда об этом не говорят.

***

**Имя:**  Вернон Бойд  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Оборотень — Бета  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Агент по связям со СМИ и полицией   
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Взрывчатки

Агент Вернон Бойд известен в штаб-квартире ФБР своим язвительным чувством юмора и тем, как он всегда, кажется, остается спокойным и собранным, независимо от ситуации. Он — ещё одна бета в стае Хейла, а в свободное время — сумасшедший ублюдок, которому нравится взрывать всякую хрень. По неизвестным причинам делит квартиру с Дэнни и Айзеком, и каким-то образом умудрился их не убить… пока что.

***

**Имя:**  Джексон Уиттмор  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Канима  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Профайлер  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Эксперт по судебной лингвистике

Будучи принятым на работу сразу после МакКолла и Стилински, Агент Уиттмор оказался в Бюро почти случайно. Уиттмор уже являлся агентом ФБР, когда был укушен оборотнем-бродягой при исполнении служебных обязанностей. После ряда тяжких преступлений, которые он поневоле совершил, когда его разумом владел психопат, Джексон из подозреваемого в убийствах стал Специальным Агентом Сверхъестественного Отдела.

***

**Имя:**  Эрика Рейес  
 **Пол:**  Женский  
 **Статус:**  Оборотень — Бета  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Профайлер  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Преступления на сексуальной почве

Агент Рейес — последнее прибавление к стае Агента Хейла и Сверхъестественному BAU. Может, ей пока и не хватает опыта, но она больше, чем восполняет его страстью. Она — та, кто гоняет на Ducati Monster и ради спортивного интереса практикует Кодокан Госин Дзюцу, но всё равно бесстыдно рыдает во время просмотра «Травиаты». 

* * *

_Ducati Monster_  — модель мотоцикла дизайнера Мигеля Галуцци, выпускается фирмой Ducati с 1993 года. ([Ссылка](https://vk.cc/7YBGKf))

_Кодокан Госин Дзюцу_  — набор техник самозащиты от всех видов вооруженных и невооруженных атак. Элементы Госин Дзюцу используются для подготовки полицейских в Японии. 

_Травиата_ — опера Джузеппе Верди на либретто Франческо Мария Пьяве по мотивам романа «Дама с камелиями» Александра Дюма-сына. ([Ссылка](https://vk.cc/7YBIIp))

* * *

***

**Имя:**  Дэнни Махилани  
 **Пол:**  Мужской  
 **Статус:**  Человек  
 **Должность:**  Сверхъестественный BAU, Директор по связям с общественностью  
 **Ранг:**  Специальный Агент  
 **Специализация:**  Технический Аналитик

Компьютерный гений и бывший хакер, Агент Махилани был привлечен к правой стороне закона в качестве директора по связям с общественностью Сверхъестественного BAU. Дэнни — тот парень, который будет бессовестно с тобой флиртовать, только чтобы незаметно украсть твоего плюшевого мишку. В большинстве случаев вход в его кабинет запрещен всем, кроме Джексона и его кофе.

***

**Имя:**  Эллисон Арджент  
 **Пол:**  Женский  
 **Статус:**  Человек  
 **Должность:**  Офицер Полиции, Инструктор по самообороне  
 **Ранг:**  Детектив  
 **Специализация:**  Рукопашный бой

Являясь смертельным сочетанием крутизны и доброты, Офицер Арджент – эксперт боевых искусств, инструктор по самообороне и любовь всей жизни агента МакКолла. Эллисон — дочь Главы Отдела Сверхъестественного BAU — Криса Арджента, а также одна из самых молодых Олимпийских медалисток США по спортивной стрельбе из лука.

* * *

 

[Фотогалерея команды](https://vk.cc/7YCa2X) 

* * *

 

**Глава 1**

_Кто додумался фаршировать оливку красным перцем?_

Это совершенно разумный вопрос, не дающий Стайлзу покоя уже последние десять минут, и на который до сих пор не было найдено приличного ответа. По большей части потому, что он понятия не имеет, почему кто-то в здравом уме занимается тем, что запихивает в оливку один лишь красный овощ просто, чтобы она выглядела… как? Более красочно? Необыкновенно аппетитно? Сексуальнее?

Это, типа, фаршируя их, пищевая промышленность тонко намекает, что обычные зеленые оливки недостаточно вкусные, чтобы достичь вершины самим по себе, что они слишком неинтересны, чтобы обращать на них своё внимание, и поэтому нужно что-нибудь красненькое, чтобы немного их приукрасить, добавить, так сказать, перчинку. Что, эй, не очень-то вежливо. Спасибо конечно, но оливкам не нужен красный перец, чтобы помочь им сиять гребаной сверхновой в огромном и бесконечном продуктовом небе.

— Ты, должно быть, чувствуешь себя жертвой, — бормочет Стайлз оливке, поблескивающей в его бокале сухого Мартини. Она уставилась на него в ответ, не впечатленная рыцарским негодованием парня. Он вздыхает, крутя бокал в руке, и секунду смотрит на яркую, кристально чистую бултыхающуюся жидкость в нем, прежде чем отхлебнуть.

Терпкий на вкус напиток слегка ласкает язык Стайлза, и он быстро сглатывает, удобнее усаживаясь на барный стул и ёрзая на нем задницей, обтянутой безумно узкими джинсами. Он почти слышит, как его яйца ноют в отчаянии, как они клянутся вести себя хорошо всю свою волосатую жизнь, если только Стайлз сжалится и  _позволит им дышать_. И это, понятное дело, ещё одна чертовски веская причина ненавидеть факт того, что он должен быть здесь.

Этот вечер пятницы в клубе довольно спокоен, однако на танцполе по-прежнему полно людей: высоких, скользких от пота тел, движущихся в ритме музыки, которых стробоскопы делают похожими на бабочек, танцующих меж фейерверков. Стайлз откидывается назад, положив локти на барную стойку, отчего его белая рубашка натягивается на груди, очерчивая каждый изгиб: от плоского живота до еле заметных горошин сосков. Он облизывает губы и ждет.

Проходит не так много времени, как мужчина, одетый в светло-серый костюм, скользит на барный стул около него. Слишком плавно и неторопливо, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Знаешь, — говорит он ровным баритоном, который идеально сочетается с сине-стальным цветом его глаз, — не думаю, что в ближайшее время будет дождь, но… — он игриво подмигивает Стайлзу, а затем будто из ниоткуда вытаскивает ярко-желтый зонтик для коктейля, протягивая его Стайлзу.

Вся эта ситуация настолько банальна, что практически вызывает у Стайлза желание спрятать лицо в ладонях и просто рассмеяться в физиономию этого мужчины. Жаль, что он здесь по работе, а значит — высмеивать глупых людей и их ещё более глупые пикап-фразочки — большое табу. По крайней мере, пока. Никто не говорит, что удовольствие нельзя отложить, верно?

Так что Стайлз улыбается своей лучшей застенчивой улыбкой и пару раз невинно хлопает глазками, просто на всякий случай.

— Разве это не должен быть цветок? — говорит он своим лучшим наивным голоском, принимая маленький зонтик из руки мужчины и при этом случайно касаясь его пальцев.

Мужчина улыбается, обнажая ряд безупречно белых зубов.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, с таким-то симпатичным личиком, — его брови изгибаются, вероятно, пытаясь изобразить поддельное удивление. Внутренний голос Стайлза фыркает, и он подавляет желание прикрыть лицо ладонью, вместо этого выдавливая из себя довольную улыбку. — Нонконформисты [1] сейчас в моде.

_Серьезно?_

— Нонконформист, — Стайлз пробует, катает слово на языке, давая ему время раствориться в воздухе, прежде чем бросить на мужчину озорной взгляд. — Ты выбрал это слово, чтобы описать себя? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь немного вперед.

Это всего лишь невербальные сигналы, не более. Кто-то выталкивает тебя за границы зоны комфорта, и всё, что тебе нужно сделать — это толкнуть в ответ, отзеркалить их жесты, позволить им думать, что то, что они видят — правда. Что когда твои пальцы прижимаются к их коже, они действительно посылают вспышки тепла прямо к их паху. Когда же твой язык выскальзывает изо рта и облизывает губы, это потому, что ты хочешь попробовать на вкус их губы, слизнуть пот с тела и позволить им прижать тебя, такого открытого, податливого и сладко опьяняющего, к любой доступной поверхности…

— Пожалуй, — мужчина задиристо усмехается, закидывает ногу на ногу и наклоняется ещё ближе, влезая в личное пространство Стайлза. И Стилински понимает, что тот уже на крючке. — А почему бы и нет?

Проходит десять или, возможно, двенадцать минут, прежде чем незнакомец… Грэм, как он сам представился Стайлзу, больше-не-такой-молодой редактор книг, страстно любящий спортивные машины и итальянское вино, и кого он только хочет одурачить, а? Стайлз тоже смотрел «Отпуск по обмену», и он определенно не планирует закончить свою ночь с размазанной по всем своим волосам спермой, а-ля Кэмерон Диаз. Или это был другой фильм? Блять, Стайлз пока ещё не настолько пьян, чтобы выслушивать это дерьмо.

Короче, суть в том, что в определенный момент мужчина кладет руку прямо на бедро Стайлза и требовательно его сжимает, показывая тем самым, что он очень даже не прочь получить от Стайлза приглашение широко распахнуть его покровы и очень близко, очень тщательно осмотреть то, что скрыто под ними.

Игривый, безобидный взгляд — это всё, что Стайлз предлагает взамен. Он не отодвигается, даже не обращает внимания на ладонь, опирающуюся на верхнюю часть его бедра, а просто ведет себя как шлюшка, которой он, собственно, и является, и разводит ноги немного шире, облизывая губы и ожидая следующего шага Грэма.

Вдруг что-то в глазах мужчины становится  _острее_.

— Почему бы нам не поговорить где-нибудь в более тихом месте? — легко озвучивает он своё предложение, подтекст которого остается тихо плавать в воздухе крошечными угольно-черными русалками. Чертовски умные твари, кстати, очень жаль, что они, вроде как, по уровню опасности  _«безжалостные убийцы»_ , а то Стайлз бы уже сейчас искал убежище среди их вида, а оборотни и выкрутасы их  _сумасшедшей-банши-у-которой-вечно-месячные_  идут к черту.

Грэм (или, может быть, Кеннет, Бьорн,  _Нарцисс_. Ах! У Стайлза имеется длинный список имен, которые подошли бы смешному личику этого мужчины) хотя бы ради приличия выглядит очень довольным отсутствием у Стайлза реакции. Принимая это за молчаливое согласие, он ужесточает хватку на ноге Стайлза, превращая её из случайной в собственническую.

— Просто я знаю одно очень хорошее и тихое местечко, — продолжает он своим медово-сладким тоном.

Для Стайлза это то же самое, что услышать от поджигателя: «Ах, как удачно!» — у него чисто случайно в кармане оказалась запасная зажигалка.

На мгновение он задумывается, а не лежит ли в кармане мужчины почти неосязаемым, но тяжким грузом золотое кольцо, потому что он выглядит точно так же, как тот скользкий тип мужчин, который оставляет свою жену ночью одну, ждущую его дома с парой очаровательных малышей, пока он, Грэм, большой нонконформист и лжец, ищет молодых, доступных мальчиков, чтобы трахнуть их в пустых переулках.

Не то чтобы Стайлза волнует, чем занимается этот человек за пределами клуба, разумеется. В конце концов, беспокоиться о жизни клиентов не входит в его обязанности.

Откинув прочь все ненужные мысли, Стайлз облизывает губы и позволяет своим глазам потемнеть, источая похоть, что совсем не в его стиле.

— Конечно, — говорит он, опустив глаза на промежность Грэма, туда, где ткань штанов сейчас натянута вокруг его растущей эрекции, и задерживает взгляд достаточно долго, чтобы этот жест можно было посчитать дразнящим.

То, что происходит дальше — стандартная процедура в деле со  _случайным перепихоном с кем-то, подцепленным в клубе_ : Грэм платит за их выпивку — Стайлз все-таки, под определенным ракурсом, заслуживающая уважения шлюха — и потом с безумной скоростью буквально волоком вытаскивает Стайлза из клуба.

Черт, Стайлз едва успевает подмигнуть Нику, бармену, и увидеть, как тот, потешаясь, машет ему в ответ, как его выталкивают в сторону черного выхода. Тело Грэма незримым, но твердым присутствием следует позади него, пока они отдаляются от громкой, грохочущей музыки.

Честно говоря, Стайлза немного раздражает отсутствие оригинальности. Все всегда выбирают запасной выход и, ну правда, если раньше он считал это забавным, теперь он лишь хочет, чтобы парни, цепляющие его, имели немного больше фантазии и, скажем, приглашали трахнуть его в машине. Сейчас это было бы неплохой переменой в скучной рутине Стайлза, добавило бы ему щепотку старого доброго экшна, по которому он так сильно скучает.

Очевидно, Грэм, как и все остальные, слишком нетерпелив, чтобы не залезть Стайлзу в штаны, чтобы держать свои руки при себе. Он подходит к парню вплотную, сжимая пальцами его бедра и удерживая его прижатым к своей груди, пока они идут по тускло освещенному коридору. Щеки Стайлза касаются порывы горячего тяжелого дыхания с алкогольным зловонием, что с самого начала ночи вызывает у него глубокое отвращение и рвотные позывы. Стилински еле выдерживает эту короткую минуту, которая понадобилась им, чтобы пройти к черному выходу.

Когда они наконец вываливаются из клуба, влажный, холодный воздух ледяным бархатом обволакивает лицо Стайлза, пуская по его телу толпы мурашек. Он не поворачивается, когда слышит за своей спиной щелчок закрывающейся двери. Звуки шагов подходившего к нему Грэма отдаются эхом в пустом переулке, словно камушки, падающие в алюминиевую трубу: сухо, громко,  _стремительно_.

— Иди сюда, мальчик, — слышит Стайлз его голос. И когда горячая, потная и блядски омерзительная ладонь Грэма хватает его затылок, Стайлз реагирует на чистом инстинкте.

Если есть что-то, что Эллисон никогда не перестанет повторять ему во время занятий джиу-джитсу, так это то, что Стайлз должен снизить свой центр тяжести и убедиться, что его ноги прочно стоят на земле как во время нападения, так и во время защиты. Если, конечно, в конечном итоге он не хочет упасть на свою задницу, точно олененок, который только учится ходить. Именно так Стайлз и поступает: поворачивается и одним плавным движением захватывает руку мужчины, притягивая к себе, а затем изо всех сил толкает его прямиком к красной кирпичной стене. Из-за удивления Грэма и неожиданности движения Стайлза это получилось легко.

— Какого хрена?! — вопит Грэм, когда Стайлз прижимает его лицо к холодной, твердой поверхности, а затем: — Да ты, блять, издеваешься! — когда в воздухе раздаётся напоминающий иронический смех резкий щелчок наручников, сомкнувшихся вокруг его запястий.

Стайлз даже не заморачивается насчет осторожности. Наоборот, он прижимает свою правую ладонь между его лопатками и буквально вдавливает в грязную стену.

— Ты арестован,  _мальчик_ , — шипит он в ухо мужчины. — Тебе стоит вести себя получше.

***

— Кот в мешке. Повторяю: Кот в мешке.

А после в ушном микрофоне, который Дэнни вручил Стайлзу буквально несколько часов назад, громко и ясно раздается голос Джексона:

— Перестань вести себя как блядский Агент ноль-ноль-семь и тащи свою задницу сюда, Стилински, чтобы я наконец-то смог немного поспать.

— Чертова принцесса, — слышится голос Бойда.

Стайлз не может разобрать ворчание Джексона в ответ на это, наверное, потому что этот уебок закрыл микрофон рукой.

— Ну ты и зануда, — всё же хихикает он в ответ, потому что просто не может упустить случай поиздеваться над Джексоном, даже во время ночного дела.

— Я выпью из тебя всю кровь, если ты сейчас же не притащишься сюда, — отстреливается Уитмор, но в голосе нет и следа злобы, это больше похоже на усталую перебранку.

Стайлз бросает сочувствующий взгляд на старого доброго Грэма — чье настоящее имя на самом деле Бэбкок Уинтерс, что Стайлз узнал из его удостоверения личности. При этом пытался не задохнуться от смеха, потому что, ну,  _Бэбкок_  [2] — который стоит сейчас, прислонившись к стене, с закованными в наручники руками и с таким видом, словно ещё не совсем уверен, собираются его убивать или нет. Ну, бросьте, разве Стайлз похож на того, кто заманивает человека в темный переулок, а затем сковывает, чтобы потом зарезать? Не то чтобы он никогда этого не делал, но в тот раз это посчитали в какой-то мере самозащитой. Или стая-защитой. Без разницы, честно говоря.

Он вздыхает, а затем говорит Грэму (Стайлз наотрез отказывается называть его настоящим именем) шевелить булками, подгоняя.

— Я возвращаюсь домой, Джо, — весело бросает он в микрофон, потому что, эй, ему полностью дозволено делать отсылки к «Лесси» [3], когда рядом нет Дерека.

Джексон даже не утруждается ответить.

***

Темно-синий фургон припаркован всего в половине квартала вниз по улице, и Стайлз со своим арестантом добираются до него всего за пару минут. Дэнни открывает для них заднюю дверь и хватает Грэма за плечо, затаскивая его внутрь, прежде чем отойти, позволяя запрыгнуть в салон Стайлзу.

Когда Стайлз наконец оказывается внутри фургона, его взору предстает Джексон, сидящий перед оборудованием со скрещенными на груди руками и нетерпеливо стучащий по полу ногой, как будто ожидая от Стайлза извинений за опоздание на торжественный ужин или что-то в этом духе. Уитмор даже не двигается с места, чтобы помочь Дэнни, когда тот ведет Грэма к небольшой скамейке и усаживает, пристегивая к металлической балке за его спиной.

Бойд сидит за рулем и как ни в чем не бывало читает газету. Молодец. У Стайлза всегда было ощущение, что даже если нагрянет апокалипсис, то, при условии, что они ещё будут живы, Бойд просто отхлебнет свой любимый Эрл Грей и процитирует кого-нибудь очень умного и жуткого, такого как, скажем, По [4]. Или Дерек. Просто потому что в этом весь Бойд. Собственно, тот складывает свою газету и молча заводит двигатель, даже не оборачиваясь, когда Грэм снова возмущается, а его громкий голос отражается от стен фургона и заставляет Стайлза испытать желание ударить его дубинкой в стиле пещерного человека.

— Меня нельзя похищать! У меня дети! — кричит он, выпучив глаза и обливаясь потом от страха. И зарабатывает ещё один жалостливый взгляд, потому что логика у него отсутствует. Капитально. — Я могу заплатить! Сколько вы хотите за то, чтобы меня отпустить? Просто отдайте мне мой телефон и…

— Бога ради, — наконец огрызается Стайлз, — да покажите ему уже кто-нибудь значок! — даже если ехать к штаб-квартире относительно недолго, он не может терпеть эту пытку ни минутой дольше. К тому же, Стайлз почти уверен, что ни Крис, ни Дерек точно не будут счастливы, если они приведут мужчину с кляпом во рту, независимо от того, насколько мило выглядит Стилински в этом шлюховатом наряде.

При виде ФБРовского значка Дэнни Грэм, кажется, немного расслабляется, его тело скрючивается, точно сдутый воздушный шарик, а рот захлопывается с отчетливо слышимым клацаньем. Вконец побежденный.

Несколько минут царит тишина, которую Джексон проводит в беззвучном, но впечатляющем разговоре бровями с Дэнни, а после — уставившись на идиота в наручниках, который сидит прямо перед ним. Стайлз молча наблюдает за своими коллегами, позволяя тихому гулу двигателя заполнить свой слух.

— Пять минут до штаба, — говорит им Бойд. В это же время Стайлз тянется к небольшому столу с оборудованием, чтобы схватить открытую пачку арахисового М&М's. Она точно не принадлежит Джексону, раз он еще не попытался откусить Стайлзу руку. Пока что.

Никогда не угадаешь, что Джексон может выкинуть.

Но прежде, чем кто-нибудь успеет отгрызть какую-либо конечность Стайлза, Грэм, как по волшебству, возвращается к жизни, вскидывая голову.

Ура.

— Что?! — кричит он в сотый раз. Ну, серьезно, это уже начинает порядком надоедать, как заевшая пластинка. — Вы не можете! Я просто был… Знаете, не было похоже, чтобы этот сученыш не давал согласия. Эй! Вы меня слышите? Я требую адвоката!

Так. Блядски. Раздражает.

К счастью, Стайлз, кажется, не единственный, кто считает так же, потому что Джексон расцепляет руки и буквально рычит на парня.

— А мне нужно отполировать свои ногти, — медленно шипит он, одним плавным движением вытаскивая из кончиков своих пальцев когти. — Не хочешь одолжить мне руку, а? Или, может, ребро? — теперь его губы изгибаются почти в зверином оскале, обнажая два ряда прозрачных смертоносных зубов, опасно поблескивающих в слабо освещенном фургоне.

У сидящего на неудобной скамейке Грэма от ужаса перехватывает дыхание, и он даже перестает шевелиться, как если бы потребность в этом неожиданно растаяла одновременно с внезапно заинтересовавшими его металлическими стенами автомобиля.

Джексон насмешливо фыркает.

— Нет? Очень жаль.

Но когда Дэнни одаривает его пристальным взглядом, потому что «нет,  _плохой Джексон_ , мы не должны пугать людей до смерти, даже когда они скользкие придурки, совершенно заслуживающие это», когти Уитмора тут же втягиваются обратно, словно их никогда и не было. Он ударяет Дэнни коленом, что со стороны выглядит, как случайный жест, но Стайлз знает, что это не так.

Пространство вокруг них наконец-то наполняется желанной тишиной.

***

Счастливое позвякивание дверей лифта, закрывающихся за ним — первое, что заставляет Стайлза осознать, как сильно он устал. Уже два часа ночи, и прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз пил кофе, не говоря уже о том, что ему так и не удалось хоть немного отдохнуть с того момента, как Лидия этим утром вытащила его из постели. Бедная кроватка, должно быть, скучает по Стайлзу, совсем одна в темной безмолвной спальне, пока Стайлз гоняется за преступниками, заманивая их в темные переулки обещанием минета.

Рядом с ним, небрежно прислонившись к зеркальной стенке лифта, стоит Бойд с едва заметной улыбкой, подрагивающей в уголке его губ, пока он что-то набирает на своем телефоне. Стайлз задается вопросом, пишет ли он сейчас Дереку что-то вроде  _«миссия выполнена»_  или просто проверяет, не умер ли Айзек каким-нибудь дебильным образом, пока Бойда и Дэнни нет дома, чтобы за ним приглядывать.

Скорее всего, второй вариант, так как однажды Айзек чуть не спалил весь дом, забыв налить воду в кастрюлю, в которой собирался  _сварить себе макароны_. Хоть большую часть времени Айзек и гениальный парень, ведь с ним команда всегда придумывает наиболее эффективную тактику, что уж говорить о его отменном внимании к мелочам, но обычная домашняя рутина — просто не его конек.

Стайлз ухмыляется, а потом понимает, что Дэнни смотрит на него одним из своих фирменных  _«иногда я задаюсь вопросом, не наполнена ли твоя голова мишками Гамми»_  взглядов. Они обычно оставляют Стайлза с противоречивыми чувствами, потому что, эй, это было бы просто потрясающе, ведь ему совершенно не пришлось бы больше волноваться о том, что его мозг будет съеден захотевшими внезапно полакомиться зомби.

Его улыбка становится ещё шире, а Дэнни закатывает на это глаза.

И буквально мгновением позже лифт останавливается.

— Увидимся утром, — говорит Джексон, как только двери лифта раздвигаются, открывая взору пустой коридор первого этажа.

— Конечно, — отвечают ему Стайлз и Бойд одновременно. Денни улыбается, ласково похлопав Джексона по плечу.

И только тот собирается выйти из замкнутого пространства с Грэмом на прихвате, как последний бросает на Стайлза возмущенный взгляд. Стилински лишь скалит зубы в нахальной ухмылке.

— Адьё, Шери [5], — мурлычет он и машет мужчине рукой, пока Джексон наконец не вытаскивает его из лифта.

Свет на третьем этаже оказывается почти везде выключенным, когда Стайлз, Бойд и Дэнни на него поднимаются, за исключением открытого пространства, где располагаются ячейки для работников, небольшая кухня и кабинет Дерека.

Везде было на удивление тихо, и Дэнни, как только они вышли из лифта, без единого комментария помахал на прощанье Стайлзу и Бойду рукой, тут же скрываясь в коридоре, который вел в компьютерный зал.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что вы реально живете вместе, — говорит Стайлз Бойду, пока они пробираются между столами и пустыми мусорными корзинами, направляясь в кабинет Дерека.

— Прошло почти два года, — невозмутимо отвечает Вернон. — И мы не  _живем вместе_. Айзек тоже с нами живет, знаешь ли.

— Конечно живет, иначе он бы уже умер от голода. Этот ребенок не сможет позаботиться о себе, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, что немного напрягает.

Айзек — точное человеческое олицетворение одного из тех миленьких щеночков, которые могут выучить много умных трюков, типа  _умри_  или  _дай пять_ , а потом свалиться с лестницы, потому что иногда их конечности просто могут их  _подвести_.

— К тому же Дэнни нравится заботиться о нем и кормить, он даже наслаждается этим, и знаешь, в принципе… стоп. Айзек что, ваш мальчик на содержании? Вы, парни, в натуре решили устроить  _тройничок_  за моей спиной, а, Бойд?

В ответ Вернон лишь стонет и проходит прямо в кабинет Дерека. Стайлз не знает почему, но у него вдруг возникает ощущение, что Бойд захлопнул бы дверь прямо перед его носом, если бы только мог.

А в самом кабинете, сгорбившись над столом и выписывая длинный ряд слов в том, что выглядит как очень официальный отчет, Дерек сочувственно фыркает.

— Что-то вы долго, — ворчит он, укрепляя подозрения Стайлза, что в детстве его мало обнимали.

— Скажи это заднице Стайлза, — отвечает Бойд. — Джексон был очень близок к тому, чтобы самому пойти и предложить парню отсосать его член.

— Джексон может отсосать  _мой_  член, — бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, хоть и прекрасно знает, что в этом нет никакого смысла, когда находишься в комнате с жуткими сверхъестественными существами.

— Я так не думаю, — голос Дерека даже не дрогнул, его тон был на грани между раздражением и  _«Стайлз, почему ты вообще владеешь даром речи?»_. Впрочем, как и всегда. Это немного странно и вызывает у Стайлза желание ткнуть Дерека в шею. Но он всё-таки передумывает, потому что ему не хочется в конечном итоге оказаться на одном из стальных столов Лидии, уж спасибо.

Однако это не означает, что он не может немного развлечься.

— Привет, милашка, — нараспев произносит он, будто предыдущего разговора и не было, и продвигается вперед по небольшому помещению, пока его промежность не касается края стола, а ладони не ложатся на деревянную поверхность. — Закончил работать? — спрашивает он, а затем хлопает ресничками.

Дерек даже не поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я сварил кофе, — сообщает он скучающим тоном, нагло игнорируя скудные попытки Стайлза флиртовать. Он наклоняет кончик своей ручки вправо, указывая на мини-кухню за пределами кабинета.

— Выходи за меня, а, — говорит Стайлз. Потому что когда человек варит тебе кофе, то наименьшее, что ты можешь сделать — так это предложить ему свою руку и сердце, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто и никогда не сможет воспользоваться его умениями в приготовлении кофе.

А затем, поскольку никогда не бывает слишком поздно — или слишком рано — для кофе, он оставляет Бойда и Дерека разбираться с бюрократическим дерьмом, а сам идет прямиком к мраморной стойке, где его ожидает белая керамическая кружка черного божественного эспрессо.

Он делает глоток, наслаждаясь тем, как жидкость привычно согревает язык, и позволяет оргазмичному стону сорваться с его губ. За панорамными окнами ему мигают городские огни, напоминая, что за пределами этого здания существует реальный мир и люди, являющиеся его частью. И это более, чем что-либо другое, подталкивает его вылить остатки кофе в раковину и забрать ключи от джипа со своего стола, где он оставил их несколько часов назад.

Бойд сидит на пластиковом стуле перед столом Дерека, когда Стайлз заходит в кабинет, прислоняясь левым плечом к дверному косяку.

— Пора закругляться, — говорит он, а в уголке его губ мелькает улыбка, когда он слышит сокрушительный вздох Дерека. Должно быть, у него была долгая, наполненная бесконечными отчетами ночь, раз он довел себя до такого состояния.

Дерек отрывает взгляд от карты Бойда, на которой тот показывал ему красные точки и линии, разбросанные меж черно-белым месивом улиц и кварталов.

— Поспи немного, — говорит Хейл, и глубокие морщины вокруг его глаз разглаживаются, смягчая выражение лица.

Он не добавляет  _ты выглядишь дерьмово_ , но Стайлз всё равно словно понимает это, может прочитать по тому, как смотрит на него Бойд, по тому, как подергиваются пальцы Дерека вокруг маркера. Будто то, что он хочет сделать на самом деле — это забрать у Стайлза ключи и самому отвезти его домой.

Стайлз моргает и выпрямляется.

— Непременно, — ухмыляется он. — Увидимся завтра.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Нонконформи́зм — стремление индивида придерживаться и отстаивать установки, мнения, результаты восприятия, поведение и так далее, прямо противоречащие тем, которые господствуют в данном обществе или группе. Нонконформист — это человек, который не отказывается от тех или иных норм, он просто выражает другое мнение по отношению к ним.
> 
> [2] Бэбкок — Babcock — если разделить имя на 2 слова, то получиться bab (baby) и cock. Думаю, ни у кого не возникнет труда перевести эти слова и сопоставить их... Лично я посмеялась от души))
> 
> [3] Насколько я поняла, отсылка к фильму "Лесси возвращается домой" 1943 года. Джо — главный герой, подросток, хозяин собаки.
> 
> [4] Эдгар Аллан По — американский писатель, поэт, критик и редактор, представитель американского романтизма. Создатель формы современного детектива и жанра психологической прозы. Некоторые работы Эдгара По способствовали формированию и развитию научной фантастики а такие черты его творчества, как иррациональность, мистицизм, обречённость, аномальность изображаемых состояний предвосхитили литературу декадентства. Наиболее известен как автор «страшных» и мистических рассказов.
> 
> [5] Прощай, Шери — Шери может быть и как отсылка к одноименному фильму 2009 года, где Шери — имя главного героя (юный любовник бывшей куртизанки, сын её старой коллеги и соперницы...), а так же переводиться как милочка, дорогуша. Я склоняюсь к первому варианту.


	2. Chapter 2

—  _Donʼt call my name. Donʼt call my name, Alejandro. Iʼm not your babe. Iʼm not your babe, Fernando. / Не произноси моё имя. Не произноси моё имя, Алехандро. Я не твоя детка. Я не твоя детка, Фернандо,_ — запел радиобудильник Стайлза ровно в восемь часов, уведомляя его о том, какая Леди Гага динамщица, что не хочет ни целовать, ни трогать чей-либо член.

— Нфбхлядь, — хнычет в отчаянии Стайлз, переворачиваясь на противоположную сторону кровати и натягивая на голову одеяло. Плохо, что у кровати нет звукоизоляционной крышки, защищающей сонного человека от странных поп-певиц, которым удается смешать второе и третье лицо без всякого сожаления. 

Короче говоря, это история о том, как менее чем через десять минут Стайлз вываливается из ванной комнаты в гостиную в пижамных штанах, низко висящих на его узких бедрах, и с босыми ногами, наслаждающимися нагретым солнечными лучами паркетным полом.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он Лидии, очень бодрой и очень занятой фигуре, сквозь зевоту.

Она сидит на диване, склонившись над кофейным столиком и держа в руках сумку от Prada с зарядным устройством. Поднимает голову, бегло оглядывая Стайлза. 

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — выдает она.

Ну, конечно. Всегда доверяй Лидии делать грязную работу, когда больше никто не может.

— Ну, — Стайлз фыркает, падая вниз лицом на кожаный диван и извиваясь, пока его голова не касается бедра Лидии. — Когда спишь всего лишь три часа, как правило, такое случается, да.

Они остаются в таком положении несколько минут, в течение которых Стайлз лениво моргает, глядя в потолок, а Лидия молча заполняет свою очень дорогую сумку всякими очень дорогими штучками, назначение которых до встречи с девушкой было для Стайлза величайшей из загадок.

Черт, да до знакомства с Лидией у него наверняка был длинный список вещей, которые он никогда бы не представил, что они могут с ним случиться. Проживание в одной квартире с этой горячей девушкой, кстати, находилось на самом верху этого списка. Затем шло умение готовить идеально вкусный рататуй [1] — понадобилось три дня, чтобы Стайлз всего лишь  _понял_ , как произносить это слово правильно — и знание различия между отравлением мышьяком и цианидом.

Медленно, день за днем живя с Лидией, Стайлз заметил, насколько она прекрасно-многогранный человек. А также — что голая задница Джексона может появиться перед тобой в самых странных местах тогда, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь. Эм.

— Хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя на работу? — спрашивает Стайлз через несколько минут, когда его сонливость наконец смывается ярким утренним светом, заполнившим собой всю комнату.

Лидия похлопывает его по руке.

— Я встречаюсь с Эллисон за завтраком, — говорит она, наконец-то закрывая свою сумку. Стайлз на секунду удивляется, как она, черт возьми, может всё время ходить с чем-то таким тяжелым, свисающим с её руки, и по-прежнему выглядеть, как изящный, крошечный и идеальный цветок колокольчика.

— Передавай ей привет, — кивает он, откидывая свою шею назад, чтобы можно было увидеть лицо Лидии, и зажимает прядь её волос между двумя пальцами. — А ещё с этого ракурса я вижу внутренности твоих ноздрей. Они выглядят очень… — брови Лидии тревожно подрагивают, — …человеческими. 

 _Самое время закрыть рот, Стилински_ , — говорит очень мудрый внутренний голос Стайлза.

Гордо фыркнув, Лидия вытаскивает свои волосы из пальцев Стайлза, хватает со стола свою сумку и поднимается с дивана.

— Я принесу кексы, — говорит она ему таким тоном, каким нормальный человек скажет:  _«Я тебя выпотрошу и угощусь твоими жалкими останками»_.

Хорошо, что сейчас Стайлз уже привык к её наполовину жутким, наполовину очаровательным способам общения с людьми. Иначе он бы каждую ночь запирался в своей комнате от ужаса, что она может пырнуть его во сне шпилькой или чем-нибудь ещё. 

— Твой ангельский голосок — музыка для моих ушей, — радостно размахивает он руками, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване и растягиваясь на нем, пока тот не захватывает его полностью.

Лидия бросает журнал плашмя на его лицо.

— Да пошел ты, — усмехается она. А потом, самодовольно фыркнув напоследок, выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь.

Как только она уходит, воздух наполняет слишком громкая тишина. На секунду Стайлз почти чувствует, что не может дышать, словно гостиная вдруг стала слишком большой и слишком пустой без единого звука, кроме биения его собственного сердца, которое украшает комнату, окрашивая стены смехом и нашептывая слова, а потом… Потом его живот весьма характерно бурчит, нарушая момент и заставляя его наконец подняться и пойти на кухню.

Самое время позавтракать.

***

Штаб-квартира ФБР — это довольно впечатляющее, массивное, но невысокое здание из карамельно-коричневого кирпича с широкими окнами. Стайлзу всегда оно нравилось, он находил прекрасным просто то, как оно стоит там, громоздкое, величественное и в то же время такое умиротворяющее своим теплым цветом. Помогает еще, что половину шестого этажа охватывает большая терраса, куда время от времени прокрадываются Скотт со Стайлзом. Чаще всего, чтобы попытаться спокойно насладиться своим кофе, когда Дерек – или Эрика, они взаимозаменяемы – решает, что вести себя, как  _назойливый сученыш_  — именно то, что нужно, чтобы день удался. 

Когда Стайлз добирается до входа, он обнаруживает большую группу людей, скорее всего, адвокатов, судя по их костюмам от кутюр и тому, как они судорожно проверяют время, стоящих перед стеклянными дверями и почти полностью их перекрывающих.

Стайлз успешно пробивается между ними, пробормотав пару неискренних извинений, когда наступает на чьи-нибудь итальянские кожаные туфли — ах! — а затем обходит двух заметно раздраженных полицейских, которых, по-видимому, всецело оккупировал гневными жалобами о злоупотреблении властью один молодой агент с каменным лицом. Стайлз признает в нем одного из команды Криса… Брайан? Брендон? Он не совсем уверен в имени парня. Однако он знает практически наверняка, что тот пошлет двух офицеров обратно в их участок буквально парочкой точных словечек. 

Ведь все-таки Криса не считают одним из лучших — исключительно — из-за его милого личика.

Когда Стайлз наконец добирается до лифта, около него уже стоит Айзек: волосы в полном беспорядке, а в руках высоченная стопка папок и всяких документов, которые выглядят уж слишком тяжелыми даже для него. 

— Привет, — улыбается тот, когда Стайлз останавливается рядом с ним.

— И тебе привет, — улыбается в ответ Стайлз, ненадолго задумываясь, предложить ему помощь или нет, даже зная, что Айзеку и его стальным мышцам она не нужна. Его внутренний джентльмен побеждает. — Тебе помочь с этим? 

Айзек моргает одновременно с тем, как открываются двери лифта.

— Что? Ох, нет, спасибо, я сам справлюсь, — он краснеет, входя сразу после пожилой дамы, которая выглядит так, словно может без посторонней помощи разобрать пистолет меньше, чем за минуту. 

Стайлз следует за Агентом Лейхи, как… 

— Второй этаж, пожалуйста, — говорит старушка тоном, обещающим мрачные и очень болезненные вещи тем, кто не будет ей повиноваться, и посылающим по позвоночнику Стайлза холодную дрожь. Рядом с ним Айзек съеживается настолько, насколько ему позволяет тесное пространство лифта. 

— Конечно, мэм, — Стайлз нажимает на кнопку второго, а затем третьего этажа и делает всё возможное, чтобы не выглядеть слишком напуганным.

Они оба с облегчением выдыхают, когда жуткая леди желает им плодотворного дня и с надменным видом выходит из лифта. Как ни странно, у Стайлза остается ощущение, что он только что выжил после близкой встречи с очень опасным хищником.

— Я думаю, что Дерек и Бойд нашли кое-что прошлой ночью, — говорит Стайлзу Айзек, как только они выходят из лифта и направляются к своим кабинкам. Эрика машет им со своего места, перекладывая телефонную трубку от одного плеча к другому, и снова закатывает на что-то глаза, наверное, её собеседник только что сказал что-нибудь глупое. — Я наткнулся на них, когда они уезжали, — продолжает Айзек дрожащим и выдающим волнение голосом, опуская стопку папок на стол Скотта. — Дерек попросил меня раздобыть распечатки телефонных звонков близких и знакомых погибших и составить список их текущих адресов. Эти относятся только к первой трети всех имен. 

Стайлз с интересом смотрит на гору дополнительной информации.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, снимая с себя пиджак и накидывая его на спинку своего кресла. — Я обязательно скажу Скотту, что тебе нужна помощь, как только он здесь появится. А то мне сейчас нужно проверить кучу анализов на токсины, но… погоди-ка, — он прищуривается, — когда, говоришь, ты видел Дерека? 

Айзек делает шаг назад.

— Я не уверен точно… наверное, около восьми утра? — наконец-таки предполагает он, почесывая затылок и поправляя сползающие очки. Незаметные жесты, которые ясно показывают, насколько расслабленно он чувствует себя на данный момент.

Серьезно, если бы Стайлз уже не знал, он бы точно рассмеялся в лицо тому, кто скажет, что Айзек — оборотень. А затем он бы ударил Дерека по его тупому затылку, прикрепленному к задней части его тупой головы. Ёбаный ад… восемь утра? Он пытается побить мировой рекорд выдержки без сна или что? 

Конечно, если бы доведение его тела до состояния,  _настолько близкого_  к грани, было бы нужно хоть кому-то, Стайлз бы охотно уже предложил Дереку свою помощь. Он бы вставил в его глотку воронку и заставил бы выпить 10 литров энергетика до тех пор, пока Дерек не достигнет полной работоспособности и не побежит, как марафонец на самых лучших из когда-либо изобретенных препаратов.

Но. Понимаете, есть одно очень большое, очень толстое но, перекрывающее все доводы Стайлза.  _Но_. Их убийца за последние полтора месяца оставил уже три жертвы, а у них в наличии лишь горстка пыли и гора стресса. 

И да, Стайлз знает, как неприятна вся эта ситуация, он понимает, что эти ощущения бессилия и неотвратимого  _поражения_ , которые заполняют всех каждый раз, когда находят новое тело, легко подорвут душевное равновесие кого угодно. Однако именно поэтому им не стоит давать убийце, что он хочет. Они не должны терять свою бдительность. 

Они не могут позволить себе ошибиться, потому что слишком устали и не видят того, что находится прямо у них под носом. И Дерек не может позволять себе терять концентрацию. Не только потому, что команде нужен капитан, но прежде всего, потому, что стае нужен Альфа.

Выражение лица Айзека сменяется на настороженное.

— Слушай, — говорит он Стайлзу, глядя на него своими огромными глазами, — я не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться. Это просто… — он делает паузу, понизив голос. — Дерек определенно знает, что делает. Он может о себе позаботиться.

Вот они — слова, которые ждал Стайлз. Потому что независимо от того, насколько профессиональны сами Айзек, Джексон, Скотт, да  _кто угодно из стаи_ , все они, превыше всего, видят в Дереке своего Альфу – того, кто всё контролирует и у кого есть власть руководить стаей… А это самая опасная вещь. 

Ведь реальность — это всего лишь лабиринт из зеркал и крутых поворотов, а правду, как Стайлз понял за свою жизнь, куда легче исказить и скрыть, чем можно было подумать. Он видел полупустой холодильник Дерека, большую вечно заправленную кровать, потому что он никогда в ней не спит, стоящую в слишком пустой спальне, которая из-за этого едва ли заслуживает своего названия. Стайлз всё это видел, но оставлял своё мнение при себе. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, связь Дерека с другими оборотнями в стае — людьми, которых он укусил — это то, что выходит за рамки его понимания. 

Конечно, это не значит, что Стайлз не является частью стаи или что он наименее важен и  _любим_ — даже если они почти никогда не употребляют это слово — чем любой другой, просто… Человек не может постичь инстинкты в полной мере. Они ведь не являются частью людской природы, логика всегда их перечеркивает, омрачая каждую мысль о диких, необузданных и первозданных ощущениях. 

Именно поэтому Стайлз держит свои мысли при себе, не говоря Айзеку, что, на самом деле, Дерек не может. Он ведь такой человек, который не видит, что лучше для него, потому что слишком сильно беспокоится, чтобы делать жизни других людей легче. 

— Дерек — болван, — наконец говорит Стайлз Айзеку, потому что это правда. — Кроме того, ему лучше не появляться здесь до обеда.

***

Стайлз с их самой первой встречи знал, что Момо просто  _создана_ для него. 

Их познакомила Эрика, когда ей надоел скулеж Стайлза про пластиковые стаканчики, которые вечно опрокидываются, проливая повсюду кофе и пропитывая им каждый лист бумаги, над которыми он проработал несколько часов. Это происходило до того момента, пока Момо не оказалась однажды в ожидании Стайлза, расположившись на его рабочем столе, как будто уже зная, что  _останется_.

А ведь все именно так и вышло. С тех пор прошло два года, а Стайлз по-прежнему любит свою кружку, как в тот первый день, а может, даже больше. Она — та единственная, кто составляет ему компанию, когда очередной больной ублюдок совершает преступление, и Стайлз с командой вынуждены проводить ночь на работе. Она — та, кто сохраняет кофе Стайлза блаженно горячим, когда снаружи всё покрыто снегом, и кто не грозит разлить темную жидкость по всей его работе. 

Более того, Момо — лучшая возлюбленная, какую только Стайлз мог бы найти. Ну и ладно, что она может быть немного холодной и порой  _жесткой_ , но ведь Стайлз точно знает, как с этим справиться, потому что, знаете,  _Дерек_. 

Как бы то ни было, Стайлз очень занят сближением с Момо и парочкой анализов на токсины, когда в офисе появляется Скотт, держа в одной руке кексы, а в другой чью-то полностью  _оторванную ногу в полиэтиленовом пакете_. 

— Какого хера, — здоровается с ним Стайлз, а затем бережно ставит Момо обратно на стол, потому что… просто нет. 

Скотт в ответ лучезарно ему улыбается, будто он и не держит очень мертвую, на очень  _первой стадии разложения_  конечность. 

— Привет, дружище!

Стилински следит за тем, как тот кладет кексы на кухонную стойку, а потом машет Айзеку.

— Милую щетинку ты отрастила, Лидия, — говорит Стайлз. Ибо, как бы, если Скотт собирается игнорировать большую  ~~ногу~~  проблему, очевидную всем, то Стайлз ответит ему тем же. 

— Эллисон тоже передает привет, — отвечает Скотт, и Эрика хватает два кекса из большого пластикового контейнера, только что оставленного МакКоллом на стойке. Доверься сладостям — они творят чудеса, когда дело касается приманки женщины куда бы то ни было. — Кстати, мне кажется, что у Лидии, возможно, есть шлёпалка [2], спрятанная где-то в вашей квартире, — добавляет он после, ведь Стайлзу, конечно же, нужно об этом знать.

— У неё она точно есть, — вмешивается Эрика. — Я подарила ей одну на Рождество.

Стайлз тупо на неё уставился.  _Общаться со стадом психов_ точно не было в его должностной инструкции, когда он устраивался в ФБР.

— Клянусь, я просто хотел кексик, — говорит им Стайлз, поднимаясь со стула. —  _Более того_ , я уже знаю про шлёпалку, Скотт. Она её даже не прячет, а использует в качестве разделочной доски. Говорит, что она напоминает ей о Джексоне.

— А какое это вообще имеет отношение к…

Кофе. Стайлзу понадобится очень много кофе, а ведь сейчас даже не одиннадцать долбанных утра.

— Похоже, что я хочу лишиться своих яиц? Да. Именно, — кивает он, когда брови Скотта начинают выделывать свой фирменный  _«эй, стой-ка, я почти врубился, что ты только что сказал, оу, вау, хэй»_  танец, а его рот с клацаньем захлопывается. 

Эрика же просто стоит, дожевывая свой последний кусочек кекса и даже не пытаясь скрыть зловещую ухмылку.

— Давай я сама передам это Лидии, — говорит она Скотту, указывая на отрубленную конечность в его руке. — Мне всё равно нечего делать, пока не перезвонит тот идиот-журналист, и я слышала, что Айзек очень нуждается в  _тебе_. 

Она делает упор на последнем слове, и это, конечно же, то, во что Стайлз не хочет слишком сильно углубляться. 

— Мне просто нужна  _помощь_! — уточняет Айзек с другого конца помещения.

У Скотта хотя бы хватает приличия не покраснеть (по крайней мере не слишком сильно), и мгновением позже он протягивает ей полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Спасибо, — улыбается он. — Крис сказал, что на месте преступления Лидия ему также может понадобиться, так что, возможно, ей следует ему позвонить после того, как она закончит с этим. 

— Поняла, — кивает Эрика, разворачивается и уходит. 

А Стайлз и Скотт наблюдают за тем, как она гордо дефилирует к выходу из офиса.

— Думаешь, у меня ещё есть время, чтобы стащить кексик? — спрашивает Скотт секундой позже.

Стайлз сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.

— Я тебя так понимаю. Кстати, дай мне знать, если вы с Айзеком найдете что-нибудь насчет тренеров. Кажется, две наши жертвы часто посещали один и тот же фитнес-центр. 

— Конечно, — кивает Скотт, а игривость в его глазах сменяет красная пелена, затуманивающая и омрачающая их. — Увидимся позже.

***

Иди в ФБР, говорили они. Будет весело, говорили они.

Стайлз знал очень мало из того, с чем ему придется столкнуться, но он нырнул во всё это с большим энтузиазмом молодого профайлера, желающего получить столько опыта, сколько вообще было возможно. 

Но теперь прежний пыл исчез, сменившись полной сознательностью, полученной собственным тяжелым опытом. Теперь на этом долгом тернистом пути, усеянным таким огромным количеством боли, его окружали только покалеченные тела и души. Теперь иногда у него полностью отсутствовали какие-либо сожаления, которые нормальных людей заставляют кричать во сне, превращаться в груду обломков, забиваться в свою маленькую холодную кровать и умолять найти выход из всего этого с помощью чего-нибудь, что заставило бы их забыть.  _Пожалуйста_.

Под наркозом — именно так Стайлз бы описал своё состояние сейчас, после двух лет, проведенных в команде мистера Хейла, после стольких месяцев работы над самыми ужасными делами, погони за психопатами, серийными убийцами и кучей других темных сил. И все же он чувствует, что это последнее дело — пик чего-то, словно они наконец достигли высшей точки колеса обозрения и болтают ногами над бездной. Эти ощущения не покидали его с того самого дня, как Крис поручил им это дело.

Стайлз до сих пор помнит каждую мельчайшую деталь: от слабого запаха дезинфицирующего средства в комнате, в которой Крис собрал их для совещания, до сломанного носа и многочисленных ушибов на теле Джексона, что были для него гордым украшением и прощальным подарком от особо неприятного, но в конце концов решенного дела о похитителе ребенка.

В тот момент Стайлз подумал, странно, что Крис просто сел перед ними, не сказав даже пару вступительных слов, но потом затемненное пространство конференц-зала вдруг осветило начавшееся слайд-шоу, и всё стало гораздо яснее. 

— Боже, — пробормотал тогда Дерек. Его глаза широко распахнулись в неверии и ужасе, когда фотографии первого тела, первой девушки – европейская внешность, двадцать лет, медленно умерла от сильной потери крови — показывали одну за другой перед ними на экране. 

Одна. Две. Три. За четыре недели убийце удалось заполучить в свои руки огромное количество молодых девушек, убивая их самыми ужасными способами, которые только могли прийти в голову человеку. 

— С каждым убийством он становится всё более и более уверенным, — огласил им Крис с того места, где сидел, единственный из них, чьи глаза не были устремлены на экран. — Он не спешит, тратит свое время, перемещая тела в общественные места, чтобы мы их нашли. С каждым разом его способ убийства меняется, но остается один общий фактор… 

— Макияж, — перебил его Бойд, — был нанесен до или после смерти?

Крис вздохнул, как показалось Стайлзу, с нежеланием.

— Верное наблюдение, агент Бойд. Макияж был нанесен посмертно. Основываясь на результатах нашего судмедэксперта, субъект не пожалел времени, чтобы снять косметику, которая была нанесена самой жертвой, и нанести ее заново самому. 

— Похоже, он обращается с ними, как с куклами, — присоединилась к обсуждению Эрика, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы рассмотреть экран поближе. — Но чтобы быть настолько умелым в макияже… Известно ли нам, были ли девушки изнасилованы? 

Это нелегко — задать такой вопрос, а особенно нелегко думать о возможных ответах на него, но всё же это их работа, и обе вещи должны быть сделаны.

— Нет, — потряс головой Крис. Стайлз на мгновение задумался, что, если бы каждый раз, когда он смотрел на эти фотографии, он бы видел лицо Эллисон? — Ничего из этого не указывает на секс.

— Я согласен, — прокомментировал Стайлз, откидываясь обратно на спинку кресла. — Просто взгляните на это. Крайнее внимание и осторожность к деталям, местам, где были обнаружены жертвы. Это всё дает основание полагать, что он хочет признания за работу, которую проделал. 

Столь жутко и отталкивающе, насколько вообще было возможно, это являлось единственным возможным объяснением.

— Да. И это подводит нас к последней части информации, которую необходимо знать, — Крис кивнул, протягивая стопку папок с делами Дереку. — Наш субъект к тому же ведьмак. Он заколдовывает тела, делая их невидимыми глазу до тех пор, пока не решит, что шоу должно начаться. По этой причине вы должны быть очень осторожны и, больше, чем когда-либо, думать неординарно. 

В ответ все кивнули, принимая досье, которые раздавал им Джексон.

— Мы должны посетить место преступления, — сказал Дерек, просматривая отчеты в своих руках. — Кроме того, я попрошу Лидию подойти и перекинуться парой слов с вашим судмедэкспертом, если ты не возражаешь. 

— Разумеется. Мы будем полностью содействовать вам в этом деле, — ответил Крис, прежде чем направиться к двери. — Я рассчитываю, что вы его поймаете. И чем раньше, тем лучше, — после чего он вышел за дверь, и охота началась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Рататуй — традиционное овощное блюдо прованской кухни из перца, баклажанов и кабачков, во многом похожее на венгерское лечо.  
> На английском пишется "ratatouille", поэтому не удивительно, что у Стайлза возникли сложности с пониманием и тем более с произношением этого названия.
> 
> [2] Шлёпалка — (паддл, пэддл (англ. рaddle — «весло, лопатка»)) — инструмент в виде вытянутой пластины с рукоятью. Используется при телесных наказаниях (в некоторых школах Великобритании и США применялся до 1990-х годов) и в эротических играх при шлёпании (спанкинге). Бывают различной величины (толщины, веса, площади), с закругленными углами, с отверстиями или без. Изготавливаются из дерева или толстой кожи.  
> У Лидии, видимо, она деревянная.


	3. Chapter 3

Поз­днее ут­ро сре­ды встре­ча­ет Стай­лза, то­роп­ли­во на­киды­ва­юще­го на се­бя кур­тку, с те­лефо­ном, за­жатым в зу­бах, по­ка Ли­дия жа­лос­тли­вым взгля­дом сле­дит за его ме­тани­ями, у­ют­но ус­тро­ив­шись на ди­ване.

— Твы не у­ыде­ла маы клю­щи? — не­раз­борчи­во бор­мо­чет он, пох­ло­пывая кар­ма­ны сво­их шта­нов в по­ис­ках клю­чей от джи­па.

Кон­чи­ки паль­цев Ли­дии неп­ри­нуж­денно сколь­зят по тка­ни ди­вана, пов­то­ряя его узор.

— Ты зна­ешь, — за­дум­чи­во го­ворит она, — иног­да я за­да­юсь воп­ро­сом, не сто­ит ли мне снять про те­бя фильм и про­дать его за бе­шеные баб­ки.

На­конец спра­вив­шись со сво­ей кур­ткой, Стай­лз вы­тас­ки­ва­ет изо рта те­лефон.

— Ну где же вы, — ску­лит он, нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы заг­ля­нуть под сто­лик око­ло вхо­да. Ку­да же де­лись эти чер­то­вы клю­чи?

— Ну или я мог­ла бы приг­ла­шать сю­да лю­дей и брать с них день­ги, — про­дол­жа­ет Ли­дия, со­вер­шенно не об­ра­щая вни­мания, что Стай­лз  _очень_  опаз­ды­ва­ет на обед с от­цом. — Мы бы про­дава­ли эти ма­лень­кие ми­лые па­кети­ки с поп­корном и…

— Лад­но, от­лично! — Стай­лз раз­дра­жен­но вски­дыва­ет ру­ки в воз­дух. Он мо­жет прос­то пой­ти в га­раж и поп­ро­бовать за­вес­ти ма­шину без клю­ча; в кон­це кон­цов, в филь­мах лю­ди пос­то­ян­но это де­ла­ют. Дол­жно быть, это не так уж и слож­но, вер­но? — Ес­ли в ко­неч­ном ито­ге ме­ня шан­да­рах­нет то­ком, я обя­затель­но вер­нусь в виде призрака и бу­ду пов­сю­ду те­бя прес­ле­довать, — ука­зыва­ет он паль­цем в сто­рону Ли­дии.

В от­вет она лишь зе­ва­ет, со­вер­шенно не впе­чат­ленная его уг­ро­зой.

— Твои ней­ро­ны по-уди­витель­но­му су­мас­шедшие. Дер­жи, — взяв с ди­вана что-то сталь­ное и поб­лески­ва­ющее, она бро­са­ет это Стай­лзу.

Бла­года­ря сво­ей быс­трой ре­ак­ции, он с лег­костью ло­вит бре­лок, из­бе­гая при этом ра­нения ла­дони клю­чами, прик­реплен­ны­ми к не­му. Аб­со­лют­ная по­беда.

— Это не так, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он. — Ты бы уже вов­сю кру­тилась вок­руг них, изу­чая, ес­ли бы они не бы­ли, зна­ешь, мо­ими нер­вны­ми клет­ка­ми. Сек­су­аль­ны­ми. С их су­пер­сексу­аль­ной элек­тро­энер­ги­ей и не­кой об­щей  _рас­пу­щен­ностью_. Ну, или ты не де­ла­ешь это­го из-за Джек­со­на. Да, его ядо­витые ког­ти реп­ти­лии мо­гут быть проб­ле­мой для те­бя.

Ли­дия мор­га­ет тем са­мым об­ра­зом, ко­торый оз­на­ча­ет, что она боль­ше не слу­ша­ет его, по­тому что есть в этом ми­ре та­кие ве­щи, ко­торые дол­жны быть прос­то ос­тавле­ны в по­кое и в ко­торые не нуж­но ты­кать пал­кой толь­ко за­тем, что­бы уви­деть, взор­вутся ли они. Ко­неч­но, бес­смыс­ленные хож­де­ния Стай­лза на­ходят­ся в пер­вой пя­тер­ке спис­ка по­доб­но­го ро­да ве­щей.

— Я ду­мала, что у те­бя наз­на­чена встре­ча, — ис­крен­не го­ворит де­вуш­ка, буд­то это вов­се не она пря­тала клю­чи Стай­лза лишь нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад.

— Блять, — чер­ты­ха­ет­ся Стай­лз, гля­дя на ча­сы. Он и так уже опаз­ды­ва­ет, и ес­ли не по­торо­пит­ся, то его отец нач­нет есть без не­го и прос­то сты­рит все ги­гант­ские кре­вет­ки из па­эльи Стай­лза, по­тому что та­ков его утон­ченный, хлад­нокров­ный спо­соб на­казать сво­его на­халь­но­го сы­на. — Я бы ни­ког­да не стал те­бя прес­ле­довать! — кри­чит он Ли­дии, как толь­ко зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь.

Пос­ле­дова­тель­ность — это то, что Стай­лз по­терял уже очень мно­го лет на­зад.

К счастью, Стай­лзу тре­бу­ет­ся не боль­ше двад­ца­ти ми­нут, что­бы доб­рать­ся до «Don Pepe» — ис­пан­ско­го рес­то­рана, ко­торый он и Скотт от­кры­ли для се­бя нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад во вре­мя ве­чер­ней про­гул­ки. Тог­да эта на­ход­ка вклю­чила в се­бя мно­жес­тво за­кусок и бес­числен­ное ко­личес­тво шо­тов те­килы, так что у ре­бят ос­та­лись (что не­уди­витель­но) толь­ко при­ят­ные впе­чат­ле­ния, и они уш­ли пол­ные эн­ту­зи­аз­ма. Стай­лз пар­ку­ет­ся на сто­ян­ке, выс­ка­кива­ет из сво­его джи­па и, бор­мо­ча се­бе что-то по нос, вхо­дит в рес­то­ран.

Пять ми­нут спус­тя Стай­лз с от­цом уже си­дят в ка­бин­ке на крас­ных ко­жаных ди­ван­чи­ках друг нап­ро­тив дру­га и мол­ча по­пива­ют свои на­пит­ки. Эти обе­ды — их тра­диция с тех пор, как Джон вы­шел в от­став­ку, а Стай­лз на­чал ра­ботать в ФБР; это то, бла­года­ря че­му они до сих пор под­держи­ва­ют связь, не имея воз­можнос­ти об­щать­ся лич­но так час­то, как рань­ше. Стай­лзу нра­вит­ся, как это на­поми­на­ет ему о ма­тери и её фир­менных вос­крес­ных блин­чи­ках — тех са­мых, ко­торые она ук­ра­шала слиш­ком боль­шим ко­личес­твом шо­колад­но­го си­ропа и ку­соч­ка­ми фрук­тов, всег­да по­давая их вмес­те с ко­фе для от­ца Стай­лза и ста­каном теп­ло­го мо­лока для сво­его маль­чи­ка. Это сов­сем не так, как бы­ло рань­ше, но все же что-то.

— Я вче­ра хо­дил в учас­ток по­видать­ся с ре­бята­ми, — го­ворит Джон Стай­лзу, как толь­ко офи­ци­ант при­носит им ог­ромную та­рел­ку, пол­ную го­ряче­го, вос­хи­титель­но пах­ну­щего ри­са. — Ка­жет­ся, Эл­ли­сон де­ла­ет ус­пе­хи.

Да, Стай­лз уже слы­шал об этом от Скот­та. О том, что Эл­ли­сон на­чала пре­пода­вать са­мо­обо­рону в по­лицей­ском учас­тке, и как ей при­ходи­лось труд­но вна­чале, ког­да её строй­ная, хруп­кая на вид фи­гур­ка бы­ла её собс­твен­ным вра­гом, вы­нуж­да­ющим ра­ботать в два ра­за усер­днее, что­бы до­бить­ся хоть ка­кого-то ува­жения и приз­на­ния за свои ста­рания. Од­на­ко Стай­лз очень хо­рошо зна­ет, на что она спо­соб­на, пос­коль­ку про­вёл слиш­ком мно­го ча­сов, пы­та­ясь от­ра­зить её уда­ры, ког­да они вмес­те тре­ниро­вались. Как и у Скот­та, у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло ни еди­ного сом­не­ния, что Эл­ли­сон добь­ет­ся ус­пе­ха.

— А мень­ше­го я от неё и не ожи­дал, — го­ворит он чис­тую прав­ду.

Джон ки­ва­ет, и ко­жа вок­руг его глаз пок­ры­ва­ет­ся мор­щинка­ми, вы­давая неж­ность и при­вязан­ность.

— Она всег­да бы­ла ум­ной де­воч­кой. Крис, дол­жно быть, очень ею гор­дится.

— Так и есть, по-сво­ему, прав­да, но гор­дится.

Они оба зна­ли, что Крис не тот че­ловек, ко­торый бу­дет го­ворить о та­ких ве­щах нап­ря­мую, что он не идет и не по­казы­ва­ет фо­тог­ра­фии Эл­ли­сон сво­им кол­ле­гам и что он не поз­во­ля­ет Скот­ту ни­кому, кро­ме ко­ман­ды, рас­ска­зывать, что он встре­ча­ет­ся с до­черью Гла­вы От­де­ла. Крис Ар­джент — до­воль­но скрыт­ный уб­лю­док, по-дру­гому и не ска­жешь, и не толь­ко ка­сатель­но это­го, но и во­об­ще лю­бого дру­гого ас­пекта его час­тной жиз­ни. Как, нап­ри­мер, то­го фак­та, что его сес­тра — Кейт, так её зва­ли — од­нажды раз­би­ла Де­реку сер­дце: не толь­ко тем, что иг­ра­ла с его чувс­тва­ми, но и, по боль­шо­му сче­ту, тем, что по­дож­гла его дом, а вмес­те с ним и всех лю­дей в нем.

Ни Крис, ни Де­рек ни­ког­да это не об­сужда­ют. А так­же они ни­ког­да не упо­мина­ют, что Пи­тер Хейл, дя­дя Де­река, единс­твен­ный че­ловек, вы­жив­ший пос­ле по­жара, убил Кейт сво­ими собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками и в нас­то­ящее вре­мя ве­дет от­шель­ни­чес­кую жизнь в Шот­ландии без ка­ких-ли­бо об­ви­нений, по­вис­ших над его го­ловой, слов­но ок­ро­вав­ленный Да­мок­лов меч [1]. Есть так мно­го ве­щей, о ко­торых Крис не же­ла­ет го­ворить, и иног­да Стай­лз не мо­жет по­нять, из бла­гих это по­буж­де­ний или нет.

— Я ду­маю, что Скотт со­бира­ет­ся в бли­жай­шее вре­мя сде­лать ей пред­ло­жение, — пред­по­лага­ет Стай­лз пос­ле ми­нуты ти­шины. Че­рез па­ру сто­лов от них си­дит не­боль­шое се­мей­ство, и он наб­лю­да­ет за ним, за­бав­ля­ясь, как двое де­тишек быс­тро уп­ле­та­ют та­рел­ку на­чос, пач­кая ма­лень­кие паль­цы плав­ле­ным сы­ром и без­зу­бо ух­мы­ля­ясь, от­ра­жая неп­ри­нуж­денные улыб­ки их ро­дите­лей. — Пос­ледний раз, ког­да я был у не­го до­ма, я зас­тал его за прос­мотром сай­та Тиф­фа­ни. Скотт всё от­ри­цал, но бы­ло со­вер­шенно яс­но, что он по­дыс­ки­вал коль­ца.

Джон ки­да­ет взгляд че­рез пле­чо, прос­ле­див за тем, на что так ус­та­вил­ся Стай­лз, а за­тем сно­ва фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на сы­не, и зе­лень его глаз ста­новит­ся бо­лее  _на­сыщен­но­го_  от­тенка, чем рань­ше. Стай­лзу хо­чет­ся про­мор­гать­ся и из­ба­вить­ся от это­го зре­лища.

— Ме­лис­са бы­ла бы очень счас­тли­ва, — ти­хо го­ворит он. — Ей всег­да нра­вилась Эл­ли­сон.

— Я ска­зал ему то же са­мое.

Что-то скре­бет­ся в за­тыл­ке Стай­лза, по­ходя на то са­мое ощу­щение, ког­да он по­нима­ет, что упус­ка­ет что-то, но не мо­жет по­нять, что имен­но. Вре­мена­ми ин­стинкты про­фай­ле­ра про­яв­ля­ют­ся у не­го в са­мых стран­ных си­ту­аци­ях, и он ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, что­бы это ос­та­новить. Ка­кие-то слу­чай­ные об­рывки ин­форма­ции и де­тали пол­ностью за­поло­ня­ют его ра­зум, об­ра­зуя раз­личные узо­ры и фрак­та­лы, кру­жа и кру­жа, по­ка вся это свис­топляс­ка, на­конец, не об­ре­та­ет смысл. Од­на­ко ка­жет­ся, буд­то отец Стай­лза — его крип­то­нит или что-то в этом ро­де. Не по­тому, что он зе­леный. Или с дру­гой пла­неты. И да­же не по­тому, что им зав­ла­дел ка­кой-то су­пер­зло­дей, что­бы унич­то­жить Стай­лза. Прос­то он… прос­то, ка­жет­ся, что он спо­собен пол­ностью ис­по­ганить ин­стинкты Стай­лза сво­ими  _«эй, все, ше­риф го­да здесь»_  за­маш­ка­ми. Ибо отец Стай­лза в этом прос­то ве­лико­лепен.

Че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя раз­го­вор мед­ленно пе­рете­ка­ет от Скот­та к ос­таль­ным чле­нам стаи, и Джон за­вали­ва­ет его воп­ро­сами: как там ре­бята, не ре­шил ли ещё Дэн­ни зах­ва­тить весь мир сво­ими бе­зум­ны­ми на­выка­ми ра­боты на компь­юте­ре и как по­жива­ют ро­зоч­ки Эри­ки ред­ко­го сор­та «Го­лубая Лу­на», те са­мые, ле­пес­тки ко­торых име­ют осо­бый от­те­нок си­рене­вого. Джон хо­чет знать аб­со­лют­но всё.

Так что Стай­лз обо всем ему док­ла­дыва­ет, рас­ска­зывая про Эри­ку и Дэн­ни, про то, как Бойд чуть слу­чай­но не от­ра­вил­ся во вре­мя од­ной из их пос­ледних тре­ниро­вок, жа­лу­ясь на Джек­со­на, ко­торый веч­но раз­гу­лива­ет по его квар­ти­ре об­на­жен­ным — «Он пы­та­ет­ся тай­но ме­ня соб­лазнить, пап, я в этом уве­рен!» — и да­же на по­жилую ле­ди, пос­мевшую ко­ман­до­вать им в лиф­те.

Он всё го­ворит и го­ворит. О Де­реке и о том, что у то­го боль­ше нет при­выч­ки спать, по­тому что он, без пре­уве­личе­ния,  _во­об­ще_  не спит, или о том, как он всё ещё упор­но за­яв­ля­ет, что лю­бит толь­ко чай, ког­да все прек­расно зна­ют, что он всег­да во­ру­ет ко­фе Стай­лза.

Джон ки­ва­ет, вре­мя от вре­мени встав­ляя не­боль­шие ком­мента­рии, но ни­ког­да его не пре­рывая. Ког­да бе­седа в кон­це кон­цов до­ходит до его ра­боты, Стай­лз по-преж­не­му пы­та­ет­ся ос­та­вать­ся серь­ез­ным нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко мо­жет.

— Они в по­ряд­ке. Мы… — он об­ли­зыва­ет свои гу­бы. — Мы ра­бота­ем над этим де­лом. Это дей­стви­тель­но очень неп­ри­ят­но и мер­зко, ты по­нима­ешь, о чём я. Мо­лодые де­вуш­ки звер­ски уби­ты, и нет ни еди­ной под­сказ­ки, как най­ти ви­нов­но­го. Этот ме­сяц вы­дал­ся до­воль­но тя­желым и стрес­со­вым.

Бы­ло вре­мя, ког­да Стай­лз, бу­дучи ре­бён­ком, сто­ял на ко­ленях на ку­хон­ном сту­ле, ху­день­ки­ми паль­чи­ками ука­зывая на фо­тог­ра­фии мест прес­тупле­ний, по­ка его отец рас­ска­зывал о де­ле, что­бы пос­ле Стай­лз мог выс­ка­зать свое мне­ние и по­мочь ему най­ти но­вую точ­ку зре­ния, ули­ку, ко­торую он про­пус­тил. Но те­перь, по­хоже, их ро­ли по­меня­лись мес­та­ми, и Стай­лз мол­ча бла­года­рит сво­его от­ца, что тот не под­талки­ва­ет его про­дол­жать, не про­сит боль­ше ин­форма­ции, чем ту, ко­торую Стай­лз толь­ко что ему пре­дос­та­вил. 

— Ай­зек зво­нил мне два дня на­зад, — го­ворит он вмес­то это­го, го­няя го­роши­ну по та­рел­ке.

Те­лефон Стай­лза тут же на­чина­ет зво­нить, шо­кируя обо­их муж­чин.

— Дерь­мо, — го­ворит Стай­лз, бро­сая на от­ца ви­нова­тый взгляд, ког­да Джон не­одоб­ри­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бровь. Бы­ва­ют мо­мен­ты, ког­да Стай­лз чувс­тву­ет, слов­но ему сно­ва пят­надцать лет. — Прос­ти, — из­ви­ня­ет­ся он боль­ше по при­выч­ке, смот­ря на но­мер зво­няще­го. А по­том: — Я дол­жен при­нять зво­нок.

Так выш­ло, что единс­твен­ный вы­ход­ной Стай­лза толь­ко что от­ме­нил­ся, пос­коль­ку бы­ло най­де­но оче­ред­ное те­ло, и он был ну­жен Де­реку в штаб-квар­ти­ре  _ещё по­зав­че­ра_ , как со­об­щил ему Джек­сон, преж­де чем по­весить труб­ку. О, да­вай­те пос­мотрим, как Стай­лз бу­дет вор­чать по это­му по­воду всю до­рогу от рес­то­рана до офи­са. Воз­можно, он бу­дет вор­чать об этом да­же в лиф­те, ес­ли за­хочет.

— На­пыщен­ный уб­лю­док, — бор­мо­чет он се­бе под нос, то­пая к вы­ходу из рес­то­рана, а отец ему ма­шет, си­дя пе­ред од­ним из са­мых соч­ных стей­ков, ко­торый Стай­лз ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел.

Де­рек те­перь бу­дет по гроб жиз­ни ему за это обя­зан.

***

К со­жале­нию, Стай­лзу не пре­дос­тавля­ет­ся ра­дос­тная воз­можность по­вор­чать о пло­хих ма­нерах Джек­со­на в лиф­те, по­тому что ког­да он до­бира­ет­ся до глав­но­го офи­са, Скотт уже ждет его у вхо­да: ру­ки скре­щены на гру­ди, а гла­за тем­нее, чем обыч­но. Он су­хо при­ветс­тву­ет Стай­лза и ве­дет его по ко­ридо­ру в сто­рону мор­га.

Стай­лз мол­ча сле­ду­ет ря­дом. Стис­ну­тая че­люсть Скот­та и то, как он смот­рит пря­мо пе­ред со­бой, мор­гая слиш­ком ред­ко и при этом очень  _мед­ленно_ , го­ворит ему всё, что он дол­жен знать.

— На нее нат­кнул­ся про­хожий. Бук­валь­но, — го­ворит на­конец Скотт. Он ды­шит глу­боко, но его ли­цо пос­те­пен­но на­чина­ет те­рять ту стой­кость, ми­нутой ра­нее под­держи­ва­емую яростью и пол­ным от­вра­щени­ем. — Этот уб­лю­док ос­та­вил её пос­ре­ди пе­шеход­ной зо­ны пря­мо нап­ро­тив тор­го­вого цен­тра. Ког­да мы ту­да при­еха­ли, мес­то прес­тупле­ния уже бы­ло бо­лее чем заг­рязне­но.

Ох. Так вот по­чему Джек­сон ска­зал Стай­лзу при­ехать пря­мо в штаб-квар­ти­ру, да­же не упо­миная о мес­те прес­тупле­ния. А не упо­минал, по­тому что его как та­кого и не бы­ло. Уже не бы­ло.

— Он ста­новит­ся ум­нее.

Скотт взды­ха­ет.

— Я знаю.

Че­рез нес­коль­ко ша­гов они уже ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся око­ло мор­га.

— Это знак, пре­дуп­режде­ние. Нам нуж­но ра­ботать быс­трее.

— Я знаю!

От то­го мес­та, где ку­лак Скот­та стол­кнул­ся с бе­тон­ной сте­ной, ле­ниво осе­да­ет на пол пыль, а по не­ког­да ров­ной по­вер­хнос­ти рас­простра­ня­ют­ся тре­щины слиш­ком ре­аль­ной и не­изящ­ной па­ути­ной.

В хо­рошо ос­ве­щен­ном ко­ридо­ре Стай­лз прек­расно ви­дит цвет глаз Скот­та: тре­пещу­щий, буд­то пог­ру­жен­ный под во­ду им­про­визи­рован­ной не­удер­жи­мой вол­ной; Сти­лин­ски зна­ет, что клы­ки дру­га сей­час упи­ра­ют­ся в мяг­кую вин­но-крас­ную ко­жу губ, а ког­ти, уд­ли­ня­ясь, впи­ва­ют­ся в ла­дони, ко­торые он упор­но про­дол­жа­ет сжи­мать. Скотт выг­ля­дит как очень тон­кая стру­на скрип­ки, и Стай­лз со­вер­шенно не хо­чет знать, ка­кой бу­дет пос­ледняя но­та.

— Эй, — он всё же пы­та­ет­ся по­гово­рить с дру­гом. По­тому что имен­но им Скотт, преж­де все­го, и яв­ля­ет­ся. Он всег­да бу­дет Стай­лзу бра­том, ко­торо­го у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло и ко­торо­го ему пос­час­тли­вилось встре­тить на сво­ём пу­ти. — Скотт, пос­лу­шай ме­ня. Я знаю, что это ужас­но, как и знаю, что ты всё это не­нави­дишь. Мы все это не­нави­дим, — он де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, ста­ра­ясь дви­гать­ся мед­ленно, да­же ког­да его ру­ка ка­са­ет­ся пле­ча Скот­та и ло­жит­ся: теп­лая, твер­дая и та­кая ре­аль­ная. — Но это имен­но то, че­го до­бива­ет­ся этот уб­лю­док. Он хо­чет, что­бы мы ос­лепли от ярос­ти, хо­чет смот­реть, как ФБР бе­га­ет по все­му го­роду, го­ня­ясь за ним и да­ря ему кайф, ко­торо­го он так силь­но жаж­дет. И по­это­му мы не мо­жем те­рять кон­троль и вни­мание, мы и не бу­дем.

Пос­ле это­го Скотт яв­но на­чина­ет рас­слаб­лять­ся, но Стай­лз про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить, зная, что он дол­жен за­копать свои сло­ва глу­боко в гру­ди дру­га, где ни один боль­ной уб­лю­док не смо­жет их от­ко­пать и сжечь, по­доб­но то­му, как рас­тво­ря­ет­ся ту­ман под сол­нечны­ми лу­чами.

— Мы не поз­во­лим ему ус­та­нав­ли­вать свои пра­вила, мы не поз­во­лим во­дить нас по сра­ному го­роду, как чер­то­вых со­бак за по­водок.  _Не поз­во­лим_. Мы пой­ма­ем его, чу­вак. Я обе­щаю.

Ког­да Стай­лз сно­ва мор­га­ет, в гла­зах Скот­та уже не ос­та­ет­ся ни еди­ного приз­на­ка его ди­кос­ти. Он на­конец-то вер­нул се­бе кон­троль.

— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, кла­дя ла­донь по­верх ру­ки Стай­лза и сжи­мая её, — иног­да я чувс­твую бе­зум­ное же­лание те­бя по­цело­вать.

Стай­лз ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.

— О, дет­ка, я ду­мал, ты ни­ког­да не поп­ро­сишь.

Он на се­кун­ду за­думы­ва­ет­ся, не сто­ит ли ему зак­лю­чить Скот­та в од­ни из тех не­лов­ких муж­ских объ­ятий, о ко­торых они боль­ше ни­ког­да не бу­дут го­ворить, ког­да дверь мор­га от­кры­ва­ет­ся, и из неё вы­совы­ва­ет­ся свет­ло­воло­сая го­лова Эри­ки, до­воль­но оча­рова­тель­но вы­деля­ясь на фо­не се­ро-сталь­ной двер­ной ра­мы. Они слов­но две ве­щи, со­пер­ни­ча­ющие за тро­фей  _«са­мая блес­тя­щая штуч­ка»_  или что-то по­доб­ное. 

— Ес­ли вы, да­мы, за­кон­чи­ли, то у нас тут есть над чем по­рабо­тать.

***

— Кис­ло­та бы­ла вве­дена в брюш­ную по­лость с по­мощью под­кожно­го шпри­ца, — го­ворит Ли­дия, изящ­но пор­хая ру­ками в ла­тек­сных пер­чатках над грудью жер­твы — Мэн­ди, сог­ласно иден­ти­фика­ци­он­ной бир­ке, прик­реплен­ной к паль­цу её но­ги — и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь пря­мо над её пуп­ком. — В ре­зуль­та­те это­го её внут­реннос­ти очень быс­тро на­чали рас­тво­рять­ся, вы­зывая обиль­ное внут­реннее кро­воте­чение. Что, ес­тес­твен­но, и ста­ло при­чиной смер­ти.

— Есть шанс, что она уже бы­ла мер­тва до то­го, как это про­изош­ло? — спра­шива­ет Эри­ка с мес­та, где она сто­ит, прис­ло­нив­шись к при­лав­ку, на ко­тором сто­ят нес­коль­ко фла­конов ла­ка для ног­тей, крас­ны­ми, си­ними и да­же зе­лены­ми пят­на­ми рез­ко кон­трас­ти­ру­ющих с об­щей бес­цвет­ной и сте­риль­ной ат­мосфе­рой ком­на­ты.

Сво­им собс­твен­ным не­обыч­ным спо­собом Ли­дия по­пыта­лась до­бавить кро­шеч­ный ку­сочек нор­маль­нос­ти да­же сю­да, где спят мер­твые, а воз­дух не­под­ви­жен, хо­лоден и  _мол­ча­лив_. Стай­лз на­ходит это стран­но ус­по­ка­ива­ющим.

— К со­жале­нию, нет, — го­ворит Ли­дия, скло­нив­шись над де­вуш­кой, её длин­ные ры­жие во­лосы спря­таны под опе­раци­он­ной ша­поч­кой в го­рошек. — Пос­мотри на это, — она жес­том по­казы­ва­ет на эк­ран на сте­не, по-преж­не­му дви­гая ка­меру над те­лом Мэн­ди. — Её ли­цо бы­ло очи­щено от кро­ви, но внут­ри но­са всё ещё ос­та­лись сле­ды. Кро­ме то­го, на жи­воте и спи­не име­ют­ся об­ширные ге­мато­мы. Ско­рее все­го, пе­ред смертью она упа­ла в об­мо­рок из-за силь­ной бо­ли, но мне нуж­но оз­на­комить­ся с ней поб­ли­же, преж­де чем я смо­гу ска­зать вам что-ли­бо ещё.

Это оз­на­ча­ет, что Ли­дия как раз со­бира­ет­ся ис­поль­зо­вать на де­вуш­ке свои очень блес­тя­щие и очень ос­трые иг­рушки. Неч­то, воз­можно, бо­лез­ненное лю­бопытс­тво, хва­та­ет­ся ла­пами за реб­ра Стай­лза, удер­жи­вая его на мес­те, в то вре­мя как Скотт и Бойд быс­тро по­кида­ют по­меще­ние. Эри­ка так­же ос­та­ет­ся там, где сто­ит. Она, ве­ро­ят­но, ви­дела это уже мно­жес­тво раз за всё то вре­мя, что про­вела здесь вмес­те с Ли­ди­ей.

Де­вуш­ка, Мэн­ди, выг­ля­дит нас­толь­ко хруп­кой на этом сто­ле, что ка­жет­ся нам­но­го мо­ложе сво­их двад­ца­ти трех лет, до сих пор яв­ля­ясь не бо­лее чем рас­пуска­ющим­ся цвет­ком, и… по­дож­ди­те-ка.

— Что это? — спра­шива­ет Стай­лз, нах­му­рив­шись.

— Что имен­но? — уточ­ня­ет Ли­дия, не от­ры­ва­ясь от про­делы­вания скаль­пе­лем глу­боко­го длин­но­го раз­ре­за на гру­ди жер­твы.

— На её ру­ке, смот­ри.

С то­го мес­та, где сто­ит Стай­лз, это по­хоже на выц­ветшую та­ту­иров­ку: прос­то нес­коль­ко со­еди­нен­ных вмес­те ко­рот­ких ли­ний. Он де­ла­ет шаг бли­же, буд­то в го­лове вне­зап­но что-то щел­кну­ло, под­тол­кнув его впе­ред.

Од­на­ко под­ня­тая ру­ка Ли­дии его ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет.

— Не приб­ли­жай­ся к мо­ей де­вуш­ке, Сти­лин­ски, — пре­дуп­режда­ет она и сра­зу же нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к ру­ке Мэн­ди. — По­хоже на пе­чать.

Эри­ка тут же вста­ет ря­дом со Стай­лзом.

— Это по­хоже на клуб­ную пе­чать? На что-то, с чем мы мо­жем ра­ботать?

— Да, — ки­ва­ет Ли­дия. — По­лови­на прак­ти­чес­ки не вид­на, ве­ро­ят­но, ко­жа впи­тала чер­ни­ла. Но, ес­ли пред­по­ложить, что пе­чать дол­жна бы­ла быть сим­метрич­ной… я бы ска­зала, что это, ско­рее все­го, вось­ми­уголь­ник.

Это за­нима­ет все­го се­кун­ду, что­бы всех по­рази­ло осоз­на­ние, и три сер­дца од­новре­мен­но про­пус­ка­ют удар.

— Черт по­дери, — бор­мо­чет Стай­лз.

Это­го не мо­жет быть. Не под его но­сом. Не во вре­мя его…

— Стай­лз, — го­лос Эри­ки от­вле­ка­ет его от раз­мышле­ний. — Ес­ли это вось­ми­уголь­ник, то нам нуж­но по­гово­рить с Де­реком. Это мо­жет ни­чего и не зна­чить, но мы не бу­дем ос­тавлять что-ли­бо на во­лю слу­чая.

На дру­гом кон­це по­меще­ния Ли­дия уже приш­ла в дви­жение, выб­ро­сив свои пер­чатки и схва­тив со сто­ла бу­магу и руч­ку.

— Пе­ред ней бы­ли три дру­гие жер­твы. Я мо­гу про­вес­ти па­роч­ку тес­тов, что­бы про­верить, впи­тала ли их ко­жа чер­ни­ла, как в дан­ном слу­чае. Лю­ди Кри­са не за­мети­ли бы это­го, они да­же не зна­ли, что им сле­ду­ет ис­кать.

Вось­ми­уголь­ник. «Ок­та­гон» [2]. Пе­ред смертью эта де­вуш­ка бы­ла в том же клу­бе, где Стай­лз на­ходил­ся под прик­ры­ти­ем вот уже поч­ти год. Убий­ца, воз­можно, тан­це­вал пря­мо нап­ро­тив не­го,  _а он его не за­метил_.

— Мне нуж­но по­гово­рить с Де­реком, — слы­шит Стай­лз свои сло­ва, и собс­твен­ный го­лос ка­жет­ся ему слиш­ком дро­жащим да­же для собс­твен­ных ушей. Он вды­ха­ет раз, вто­рой, по­ка его лег­кие не пе­рес­та­ют ощу­щать­ся слиш­ком боль­ши­ми для гру­ди. — Ли­дия, мне нуж­но, что­бы эти тес­ты бы­ли для те­бя за­дачей при­ори­тет­ной важ­ности. Ес­ли все жер­твы свя­зыва­ет хоть од­на крас­ная нить, то мы дол­жны это знать.

— Уже за­нима­юсь этим.

— Эри­ка, возь­ми с со­бой Бой­да и на­вес­ти­те семью жер­твы и её пар­ня, ес­ли та­ковой име­ет­ся. Спро­сите, мо­жете ли вы заг­ля­нуть в её ком­на­ту, компь­ютер,  _биб­ли­оте­ку_ , ку­да угод­но, что пос­чи­та­ете важ­ным. 

И пос­ле то­го, как все фи­гуры рас­став­ле­ны на дос­ке, нет ино­го вы­хода, кро­ме как иг­рать.

Эри­ка вы­ходит из ком­на­ты с ко­рот­ким кив­ком и твер­дым «Ко­неч­но», с те­лефо­ном в ру­ке и пос­тупью тиг­ри­цы, толь­ко что на­шед­шей свою сле­ду­ющую жер­тву.

Стай­лз то­же не те­ря­ет вре­мени зря и, в пос­ледний раз взяв с Ли­дии обе­щание дер­жать его в кур­се, от­прав­ля­ет­ся на по­ис­ки Де­река.

***

Ка­бинет Де­река боль­ше под­хо­дит под оп­ре­деле­ние «тем­ная пе­щера», из-за че­го нес­коль­ко мо­лодень­ких но­воб­ранцев да­же бо­ялись про­ходить ми­мо не­го, бу­дучи пре­дуп­режден­ны­ми об опас­ном вол­ке, что ру­ково­дит Сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ным От­де­лом, его «же­лез­ном ку­лаке» и мо­гучей си­ле его не­побе­димых бро­вей.

Дэн­ни иног­да рас­ска­зыва­ет обо всем этом Стай­лзу во вре­мя их крат­ких  _«да­вай дер­жать­ся вмес­те из-за на­шей об­щей люб­ви к ко­фе»_  встреч. Стай­лз не сме­ёт­ся, нет, по­тому что он, ко­неч­но же, вы­ше и про­фес­си­ональ­нее это­го, но па­роч­ку раз он всё-та­ки чуть не зах­лебнул­ся, ког­да из его но­са по­лил­ся ко­фе. Слу­чай­но. Во­об­ще-то, всё это не име­ет ни­чего об­ще­го с не­веро­ят­но неж­ным Де­реком, ко­торый  _«я не ко­лючий, я прос­то прит­во­ря­юсь пе­ред тол­пой»_  выс­тавля­ет се­бя монс­тром.

А ещё, вне за­виси­мос­ти, на­ходит­ся там Де­рек или нет, его ка­бинет — это счас­тли­вый ос­тро­вок по­коя, а его аб­со­лют­но ком­фор­тный и рос­кошный ди­ван­чик — бе­зопас­ное убе­жище, на ко­тором кто-то, ска­жем, Стай­лз, впол­не мо­жет вздрем­нуть, не бу­дучи по­бес­по­ко­ен­ным… Ну, так да­же за­бав­нее. Или по­лез­нее. За­висит от про­дол­жи­тель­нос­ти сна Стай­лза как та­ково­го.

Де­ло в том, что Де­рек ни­ког­да не ис­поль­зу­ет свой ди­ван, что­бы на нем вздрем­нуть. Дол­жно быть, это ка­кой-то дан­ный са­мому се­бе зап­рет или что-то по­доб­ное, а мо­жет, Де­рек прос­то жад­ный волк и не хо­чет его ис­портить. Ни­ког­да не зна­ешь, что от не­го ожи­дать.

Всё вы­шепе­речис­ленное — это при­чина, по ко­торой Сти­лин­ски с аб­со­лют­ной уве­рен­ностью мо­жет ска­зать, что, хоть Де­рек и на­поми­на­ет очень за­пущен­ный слу­чай не выс­павше­гося зом­би, он всег­да бу­дет там, где Стай­лз ожи­да­ет его уви­деть. А имен­но — за его ра­бочим сто­лом.

И, ко­неч­но, это — тот са­мый единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да Де­рек хо­чет до­казать об­ратное. На­до же. На са­мом де­ле, Стай­лз на­ходит его си­дящим за сво­им сто­лом; ну, ко­неч­но, он не про­тив де­лить­ся сво­ей собс­твен­ностью и не иметь ка­ких-ли­бо сек­ре­тов от дру­гих чле­нов ко­ман­ды, но…

— Пря­мо над ка­бине­том Кри­са прор­ва­ло тру­бу, — объ­яс­ня­ет ему Де­рек, как толь­ко под­хо­дит Стай­лз, — и я одол­жил ему свой, по­ка всё не ис­пра­вят.

— Мне нуж­но с то­бой по­гово­рить, — нап­ря­мую го­ворит Стай­лз. Ибо то, что Крис трет­ся в ка­бине­те Де­река, в то вре­мя как Де­рек трет­ся здесь, за сто­лом Стай­лза — это те­ма, ко­торую мож­но об­су­дить поз­же, воз­можно, по-пь­яни и с па­роч­кой трез­вых лю­дей, ко­торые сни­мут все эти рас­ска­зы для по­том­ков. А сей­час они в кои-то ве­ки дол­жны очень серь­ез­но по­гово­рить.

Де­рек рез­ко от­ры­ва­ет­ся от до­кумен­та, ко­торый чи­та­ет, тут же сос­ре­дота­чивая свой нап­ря­жён­но-вни­матель­ный взгляд на Стай­лзе.

— О чем? — ры­чит он.

И тог­да Стай­лз, буд­то бы не в си­лах се­бя ос­та­новить, кла­дет ла­дони на ров­ную по­вер­хность сто­ла, столь зна­комую под его паль­ца­ми и од­новре­мен­но та­кую чу­жую, и всё го­ворит, го­ворит и го­ворит, рас­ска­зывая Де­реку обо всем, что они об­на­ружи­ли, и да­же боль­ше. Про все «ес­ли» и «воз­можно» и про то, как Стай­лз не хо­чет слиш­ком силь­но цеп­лять­ся за эту сла­бую ис­корку на­деж­ды, ведь она мо­жет рас­тво­рить­ся, как дым под дож­дем, _и всё же_. И это «всё же», свер­нувше­еся внут­ри гру­ди Стай­лза ле­нивой ти­хой зме­ей, на­шеп­ты­ва­ет ему, что это пра­виль­ный путь и им все­го лишь нуж­но про­пол­зти нем­но­го даль­ше, вон­зить свои зу­бы и поз­во­лить яду про­сочить­ся…

Де­рек до­воль­но дол­го мол­чит, наб­лю­дая за Стай­лзом из-под длин­ных тем­ных рес­ниц.

— Это мо­жет иметь боль­шее зна­чение, чем мы ду­мали рань­ше, — бор­мо­чет он на­конец, рас­тя­гивая сло­ва, буд­то сма­куя их на язы­ке. А за­тем он вста­ет, бу­дучи те­перь со Стай­лзом од­но­го рос­та. — Мне нуж­но по­гово­рить с Кри­сом об этих но­вых прод­ви­жени­ях в де­ле.

— Нет, — го­ворит Стай­лз преж­де, чем ус­пе­ва­ет да­же по­думать об этом. — Нет, я мо­гу сде­лать это за те­бя, — под гла­зами Де­река слиш­ком боль­шие и слиш­ком тем­ные кру­ги, а по бел­ку глаз рас­пол­злись кро­ваво-крас­ные жил­ки, пред­став­ляя со­бой са­мое жал­кое про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва из всех. — Я по­гово­рю с Кри­сом, а ты иди до­мой и выс­пись, как сле­ду­ет.

— Стай­лз, я не мо­гу…

— Да­же не на­чинай свою «быть здесь — мой долг» речь, я слы­шал её уже слиш­ком мно­го раз, что­бы она по-преж­не­му бы­ла убе­дитель­ной, — пе­реби­ва­ет его Стай­лз, кла­дя по­верх ла­дони Де­река свою ру­ку и поз­во­ляя их пуль­сам го­ворить пер­во­быт­ным, го­раз­до бо­лее дей­ствен­ным язы­ком. — За пос­ледние дни ты про­делал чер­тов­ски хо­рошую ра­боту. По­это­му сей­час ты от­пра­вишь­ся до­мой и прос­пишь как ми­нимум во­семь ча­сов под­ряд, а я по­гово­рю с Кри­сом. Хо­рошо?

Ру­ка Де­река — боль­шая и го­рячая — по-преж­не­му прик­ры­та ла­донью Стай­лза. Па­радокс: Стай­лз чувс­тву­ет, буд­то хо­чет его за­щитить.

— Хо­рошо, — не­охот­но ки­ва­ет Де­рек. Он и сам дол­жен по­нимать, что так про­дол­жать­ся боль­ше не мо­жет. — Но ес­ли что-ни­будь най­дешь.  _Что угод­но_. Я серь­ез­но, Стай­лз…

При дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах Стай­лз бы по­шутил и, воз­можно, зап­росто бы про­пус­тил серь­ез­ность Де­река ми­мо ушей, по­пыта­ясь за­менить её лег­кой улыб­кой. Но не сей­час, не се­год­ня.

— Не вык­лю­чай те­лефон, — го­ворит ему Стай­лз. Они дос­тигли вза­им­но­го сог­ла­шения.

Мед­ленно, как буд­то груз всех но­чей, ко­торые он про­вел ра­ботая, вмес­то то­го, что­бы от­ды­хать, на­конец, стал ощу­тим, Де­рек хва­та­ет свои ве­щи с ра­боче­го сто­ла Стай­лза и со­бира­ет ка­кие-то бу­маги в ку­чу, преж­де чем унес­ти их об­ратно в свой ка­бинет вмес­те с сум­кой, но­ут­бу­ком и па­рой Мон­бла­нов­ских ру­чек [3]. По­верь­те, Де­рек мо­жет быть тем ещё сно­бом, ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся та­ких мел­ких де­талей.

— Спа­сибо, — про­из­но­сит он глу­боким, ро­кочу­щим го­лосом, ког­да за­кан­чи­ва­ет. И, преж­де чем Стай­лз да­же мо­жет это осоз­нать, он ока­зыва­ет­ся при­печа­тан­ным к гру­ди Де­река, чьи паль­цы ощу­тимо при­жаты к его поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, а рот бук­валь­но на рас­сто­янии ды­хания от уха Сти­лин­ски. — Тер­петь не мо­гу, ког­да ты мной ко­ман­ду­ешь.

Стай­лз улы­ба­ет­ся, зак­ры­вая гла­за, ког­да низ­кий ус­та­лый го­лос Де­река по­сыла­ет по его спи­не круп­ную дрожь. На ча­сах все­го лишь че­тыре ча­са дня, но этот мо­мент зас­тавля­ет его ду­мать, буд­то впе­реди бес­ко­неч­ная ночь.

— Иди уже до­мой, — го­ворит он Де­реку сдер­жанным го­лосом, от­кры­вая гла­за.

Де­рек от­пуска­ет его, но ощу­щение при­жима­юще­гося к не­му те­ла сох­ра­ня­ет­ся да­же пос­ле то­го, как он от­хо­дит.

— Иду, — и с эти­ми сло­вами он ухо­дит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Домоклов меч — в переносном смысле — нависшая над кем-либо постоянная угроза при видимом благополучии.
> 
> [2] Октагон — (англ. octagon) — сначала в фанфе идет как общее название восьмиугольника (An octagon), а потом как имя собственное (The Octagon), в переводе этот смысл теряется, поэтому, чтобы не было путаницы, как название клуба я решила взять транслитерацию — Октагон.
> 
> [3] Ручки от Монблан — Montblanc International GmbH — изначально немецкий производитель эксклюзивных ручек. Однако в последнее время компания расширила ассортимент и производит различные предметы роскоши, ювелирные украшения, запонки, часы, кожгалантерею, парфюмы и прочее. (Одна такая ручка — шариковая — стоит от 25000р. до 200000р., перьевая — от 30000р. до 300000р.)


	4. Chapter 4

Улыб­ка Кри­са Ар­джен­та, как аме­рикан­ская вер­сия Нес­си, то­го са­мого Лох-нес­ско­го чу­дови­ща: в те­чение мно­гих лет лю­ди ут­вер­жда­ют, что ви­дели его на по­вер­хнос­ти ти­хих вод, где оно жи­вет, но ни у ко­го нет ре­аль­ных до­каза­тель­ств это­го. Ну, или лю­ди не­вер­но иден­ти­фици­ру­ют ус­мешки и са­модо­воль­ные ух­мылки, при­нимая их за то, чем они не яв­ля­ют­ся. 

В кон­це кон­цов, всем хо­рошо из­вес­тно, что имен­но так и рож­да­ют­ся ле­ген­ды, и, ско­рее все­го, бу­дучи ти­хой хит­рю­гой, Крис точ­но знал, что та­кой факт даст ему ка­кое-ли­бо пре­иму­щес­тво. И вот имен­но по­это­му, ког­да Стай­лз сту­чит в зак­ры­тую дверь ка­бине­та Де­река, он уве­рен­но ожи­да­ет, что его встре­тит слег­ка удив­лённый хму­рый взгляд. 

— Стай­лз, — го­ворит Крис, от­ры­ва­ясь от эк­ра­на но­ут­бу­ка, — чем я мо­гу те­бе по­мочь? 

— Ду­маю, мы наш­ли за­цеп­ку. 

Толь­ко у это­го на­бора слов есть спо­соб­ность прив­лечь пол­ное вни­мание Кри­са, да так, как у мно­гих дру­гих ве­щей не по­луча­ет­ся. Вне­зап­но в его го­лубых гла­зах что-то обос­тря­ет­ся, и яр­кие, чис­тые цве­та сме­ня­ют­ся на неч­то, выг­ля­дящее так, буд­то спо­соб­но сжечь ки­ломет­ры зем­ли; Стай­лз наб­лю­да­ет за про­ис­хо­дящим под ис­кусс­твен­ным све­том лю­минес­цен­тных ламп.

— По­жалуй­ста, зак­рой за со­бой дверь, — про­сит Крис, скре­щивая ру­ки на гру­ди. 

Те­перь он го­тов его выс­лу­шать. 

Ча­сом поз­же они пе­рено­сят раз­го­вор в кон­фе­ренц-зал, и к ним при­со­еди­ня­ют­ся Скотт, Джек­сон, Ай­зек и Дэн­ни. Они все си­дят за пря­мо­уголь­ным сто­лом, а Ли­дия по гром­кой свя­зи рас­ска­зыва­ет им о тес­тах, ко­торые в нас­то­ящее вре­мя про­водит. 

— Итак, учи­тывая, что она бы­ла най­де­на се­год­ня ут­ром, я мо­гу с уве­рен­ностью ска­зать, что пе­чати на ру­ке де­вуш­ки два дня, — сбра­сыва­ет она бом­бу. 

Это зна­чит, что и жер­тва, и Стай­лз бы­ли в од­ном и том же гре­баном мес­те в ночь её убий­ства. 

— Твою ж мать! 

— Ты не мог это­го знать, чу­вак, — пы­та­ет­ся ус­по­ко­ить сво­его дру­га Скотт. И он прав, все лю­ди в этой ком­на­те зна­комы с этим чувс­твом, ког­да они не смог­ли ко­го-то спас­ти, при­быв слиш­ком поз­дно или на тот мо­мент ещё ни­чего не по­доз­ре­вая. Это то, с чем они все на­учи­лись жить, но что всё рав­но иног­да воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, что­бы сно­ва их ужа­лить. 

Сле­ду­ющие сло­ва Ли­дии ло­па­ют хруп­кий пу­зырь ти­шины, за­пол­нявшей ком­на­ту.

— Да, он со­вер­шенно точ­но не мог это­го знать. Я так­же про­тес­ти­рова­ла трёх пре­дыду­щих жертв, и, по­хоже, ни у од­ной из них на ру­ках нет ни­каких сле­дов при­сутс­твия этой или лю­бой дру­гой пе­чати. А это оз­на­ча­ет, что, оче­вид­но, наш убий­ца вы­бира­ет де­вушек в слу­чай­ных мес­тах. 

Ай­зек, си­дящий ря­дом со Стай­лзом, хму­рит­ся. 

— Он не сле­ду­ет ка­кой-ли­бо схе­ме? Ты это хо­чешь ска­зать? 

Это­го не мо­жет быть. Се­рий­ные убий­цы обыч­но очень ме­тодич­ны да­же в сво­ем бе­зумии, они раз­ви­ва­ют оп­ре­делён­ные при­выч­ки и ни­чего не де­ла­ют  _слу­чай­но_ , ес­ли толь­ко это не пред­на­мерен­ное дей­ствие. И ес­ли это так, тог­да они, воз­можно, не­до­оце­нили убий­цу — ошиб­ка, ко­торая мо­жет сто­ить им ещё чь­ей-ни­будь жиз­ни. 

— Она име­ет в ви­ду, что эта слу­чай­ность и мо­жет быть той са­мой за­коно­мер­ностью, ко­торую мы ищем, — го­ворит Джек­сон, пос­ту­кивая сво­ими длин­ны­ми паль­ца­ми по глад­кой по­вер­хнос­ти сто­ла, а пос­ле нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­ред. 

— Эн­тро­пия и не­гэн­тро­пия [1], — со­об­ща­ет Крис, ки­вая. — Неп­ло­хая те­ория. 

— То есть вы го­вори­те, что мы ищем убий­цу-пси­хопа­та, ко­торый на­ходит рав­но­весие в ха­осе? — Эри­ка выг­ля­дит та­кой же не­убеж­дённой, как и Стай­лз, но то, что она го­ворит, мо­жет и вправ­ду иметь смысл. — Как нам его пой­мать, ес­ли мы не мо­жем пред­ска­зать его сле­ду­ющий шаг? Мы все зна­ем, что жер­тва­ми ста­новят­ся мо­лодые жен­щи­ны, но это­го и близ­ко не дос­та­точ­но для точ­но­го и тща­тель­но­го про­фили­рова­ния. 

— Во­об­ще-то, — на­чина­ет Стай­лз, и по­ка он го­ворит, в его го­лове фор­ми­ру­ют­ся не очень при­ят­ные мыс­ли, — про­фили­рова­ние — это пос­леднее, о чем бы я сей­час бес­по­ко­ил­ся. Эта пос­ледняя жер­тва… всё бы­ло слиш­ком не­тороп­ли­во и об­ду­ман­но: от мес­та, где она бы­ла най­де­на, до пе­чати на её ру­ке. Я имею в ви­ду, что убий­ца, без сом­не­ния, ви­дел пе­чать, ког­да по­хищал де­вуш­ку, так по­чему бы ему не сте­реть её, как ма­ки­яж? За­чем ему доб­ро­воль­но ос­тавлять за со­бой за­цеп­ку? 

— Он хо­чет по­иг­рать в до­гонял­ки, — мед­ленно объ­яс­ня­ет Крис. Его те­лефон, ле­жащий на сто­ле, виб­ри­ру­ет, но он его иг­но­риру­ет. — Кро­ме то­го, его вы­бор клу­ба мо­жет быть нес­лу­чай­ным сов­па­дени­ем. Дэн­ни, — го­ворит он го­лосом че­лове­ка, ко­торый при­вык от­да­вать при­казы и ви­деть их ис­полне­ние, — мне нуж­но, что­бы ты прос­мотрел все ви­де­оза­писи с той но­чи, ког­да де­вуш­ка бы­ла в клу­бе. Ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, мо­жешь взять с со­бой по­мощ­ни­ка, но я хо­чу, что­бы ты уз­нал, с кем она раз­го­вари­вала, тан­це­вала, да да­же де­лила кис­ло­род и как дол­го. 

— Да, сэр, — ки­ва­ет Дэн­ни. 

Он об­ме­нива­ет­ся с Джек­со­ном бег­лым взгля­дом, и спус­тя мгно­вение оба пар­ня вста­ют и вы­ходят из ком­на­ты. Всё-та­ки син­хрон­ность — это глав­ная фиш­ка их ко­ман­ды. 

— Ли­дия, — до­бав­ля­ет Крис, пос­коль­ку внут­ренняя связь всё ещё вклю­чена. Стай­лз пря­мо та­ки ви­дит, как она си­дит за сво­им сто­лом и, ве­ро­ят­но, ре­ша­ет ка­кой-ни­будь су­пер­прод­ви­нутый Су­доку. Она буд­то вы­ше ос­таль­ных, ос­тавляя  _бро­дить как в по­тём­ках_  всех, кро­ме неё. — Я лишь вре­мен­но за­меняю здесь Де­река, но, так как си­ту­ация мо­жет быть нем­но­го слож­нее, чем мы пер­во­началь­но ду­мали… я бу­ду ждать ко­пию этих тес­тов на мо­ем сто­ле, ког­да ты с ни­ми за­кон­чишь. Всё яс­но? 

Из ди­нами­ка слы­шит­ся звон­кий ме­тал­ли­чес­кий звук, как буд­то Ли­дия иг­ра­ет с од­ним из сво­их ко­лец, ве­ро­ят­но, кру­тя его на сто­ле. 

— Не воп­рос, босс, — бод­ро от­ве­ча­ет она, жиз­не­радос­тная, как сам­ка бо­гомо­ла. Пос­ле это­го связь прек­ра­ща­ет­ся. 

Ай­зек ря­дом со Стай­лзом ёр­за­ет на сво­ем сту­ле. 

— Это всё, сэр? 

Крис пе­рево­дит взгляд на не­бо за ок­ном, цвет ко­торо­го ста­новит­ся тём­но-оран­же­вым из-за то­го, что к го­ризон­ту си­нева мед­ленно на­чина­ет пе­рехо­дить к кро­ваво­му от­тенку. Стай­лз вы­тяги­ва­ет под сто­лом но­ги, на­де­ясь на по­ложи­тель­ный от­вет. 

— Да. Да, вы мо­жете ид­ти до­мой, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Крис, что дол­жно, ве­ро­ят­но, выг­ля­деть как рав­но­душие, но на са­мом де­ле на­поми­на­ет лишь при­вязан­ность.

Ког­да ми­нутой поз­же Ай­зек и Стай­лз вы­ходят из ка­бине­та, на их гу­бах за­дер­жи­ва­ют­ся схо­жие улыб­ки. 

***

Обо­рот­ни — это не­оп­рятные, не­насыт­ные едо­ки, и это бы­ло пер­вым, что Стай­лз о них уз­нал. Ещё до и­ерар­хии, ако­нита и все­го ос­таль­но­го, один из пер­вых жиз­ненных уро­ков Сти­лин­ски про обо­рот­ней сос­то­ял в том, что ни­ког­да и ни при ка­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах нель­зя ос­тавлять од­но­го из них (или прос­то их, ес­ли вам ре­аль­но не ве­зет и их мно­го) на­еди­не с ва­шей собс­твен­ной едой. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, вас не зо­вут Ли­дия. 

По­тому что ни один че­ловек в здра­вом уме не бу­дет пы­тать­ся ук­расть еду из-под но­са ле­ди, во­ору­жен­ной скаль­пе­лями и ко­лонос­ко­пами [2]. Прос­то… не по­лучит­ся. 

Так что да, в ос­новном, это и есть глав­ная при­чина, по ко­торой Стай­лз едет по­купать три пиц­цы в бли­жай­шую от штаб-квар­ти­ры пиц­це­рию и вру­ча­ет их Ай­зе­ку в ру­ки. 

— Я умею го­товить, — воз­ра­жа­ет Ай­зек мол­ча­нию Стай­лза, од­на­ко в про­тиво­вес сво­им сло­вам тут же креп­ко об­хва­тыва­ет ру­ками тёп­лые кар­тонные ко­роб­ки.

Ав­то­мобиль Стай­лза за­водит­ся со зву­ком, очень на­поми­на­ющим фыр­канье.

— Ко­неч­но уме­ешь, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Стай­лз, серь­ёз­но ки­вая. — Я так­же счи­таю, что пан­ды, ес­ли бы не их ра­ци­он, на са­мом де­ле мог­ли бы зах­ва­тить весь мир. А то, зна­ешь, труд­но быть ус­тра­ша­ющим, ког­да ты ве­гета­ри­анец. 

— Я не пан­да, — пы­та­ет­ся дуть­ся Ай­зек без осо­бого ус­пе­ха, пос­коль­ку у не­го уже три лом­ти­ка пеп­пе­рони во рту. 

К то­му вре­мени, ког­да Стай­лз до­возит его до до­ма, Лей­хи умуд­ря­ет­ся сож­рать всю свою пиц­цу и уже с тос­кой пог­ля­дыва­ет на ужин Стай­лза. 

— Ла­пы прочь, дру­жище, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Стай­лз, преж­де чем выш­вырнуть его из сво­его джи­па. И сов­сем не­важ­но, что Ай­зек веч­но хо­дит с ви­дом нес­час­тно­го щен­ка, ужин Стай­лза — это чер­та, ко­торую нель­зя пе­рес­ту­пать. Или еда, ко­торую нель­зя съ­едать. Од­но и то же. 

Ко­неч­но, бла­года­ря то­му, что отец Стай­лза яв­ля­ет­ся быв­шим ше­рифом, он зна­ет всё о том, нас­коль­ко это опас­но — есть во вре­мя вож­де­ния, а ещё в кур­се аб­со­лют­но всех мер пре­сече­ния и штра­фов за та­кое на­руше­ние. Имен­но по­это­му он де­ла­ет всё воз­можное, что­бы не по­пасть­ся, по­ка жу­ет за ру­лём свою пиц­цу. Нель­зя поз­во­лить тем уро­кам прой­ти впус­тую.

Ког­да че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой, весь свет в квар­ти­ре вык­лю­чен — знак то­го, что Ли­дия ли­бо у Джек­со­на, ли­бо всё ещё на ра­боте. Ско­рее все­го, вто­рой ва­ри­ант, так как у неё по-преж­не­му мно­го дел. Лю­ди, на­вер­ное, об этом не до­гады­ва­ют­ся, но жер­твы тре­бу­ют к се­бе не­веро­ят­но боль­шо­го вни­мания.

Стай­лз весь­ма бла­года­рен, что хоть в этот раз на не­го не со­бира­ет­ся на­падать го­лая зад­ни­ца Джек­со­на, ког­да он мень­ше все­го это­го ожи­да­ет: у Сти­лин­ски из-за это­го бы­ли кош­ма­ры. Кош­ма­ры! А ещё и тот слу­чай с учас­ти­ем спер­мы, о ко­тором он аб­со­лют­но не же­ла­ет вспо­минать… Стай­лз сра­зу ус­трем­ля­ет­ся к сво­ей спаль­не, по пу­ти неб­режно бро­сая на ди­ван кур­тку и рюк­зак.

Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет дверь сво­ей ком­на­ты, то пер­вое, что его встре­ча­ет, это спя­щее ли­цо Де­река.

— Ка­кого хре­на, — бор­мо­чет он, ог­ля­дыва­ясь вок­руг, что­бы удос­то­верить­ся, что он дей­стви­тель­но в сво­ей ком­на­те, а не не­осоз­нанно вло­мил­ся в квар­ти­ру Де­река, нап­ри­мер. В лю­бом слу­чае, там нет ни­чего дей­стви­тель­но сто­яще­го, что мож­но бы­ло бы ук­расть, так что это бы счи­талось двой­ным иди­отиз­мом.

Но всё же нет. Это, бе­зус­ловно, ком­на­та Стай­лза, с его се­рыми нос­ка­ми в го­рошек, ви­сящи­ми на нас­толь­ной лам­пе, и ча­сами в ви­де ато­ма, ми­га­ющи­ми ему с од­ной из стен. Это оз­на­ча­ет, что Де­рек креп­ко спит в кро­вати Стай­лза. Сно­ва.

Стай­лз бы не наз­вал это тра­дици­ей, в ос­новном по­тому, что они ни­ког­да не пла­ниру­ют сви­дания или что бы то ни бы­ло за­ранее. Они не заг­ля­дыва­ют впе­ред, не праз­дну­ют го­дов­щи­ны и про­чую хрень, но… Но. По­доб­ное про­ис­хо­дит не впер­вые. Ес­ли чес­тно, Стай­лз прак­ти­чес­ки счас­тлив, по­тому что по фак­ту это чуть ли не единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да на его собс­твен­ной кро­вати ос­та­лось мес­то и для не­го са­мого (да, он зна­ет, как это зву­чит, и воз­му­ща­ет­ся са­мим со­бой и каж­дым сво­им жиз­ненным вы­бором). Нет ни Ай­зе­ка, ни Эри­ки, ни боль­ших, кап­ризных обо­рот­ней, тру­щих­ся сво­ими те­лами о Де­река и ис­поль­зу­ющих кро­вать Стай­лза как своё  _ло­гово_.

Ес­ли бы Стай­лз не чувс­тво­вал, что каж­дый его сус­тав  _очень бли­зок_  к то­му, что­бы рас­пла­вить­ся, он бы точ­но ус­тро­ил ве­черин­ку.

— Те­бе луч­ше не пус­кать слю­ни на мою по­душ­ку, — го­ворит он вмес­то это­го, про­дол­жая рас­сте­гивать свой ре­мень, по­тому что он бе­зум­но ус­тал, а чер­товка-кро­вать так и ма­нит, обе­щая ком­форт и теп­ло его ду­ше.

По край­ней ме­ре, Де­реку хва­тило при­личия зак­рыть што­ры пе­ред тем, как раз­ва­лить­ся на иму­щес­тве Стай­лза, так что пар­ню боль­ше ни­чего и не нуж­но, кро­ме как из­ба­вить­ся от всей одеж­ды — пол, кста­ти, та­кая удоб­ная и мно­гофун­кци­ональ­ная по­вер­хность — и быс­тро сколь­знуть в свою пи­жаму. Ему, ве­ро­ят­но, сто­ит как-то от­ре­аги­ровать на то, что пис­то­лет Де­река ле­жит на прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке, слов­но ка­кой-то очень жут­кий пред­мет де­кора, вид ко­торо­го обыч­но пу­га­ет лю­дей. Нор­маль­ных лю­дей. Ко­им, од­на­ко, Стай­лз не яв­ля­ет­ся. Ве­ро­ят­но, где-то в ар­хи­вах ФБР су­щес­тву­ет до­кумент, под­твержда­ющий это.

Как бы то ни бы­ло, Де­рек за­нима­ет боль­шую часть прос­транс­тва, и это дей­стви­тель­но не ос­тавля­ет Стай­лзу дру­гого вы­бора, кро­ме как по-дет­ски дёр­нуть оде­яло.

— Мне ка­залось, я ска­зал те­бе ид­ти до­мой, — жа­лу­ет­ся он, ког­да Де­рек буд­то воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к жиз­ни и нем­но­го дви­га­ет­ся, ос­во­бож­дая Стай­лзу мес­то под уже тёп­лым оде­ялом.

— Ска­зал, — вор­чит в от­вет Де­рек, но его речь поч­ти не ра­зоб­рать из-за то­го, что ли­цо прак­ти­чес­ки пол­ностью вдав­ле­но в по­душ­ку. Тем не ме­нее, ког­да Стай­лз сво­рачи­ва­ет­ся око­ло не­го в клу­бок, а его но­ги ищут тёп­лое мес­течко меж­ду икр Де­река, ру­ка Хей­ла по­меща­ет­ся на его та­лию, сжи­мая и дер­гая пи­жаму Стай­лза, по­ка тот не ока­зыва­ет­ся за­жатым меж­ду мат­ра­сом и тя­жестью ши­рокой ру­ки Де­река.

Близ­кие от­но­шения не бы­ли тем, что Стай­лз ожи­дал най­ти в ФБР, и всё же…

— Пос­та­рай­ся ме­ня не раз­да­вить, — пре­дуп­режда­ет он уже зап­ле­та­ющим­ся язы­ком, поз­во­ляя спо­кой­но­му и раз­ме­рен­но­му ды­ханию Де­река его уба­юкать.

***

Стай­лз про­сыпа­ет­ся от сту­ка дож­дя, втор­гше­гося в его сон, и от теп­ло­го тя­жёло­го те­ла Де­река, рас­плас­тавше­гося на вер­хней по­лови­не те­ла Стай­лза. Он мед­ленно мор­га­ет, гля­дя в по­толок, по­ка ра­зум пос­те­пен­но вып­лы­ва­ет из то­го у­ют­но­го мес­течка меж­ду сном и ре­аль­ностью, и поз­во­ля­ет се­бе нас­ла­дить­ся ти­шиной ком­на­ты, кон­трас­ти­ру­ющей с тво­рив­шимся на ули­це ха­осом, где кап­ли дож­дя с си­лой бь­ют­ся об ок­на и за­вола­кива­ют их влаж­ной се­ростью.

Об­вившись все­ми час­тя­ми те­ла вок­руг Стай­лза, Де­рек ти­хо пох­ра­пыва­ет, и это то са­мое спо­кой­ное тя­желое ды­хание, ко­торое де­ла­ет чер­ты его ли­ца рас­слаб­ленны­ми, от­че­го он выг­ля­дит нам­но­го мо­ложе, без­за­щит­нее и ста­новит­ся по­хожим на  _че­лове­ка_. Сквозь го­лубые за­навес­ки про­сачи­ва­ет­ся тус­клый свет, бро­са­ющий те­ни на об­на­жен­ное пле­чо Де­река, бла­года­ря че­му его мус­ку­лы выг­ля­дят мяг­ки­ми, буд­то сде­ланы из гли­ны, а впа­дин­ки на его те­ле ка­жут­ся глуб­же и ши­ре, слов­но толь­ко и ждут, что­бы к ним при­кос­ну­лись. Стай­лз фыр­ка­ет и дви­га­ет ру­кой под оде­ялом, что­бы по­чесать свой жи­вот и поп­ра­вить ут­реннюю эрек­цию в сво­их шта­нах.

На­вер­ное, это дол­жно быть стран­ным — та­кое от­сутс­твие гра­ниц с кол­ле­гой, с че­лове­ком, ко­торый за­нима­ет бо­лее вы­сокий ранг. Од­на­ко, так или ина­че, в их стае всег­да бы­ла очень чёт­кая грань меж­ду ра­ботой и лич­ной жизнью, и тот факт, что Де­рек — их ру­ково­дитель в офи­се, лишь до­пол­ня­ет его обя­зан­ности Аль­фы. Де­рек всег­да за­ботит­ся о них всех, это то, что он де­ла­ет.

Так что нет, Стай­лз не счи­та­ет стран­ным про­сыпать­ся та­ким об­ра­зом: до­воль­ным, с тёп­лым по­калы­вани­ем под ко­жей и те­лом Де­река, зас­ло­ня­ющим его от ос­таль­но­го ми­ра.

Вдруг Де­рек ря­дом с ним на­чина­ет ело­зить, его рот на­ходит по­кой ря­дом с чувс­тви­тель­ным мес­течком у ос­но­вания шеи Стай­лза, а гу­бы дви­жут­ся так, буд­то он хо­чет про­из­нести ка­кое-то сло­во, но вы­ходит лишь глу­хой, хрип­лый ото сна звук.

Стай­лз, на­поло­вину пог­ре­бен­ный под ним, хи­хика­ет ко­рот­кой ле­нивой виб­ра­ци­ей, ко­торая пе­реда­ёт­ся от его гру­ди те­лу Де­река, преж­де чем плав­но рас­се­ять­ся.

— Да­вай, вы­пус­ти ме­ня, — бор­мо­чет он, тол­ка­ясь и из­ви­ва­ясь, по­ка, на­конец, не са­дит­ся на край мат­ра­ца. Он лас­ко­во пох­ло­пыва­ет Де­река по го­лове, а по­том вста­ет, го­товый от­пра­вить­ся на по­ис­ки ко­фе и толь­ко пос­ле это­го на­чать свой день.

Ког­да он до­бира­ет­ся до ван­ной, дверь в неё ока­зыва­ет­ся от­кры­той, а пе­ред зер­ка­лом сто­ит по­луго­лый Джек­сон с элек­три­чес­кой брит­вой в ру­ке. Всё это оп­ре­делен­но стран­но, учи­тывая, что Джек­сон вла­де­ет ги­гант­ским пен­тха­усом на пос­леднем эта­же то­го же зда­ния, где жи­вут Бойд, Дэн­ни и Ай­зек, и у не­го нет не­об­хо­димос­ти спать на двух­мес­тной кро­вати Ли­дии, ког­да у са­мого име­ет­ся ло­же ко­ролев­ских раз­ме­ров, жду­щее его в вы­ше­упо­мяну­той квар­ти­ре. Не го­воря уже о том, что она ещё и бли­же к штаб-квар­ти­ре, так что нет ни­како­го смыс­ла ему с Ли­ди­ей воз­вра­щать­ся сю­да, раз­ве что…

— Ты взор­вал свой дом или что? — он зе­ва­ет, по­чесы­вая за­тылок и прис­ло­ня­ясь к двер­ной ра­ме. Ему сроч­но нуж­но от­лить, но Джек­сон, смот­ря­щий на его член с ут­ра по­рань­ше — это то, что Стай­лз по воз­можнос­ти хо­тел бы из­бе­жать.

Джек­сон да­же не смот­рит на не­го, пос­то­ян­ное жуж­жа­ние его брит­вы та­кое же рав­но­душ­но веж­ли­вое, как вы­раже­ние ли­ца её вла­дель­ца.

— В тво­их меч­тах, — го­ворит он спо­кой­ным го­лосом, про­ходясь брит­вой по ко­же под че­люстью не от­ры­вая глаз от зер­ка­ла. — Бойд при­вел до­мой но­вого дру­га, по­это­му Ай­зек и Дэн­ни но­чева­ли у ме­ня.

От его слов Стай­лз зад­ро­жал от ужа­са, пос­коль­ку в па­мяти рез­кой вспыш­кой про­нес­лось вос­по­мина­ние пер­во­го ра­за, ког­да Бойд за­явил, что хо­чет их всех поз­на­комить со сво­им но­вым «луч­шим дру­гом». Ей бо­гу, Стай­лз до сих пор не по­нима­ет, как та­кое воз­можно, что сре­ди Эри­ки, Дэн­ни и всех ос­таль­ных ник­то не счёл не­об­хо­димым пре­дуп­ре­дить Джек­со­на о том, что обыч­но Бойд, как пра­вило, лю­бит дру­жить с та­кими ве­щами как  _взрыв­чатка_.

И всё бы хо­рошо, ес­ли бы не тот факт, что в свой пер­вый раз Бойд взор­вал гра­нату внут­ри гос­ти­ной и  _чуть не убил их всех_. На­хуй его и его Мак­Гарретт­ские за­маш­ки [3]. Се­ри­ал «Га­вайи 5.0» оп­ре­делен­но ока­зал на не­го пло­хое вли­яние.

Дэн­ни жа­ловал­ся по это­му по­воду прак­ти­чес­ки ме­сяц, в ос­новном воз­му­ща­ясь, что Бойд по­дор­вал их до­маш­ний ки­ноте­атр и раз­ру­шил рас­по­рядок но­чей ки­но, а Ай­зек тог­да всю не­делю был край­не дер­га­ным и прис­та­вучим. По край­ней ме­ре, до тех пор, по­ка Де­рек, на­ходив­ший­ся на гра­ни ка­кого-то слож­но­го нер­вно­го сры­ва, не поз­во­лил Ай­зе­ку в те­чение нес­коль­ких дней спать ря­дом с ним. Обо­рот­ни — те ещё кру­тые уб­людки.

Стай­лз ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.

— Ка­кой ты бла­гочес­ти­вый, — го­ворит он Джек­со­ну, а в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение к его спи­не не­ожи­дан­но при­жима­ет­ся ши­рокая го­лая теп­лая грудь Де­река. Стай­лз охот­но к ней прис­ло­ня­ет­ся, за­киды­вая го­лову на­зад и при­вали­ва­ясь к пле­чу Хей­ла. — Бойд сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся взор­вать го­род, — жа­лу­ет­ся он вмес­то при­ветс­твия, улы­ба­ясь всё ещё сон­ным гла­зам Де­река.  
  
      Де­рек мед­ленно мор­га­ет — раз, два — и за­бира­ет­ся паль­ца­ми под фут­болку Стай­лза, слег­ка на­дав­ли­вая на рез­кий из­гиб та­зовой кос­ти пар­ня, пря­мо там, где в его ве­нах пуль­си­ру­ет кровь.

— Мгм, — го­ворит он.

Джек­сон, всё ещё сто­ящий пе­ред зер­ка­лом, выг­ля­дит не впе­чат­ленным ут­ренним от­сутс­тви­ем у Де­река крас­но­речия.

А по­том слу­ча­ют­ся две ве­щи од­новре­мен­но. Джек­сон вык­лю­ча­ет свою брит­ву, и Ли­дия от­кры­ва­ет дверь сво­ей спаль­ни, вы­ходя от­ту­да, оде­тая в ми­лую бе­лую ноч­нушку, ко­торая го­ворит о мно­гих ве­щах, ко­торые Стай­лз пред­по­чел бы не знать.

— Мне нуж­но по­писать, — всё же объ­яв­ля­ет он ми­ру.

— Мне нуж­но в душ, — от­ве­ча­ет Ли­дия, вы­тяги­вая свои ру­ки над го­ловой. — У вас есть ров­но од­на ми­нута до то­го, как я вып­ру вас тро­их от­ту­да.

Из-за спеш­ки Стай­лз чуть ли не ло­ма­ет свою но­гу о би­де, за­бегая в ван­ную ком­на­ту. Вот же влас­тная жен­щи­на.

***

К то­му вре­мени, как Де­рек, Джек­сон, Ли­дия и Стай­лз выш­ли из зда­ния, дождь уже за­кон­чился, и пов­сю­ду бы­ли раз­бро­саны боль­шие поб­лески­ва­ющие лу­жи.

Но, нес­мотря на то, что воз­дух се­год­ня чуть прох­ладнее, чем на­кану­не, сквозь не­кото­рые мед­ленно рас­се­ива­ющи­еся тём­ные ту­чи на­чина­ет про­сачи­вать­ся сол­нце. Стай­лз плот­нее зас­те­гива­ет свою кур­тку и вы­ужи­ва­ет из кар­ма­на клю­чи от джи­па.

— Кто-ни­будь свя­зывал­ся с Бой­дом? — спра­шива­ет он, по­тому что факт то­го, что до них до сих пор не дош­ли ни­какие но­вос­ти об об­ру­шив­шемся зда­нии, ещё не яв­ля­ет­ся га­ран­ти­ей как та­ковой.

— Ему зво­нили, ког­да ты при­нимал душ, — бор­мо­чет Де­рек, ша­гая ря­дом со Стай­лзом и дер­жа ру­ки в кар­ма­нах брюк. То, что его гла­за скры­ты сол­нце­защит­ны­ми оч­ка­ми и Стай­лз не мо­жет их про­читать, не очень-то ус­по­ка­ива­ет. — Под­ве­зи ме­ня, — до­бав­ля­ет он, утас­ки­вая из рук Стай­лза клю­чи и ша­гая в сто­рону ла­зур­но-си­него джи­па, при­пар­ко­ван­но­го на дру­гой сто­роне до­роги.

— Эй! — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Стай­лз с ос­кор­блен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца, по­тому что не-а, он ни­ког­да и ни­кому не поз­во­лит уп­равлять сво­ей дет­кой. Да­же Де­реку. У ко­торо­го есть ког­ти. И клы­ки. Не то что­бы Стай­лз не во­ору­жен до зу­бов и не го­тов иг­рать гряз­но, но… — Жи­вот­ное, — бор­мо­чет он, ког­да Де­рек, зак­рыв за со­бой дверь и за­ведя ма­шину, пе­реса­жива­ет­ся на пас­са­жир­ское си­денье. Вот же не­тер­пе­ливый зас­ра­нец.

Джек­сон пох­ло­пыва­ет по его пле­чу — жест, ко­торый боль­ше по­хож на нас­мешку, чем под­дер­жку.

— Ну, тог­да уви­дим­ся поз­же, Сти­лин­ски, — фыр­ка­ет он пря­мо пе­ред тем, как Ли­дия сколь­зит сво­ей ру­кой в его ла­донь и тя­нет в сто­рону его Пор­ше.

Всё ещё стоя на мес­те, Стай­лз смот­рит, как они идут по тро­ту­ару, и чувс­тву­ет, как шею гру­бо сдав­ли­ва­ет силь­ное и чёт­кое ощу­щение, что его жизнь — пол­ней­шая ка­тас­тро­фа.

— И те­бе доб­рое ут­ро, Все­лен­ная, — бор­мо­чет он, то­пая че­рез до­рогу к сво­ей ма­шине.

До штаб-квар­ти­ры путь ко­рот­кий, но при­ят­ный, так как до­роги ещё пус­ты от их обыч­ной су­мас­шедшей заг­ру­жен­ности. Стай­лз вклю­ча­ет ра­дио и нас­тра­ива­ет его на вол­ну, где не кру­тят ни го­рос­ко­пов, ни но­вос­тей, и на­чина­ет ти­хо под­пе­вать, ког­да на­конец на­ходит пес­ню, ко­торая ему нра­вит­ся.

Бо­ковым зре­ни­ем он ви­дит, что ру­ки Де­река скре­щены на гру­ди и что вре­мена­ми он бро­са­ет слу­чай­ные взгля­ды из ок­на ав­то­моби­ля, всем сво­им ви­дом по­казы­вая свою клас­си­чес­кую  _«эта по­года на ме­ня так вли­яет»_  по­зу.

— Эта пес­ня — дерь­мо, — со­об­ща­ет он Стай­лзу пос­ле нес­коль­ких се­кунд глу­боко­го раз­мышле­ния.

Стай­лз ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.

— Да как ты сме­ешь! Адель — нас­то­ящий  _му­жик_.

 _«Я заж­гла по­токи дож­дя, и нас ох­ва­тило плам…»_ [4] — Де­рек вык­лю­ча­ет ра­дио, по­тому что си­лу, ис­хо­дящую от по­доб­но­го ро­да ма­лень­ких ве­щей, не­воз­можно оце­нить, и кла­дет свою ру­ку на при­бор­ную па­нель, как буд­то го­товясь в лю­бой мо­мент уда­рить Стай­лза по ру­ке, от­пи­хивая её по­даль­ше от прок­ля­того раз­дра­жа­юще­го объ­ек­та, ко­им яв­ля­ет­ся его ра­дио.

— Твоё из­вра­щен­ное вос­при­ятие ген­де­ров ме­ня бес­по­ко­ит.

Ах.

—  _Чу­вак_ , — го­ворит Стай­лз, го­товый на­чать спо­рить, од­на­ко ру­ка Де­река ока­зыва­ет­ся быс­трее, и он прик­ры­ва­ет ею рот Сти­лин­ски как раз в тот мо­мент, ког­да тот со­бира­ет­ся вдох­нуть дос­та­точ­но воз­ду­ха для сво­ей ти­рады.

А за­тем сле­ду­ет эта хруп­кая мед­ленная се­кун­да, в те­чение ко­торой Стай­лз сдер­жи­ва­ет су­мас­шедший по­рыв лиз­нуть его ру­ку, поз­во­лив сво­ему язы­ку выс­коль­знуть из губ и про­чер­тить мок­рые длин­ные по­лосы по ши­рокой ла­дони Де­река, по кос­тям и ве­нам, ед­ва скры­тым под тон­кой ко­жей… Что-то ро­кочет глу­боко внут­ри гру­ди Де­река, и этот низ­кий звук за­пол­ня­ет зам­кну­тое прос­транс­тво ав­то­моби­ля, наг­не­тая воз­дух вок­руг них, уве­личи­вая этот пу­зырь из опас­ных за­пахов и элек­три­чес­тва, по­ка он не ло­па­ет­ся, слов­но воз­душный шар, на­пол­ненный во­дой.

— Зат­кнись, — при­казы­ва­ет Де­рек, но го­лос всё рав­но слиш­ком мяг­кий по кра­ям, и Стай­лз с лёг­костью улав­ли­ва­ет скры­тую в нем неж­ность. — Серь­ез­но, я  _не­веро­ят­но бли­зок_  к то­му, что­бы те­бя за­душить. И сей­час ещё да­же не… сколь­ко, де­вять ут­ра? Это ре­корд да­же для те­бя, — впро­чем, пос­ле это­го, выг­ля­дя впол­не удов­летво­рен­ным, что Стай­лз умолк, он, на­конец, уби­ра­ет свою ру­ку.

Стай­лз мор­га­ет, в пос­ледний раз по­вора­чивая пе­ред штаб-квар­ти­рой.

— Ты за­был про Нан­та­кет [5], — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся он, по­тому что это бы­ло то па­мят­ное вре­мя, ко­торое Стай­лз ни­ког­да не за­будет. Де­рек тог­да выг­ля­дел на  _ос­трей­шей_  гра­ни по­тери кон­тро­ля, волк под его ко­жей още­тинил­ся и пы­тал­ся выр­вать­ся на­ружу, что­бы по­лучить шанс по­иг­рать со Стай­лзом, по­валить его и уку­сить, впить­ся зу­бами в плоть и по­казать ему, кто на са­мом де­ле име­ет власть…

— К тво­ему со­жале­нию, я ни­ког­да не за­буду про Нан­та­кет, — вор­чит Де­рек, изог­нув бро­ви в од­ной из его обыч­ных хму­рых  _«я осуж­даю всё, что ты со­бой пред­став­ля­ешь»_  гри­мас. — Не важ­но, сколь­ко все­го это­го нин­дзя-про­фай­ле­ров­ско­го дерь­ма ты на ме­ня вы­вали­ва­ешь, мы бы до сих пор пла­тили за ущерб, ес­ли бы не…

— Да, да. Лад­но, как ска­жешь, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Стай­лз, пар­куя джип пря­мо нап­ро­тив вхо­да и от­сте­гивая свой ре­мень бе­зопас­ности. — Кста­ти, я слы­шал, что Да­гоба [6] — хо­рошее мес­то, ку­да мож­но у­ехать во вре­мя от­пуска, те­бе нуж­но поп­ро­бовать.

Чер­ты ли­ца Де­река под­ра­гива­ют в том, что очень по­хоже на от­ча­яние, сме­шан­ное с силь­ным же­лани­ем раз­ма­зать ди­ко раз­дра­жа­ющую кровь Стай­лза по все­му ло­бово­му стек­лу.

— Да­го-что? — ряв­ка­ет он поч­ти на гра­ни ры­чания, ну, по­тому что это  _Стай­лз_.

Что ка­са­ет­ся са­мого Сти­лин­ски, то он изо всех сил сдер­жи­ва­ет смех. В кон­це кон­цов, он всё-та­ки це­нит свою жизнь.

— Пла­нета Й­оды. Да лад­но те­бе, это же из «Звез­дных войн», чу­вак, — го­ворит он, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками, как буд­то это всё объ­яс­ня­ет.

Ве­на на лбу Де­река весь­ма за­нима­тель­но на­чина­ет пуль­си­ровать, а за­тем бук­валь­но в се­кун­ду он рас­сте­гива­ет свой ре­мень бе­зопас­ности и вы­ходит из джи­па.

— Твой мозг серь­ёз­но пов­режден, — го­ворит он Стай­лзу стоя так, буд­то это сто­ит ему ог­ромной вы­дер­жки, что­бы не смять в ру­ках ме­тал­ли­чес­кую дверь, прев­ра­тив её в ми­ни-гроб для здра­вомыс­лия Сти­лин­ски. — И я те­бе не чу­вак! — с эти­ми сло­вами он зах­ло­пыва­ет двер­цу и твер­дой по­ход­кой нап­равля­ет­ся в зда­ние.

Про­ходит пять ми­нут, что­бы Стай­лз на­конец пе­рес­тал сме­ять­ся.

***

Лож­ный след. Ули­ки, на­роч­но раз­бро­сан­ные на са­мом вид­ном мес­те, слиш­ком соч­ные и за­ман­чи­вые, что­бы их мож­но бы­ло про­иг­но­риро­вать, но всё-та­ки слиш­ком без­вкус­ные и ба­наль­ные, что­бы быть ис­поль­зо­ван­ны­ми. И как толь­ко Стай­лз ду­ма­ет об этом, о том, как их об­ве­ли вок­руг паль­ца, как они поз­во­лили убий­це иг­рать­ся с ни­ми… Это зас­тавля­ет что-то внут­ри не­го за­шипеть от гне­ва: не­ис­то­вого, про­низы­ва­юще­го и  _столь силь­но жаж­ду­щего раз­ру­шения_ , что это поч­ти вы­водит его из рав­но­весия.

— По­хоже, кое-ко­му се­год­ня прос­то не­об­хо­димо хо­рошень­ко вы­пить.

Го­лос Ни­ка от­вле­ка­ет Стай­лза от его мыс­лей, и приг­лу­шен­ные раз­ноцвет­ные ог­ни клу­ба тут же воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в фо­кус вмес­те с ус­той­чи­востью стой­ки, к ко­торой он прис­ло­ня­ет­ся. «Ок­та­гон» не зна­ет по­коя, да­же ког­да кто-то на­ходит­ся там с единс­твен­ной целью — убий­ство не­вин­ных лю­дей.

— Воз­можно, это про ме­ня, — че­рез си­лу сме­ёт­ся Стай­лз, а по­том де­ла­ет гло­ток, и стен­ки его гор­ла об­жи­га­ет горь­кий вкус на­пит­ка, с по­мощью ко­торо­го он пы­та­ет­ся за­пих­нуть свои мыс­ли по­даль­ше. Но, нес­мотря ни на что, сло­ва Дэн­ни и каж­дая де­таль то­го, что он ска­зал Де­реку и ко­ман­де в тот день, не ос­тавля­ют его в по­кое.

Иг­ри­вая улыб­ка Ни­ка ис­че­за­ет с его губ так же быс­тро, как и рас­цве­ла.

— Что-то слу­чилось? — спра­шива­ет он, и в его сло­вах скво­зит неп­рикры­тое бес­по­кой­ство.

На один ко­рот­кий мо­мент Стай­лз поч­ти го­тов из­лить ему ду­шу. В кон­це кон­цов, Ник не толь­ко один из бар­ме­нов, но ещё и вла­делец клу­ба, и он, ве­ро­ят­но, хо­тел бы знать, что бы­ла уби­та де­вуш­ка. Все­го лишь из-за то­го, что она на­ходи­лась на его собс­твен­ности, из-за то­го, что из всех мест она выб­ра­ла имен­но это, что­бы рас­сла­бить­ся и ве­село про­вес­ти вре­мя, а в ито­ге за­кон­чи­ла с иг­лой, вот­кну­той в её ко­жу, и кис­ло­той, мед­ленно по­жира­ющей её внут­реннос­ти.

— Не сов­сем, — от­ве­ча­ет он вмес­то это­го. — Прос­то у ме­ня был очень длин­ный день.

За пос­ледние ме­сяцы Стай­лз по­нял, что Ник — до­воль­но лёг­кий на подъ­ём че­ловек, тот, кто уме­ет оце­нивать си­ту­ации и об­щать­ся с людь­ми, по­это­му он не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да мо­лодой че­ловек прос­то улы­ба­ет­ся, бес­печно ос­тавляя всё, о чем Стай­лз не хо­чет го­ворить, в по­кое.

— Нет ни­чего, что не смог бы ис­пра­вить хо­роший на­питок, — под­ми­гива­ет он ему, бе­рёт ста­кан из-под при­лав­ка, и на­пол­ня­ет его, преж­де чем пе­редать Стай­лзу. — Но бе­зал­ко­голь­ный, по­тому что ты выг­ля­дишь слиш­ком мо­лодо, что­бы пить, ма­лыш.

— По­шёл к чёр­ту, — сме­ёт­ся Стай­лз вмес­то бла­годар­ности — это их обыч­ное об­ще­ние. Про­шёл уже поч­ти год, как Стай­лз на­чал здесь ра­ботать под прик­ры­ти­ем, и Ник был цен­ным ре­сур­сом, под­держи­ва­ющим его и по­да­ющим Стай­лзу бе­зал­ко­голь­ные на­пит­ки каж­дый раз, ког­да его кли­ен­ты пред­ла­гали ку­пить вы­пив­ку для та­кой ма­лень­кой прив­ле­катель­ной суч­ки, ко­торую они так от­ча­ян­но хо­тели по­иметь. Тот факт, что у не­го вдо­бавок ос­тро­ум­ное чувс­тво юмо­ра — при­ят­ный бо­нус.

С дру­гой сто­роны бар­ной стой­ки кто-то про­сит ещё од­ну пор­цию вис­ки.

— Всег­да по­жалуй­ста, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Ник преж­де чем по­кинуть Стай­лза и вер­нуть­ся к сво­ей ра­боте.

И это имен­но то, что дол­жен сде­лать сам Стай­лз, осоз­нав, что си­дит в ба­ре уже боль­ше ча­са. Ле­ниво ос­матри­ва­ясь, он прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что бе­зум­но ску­ча­ет, по­ка тща­тель­но ска­ниру­ет по­меще­ние на под­хо­дящую ему цель, неч­то, что… И тут ему в гла­за бро­са­ет­ся кое-что блес­тя­щее.

В про­тиво­полож­ном кон­це клу­ба на­ходит­ся че­ловек, ко­торый выг­ля­дит слиш­ком счас­тли­вым, что­бы прос­то сто­ять в оди­ночес­тве в уг­лу. У Стай­лза не за­нима­ет мно­го вре­мени, что­бы под­твер­дить свою те­орию, ког­да к не­му под­хо­дит мо­лодая па­ра и об­ме­нива­ет­ся все­го лишь нес­коль­ки­ми сло­вами, преж­де чем в клуб­ном све­те мель­ка­ет бу­мага, и из рук в ру­ки быс­тро пе­реда­ют­ся день­ги, ко­торые муж­чи­на пря­чет в свой кар­ман. Стай­лзу да­же не нуж­но приг­ля­дывать­ся, что­бы по­нять, что он дал па­роч­ке вза­мен.

 _Пос­ледней жер­твой бы­ла сту­ден­тка мес­тно­го уни­вер­си­тета без су­димос­тей. Она бы­ла ми­лой де­вуш­кой._  Это то, что Дэн­ни рас­ска­зал днём. Ми­лой де­вуш­кой, ко­торая бы­ла из­му­чена и са­дист­ски до­веде­на до кри­тичес­кой точ­ки ра­ди удо­воль­ствия ка­кого-то боль­но­го уб­людка… Стай­лз сос­каль­зы­ва­ет со сво­его сту­ла, и тут же на­питок, Ник и  _шут­ли­вые за­меча­ния_ , бро­шен­ные ему вслед, ока­зыва­ют­ся за­быты­ми.

Это не так труд­но — за­терять­ся сре­ди мо­ря тел, дви­жущих­ся на тан­цпо­ле, прос­то по­качи­вая бед­ра­ми и от­ки­дывая свою го­лову на­зад, по­ка кровь не нач­нет от­сту­кивать гром­кий ритм му­зыки, по­ка дру­гие те­ла не бу­дут при­жимать­ся к те­лу Стай­лза, а пот не ста­нет скап­ли­вать­ся за ше­ей. Тем вре­менем, ди­лер уже ска­ниру­ет тол­пу, слов­но го­лод­ный орел, про­лета­ющий над сво­ей тер­ри­тори­ей, и Стай­лзу все­го лишь нуж­но прит­во­рить­ся без­за­щит­ным кро­ликом. Поч­ти не­замет­ным, но всё же соб­лазни­тель­ным.

Та­ким об­ра­зом все­го лишь па­ру ми­нут спус­тя он ока­зыва­ет­ся тру­щим­ся у той са­мой сте­ны, о ко­торую опи­рал­ся ди­лер. Зрач­ки Стай­лза рас­ши­рены нас­толь­ко, что вид­ны лишь ок­ру­жа­ющие их тем­но-ме­довые коль­ца, а его ды­хание прит­ворно уча­щено.

Па­рень пе­ред ним выг­ля­дит как за­пол­ненный день­га­ми ме­шок Сан­та-Кла­уса, ко­торый прос­то упал пря­мо к его но­гам.

— Хо­чешь че­го-ни­будь, ми­лаш­ка? — про­из­но­сит он нев­нятным го­лосом, ко­торый, ве­ро­ят­но, счи­та­ет соб­лазни­тель­ным, и дву­мя паль­ца­ми на­ходит и при­под­ни­ма­ет под­бо­родок Стай­лза, что­бы пос­мотреть ему в гла­за.

Бо­рясь с же­лани­ем вре­зать это­му про­тив­но­му по­дон­ку и прос­то по­кон­чить с этим, Стай­лз хло­па­ет рес­ни­цами, ими­тируя зас­тенчи­вость, ко­торая ему сов­сем не при­над­ле­жит.

— Я… Да. Мне нуж­но, — он за­ика­ет­ся, нер­вно об­ли­зывая свои гу­бы.

Что-то внут­ри глаз ди­лера за­гора­ет­ся, буд­то мол­ния, уда­рив­шая в лу­жу бен­зи­на; что-то опас­ное и го­товое пог­ло­тить всё на сво­ем пу­ти.

— Да, — про­из­но­сит он с фаль­ши­вой сла­достью, тан­цу­ющей за его сло­вами, ко­торая зас­тавля­ет же­лудок Стай­лза сжать­ся от от­вра­щения, — ска­жи мне. Что те­бе нуж­но, ми­лаш­ка?

Слов­но по­терян­ный и не­уве­рен­ный ре­бенок, Стай­лз пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу, кон­чи­ками паль­цев раз­гла­живая свою ру­баш­ку.

— Мне нуж­но… по­жалуй­ста. Но у ме­ня… в смыс­ле, я мо­гу зап­ла­тить… но у ме­ня нет де­нег? — пред­ла­га­ет он, при­жима­ясь пле­чами к твер­дой по­вер­хнос­ти сте­ны, а бед­ра­ми по­дава­ясь навс­тре­чу муж­чи­не пе­ред со­бой так, что­бы со­об­ще­ние, не слиш­ком уж изощ­ренно скры­тое за его сло­вами, не бы­ло про­пуще­но. Для вер­ности он сно­ва об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы.

Хищ­ный взгляд в гла­зах это­го че­лове­ка ста­новит­ся  _зве­риным_.

— Не воп­рос, ми­лаш, — ши­пит он нес­ка­зан­но до­воль­ный.

Му­дак, ищу­щий лег­кой до­бычи, уже труп. Он оки­дыва­ет Стай­лза бла­годар­ным оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом, а кон­чи­ки паль­цев мед­ленно спол­за­ют с его под­бо­род­ка к клю­чицам, по­ка не хва­та­ют­ся за во­рот­ник ру­баш­ки пар­ня.

— Я уве­рен, что мы смо­жем прий­ти к, хм, сог­ла­шению. Воз­можно, най­дём это­му пре­вос­ходно­му ро­тику хо­рошее при­мене­ние, — бор­мо­чет он на­мекая, но не спра­шивая нап­ря­мую. Он хо­чет убе­дить­ся, что в кон­це кон­цов это бу­дет выг­ля­деть, буд­то вы­бор сде­лал сам Стай­лз, он хо­чет знать, что Стай­лз  _нуж­да­ет­ся в нем_. И нас­коль­ко силь­но.

Стай­лзу прос­то нуж­но под­тол­кнуть его ещё нем­но­го…

— По­жалуй­ста, — бес­стыд­но сто­нет он. Его гла­за по­лузак­ры­ты, он от­талки­ва­ет­ся от сте­ны и ль­нёт к муж­чи­не, нап­равляя своё те­ло так, что оче­вид­ная эрек­ция ди­лера при­жима­ет­ся к длин­но­му мус­ку­лис­то­му из­ги­бу его бед­ра. У не­го же са­мого для это­го не обя­затель­но дол­жен быть твёр­дый, толь­ко не тог­да, ког­да он сто­ит пе­ред та­ким ти­пом муж­чи­ны.

На са­мом де­ле, Стай­лз зна­ет, что нет ни еди­ного шан­са, что ди­лер смо­жет пе­ред ним ус­то­ять, от­ка­зать­ся пос­ле то­го, как Стай­лз прак­ти­чес­ки пред­ло­жил се­бя на блю­деч­ке. Прос­то… это­го не про­изой­дет.

И это ещё од­на при­чина по­чему смех уг­ро­жа­ет выр­вать­ся на­ружу, ког­да муж­чи­на от­пуска­ет его ру­баш­ку и спус­ка­ет­ся пря­мо к за­пястью, хва­тая его и по­дёр­ги­вая, по­ка Стай­лз сле­ду­ет за ним в сто­рону убор­ной.

— Я кон­чу пря­мо на это кра­сивое ли­чико, — шеп­чет он Стай­лзу на ухо, про­тал­ки­вая его в дверь, — а по­том па­поч­ка те­бя воз­наг… — ку­лак Стай­лза впе­чаты­ва­ет­ся в его рот, пе­реби­вая то­го на по­лус­ло­ве и от­прав­ляя его в дру­гой ко­нец ту­але­та, где он спол­за­ет по гряз­ной плит­ке на не ме­нее чис­тый пол.

Сги­бая и раз­ги­бая свой пос­тра­дав­ший ку­лак, Стай­лз взды­ха­ет. Черт возь­ми, Де­рек дол­жен пла­тить ему го­раз­до боль­ше, чем он за­раба­тыва­ет сей­час.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В простом понимании, энтропия — хаос, саморазрушение и саморазложение. Соответственно, негэнтропия — движение к упорядочиванию, к организации системы.  
> То есть в этом случае преступник действует хаотично (выбирает случайных жертв), что для него и является порядком, тактикой.
> 
> [2] Колоноскоп (медицинский) – эндоскоп для исследования толстой кишки.
> 
> [3] Стивен Дж. «Стив» МакГарретт — лейтенант-коммандер, прошёл подготовку в Военно-морской академии в Аннаполисе, служил 5 лет в морской разведке, 6 лет в морских котиках; владеет несколькими языками и техникой рукопашного боя.
> 
> [4] Adele – Set Fire to the Rain. 
> 
> [5] Нантакет – остров в Атлантическом океане; входит в состав штата Массачусетс. 
> 
> [6] Дагоба – именно на болотах забытой планеты Дагоба, подальше от глаз Империи, провел свои последние годы мудрый мастер-джедай Йода.


	5. Chapter 5

Ког­да Стай­лз и его но­вый за­кован­ный в на­руч­ни­ки друг выс­каль­зы­ва­ют на ули­цу че­рез зад­нюю дверь, сна­ружи опять ль­ёт дождь, круп­ны­ми тя­жёлы­ми кап­ля­ми за­вола­кивая уже до­воль­но тём­ный пе­ре­улок неп­розрач­ной пе­леной и де­лая его ещё бо­лее приз­рачным. Их фур­гон при­пар­ко­ван все­го в нес­коль­ких мет­рах, од­на­ко рас­слаб­ленное ли­цо Бой­да, выг­ля­дыва­ющее из от­кры­той зад­ней две­ри, од­ним лишь лёг­ким дви­жени­ем бро­вей при­зыва­ет Стай­лза  _по­шеве­ливать­ся_. Сти­лин­ски не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, где — или, точ­нее ска­зать,  _от ко­го_  — он это­му на­учил­ся.

Что, кста­ти, до­воль­но за­бав­но, по­тому что этот са­мый че­ловек прос­то ждёт их в фур­го­не, си­дя на мес­те Джек­со­на за сто­лом с обо­рудо­вани­ем и брез­гли­во мор­щась на ме­тал­ли­чес­кую сте­ну пе­ред со­бой, как буд­то же­лая, что­бы она рас­пла­вилась или рас­сы­палась на мел­кие ку­соч­ки.

Ура, ве­черин­ка.

— Вот, мо­жешь всё это ис­поль­зо­вать, что­бы за­нять ру­ки, скра­шивая своё ожи­дание, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Стай­лз, ког­да Де­рек пе­рево­дит на не­го взгляд. Плат­ком он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из кар­ма­на склад­ной нож и кла­дет его на стол, где уже ле­жит нес­коль­ко па­кети­ков дос­та­точ­но боль­ших доз раз­личных нар­ко­тиков. — В кон­це кон­цов, на­шему дру­гу это боль­ше не при­годит­ся.

Они оба по­вора­чива­ют­ся, как толь­ко Бойд при­ковы­ва­ет муж­чи­ну к про­тиво­полож­ной сте­не фур­го­на. Ли­цо ди­лера стран­но­го блед­но­го от­тенка, и единс­твен­ное, на­вер­ное, что не да­ёт ему впасть в ис­те­рику, так это вы­раже­ние ли­ца Бой­да  _«я стан­цую че­чёт­ку на тво­их яй­цах, ес­ли ты не зат­кнешь­ся»_. И Стай­лз его да­же по­нима­ет, по­тому что бы­ва­ет, что Бойд прос­то прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в  _об­разцо­вого зло­дея из филь­мов ужа­сов_ , и это как раз тот са­мый слу­чай.

Ря­дом с Де­реком есть сво­бод­ный стул, Стай­лз са­дит­ся и, опи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми о бед­ра, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся бли­же к обо­рот­ню.

— Из­ви­ни, мне пот­ре­бова­лось нем­но­го боль­ше вре­мени, чем обыч­но, — бор­мо­чет он дос­та­точ­но ти­хо, что­бы их арес­тант его не ус­лы­шал.

Ле­вый уго­лок рта Де­река дер­га­ет­ся в от­вра­щении.

— Ты во­ня­ешь, — вор­чит он в от­вет; его паль­цы, ле­жащие на но­гах, по­дёр­ги­ва­ют­ся, буд­то он хо­чет до­тянуть­ся до Стай­лза, по­казав ему,  _за что имен­но_  он дол­жен из­ви­нять­ся, вте­реть свой за­пах во все от­кры­тые учас­тки ко­жи Стай­лза и сле­дить за тем, что­бы так и ос­та­валось, что­бы ни один по­ганый прес­тупник —  _ник­то_ — ни­ког­да боль­ше не тро­нул его, как этот муж­чи­на пе­ред ни­ми.

Фур­гон слег­ка пот­ря­хива­ет, ког­да Бойд за­водит дви­гатель.

— Я при­му дол­гий душ, — с по­лу­улыб­кой уве­ря­ет его Стай­лз, раз­ря­жая меж­ду ни­ми ат­мосфе­ру, и от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла, бес­це­ремон­но ка­са­ясь пле­чами с Де­реком. — Те­бе там ком­фор­тно, при­ятель? — спра­шива­ет он всё ещё бе­зымян­но­го ди­лера, так как в его кар­ма­нах они не наш­ли аб­со­лют­но ни­каких до­кумен­тов, удос­то­веря­ющих лич­ность.

Со сво­его мес­та па­рень бро­са­ет на не­го ос­трые слов­но кин­жа­лы взгля­ды.

— Ты гре­баный су­чёныш, — брыз­жет слю­ной тот, аг­рессив­но дёр­гая сталь­ные брас­ле­ты, зас­тёгну­тые вок­руг его за­пяс­тий. Его, ка­жет­ся, не силь­но бес­по­ко­ит тот факт, что он арес­то­ван, сей­час боль­ше по­хоже, что он прос­то хо­чет пе­рело­мать каж­дую кость в те­ле Стай­лза.

В глу­бине гор­ла Де­река гро­хочет ть­ма, и Стай­лз поч­ти слы­шит влаж­ные, хлю­па­ющие зву­ки клы­ков, ко­торые го­товы впить­ся в мяг­кую плоть; пред­став­ля­ет, как жи­вая зе­лень глаз мед­ленно сме­ня­ет­ся чер­но­той с кро­ваво-крас­ны­ми вспо­лоха­ми, по­хожи­ми на чер­ни­ла, ка­па­ющие в во­ду. Он опи­ра­ет­ся лок­тём о пле­чо Де­река — этот жест выг­ля­дит слу­чай­ным, но это не так — и на се­кун­ду за­думы­ва­ет­ся, не нас­ту­пил ли тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да им на­конец сто­ит по­гово­рить о по­вод­ках. Од­на­ко это вряд ли, ведь Стай­лз сов­сем не хо­чет за­кон­чить свои дни ков­ри­ком в ка­бине­те Де­река.

Он ух­мы­ля­ет­ся муж­чи­не пе­ред ни­ми.

— Ска­жешь это сво­ему бу­дуще­му со­камер­ни­ку. Уве­рен, он бу­дет рад по­казать те­бе па­роч­ку ве­щей, ка­са­ющих­ся рас­пла­ты.

Ти­шина, ко­торая нас­ту­па­ет в от­вет, дос­та­точ­но крас­но­речи­ва.

— Так я и ду­мал, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Стай­лз. Де­рек ря­дом с ним, ка­жет­ся, вы­дыха­ет сра­зу весь воз­дух из лег­ких, и угол­ки его губ по­дёр­ги­ва­ют­ся в до­воль­ной ух­мылке.

***

Дождь всё ещё ль­ёт как из вед­ра, ког­да они за­ез­жа­ют на по­лупус­тую сто­ян­ку штаб-квар­ти­ры, так что Бойд вы­сажи­ва­ет Де­река, Стай­лза и их арес­танта пря­мо нап­ро­тив вхо­да и с виз­гом шин сно­ва отъ­ез­жа­ет, нап­равля­ясь в под­земный га­раж.

— Пош­ли, — го­ворит Де­рек Стай­лзу, неж­но пог­ла­живая его ру­ку, и за­тал­ки­ва­ет ди­лера внутрь зда­ния. Муж­чи­на ре­аги­ру­ет на это, пы­та­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от ру­ки Де­река, ко­торая сжи­ма­ет его пле­чо, но это лишь по­буж­да­ет его впить­ся силь­нее, сми­ная паль­ца­ми ткань. — А с то­бой у нас бу­дет тот ещё при­ят­ный раз­го­вор­чик, — го­ворит он та­ким гру­бым го­лосом, слов­но пес­ком по стек­лу про­вели.

Это зас­тавля­ет Стай­лза ух­мыль­нуть­ся и вспом­нить пос­ледний раз, ког­да Де­рек ко­го-то доп­ра­шивал. Сколь­ко слёз бы­ло про­лито. И точ­но не от сме­ха.

— Таф­та, ми­лый [1], — шеп­чет он Де­реку на ухо, по­тому что это шут­ка, ко­торую мо­жет по­нять толь­ко он.

Нес­мотря на поз­дний час, тре­тий этаж, ког­да они на не­го под­ни­ма­ют­ся, по-преж­не­му ки­шит людь­ми. В уг­лу ря­дом с дру­гим лиф­том сто­ит Джек­сон, раз­го­вари­вая с дву­мя мо­лоды­ми аген­та­ми, ко­торые смот­рят на не­го так, буд­то он по­лива­ет их зо­лотом. Так что нет, он ту­да не пой­дет. Осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как уви­дел ка­ниму-Джек­со­на, ка­па­юще­го сво­им собс­твен­ным ядом внутрь чу­жого рта.

Впро­чем, бла­года­ря не­имо­вер­ной уда­че, у не­го прак­ти­чес­ки нет вре­мени, что­бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на этой мыс­ли, пос­коль­ку Де­рек не тра­тит вре­мени на лю­без­ности и при­ветс­твия, а тол­ка­ет от­кры­той ла­донью спи­ну за­кован­но­го в на­руч­ни­ки пар­ня, под­го­няя его к от­кры­тому офи­су с ка­бин­ка­ми. Как ни стран­но, ди­лер, ка­жет­ся, не очень скло­нен к сот­рудни­чес­тву и пы­та­ет­ся ус­ложнить Де­реку всё, что толь­ко мож­но, шар­кая сво­ими но­гами по се­рому ков­ро­лину. Де­рек на это лишь пи­ха­ет его энер­гичнее.

Гра­фик ра­боты чужд кон­цепции Сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­но­го от­де­ла. В кон­це кон­цов, они ста­ли элит­ной ко­ман­дой не сов­сем обыч­ным пу­тем, осо­бен­но учи­тывая, что нич­то из то­го, что они де­ла­ют, не мо­жет быть оп­ре­деле­но в ка­чес­тве та­ково­го. Так что Стай­лз аб­со­лют­но не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да ви­дит Скот­та, по-преж­не­му сгор­бивше­гося над сво­им сто­лом и ука­затель­ным паль­цем рас­се­ян­но по­чесы­ва­юще­го под­бо­родок, прок­ру­чивая что-то на сво­ем компь­юте­ре; или Ай­зе­ка, си­дяще­го на крас­ном вра­ща­ющем­ся крес­ле, скрес­тив но­ги, и что-то стро­чаще­го на лис­те бу­маги. Прос­то это в их сти­ле.

— Здравс­твуй­те, мис­тер Хейл, сэр, — при­ветс­тву­ет Де­река оче­ред­ной агент, про­ходя­щий ми­мо них с нер­вной, поч­ти бла­гого­вей­ной улыб­кой на ли­це. Он мед­лит, а по­том ки­ва­ет Стай­лзу. — Агент Сти­лин­ски.

Стай­лз улы­ба­ет­ся ему в от­вет и за се­бя, и за Де­река.

— Здравс­твуй, — от­ве­ча­ет он веж­ли­во. Хоть это ли­цо дей­стви­тель­но ему зна­комо, но пря­мо сей­час он не мо­жет вспом­нить имя аген­та.

Сто­ящий ря­дом Де­рек не удо­сужи­ва­ет­ся ска­зать и сло­ва, бур­кнув вмес­то это­го ди­леру: — Жди здесь, — и тол­кнув его на крес­ло Эри­ки. Че­рез се­кун­ду мо­лодой агент прос­то скло­ня­ет го­лову и по­кор­но ухо­дит.

Стай­лз не на­ходит в се­бе сил, что­бы его по­жалеть.

— Бойд! — ряв­ка­ет Де­рек, да­же не от­ры­вая сер­ди­того взгля­да от нар­ко­тор­говца. Хму­ряще­гося ему в от­вет. Вау, по­хоже, у них тут чер­то­ва иг­ра в гля­дел­ки.

Где-то в ко­ридо­ре хло­па­ет дверь, и Стай­лз гром­ко про­каш­ли­ва­ет­ся.

— Те­бе что-ни­будь нуж­но? — спра­шива­ет он, по­тому что Де­рек, ви­димо, был слиш­ком сос­ре­дото­чен на сво­ей за­даче, за­быв о том, что Бой­да, го­тово­го спро­сить «как вы­соко», ког­да Де­рек при­кажет ему пры­гать, здесь нет.

— Мне нуж­на доп­росная но­мер три, — тут же от­ве­ча­ет Де­рек то­ном че­лове­ка, ко­торый ре­шитель­но нас­тро­ен не приз­на­вать сво­ей ошиб­ки.

— А, ну ко­неч­но, — бор­мо­чет Стай­лз. Доп­росная но­мер три — та са­мая, с трес­ну­тым зер­ка­лом Ге­зел­ла [2], об ко­торое Де­рек од­нажды бук­валь­но бро­сил мо­лодо­го пар­нишку. Крис уже да­же зап­ре­тил её ис­поль­зо­вать, по­тому что  _«ты не мо­жешь вы­бивать из лю­дей приз­на­ния, Де­рек»_. — Бо­юсь, те­бе при­дет­ся до­воль­ство­вать­ся вто­рой ком­на­той, пос­коль­ку Крис обыч­но ис­поль­зу­ет…

Вдруг взгляд Де­река ус­трем­ля­ет­ся пря­мо на не­го. — Я ска­зал, что мне нуж­на ком­на­та но­мер три, Стай­лз, — го­ворит он, по­низив го­лос. Это то, о чем они не бу­дут спо­рить.

Но им всё-та­ки при­дет­ся.

— Да что с то­бой и тво­им же­лани­ем кро­воп­ро­лития не так, а? — па­риру­ет Стай­лз. — Ты за­печат­лелся на эту ком­на­ту или что? Сдру­жил­ся с ог­ромным ко­личес­твом жут­ких…

— Не сей­час, — го­ворит ему Де­рек, вне­зап­но сжи­мая паль­цы на пред­плечье Стай­лза.  _«Он при­кос­нулся к те­бе. Он стёр за­пах стаи и за­менил его сво­им. Он по­метил те­бя»_ , — хо­чет­ся ему ска­зать, как буд­то бы это бы­ло дос­та­точ­ным оп­равда­ни­ем для же­лания вы­пот­ро­шить че­лове­ка, од­на­ко вмес­то это­го он прог­ла­тыва­ет эти фра­зы, нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову в сто­рону Стай­лза и поз­во­ля­ет ус­той­чи­вому гу­лу кро­ви, бе­гущей внут­ри вен Сти­лин­ски, за­пол­нить свои ор­га­ны чувств.

— О, прек­расно, — слы­шит­ся нев­нятный нас­мешли­вый го­лос по­зади них. Они оба по­вора­чива­ют­ся ли­цом к ди­леру, улы­ба­юще­муся мер­зкой улыб­кой и смот­ря­щему на них с неп­рикры­тым от­вра­щени­ем. — Так ты его суч­ка? Вот, что те­бе нра­вит­ся, да? — брыз­жет он слю­ной на Стай­лза, и его ли­цо ис­ка­жа­ет­ся в неп­ри­ят­ном ос­ка­ле.

С дру­гого кон­ца по­меще­ния Ай­зек и Скотт от­ры­ва­ют го­ловы от сво­их сто­лов с оди­нако­вым ос­кор­блён­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца. Де­рек воз­ле Стай­лза зас­ты­ва­ет, его поз­во­ноч­ник вып­рямля­ет­ся, и из гру­ди под­ни­ма­ет­ся низ­кое гроз­ное ры­чание. Стай­лз за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом, сколь­ко прой­дёт вре­мени, преж­де чем он нач­нёт рвать глот­ки.

Су­дя по ин­тенсив­ности ры­ка Де­река, Стай­лз ста­вит на  _«не очень дол­го»_ , гра­нича­щее с « _на­чинай­те очень ко­рот­кий об­ратный от­счёт»_. Но бед­ный па­рень, ка­жет­ся, слиш­ком за­нят сво­ей ан­тистай­лзов­ской кам­па­ни­ей, что­бы за­мечать что-то вок­руг се­бя, и он прос­то про­дол­жа­ет пле­вать­ся в не­го ос­кор­бле­ни­ями, не бес­по­ко­ясь о том, что кое-кто уже со­бира­ет­ся его уда­рить. Бук­валь­но.

— Я зас­тавлю те­бя со­сать мои чер­то­вы яй­ца…Вто­рой раз за ночь креп­кая ру­ка вре­за­ет­ся пря­мо в ли­цо ди­леру, ос­та­нав­ли­вая то­го на по­лус­ло­ве, и ла­донь Де­река стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с плотью, су­хожи­ли­ями и кос­тя­ми, впе­чаты­вая пар­ня в стол Эри­ки.

Вау, ему дей­стви­тель­но уда­лось вы­вес­ти Де­река из се­бя, по­тому что его ног­ти вдруг уд­ли­нились, прев­ра­ща­ясь в ког­ти пря­мо нап­ро­тив очень хруп­кой, а сей­час и очень блед­ной ко­жи ди­лера.

— Ка­кого хре­на?! — нес­мотря на всё, у не­го до сих пор име­ет­ся ды­хание, что­бы пи­щать, как ис­пу­ган­ная кры­са. — Это по­лицей­ский про­из­вол, вы не име­ете пра­ва!

Стёк­ла в окон­ных ра­мах, бе­зус­ловно, очень креп­кие, од­на­ко рык Де­река нас­толь­ко гром­кий, что он зас­тавля­ет их тряс­тись, слов­но листья пос­ре­ди ура­гана. Стай­лз скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, за­дава­ясь воп­ро­сом, нас­коль­ко бли­зок па­рень к то­му, что­бы на­делать в шта­ны.

— Да лад­но те­бе, Де­рек, чу­вак. Я ду­маю, это­го дос­та­точ­но, — го­ворит он, дру­желюб­но пох­ло­пывая Де­река по спи­не, по­ка тот ещё пол­ностью не обер­нулся вол­ком.

Ещё до­лю се­кун­ды гу­бы Де­река дро­жат в не­мом ос­ка­ле, ос­трые клы­ки блес­тят в ис­кусс­твен­ном ос­ве­щении — вот же ко­роле­ва дра­мы — но по­том он от­пуска­ет свою хват­ку и от­бра­сыва­ет пар­ня, как ме­шок с гни­лой кар­тошкой.

И сле­ду­ющее, что про­ис­хо­дит — очень крас­но­речи­вое под­твержде­ние то­му, что, как ни ста­рай­ся, глу­пость — это то, от че­го прос­то нель­зя из­ба­вить­ся. Оба Стай­лз и Де­рек зас­та­ют тот мо­мент, ког­да взгляд пар­ня па­да­ет на мон­тажный нож, за­валяв­ший­ся на сто­ле Эри­ки. Блес­тя­ще де­биль­ный шанс по­лучить би­лет на дол­госроч­ное пре­быва­ние в боль­ни­це.

— О, черт, нет.

Все­го лишь в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды Стай­лз и Де­рек встре­ча­ют­ся взгля­дом и об­ме­нива­ют­ся од­ной и той же мыслью — Стай­лз тут же хва­та­ет пра­вой ру­кой ди­лера за пле­чо, зас­тавляя его по­вер­нуть­ся в крес­ле. Де­рек од­ним точ­ным и очень сдер­жанным уда­ром от­прав­ля­ет нар­ко­тор­говца ку­выр­кать­ся на по­лу у их ног и ску­лить прок­ля­тия, пред­став­ля­ющие со­бой са­мый жал­кий са­унд­трек в ми­ре.

В кон­це кон­цов это­го ока­зыва­ет­ся дос­та­точ­но, что­бы всё-та­ки зас­та­вить его за­мол­чать.

— Кто-ни­будь, убе­рите это­го кре­тина от ме­ня по­даль­ше, — про­из­но­сит Де­рек, поп­равляя во­рот­ник сво­ей ру­баш­ки, слов­но ни­чего и не про­изош­ло. Как буд­то эта ух­мылка  _«не са­модо­воль­ная, я прос­то вспом­нил смеш­ной анек­дот»_  мо­жет ко­го-то об­ма­нуть.

Джек­сон, ко­торый, ве­ро­ят­но, всё это вре­мя сто­ял по­зади Стай­лза, ка­жет­ся, бо­лее чем счас­тлив вы­пол­нить дан­ное по­руче­ние, сту­пая меж­ду ни­ми и рыв­ком ста­вя пар­ня на но­ги. И ник­то не мо­жет об­ви­нить его в том, что он вкла­дыва­ет слиш­ком мно­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма, вы­водя нар­ко­тор­говца из по­меще­ния и про­тал­ки­вая его че­рез две­ри, ве­дущие к лиф­там.

— К тво­ему све­дению, — го­ворит Стай­лз Де­реку, как толь­ко они скры­ва­ют­ся из ви­ду, — ты бу­дешь тем, кто зав­тра бу­дет иметь де­ло с Фин­сто­ком, ког­да он явит­ся сю­да, во­ору­жив­шись ма­чете. Я уве­рен, что твоя го­лова бу­дет до­воль­но ми­ло смот­реть­ся ви­сящей в офи­се про­куро­ра.

Де­рек фыр­ка­ет.

— Зат­кнись.

— Нет, серь­ез­но. Прос­то по­думай об этом, — про­дол­жа­ет Стай­лз, те­ат­раль­но жес­ти­кули­руя ру­ками. — Он, ве­ро­ят­но, да­же поз­во­лит те­бе са­мому выб­рать свою пер­со­наль­ную под­став­ку, преж­де чем те­бя обез­гла­вить. Это бу­дет  _кру­то_.

Из-за ра­боче­го сто­ла Скот­та слы­шит­ся фыр­канье, не­уме­ло скры­тое за каш­лем. Де­рек шле­па­ет Стай­лза по за­тыл­ку.

— Ты пер­вый на­чал, — вор­чит он, од­на­ко ве­селый блеск в гла­зах го­ворит Стай­лзу обо всём, что ему нуж­но знать.

— Те­бе что, пять лет? — сме­ёт­ся он, рас­стё­гивая свою кур­тку. — Ни­чего я не на­чинал.

— Ещё как на­чинал, чу­вак, — вме­шива­ет­ся Скотт, щёл­кнув его по но­су паль­цем. Ай­зек, сто­ящий по­зади не­го, ки­ва­ет в знак сог­ла­сия.

— О, ко­неч­но, Скотт, да­вай, под­став­ляй ме­ня, по­чему бы и нет? — жа­лу­ет­ся Стай­лз, нап­равля­ясь к сво­ему сто­лу: он нуж­да­ет­ся в мес­те, в ко­тором мож­но прос­то ук­рыть­ся, так как его кол­ле­ги — куч­ка при­дур­ков-обо­рот­ней. А по­том Стай­лз вспо­мина­ет о клы­ках, вы­рас­та­ющих в са­мых не­под­хо­дящих мес­тах во вре­мя пол­но­луния,  _и это очень не­хоро­шо_.

— Как же я вас всех не­нави­жу, — уг­рю­мо за­яв­ля­ет он, плю­ха­ясь в своё крес­ло.

***

Иног­да Стай­лз ло­вит се­бя на том, что ду­ма­ет о те­леви­дении и том, как всё выг­ля­дит про­ще, ког­да ты прос­то наб­лю­да­ешь за про­ис­хо­дящим на эк­ра­не. Ко­пам с не­обы­чай­но то­чёны­ми ску­лами тре­бу­ет­ся обыч­но око­ло со­рока ми­нут, что­бы рас­крыть прес­тупле­ние. Они сос­ре­дото­чен­но бор­мо­чут пред­по­ложе­ния и поч­ти всег­да при­быва­ют ед­ва вов­ре­мя, что­бы спас­ти чью-то жизнь.

Од­на­ко в жиз­ни всё сов­сем не так. По­тому что ре­аль­ность не сде­лана из лег­ко спу­щен­ных кур­ков и пла­щей от ку­тюр и в ней нет фун­кции за­мед­ленно­го дей­ствия, ко­торая да­ёт те­бе вре­мя увер­нуть­ся от пу­ли. Лю­ди уми­ра­ют — это ре­аль­ность. Лю­ди уми­ра­ют, и за­час­тую ник­то ни­чего не мо­жет с этим по­делать.

И всё же Стай­лз про­дол­жа­ет пы­тать­ся, как и его ко­ман­да, как и весь ФБР, да и каж­дый че­ловек, ко­торый гор­до но­сит зна­чок на гру­ди — они все про­дол­жа­ют пы­тать­ся и бо­роть­ся, и, воз­можно, это единс­твен­ное, что в ко­неч­ном ито­ге дей­стви­тель­но име­ет зна­чение. 

Но иног­да это­го прос­то мо­жет не хва­тать. И за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней Стай­лз на­чал вновь раз за ра­зом об­ре­тать это чувс­тво, пос­коль­ку их убий­ца, ка­жет­ся, рас­тво­рил­ся в воз­ду­хе, и это чер­тов­ски вы­бива­ет всех из ко­леи.

Ни от­пе­чат­ков паль­цев, ни об­разцов ДНК, ни­каких дру­гих улик, из ко­торых они мог­ли бы из­влечь вы­году, по­мимо ма­ки­яжа и нес­коль­ких при­над­ле­жащих жер­твам ве­щей на мес­тах прес­тупле­ний. А дни всё идут, ча­сы ко­пят­ся один за дру­гим. Ещё од­на де­вуш­ка пос­тра­да­ет от рук это­го мань­яка, и они дол­жны ос­та­новить его преж­де, чем это про­изой­дет.

Нап­ря­жён­ность съ­еда­ла всё жи­вое, и они всё боль­ше и боль­ше расс­тра­ива­лись, ког­да с каж­дым пос­ле­ду­ющим днём они так и не при­ходи­ли к оп­ре­делён­но­му ре­зуль­та­ту. Ай­зек прак­ти­чес­ки пе­рес­тал го­ворить и на­чал об­щать­ся со все­ми толь­ко че­рез раз­ноцвет­ные сти­керы, ко­торые он ос­тавлял раз­бро­сан­ны­ми по все­му по­меще­нию офи­са. Стай­лз по­терял счёт то­му, сколь­ко раз он ви­дел Ай­зе­ка, сни­ма­юще­го оч­ки и мед­ленно тру­щего свои гла­за, ус­тавшие пос­ле нес­коль­ких ча­сов ко­пания в фай­лах, пол­ных све­дений и ста­тис­ти­чес­ких дан­ных, пы­та­ясь най­ти за­коно­мер­ность в по­веде­нии убий­цы, ко­торая мог­ла бы свя­зать их с его име­нем или мес­том.

Это про­ис­хо­дит не так час­то, но ког­да Ай­зек на­ходит­ся в сво­ём  _«да­вай­те прис­ту­пим к серь­ёз­но­му де­лу»_  ре­жиме, то все в штаб-квар­ти­ре зна­ют, что аген­та Лей­хи нуж­но ос­та­вить в по­кое и ни в ко­ем слу­чае не бес­по­ко­ить. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, вы не хо­тите, что­бы он за­пус­тил в вас степ­ле­ром, зас­та­вив этим за­мол­чать. Или нас­толь­ной лам­пой. Кля­нусь Бо­гом, та­кое уже слу­чалось.

Да­же Эри­ка, ко­торая обыч­но са­мая гром­кая из ко­ман­ды, веч­но пры­га­ет воз­ле каж­до­го сто­ла и всех дос­та­ёт, ста­новит­ся не­обы­чай­но ти­хой. Ко­неч­но, до уров­ня не­раз­го­вор­чи­вос­ти Бой­да ей ещё да­леко, но она всё рав­но дос­та­точ­но мол­ча­ливая, что­бы Стай­лз и дру­гие аген­ты это за­мети­ли.

Всё-та­ки ФБР — это не дет­ский сад, и каж­дый дол­жен на­учить­ся справ­лять­ся с та­кого ро­да ра­бочи­ми проб­ле­мами, ес­ли хо­чет вы­жить. И это то, глав­ным об­ра­зом, по­чему Стай­лз ни­чего её не спра­шива­ет и не пред­ла­га­ет, по­тому что зна­ет, что она всё при­мет, ког­да бу­дет го­това, а так­же, по­тому что Де­рек счи­та­ет её спо­соб­ной с этим спра­вить­ся, и Стай­лз до­веря­ет его суж­де­нию.

— Он от­но­сит­ся к ним прос­то как к ве­щам, — в один прек­расный день ши­пит Эри­ка, зах­ло­пывая досье од­ной из жертв с ед­ва кон­тро­лиру­емой яростью. Стра­ницы, ко­торые они уже зна­ют на­изусть, де­тали, ко­торые они пред­почли бы за­быть, но не мо­гут.

Стай­лз сто­ит пе­ред сво­им сто­лом, рас­се­ян­но скре­бя ног­тя­ми по краю де­ревян­ной по­вер­хнос­ти и наб­лю­дая, как её ра­дуж­ка ста­новит­ся зо­лотис­той — единс­твен­ное внеш­нее про­яв­ле­ние внут­ренних пе­режи­ваний де­вуш­ки.

К со­жале­нию, это не но­во в их ра­боте — ви­деть, как муж­чи­ны и жен­щи­ны от­вра­титель­но пос­ту­па­ют с людь­ми, ко­торым они приз­на­вались в люб­ви или ко­торых кля­лись за­щищать. Ведь жес­то­кость — это ис­клю­читель­но че­лове­чес­кая чер­та. Де­то­убий­ства, мас­со­вые по­бо­ища, да­же нес­коль­ко слу­ча­ев кан­ни­бализ­ма и нек­ро­филии — в сво­ей срав­ни­тель­но ко­рот­кой карь­ере Стай­лз ви­дел уже слиш­ком мно­го ужас­ных ве­щей и ис­пу­ган­ных, от­ча­ян­ных глаз, ус­та­вив­шихся на не­го со сталь­но­го сто­ла мор­га. Он был бы лже­цом, ес­ли бы ска­зал, что не по­нима­ет то­го, что пе­режи­ва­ет Эри­ка.

Два го­да — это не та­кая уж боль­шая раз­ни­ца в воз­расте, осо­бен­но учи­тывая, что Эри­ка ро­дилась в но­яб­ре, а Стай­лз в ап­ре­ле, а это зна­чит, что меж­ду ни­ми мень­ше, чем пол­то­ра го­да. Но всё же Эри­ка яв­ля­ет­ся од­ним из пос­ледних но­воб­ранцев ко­ман­ды, и ей по-преж­не­му есть, че­му по­учить­ся и уз­нать о том, ка­кое ко­личес­тво — пос­то­ян­но воз­раста­ющее бес­ко­неч­ное мно­жес­тво — ужа­сов спо­собен за­родить че­лове­чес­кий ра­зум.

— Обез­ли­чива­ет и обес­це­нива­ет их, да, — го­ворит он, по­тирая ру­кой лоб, по­ка, об­разно го­воря, шес­те­рён­ки в его моз­гу вра­ща­ют­ся, быс­тро прос­матри­вая фак­ты и мес­та, бе­ря их и пе­рес­тавляя в но­вой пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти, пы­та­ясь их пе­ревер­нуть, что­бы уви­деть, что они скры­ва­ют. Уто­митель­ный трёх­мерный ла­биринт. — Он поз­во­ля­ет им кри­чать и чер­па­ет удо­воль­ствие от их бо­ли, всег­да при­думы­вая но­вые ме­тоды, что­бы не  _зас­ку­чать_. Де­ло боль­ше не в убий­ствах, а в стра­дани­ях, в том, сколь­ко ущер­ба он мо­жет на­нес­ти те­лам и ду­шам жен­щин, преж­де чем они сда­дут­ся. Речь о том, сколь­ко вре­мени ему пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, что­бы  _на­иг­рать­ся_  с ни­ми.

Вне­зап­ный су­хой треск ке­рами­ки воз­вра­ща­ет вни­мание Стай­лза об­ратно к Эри­ке и к раз­би­той круж­ке в её ру­ке. Ес­ли рань­ше она выг­ля­дела по­дав­ленной, то сей­час —  _ди­кой_. Это единс­твен­ное при­лага­тель­ное, ко­торое при­ходит Стай­лзу на ум, ког­да он наб­лю­да­ет за её уси­ли­ями, борь­бой, что­бы сох­ра­нить кон­троль над сво­им вол­ком, над этим не­ук­ро­тимым, мощ­ным при­сутс­тви­ем внут­ри неё, ко­торое тре­бу­ет кро­вавой рас­пла­ты за все эти ук­ра­ден­ные жиз­ни.

— Эри­ка, — взвол­но­ван­но вы­дыха­ет Стай­лз, сдер­жи­вая се­бя от при­кос­но­вения к ней, осо­бен­но сей­час, ког­да она слиш­ком не­урав­но­вешен­на, слиш­ком близ­ка к краю…

— Нет, — сло­во вы­ходит од­ним рез­ким зву­ком сос­коль­знув­шей меж ос­трых зу­бов глас­ной. Она зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, сжи­мая паль­цы в ку­лак, по­ка мно­жес­тво мел­ких ку­соч­ков ке­рами­ки па­да­ют на пол пес­ча­ным дож­дём. — Нет, — пов­то­ря­ет она, ус­по­ко­ив­шись, — ты прав. Ты был прав нас­чет то­го, что ска­зал Скот­ту. Я не мо­гу поз­во­лить это­му сло­мить ме­ня, в про­тив­ном слу­чае это пог­ло­тит ме­ня це­ликом, и я ни­ког­да не смо­гу вы­пол­нять свою ра­боту. Мне… мне прос­то нуж­но вре­мя.

Стай­лз сто­ит и смот­рит, как она ухо­дит, как её во­ен­ные бо­тин­ки нап­равля­ют­ся ту­да, где эти ужас­ные сним­ки и жут­кая ре­аль­ность, ко­торую они оли­цет­во­ря­ют, — все­го лишь крас­ные ле­пес­тки, что сду­ет ве­тер. Это то единс­твен­ное не­боль­шое ми­лосер­дие, ко­торое они мо­гут поз­во­лить по от­но­шению к се­бе.

В кон­це кон­цов, Стай­лз не мо­жет осуж­дать Эри­ку. Они до­воль­но дол­гое вре­мя ра­бота­ют вмес­те, как ко­ман­да, и прош­ли че­рез мно­гие стрес­со­вые си­ту­ации, рис­куя сво­ей жизнью столь­ко раз, что Стай­лз уже поч­ти сбил­ся со сче­та. Поч­ти, по­тому что каж­дое де­ло всё же пред­став­ля­ет со­бой че­лове­ка, ре­бен­ка — ко­го-то, ос­та­вив­ше­го  _след_. Од­на­ко это кон­крет­ное де­ло ска­залось на каж­дом из них осо­бен­но силь­но.

Да­же Ли­дия, ко­торая обыч­но при­ветс­тву­ет их в сво­ем «ка­бине­те» со све­жераз­ре­зан­ным те­лом, всё ещё от­кры­том на сталь­ном сто­ле, и с пос­ледним вы­пус­ком жур­на­ла «Vogue», ле­жащим на её тум­бочке, сей­час ка­жет­ся го­раз­до бо­лее ос­то­рож­ной — фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на мель­чай­ших де­талях, ни­чего не ос­тавляя не­заме­чен­ным.

Иног­да ка­жет­ся, буд­то жи­вешь в клет­ке под во­дой, в ог­ромном бес­цвет­ном ак­ва­ри­уме без ка­ких-ли­бо шан­сов вып­лыть на по­вер­хность. Да­же вы­зыва­ет кла­ус­тро­фобию.

Имен­но по­это­му на­конец нас­ту­пив­ший вы­ход­ной Стай­лз вос­при­нима­ет как гло­ток све­жего воз­ду­ха.

***

_Бух. Щелк._

Ут­ром чет­верга Стай­лз про­сыпа­ет­ся от хлоп­ка вход­ной две­ри и щел­чка клю­ча в зам­ке. «Ли­дия», — сон­но ду­ма­ет па­рень, сколь­знув од­ной ру­кой под свою по­душ­ку и рас­плас­тав ла­донь на тёп­лом хлоп­ке прос­ты­ни.

Ве­ро­ят­но, ещё сов­сем ра­но, воз­можно, око­ло вось­ми ут­ра, и на од­но мгно­вение им­пульс, слов­но от ошей­ни­ка, мед­ленно пот­рески­ва­юще­го элек­три­чес­твом под ко­жей, про­бира­ет Стай­лза вско­чить с пос­те­ли и одеть­ся для оче­ред­но­го тру­дово­го дня. Но преж­де чем ему уда­ет­ся зас­та­вить се­бя хо­тя бы от­крыть гла­за, это по­буж­де­ние ис­че­за­ет, пог­ло­щен­ное осоз­на­ни­ем, что се­год­ня у не­го вы­ход­ной, и длин­ная ве­рени­ца из  _«поз­же», «ох»_  и  _«ещё па­ра ча­сов сна оп­ре­делен­но не по­меша­ет»_  кру­тит­ся у не­го в го­лове, уно­ся в бо­лее спо­кой­ное мес­то.

Оде­яло мяг­кое и глад­кое от­но­ситель­но его го­лых ног, Стай­лз нем­но­го ёр­за­ет, сми­ная его в бо­лее удоб­ное по­ложе­ние, и уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом в по­душ­ку. Па­ра-трой­ка мед­ленных вдо­хов-вы­дохов — и вот он сно­ва за­сыпа­ет, дом на­пол­ня­ет­ся зве­нящей ти­шиной.

Ког­да он на­конец вы­каты­ва­ет­ся из пос­те­ли, на ча­сах уже один­надцать ча­сов, а его взлох­ма­чен­ные во­лосы пы­та­ют­ся бро­сить вы­зов гра­вита­ции, по­ка Стай­лз шар­ка­ет по ко­ридо­ру, нап­равля­ясь пря­миком в ван­ную ком­на­ту.

Это ред­кость для квар­ти­ры — быть та­кой ти­хой, та­кой ли­шен­ной лю­дей, по­тому что обыч­но кто-то из стаи всег­да ря­дом, бес­стыд­но ва­ля­ет­ся на ди­ване Стай­лза или мель­те­шит на его кух­не, гре­мя кас­трю­лями и сто­ловы­ми при­бора­ми на мра­мор­ном при­лав­ке, соз­да­вая при этом сим­фо­нию у­ют­ных до­маш­них зву­ков и ан­самбль нот, оз­на­ча­ющих ком­форт и ду­хов­ную бли­зость. Это неч­то, что стро­илось очень мед­ленно, а те­перь ста­ло нас­толь­ко проч­ным, что да­же са­мый ос­трый ал­мазный на­конеч­ник не смог бы это сло­мать. Это ру­тина, ко­торая за пос­ледние го­ды ста­ла для Стай­лза боль­ше, чем прос­то ма­лень­кой при­вязан­ностью. Она ста­ла тем, что он ни за что на све­те не от­даст. Он уве­рен в этом.

И всё-та­ки нем­но­го лич­но­го прос­транс­тва бо­лее чем при­ветс­тву­ет­ся, осо­бен­но ес­ли это оз­на­ча­ет, что Стай­лз мо­жет уде­лить это вре­мя се­бе, сор­вав шта­ны и шаг­нув пря­мо под тёп­лые струи ду­ша, где его мыш­цы под при­вет­ли­вым дав­ле­ни­ем во­ды тут же рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся.

— М-м, да, — улы­ба­ет­ся он, зап­ро­киды­вая го­лову на хо­лод­ную плит­ку. Паль­цы быс­тро про­бега­ют­ся по ли­цу, про­тирая гла­за, преж­де чем бо­лее силь­ная пот­ребность под­талки­ва­ет Стай­лза ус­тре­мить их меж­ду ног.

Мед­ленно, поч­ти на гра­ни пыт­ки — вот как Стай­лз лю­бит тро­гать се­бя в те дни, ког­да ти­канье ча­сов не яв­ля­ет­ся тем, о чём он дол­жен бес­по­ко­ить­ся. Так что он сле­дит за ед­ва за­мет­ны­ми до­рож­ка­ми во­ды на сво­ей ко­же — глад­ки­ми ру­чей­ка­ми, лас­ка­ющи­ми его ок­руглые мус­ку­лис­тые из­ги­бы и ве­дущи­ми его меж­ду груд­ных мышц, по ко­торым с каж­дым уда­ром сер­дца про­ходит виб­ра­ция, спус­ка­юща­яся к его под­тя­нуто­му жи­воту. Этот вкус­ный мар­шрут Стай­лз вско­ре со вздо­хом по­кида­ет, зак­ры­вая гла­за, что­бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на нап­ря­жении в па­ху, на том, как тя­желе­ют его яй­ца и как чувс­тви­тель­ная ко­жа не­тер­пе­ливо сжи­ма­ет­ся и пуль­си­ру­ет, ког­да он сми­на­ет их в ла­дони.

Чис­тое удо­воль­ствие прон­за­ет его, ког­да паль­цы Стай­лза — да,  _на­конец-то_  — смы­ка­ют­ся вок­руг нап­ря­жён­ной го­рячей дли­ны его чле­на, от че­го плоть су­дорож­но дёр­га­ет­ся, гу­бы Стай­лза раз­мы­ка­ют­ся, и с них сос­каль­зы­ва­ет глу­бокий груд­ной стон, от­ска­кива­ющий от стен и сме­шива­ющий­ся с гус­ты­ми об­ла­ками па­ра, на­пол­ня­ющи­ми ком­на­ту.

Ав­то­мати­чес­ки он уси­лива­ет хват­ку пра­вой ру­ки на чле­не, поз­во­ляя ей сколь­зить от ос­но­вания до кон­чи­ка мед­ленны­ми, ус­той­чи­выми дви­жени­ями, и про­водит паль­ца­ми по шел­ко­вис­той сколь­зкой го­лов­ке, ос­то­рож­но кру­жа вок­руг ко­рон­ки, преж­де чем на­чать всё за­ново.

Гром­кий шум во­ды, бь­ющей­ся о ке­рами­чес­кий низ ду­шевой, ста­новит­ся для Стай­лза все­го лишь бе­лым шу­мом, чем-то вто­рич­ным, что с лег­костью мож­но заг­лу­шить тя­жёлым ды­хани­ем, сры­ва­ющим­ся с его губ.

— Блять, — про­из­но­сит он од­ни­ми гу­бами, бёд­ра неп­ро­из­воль­но тол­ка­ют­ся, сле­дуя ин­стинкту, та­кому пер­во­быт­но­му, что Стай­лз чувс­тву­ет, как он те­чет в его жи­лах, мощ­ный и тре­бова­тель­ный, рас­ту­щий с каж­дым тол­чком его чле­на меж ус­по­ка­ива­ющей мяг­кости сом­кну­той в ку­лак ла­дони.

Ког­да он кон­ча­ет, струя спер­мы ри­су­ет в воз­ду­хе кри­вую тол­стую па­рабо­лу и стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с во­дой. И нап­ря­жение вдруг так рез­ко по­кида­ет Стай­лза, ос­тавляя его тя­жело ды­шащим и по­ражён­ным, что вне­зап­ная пот­ребность упасть на ко­лени и прос­то  _про­чувс­тво­вать_  нас­толь­ко ог­ромна, что ему тре­бу­ет­ся до­воль­но мно­го си­лы во­ли, что­бы её про­иг­но­риро­вать.

Кап­ли во­ды от­тя­гива­ют рес­ни­цы, и он мед­ленно мор­га­ет, поз­во­ляя им сколь­зить по его ску­лам вниз к об­на­жён­ной шее. Ещё один ос­во­бож­да­ющий вздох — и мир сно­ва при­ходит в фо­кус, предъ­яв­ляя его взо­ру за­потев­шую стек­лянную стен­ку ду­ша, проч­ным зву­конеп­ро­ница­емым барь­ером встав­шую меж­ду Стай­лзом и ре­аль­ностью, по­купая ему ещё нес­коль­ко ми­нут ти­шины, по­ка он не за­кан­чи­ва­ет при­нимать душ, а мыль­ные пу­зыри, кру­жась в ра­дуж­ном валь­се, не смы­ва­ют­ся в во­дос­ток.

Воз­дух на его влаж­ной ко­же ощу­ща­ет­ся нем­но­го прох­ладным, ког­да нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя Стай­лз вы­ходит из ван­ной, оде­тый толь­ко в тём­но-се­рые спор­тивные шта­ны и бе­лую ру­баш­ку — в кон­це кон­цов,  _«класть на ра­бочий дресс-код»_  — это прек­расная фи­лосо­фия. Од­на­ко он не удо­сужи­ва­ет­ся вклю­чить отоп­ле­ние, ус­трем­ля­ясь вмес­то это­го пря­мо на кух­ню, ибо что ко­фе­ин и еда — это две ве­щи, в ко­торых он сей­час очень и очень нуж­да­ет­ся.

На двер­це хо­лодиль­ни­ка об­на­ружи­ва­ет­ся прик­реплён­ная за­пис­ка с тем, что выг­ля­дит как схе­матич­ный ри­сунок спя­щей кош­ки. Стай­лз хи­хика­ет, и в его го­лове тут же про­носит­ся об­раз ух­мы­ля­ющей­ся Ли­дии, си­дящей за их ку­хон­ным сто­лом и ри­су­ющей его зве­ропо­доб­ную вер­сию. Но по­том он от­кры­ва­ет двер­цу и его пог­ло­ща­ет яр­кий свет внут­ри хо­лодиль­ни­ка. И в этот мо­мент он поч­ти чувс­тву­ет, что  _дос­тиг Нир­ва­ны_. Или  _про­шёл че­рез Звёз­дные Вра­та_. При­мер­но то же са­мое.

Это не так уж и важ­но, по­тому что внут­ри хо­лодиль­ни­ка на­ходят­ся нес­коль­ко прек­расных, очень вкус­ных на вид сэн­дви­чей с ин­дей­кой, жду­щих его, и рот пар­ня тут же на­пол­ня­ет­ся слю­ной, а все мыс­ли вдруг сти­ра­ет твёр­дое убеж­де­ние, что Ли­дия — бо­гиня, и Стай­лз не зас­лу­жива­ет её в сво­ей жиз­ни. Вот толь­ко он её пол­ностью зас­лу­жива­ет, по­тому что она так­же и на­порис­тая, вред­ная, всег­да ма­шет сво­ими рес­ничка­ми и ис­поль­зу­ет еду, что­бы под­ку­пать Стай­лза.

Стай­лз бро­са­ет на сэн­дви­чи по­доз­ри­тель­ный взгляд.

— Есть или не есть: вот в чем воп­рос, — га­да­ет он, прис­ло­нив­шись бо­ком к мра­мор­ной стой­ке.

Ско­рее все­го, ес­ли Ли­дия ос­тавля­ет ему еду, то про­ис­хо­дит что-ни­будь сом­ни­тель­ное. За ис­клю­чени­ем, ес­ли еда от­равле­на. Что впол­не мо­жет рас­смат­ри­вать­ся как ва­ри­ант, учи­тывая, что Ли­дия веч­но жа­лу­ет­ся, что Стай­лзу дос­та­лась са­мая боль­шая спаль­ня в квар­ти­ре.

Но за­тем, пос­коль­ку его те­ло ли­шено ка­кого-ли­бо чувс­тва са­мосох­ра­нения, его же­лудок бур­чит в сво­ём очень храб­ром, очень энер­гичном сог­ла­сии.

— Ко­вар­ная жен­щи­на, — бор­мо­чет Стай­лз, хва­тая с пол­ки та­рел­ку. Она дол­жна прек­ра­тить объ­еди­нять на­меки на за­гово­ры и еду. Это тре­вожит.

***

Ког­да в че­тыре ча­са по­полуд­ни раз­да­ёт­ся зво­нок в дверь, Стай­лз толь­ко за­пус­тил сти­раль­ную ма­шину, и за стек­лом двер­цы уже вер­тятся мок­рые прос­ты­ни в си­не-ко­рич­не­вую клет­ку, по­ка он на­пева­ет се­бе под нос ка­кой-то мо­тив. Он быс­тро ста­вит сти­раль­ный по­рошок Джек­со­на об­ратно в шкаф­чик Ли­дии под ра­кови­ной, не за­быв отор­вать от бу­тыл­ки бу­маж­ку с её име­нем, прик­ле­ен­ную, прос­то что­бы поз­лить его. Бес­по­рядоч­ные мыль­ные свя­зи — это то, что Стай­лз ни­ког­да ещё не ви­дел, но на­мерен в пол­ной ме­ре этим нас­ла­дить­ся. За­тем он идёт к вход­ной две­ри, рас­па­хивая её од­ним плав­ным дви­жени­ем.

Его встре­ча­ет улыб­чи­вое ли­цо Скот­та, за­жатое меж­ду дву­мя ог­ромны­ми упа­ков­ка­ми «Чи­тос».

— Мне нуж­но бу­дет за­ехать за Эл­ли­сон в семь ча­сов, — за­яв­ля­ет он осо­бой  _«да, черт возь­ми, се­год­няшний день сде­лан из ра­дуги и зе­фира»_  ин­то­наци­ей в го­лосе, ког­да Стай­лз от­хо­дит в сто­рону, что­бы поз­во­лить ему вой­ти.

Стай­лз мог пок­лясть­ся, что в воз­ду­хе вок­руг го­ловы Скот­та тан­цу­ют ма­лень­кие свер­ка­ющие штуч­ки, от­че­го ру­ки Стай­лза дер­га­ют­ся в бе­зум­ном же­лании от­пихнуть их по­даль­ше и вбить в сво­его дру­га хоть кап­лю эмо­ци­ональ­ной зре­лос­ти. Единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его от ре­шитель­ных дей­ствий — это факт то­го, что ник­то в здра­вом уме не уда­рит Скот­та, тем бо­лее, ког­да он боль­ше по­хож на ми­лого боль­шег­ла­зого щен­ка, чем на ма­шину-убий­цу, ко­ей на са­мом де­ле и яв­ля­ет­ся. Чёрт.

— Ты по­терял клю­чи или что? — спра­шива­ет он, зак­ры­вая дверь с поч­ти нес­лышным щел­чком, и сле­ду­ет за Скот­том к ди­вану. Это за­кон­ный воп­рос, пос­коль­ку каж­дый член стаи име­ет иден­тичный на­бор клю­чей, что да­ёт им дос­туп к лю­бой квар­ти­ре в лю­бое вре­мя, и тот факт, что квар­ти­ра Ли­дии и Стай­лза — из­люблен­ное мес­то каж­до­го, ко­неч­но же, пол­ное сов­па­дение.

От­ту­да, где он сей­час ле­жит, на­поло­вину рас­ки­нув­шись по­перек гре­хов­но мяг­ко­го ко­жано­го ди­вана цве­та фун­ду­ка, Скотт не­до­умён­но мор­га­ет.

— Нет, — го­ворит он, слег­ка хму­рясь, что мо­жет оз­на­чать как то, что он не по­нима­ет, по­чему Стай­лз его об этом спра­шива­ет, так и то, что он дей­стви­тель­но не мо­жет вспом­нить, ког­да в пос­ледний раз их ви­дел. Оба ва­ри­ан­та не очень-то об­на­дёжи­ва­ют. — Бо­же, — взды­ха­ет он, сни­мая нос­ка­ми свои бо­тин­ки, как толь­ко Стай­лз плю­ха­ет­ся на дру­гой ко­нец ди­вана, — я чувс­твую се­бя так, слов­но мо­гу прос­пать це­лый ме­сяц.

Из-за боль­ших окон днём сол­нечные лу­чи мяг­ко про­бива­ют­ся сквозь што­ры. Стай­лз наб­лю­да­ет, как Скотт зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, не­жась в ти­шине и ком­форте дру­жес­твен­но­го мол­ча­ния, и не упус­ка­ет, что ко­жа вок­руг глаз дру­га выг­ля­дит ещё тонь­ше, чем обыч­но — сла­бая си­нева­тая тень за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся пря­мо под по­вер­хностью, а мол­ча­ливость пар­ня по-преж­не­му бес­спор­ный знак то­го, что их ра­бота да­лека от за­вер­ше­ния.

— Пло­хая ночь? — спра­шива­ет он, не жа­лу­ясь, ког­да ле­вая ступ­ня Скот­та за­пол­за­ет под его бед­ро.

— Боль­ше по­хоже на «пло­хое всё», но да, — он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ки над го­ловой, и его ло­пат­ки хрус­тят с та­ким гром­ким зву­ком, ко­торый для обыч­но­го че­лове­ка, не­сом­ненно, оз­на­ча­ет сло­ман­ные кос­ти. — Это сло­восо­чета­ние то­же до­воль­но неп­ло­хо опи­сыва­ет.

— Что-ни­будь но­вень­ко­го? — в пос­леднее вре­мя всё так ти­хо, что да­же пу­га­ет, и Стай­лзу это ни ка­пель­ки не нра­вит­ся.

Скотт от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, что­бы бро­сить на не­го серь­ёз­ный взгляд.

— Ни­чего сто­яще­го, — вы­дыха­ет па­рень, про­тяги­вая ру­ку к жур­наль­но­му сто­лику, что­бы взять пач­ку «Чи­тос». — Но я слы­шал от Эри­ки, что Ри­чар­дсон поз­вал Дэн­ни на сви­дание.

Хм.

— Не по­нимаю, ка­кое это име­ет от­но­шение к де­лу, — не­воз­му­тимо от­ве­ча­ет Стай­лз, нак­ло­нив­шись нем­но­го впе­ред и лег­ко вых­ва­тив чип­сы пря­мо из ру­ки Скот­та. — Стой. Он один из но­вень­ких де­тишек Кри­са? — всё рав­но спра­шива­ет он, по­тому что ес­ли есть что-то, что они со Скот­том де­ла­ют луч­ше все­го — по­мимо лов­ли су­мас­шедших сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ных прес­тупни­ков, ко­неч­но, — это сплет­ни­ча­ют, слов­но па­роч­ка ми­лых вы­пека­ющих пе­ченье ба­бушек. Но толь­ко за ми­нусом пе­ченю­шек, по­тому что ни один че­ловек в здра­вом уме ни­ког­да не поз­во­лит Скот­ту на­ходить­ся ря­дом с ду­хов­кой. Да­же ес­ли от это­го бу­дет за­висеть судь­ба ми­ра. От Апо­калип­си­са, по край­ней ме­ре, ум­рёшь быс­тро.

Скотт ки­ва­ет.

— Да, он. Ка­надец, кста­ти. Эл­ли­сон го­ворит, что он про­ис­хо­дит из од­ной из ста­рей­ших се­мей охот­ни­ков стра­ны.

— Ка­надец, — пов­то­ря­ет Стай­лз, иг­но­рируя ос­таль­ную ин­форма­цию, ко­торую Скотт толь­ко что ему вы­ложил, и от­прав­ля­ет горсть чип­сов се­бе в рот. — Он поз­вал Дэн­ни во фран­цуз­ский рес­то­ран? По­тому что ес­ли это так, ко­му-то луч­ше зас­нять всё это для по­том­ков.

— О, зат­кнись, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Скотт, под­талки­вая но­гой бед­ро Стай­лза, ле­нивой ско­тины. — На са­мом де­ле, он хо­роший па­рень. Он да­же спро­сил раз­ре­шения у Джек­со­на, преж­де чем ид­ти к Дэн­ни.

— Я бы уди­вил­ся, ес­ли бы Джек­сон не уг­ро­жал от­ре­зать ему яй­ца как ми­нимум дваж­ды. Ве­ро­ят­но, пе­речис­ляя во вре­мя это­го все при­чины, по ко­торым раз­бить сер­дце Дэн­ни — ужас­ная, ужас­ная идея, — этот ме­тод Стай­лз аб­со­лют­но одоб­ря­ет, учи­тывая тот факт, что речь идёт о Дэн­ни —  _чле­не стаи_. Ведь они за­ботят­ся о сво­их. И очень рь­яно.

Ус­мехнув­шись, Скотт на­конец са­дит­ся.

— Фиг­гинг, воз­можно, учас­тво­вал в раз­го­воре, — го­ворит он с не­ким озор­ным блес­ком, тре­пещу­щим в его гла­зах, в то вре­мя как его ле­вая ру­ка ны­ря­ет в упа­ков­ку чип­сов у Стай­лза на ко­ленях.

Стай­лз рас­се­ян­но сли­зыва­ет сыр­ную крош­ку со сво­их губ, а до­воль­но тре­вож­ная кар­ти­на то­го, как Джек­сон раз­ма­хива­ет дил­до­об­разным кус­ком им­би­ря, поч­ти зас­тавля­ет его по­давить­ся собс­твен­ной слю­ной.

— О, прек­расно. По край­ней ме­ре, те­перь Дэн­ни зна­ет, ко­го он дол­жен бу­дет бла­года­рить, ког­да у пар­нишки не вста­нет.

Пос­ле этих слов Скотт по-нас­то­яще­му взвиз­ги­ва­ет, а вверх по его шее пол­зёт ру­мянец.

— Твою ж мать, прос­то… не на­до, — сме­ёт­ся он, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками в ми­лой и со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­ной по­пыт­ке от­швыр­нуть сло­ва Стай­лза по­даль­ше и за­быть.

— Чу­вак, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Стай­лз, — мне жаль быть тем, кто те­бе это со­об­щит, но… Дэн­ни и девс­твен­ность не дру­жат в те­чение уже дол­го­го, дол­го­го вре­мени. То же са­мое ка­са­ет­ся и тво­ей ма­мы, ес­ли те­бе ин­те­рес­но.

Сле­ду­ющее вы­раже­ние ли­ца Скот­та слиш­ком смеш­но опи­сывать: че­люсть зас­ты­ла пос­ре­ди же­вания, за­тем рез­ко рас­пахну­лась, а его бро­ви ус­тре­мились так вы­соко, что поч­ти сли­лись с чел­кой.

— За­бери сло­ва на­зад! — во­пит он, под­ни­мая ру­ки, что­бы прик­рыть уши, и на­чина­ет свой — как Стай­лз по-дру­жес­ки лю­бит это на­зывать —  _«та­нец от­ри­цания»_. Он пред­став­ля­ет со­бой, по су­ти, толь­ко рас­ка­чива­юще­гося взад-впе­рёд Скот­та, бес­по­лез­но мо­ляще­гося, что­бы всё, что его бес­по­ко­ит, ис­чезло. Иног­да он да­же об­ни­ма­ет се­бя, по­ка хны­чет, и из­да­ет му­чени­чес­кие зву­ки, ко­торые на­поми­на­ют плач оле­нён­ка. Стай­лз на­ходит это ве­сёлым. Де­рек обыч­но прос­то не­одоб­ри­тель­но хму­рит­ся на них обо­их, по­тому что  _«как во­об­ще так по­лучи­лось, что я ра­ботаю с та­кими иди­ота­ми?»_

— Не мо­гу, — го­ворит Стай­лз, пог­ла­живая пле­чо Скот­та жес­том, ко­торый дол­жен был быть уте­шитель­ным, но лишь зас­та­вил его ску­лить ещё гром­че. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я ни­ког­да те­бе не лгу, дру­жище.

Скотт стре­ля­ет в не­го стра­да­ющим взгля­дом.

— Я те­бя не­нави­жу, — за­яв­ля­ет он. А за­тем вых­ва­тыва­ет из рук Стай­лза пач­ку «Чи­тос», по­тому что еда — это вто­рой спо­соб  _уте­шить щен­ка_  в обо­рот­не­чес­ком спис­ке луч­ших ме­ханиз­мов ре­шения проб­лем.

— Нет, не не­нави­дишь, — тут же воз­вра­ща­ет взгляд Стай­лз с той уве­рен­ностью в то­не, что дол­жна уди­вить Скот­та, но вмес­то это­го лишь зас­тавля­ет мор­щинки вок­руг его рта пе­рерас­ти в улыб­ку.

— Нет, не не­нави­жу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Скотт. На его ли­цо па­да­ет сол­нце и де­ла­ет его по­хожим на од­ну из тех све­тоте­ней, что так час­то лю­бит ри­совать Ай­зек. — Хо­тя я в лю­бом слу­чае на­деру те­бе зад­ни­цу в Ма­рио Карт.

О, а те­перь вы­зов, как ми­ло. Стай­лз фыр­ка­ет.

— Хо­тел бы я пос­мотреть на твои по­пыт­ки.

Ко­роче го­воря, так они и про­водят ос­та­ток дня — си­дя на ди­ване и ус­та­вив­шись в боль­шой плаз­менный те­леви­зор, ко­торый бро­са­ет по всей ком­на­те цвет­ные те­ни, по­ка день ми­нута за ми­нутой прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ве­чер. Это хо­рошая за­мена их каж­доднев­ной ру­тине, так что Скотт и Стай­лз ста­ра­ют­ся нас­ла­дить­ся ею в пол­ной ме­ре, учи­тывая, что в лю­бую се­кун­ду мо­жет слу­чить­ся оче­ред­ное дерь­мо, и они вновь бу­дут выб­ро­шены пря­мо в эпи­центр штор­ма.

Од­на­ко есть мо­мен­ты, в ко­торых Стай­лз чувс­тву­ет, слов­но раз­ры­ва­ет­ся по­полам на двух лю­дей с оди­нако­вым ли­цом, но с раз­ны­ми же­лани­ями, на­ходясь од­новре­мен­но как в стра­хе, так и в силь­ном ожи­дании мо­мен­та, ког­да их убий­ца сно­ва на­несёт удар, мо­мен­та, ког­да бу­дет най­де­но оче­ред­ное те­ло и эта по­роч­ная ка­русель сно­ва нач­нёт вра­щать­ся. Мо­жет быть, по­тому, что без­дей­ствие расс­тра­ива­ет его боль­ше, чем всё ос­таль­ное, или по­тому, что он так прис­трас­тился к ад­ре­нали­ну в сво­их ве­нах, что сей­час прос­то не мо­жет без не­го обой­тись. Он зна­ет это, зна­ет, нас­коль­ко это опас­но для не­го, для ко­ман­ды, но Крис,  _Де­рек_ , они до­веря­ют Стай­лзу, ве­рят, что он от­го­ражи­ва­ет­ся от этих чувств, ве­рят, что он дер­жит свои эмо­ции под кон­тро­лем и вы­пол­ня­ет свою ра­боту дол­жным об­ра­зом.

До­верие. Иног­да Стай­лз про­из­но­сит ка­кое-то сло­во, прос­то что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать его вкус на язы­ке. Да, «Д» бь­ёт по нё­бу, звон­ко и быс­тро, что­бы под ко­нец вдруг смяг­чить­ся глас­ны­ми… Но каж­дый раз имен­но се­реди­на сло­ва ре­аль­но про­бира­ет Стай­лза: эти зву­ки, вы­рыва­ющи­еся глу­боко из гру­ди, виб­ра­ции, вспы­хива­ющие внут­ри не­го, и то, как вре­мя, ка­жет­ся, за­мед­ля­ет­ся в этот мо­мент, поч­ти бла­гого­вей­но. Стай­лз всег­да зас­тавля­ет се­бя пом­нить об этих зву­ках да­же в са­мые тём­ные вре­мена, по­тому что в кон­це дня осоз­на­ние, что ты не оди­нок — это то, что дей­стви­тель­но име­ет зна­чение.

— Уви­дим­ся зав­тра, — ма­шет ему на про­щание Скотт, спус­ка­ясь по лес­тни­це, ког­да уже пе­рева­лило за шесть ве­чера.

Прис­ло­нив­шись к двер­ной ра­ме, Стай­лз ма­шет ему в от­вет.

— Ага, — ки­ва­ет он, преж­де чем вы­тащить из кар­ма­на свой те­лефон. Шесть ве­чера ка­жет­ся иде­аль­ным вре­менем, что­бы на­писать Дэн­ни, осо­бен­но ког­да Стай­лз дол­жен спро­сить у не­го наз­ва­ние то­го фан­тасти­чес­ко­го ки­тай­ско­го рес­то­ран­чи­ка, в ко­торый они хо­дили в пос­ледний раз. Он ус­тал си­деть до­ма, а ужин зву­чит как хо­роший по­вод пой­ти по­дышать све­жим воз­ду­хом.

Дэн­ни от­ве­ча­ет ему, как раз ког­да Стай­лз на­дева­ет па­ру крас­ных кон­версов, а ко­шелёк с те­лефо­ном уже ле­жат ря­дом с ним на оде­яле.

_«Зо­лотой Дво­рец. Джек­сон го­ворит, что ты гов­нюк и что он те­бя не­нави­дит»._

Схва­тив свою кур­тку с ве­шал­ки у вхо­да, Стай­лз вы­ходит и зак­ры­ва­ет дверь квар­ти­ры на ключ.

— Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся он в те­лефон. Джек­сон обо­жа­ет этот рес­то­ран, и Стай­лз со­бира­ет­ся прис­лать ему фо­то сво­его ужи­на прос­то по­тому, что он так зло выс­ка­зал­ся.

Он вклю­ча­ет ра­дио и, по­ка едет, ти­хо под­пе­ва­ет пес­ням, да­же ес­ли не зна­ет всех слов. Не­бо дос­та­точ­но тём­ное для столь ран­не­го ча­са, и, ес­ли бы у Стай­лза бы­ли чувс­тва, как у обо­рот­ня, он бы, на­вер­ное, мог по­чувс­тво­вать за­пах приб­ли­жа­юще­гося тя­жёло­го влаж­но­го воз­ду­ха, ко­торый прос­каль­зы­ва­ет внутрь джи­па че­рез при­от­кры­тые ок­на. Вмес­то это­го он с по­доз­ре­ни­ем пог­ля­дыва­ет на не­бо и, как толь­ко ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на све­тофо­ре, хва­та­ет­ся за те­лефон, что­бы на­писать Де­реку.

_«Со­бира­юсь за­ехать за ки­тай­ской едой. Не хо­чешь при­со­еди­нить­ся?»_

Вско­ре те­лефон Стай­лза виб­ри­ру­ет, опо­вещая о при­шед­шем от­ве­те Де­река.

_«Не мо­гу. За­нят с Кри­сом. Уви­дим­ся у те­бя че­рез час?»_

— Но я го­лоден сей­час, — бес­по­лез­но ску­лит Стай­лз те­лефо­ну, прос­то по­тому что мо­жет. Хо­тя его жа­лобе не хва­та­ет эмо­ций, учи­тывая, что он не пол­ный му­дак и прек­расно по­нима­ет важ­ность де­ла, над ко­торым они ра­бота­ют.

И по­ка Стай­лз ве­дет ма­шину, он не мо­жет не за­дать­ся воп­ро­сом, над чем имен­но ра­бота­ют Крис с Де­реком. Ес­ли бы они наш­ли что-то но­вое с то­го мо­мен­та, как Сти­лин­ски по­яв­лялся в штаб квар­ти­ре, а это бы­ло мень­ше чем двад­цать че­тыре ча­са на­зад, и ес­ли бы про­изош­ло что-то важ­ное, он бы знал — Скотт бы ему об этом рас­ска­зал. Это сво­его ро­да ав­то­мати­чес­кий ме­ханизм, то, как собс­твен­ный ра­зум час­то при­водит его в та­кие мес­та, где ин­форма­ция — это единс­твен­ный спо­соб за­пол­нить ды­ры, на­рисо­вав на пус­тых сте­нах чис­ла и име­на — до­воль­но эф­фектив­ный пал­ли­атив [3], на­до ска­зать. Вот толь­ко от че­го, Стай­лзу всё ещё пред­сто­ит ра­зоб­рать­ся.

 _«Не за­будь спринг-рол­лы»_ , — гла­сит со­об­ще­ние Де­река, при­шед­шее ме­нее чем че­рез ми­нуту. Стай­лз фыр­ка­ет, ух­мы­ля­ясь, по­тому что про­валить­ся ему на этом мес­те, ес­ли Де­рек не слиш­ком тре­бова­телен.

 _«Слу­ша­юсь, ка­питан»_ , — быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет он и да­же не удо­сужи­ва­ет­ся прит­во­рить­ся по­рядоч­ным граж­да­нином, бро­сая взгляд с эк­ра­на на до­рогу и об­ратно. Уго­лок его рта дёр­га­ет­ся в ух­мылке, по­ка в го­лове фор­ми­ру­ет­ся об­раз то­го, как бро­ви Де­река вы­делы­ва­ют свой слож­ный  _«о нет, толь­ко не это»_  та­нец, и Стай­лз на де­вянос­то про­цен­тов уве­рен, что гу­бы Аль­фы пря­мо сей­час ос­кор­блён­но на­дуты.

Нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя он пар­ку­ет свой джип в квар­та­ле от рес­то­рана. Се­год­ня хо­рошая ночь, и ко­рот­кая про­гул­ка точ­но его не убь­ет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тафта – разновидность глянцевой плотной тонкой ткани полотняного переплетения из туго скрученных нитей шёлка, хлопка или синтетических органических полимеров. Также Стайлз, возможно, имел в виду "нежнее/мягче", aka "разговаривай не настолько грубо".
> 
> [2] Зеркало Гезелла – представляет собой стёкла, покрытые тонким слоем металла. Если таким стеклом отгородить хорошо освещённое помещение от слабо освещённого, то со стороны светлого помещения оно будет казаться зеркалом, а с другой стороны оно будет выглядеть затемнённым окном.
> 
> [3] Паллиатив – (перен.) мера, дающая только временный выход из затруднительного положения; полумера.


	6. Chapter 6

Получается, что Стайлз фактически может сглазить сам себя, учитывая, что его короткая прогулка до ресторана чуть его не  _убивает_.

Стайлз заказывает курицу карри, жареный рис, три порции спринг-роллов, и всё в двойном количестве, потому что Дерек обычно ест столько же пищи, что и долбанный кит, а его планктон — это любой вид мяса или вообще что-либо съедобное. Однако праздничная атмосфера ресторана со всеми этими золотыми и красными украшениями расслабляет его до такой степени, что Стайлзу даже не жалко потратить безумное количество денег на свой ужин до тех пор, пока он получает от них приличную еду. Кроме того, он уверен, что Дерек в настоящее время живет исключительно на чае — это секретный код Стайлза для кофе — и на тех вкусных маффинах, которые Бойд приносит каждое утро. Кормить его нормальной едой определенно не повредит.

К тому времени, когда в его руках оказываются контейнеры для еды, настроение Стайлза настолько улучшается, что он даже рычит на довольно жуткого пекинеса, сидящего прямо около кассы, получая восторженное хихиканье от юной дочери владельца.

— Zài Jiàn. До свидания, мисс, — он подмигивает маленькой девочке, направляясь к выходу из ресторана, и звук её приятного, восхитительно милого голоса следует за ним до тех пор, пока он не выходит на улицу, где его лицо тут же омывает свежий воздух.

Стоянка позади ресторана практически пуста, за исключением пары старых автомобилей и велосипеда, привязанного к фонарному столбу, и Стайлз быстро её пересекает, пока пар, поднимающийся над пакетом в его руке, окутывает и согревает пальцы. Однако через несколько шагов в его подсознании возникает странное покалывающее чувство настороженности, слабое, но бесспорное присутствие которого он не может игнорировать.

Всё вокруг выглядит довольно тихо, стоянка хорошо освещена и явно пуста, если не считать нескольких припаркованных автомобилей. Наверное, полноценный ночной сон не очень-то ему и помог, если он чувствует то, чего здесь нет.

Несколько машин проезжают мимо него, пока Стайлз идёт по улице туда, где припаркован его автомобиль, и про себя надеется, что в этот раз Дерек принесет хороший фильм, нет — отличный, чтобы как минимум реабилитироваться за то, что последний раз они смотрели «Сумерки».

«Я думал, что это ужастик!» — пытался защищаться Дерек. Стайлз в ответ на это бросил миску попкорна ему в лицо.

Самое ужасное, что Стайлз всё ещё погружен в свои мысли, когда замечает посторонний ритмичный звук, которого быть не должно, но он есть — прямо за ним, и становится всё ближе и ближе с пугающим темпом. Возможно, уже слишком поздно, но его первым инстинктом является вращение на месте, и это движение выходит достаточно эффективным, поскольку когда атакующий наконец его достигает, лезвие, которое было нацелено в спину Стайлза, лишь царапает предплечье.

Еда, которую Стайлз нёс в руках, разлетается повсюду, и при ударе о бетонный тротуар контейнеры открываются, наполняя воздух аппетитными запахами. Вся эта ситуация настолько тупа и неуместна, что Стайлз бы рассмеялся, не будь он слишком “занят”, не спуская глаз с потенциального орудия убийства, владелец которого, похоже, слишком жаждет погрузить его в тело Стайлза. И не в сексуальном смысле, а в  _«игры с кровью — отличный кинк»_  смысле.

Дело дрянь.

То, что лицо человека скрыто капюшоном толстовки, а уличный фонарь направлен в его спину — работает не в пользу Стайлза, не позволяя ему увидеть лицо парня. Но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что очень дорогой ужин Стайлза уже разбросан по всей земле, он в бешенстве и не может дождаться момента, когда мужчина — грабитель? Стайлз не совсем уверен, что это ограбление. Это вообще на него не похоже — предпримет свой следующий ход. И когда он делает его, пытаясь наброситься на Стайлза во второй раз, Стилински уже готов, точно зная, что нужно делать.

Так что он опускается на колени и поднимает неповрежденное предплечье, встречая и отталкивая прочь вооруженную руку атакующего, пока другой кулак Стайлза пролетает в воздухе и ударяет нападающего прямо в живот. Реакция, которую получает Стилински, подтверждает, что парень перед ним не так уж и неопытен в подобных вещах. В действительности, он даже практически не вздрагивает, тут же реагируя и заключая запястье Стайлза в жёсткий захват, дергая его до тех пор, пока кисть не заворачивается за спину, а лицо не оказывается прижатым к холодной и грязной кирпичной стене ближайшего здания. Вот вам и карма.

— Сука, — плюёт Стайлз, изо всех сил пытаясь оттолкнуть мужчину за спиной и освободиться.

К несчастью, это последнее, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем лезвие ножа врезается в его бок с болезненной ясностью, острый металл легко погружается в мягкую плоть, и вздох Стайлза застревает в горле, удушая его на бесконечно долгие секунды.

Лезвие поворачивается и резко выдирается наружу. Кровь Стайлза тут же брызжет из раны, а парень, так же бесшумно, как и пришел, исчезает — испаряется в ночи, пока Стайлз остается там, ногтями царапая поверхность стены, к которой он теперь прислоняется; колени вдруг становятся слабыми, а бок простреливает вспышками огненно-жгучей боли.

Вокруг всё тихо, так тихо, что Стайлз считает это почти невыносимым, когда шипит, прижимая руку к открытой ране, и закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Оставаться здесь — вообще не вариант, он слишком уязвим, поэтому первое, что нужно сделать, это вытащить из кармана ключи от джипа, а потом, отталкиваясь от этого, он поймет, что делать дальше.

Оказавшись внутри джипа, Стайлз заводит двигатель, а затем стаскивает с плеча пиджак и придерживает его у раны. К счастью, нож не задел никаких жизненно важных органов, поскольку, помимо сильной боли, он чувствует лишь небольшое головокружение из-за потери крови. Он должен попасть домой.

Он не использует свой телефон, да если бы и захотел, то не смог бы, учитывая, что даже вождение для него сейчас требует огромных усилий, а необходимость закрыть глаза и просто хныкать от боли ласкает шею Стайлза, закручиваясь вокруг неё, как самый тёплый из шарфов. Так заманчиво.

Ощущение, что поездка до дома занимает часы, но, в конце концов, Стайлзу удаётся туда попасть. Зеркало в лифте приятно прохладное против его слишком тёплой щеки, когда он в него врезается. Внезапная мысль о том, что оттирание его крови будет адской работой, почти заставляет его захихикать, ну или закашлять — на данный момент он не вполне уверен, есть ли вообще разница между этими двумя понятиями.

Черт, сейчас даже стоять ровно кажется невозможным.

Спустя бесконечный промежуток времени, когда колени Стайлза как раз собираются сдаться и прогнуться под тяжестью его слишком тяжелого, безумно  _тяжелого_  тела, лифт наконец останавливается. Извне доносится странный свистящий звук, и Стайлз моргает, пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём, несмотря на затуманивающее его мысли онемение. Сквозь его одежду просачивается резкий железистый запах крови, который вызывает у него желание проблеваться.

Когда двери наконец открываются, идущий из коридора искусственный свет бьёт в лицо Стайлзу так, что практически кричит:  _«неправильно»_ ,  _«искажено»_ , но парень едва успевает это заметить своим размытым взглядом, прежде чем тёплые,  _безумно нежные_  пальцы смыкаются на его плечах, а твердость крепкой груди ловит его, когда он пошатывается вперёд.

— Боже, — бормочет Дерек против уха Стайлза, и глубокие пугающие интонации в его голосе заставляют Стайлза думать о подводных землетрясениях и обрушающихся зданиях. — Иисус  _грёбаный_  Христос, Стайлз.

За его спиной Стайлз видит миниатюрную, нежную фигурку Лидии, чьи рыжие волосы завязаны в то, что выглядит как небрежный пучок. Она стоит прямо у выхода из лифта, глаза большие как луна, губы приоткрыты — полное изображение того, кто слишком обеспокоен, чтобы выговорить хоть слово.

— Прости за спринг-роллы, — говорит ей Стайлз, потому что это кажется ему самым удачным, что можно сказать в данный момент.

Извинение — это хорошо, это его развлекает и отвлекает от проблемы под названием  _«место кровавой расправы»_ , произошедшей на всём его боку.

Дерек, кажется, с этим не согласен, хотя бы потому, что он фактически  _рычит_  на Стайлза — что, кстати, совсем невежливо. Здесь вообще-то раненый человек, ну спасибо!

— Заткнись, — грохочет он, дыша в шею парня, пока его руки блуждают по всей спине Стайлза, отодвигая ткань рубашки, чтобы добраться до голой кожи под ней.

— Дерек, — раздаётся голос Лидии позади них: торопливый, чуть дрожащий — такой, каким Стайлз никогда бы не хотел его слышать.

Но Дерек не прекращает своих действий, игнорируя её, пока ладони движутся, ложась на плоский живот Стайлза.

— Кто, — спрашивает Хейл, немного меняя положение, чтобы встретиться с взглядом парня.

Гром, река, собирающаяся разрушить дамбу — чистая сила пылает в зрачках Дерека, когда Стайлз бросает на них взор.

— Не знаю, — бормочет он. А затем, поскольку Альфа-магия Дерека на самом деле работает, заставляя боль Стайлза медленно отступать, он толкает грудь Дерека в попытке проложить между ними немного пространства. — Но сейчас я чувствую себя лучше… — это последнее, что он успевает сказать перед тем, как окончательно отрубиться.

Вау, этот день становится всё лучше.

***

Следы когтей поперек металлических дверей лифта, маленькая рука Лидии, держащая телефон и что-то на нём печатающая, громкий и грубый голос Дерека, заполняющий воздух. Следующие минуты проходят для Стайлза в тумане цветов и звуков, его веки вдруг становятся такими тяжелыми, что кажется, словно он прилагает огромные усилия, чтобы удержать их открытыми.

Но он старается изо всех сил, чтобы снова не упасть в обморок, пока Дерек несёт его — в свадебном стиле, и слава Богу, что рядом нет ни Джексона, ни Эрики, чтобы засвидетельствовать столь эпичный момент — вниз по лестнице к своей машине. Он также пытается делать вид, что не чувствует вины за подавленный вид Дерека, когда Альфа укладывает его на кожаное сиденье Камаро. Наверное, нет нужды говорить, что Стайлз с треском проваливается.

Поездка в больницу быстрая и тихая. Стайлз чувствует себя уставшим и совершенно опустошенным, как от боли, так и от потери крови, и единственное, чего он хочет больше, чем понять, какого хрена его чуть не зарезали, как гребаный кусок мяса, — это проспать до конца своих дней. Ну, или гору обезболивающих, да. Рядом с ним Дерек буквально в ярости: пальцы крепко сжаты на руле, челюсть плотно стиснута, брови подёргиваются, будто он сдерживает себя, чтобы не сказать того, что Стайлзу очень-очень не понравится.

Странно, но Стайлз признателен ему за эти усилия.

Как только они оказываются в больнице, — а Стайлза, словно долбаного трёхлетку, передаёт врачам никто иной, как  _его босс_  — им практически сразу сообщают, что Стайлзу требуется лишь переливание крови и несколько швов. Вот и всё.

Никто не задаёт вопросы о том, как Стайлз получил ранение, и это означает, что Дерек, вероятно, использовал свой запатентованный  _«Это ФБР! Освободите дорогу!»_  метод, чтобы разобраться с персоналом. Хм, нет, сотрите это, потому что Дерек  _абсолютно точно_  это произнёс, учитывая, что медсестра, которая зашивала Стайлза, буквально стреляла в него гадкими убийственными взглядами.

С того места, где он стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, со скрещенными на груди руками и в художественно пропитанной кровью светло-серой рубашке, Дерек лишь стойко за ними наблюдает.

Стайлз вздыхает, потому что где-то кто-то наверняка смеётся над шуткой, в которую превратилась его жизнь.

— Единственный способ заставить его уйти — это застрелить его, — мямлит он медсестре, и его губы искривляются в слабой уставшей улыбке. — Возможно. Я до сих пор не уверен, что это сработает.

В сотый раз протыкая кожу парня иглой, медсестра не отвечает, и слова Стайлза остаются летать вокруг них, словно маленькие робкие белые бабочки. И, наверное, истина, скрытая за ними, должна пугать Стайлза, заставить сирену в его голове завыть, но вместо этого единственное, что он чувствует, — это спокойное, отчётливое чувство безопасности, обволакивающее его, когда Дерек говорит ему заткнуться.

Уже светает, когда они возвращаются в квартиру Стайлза, и Лидии уже нигде не видно. За последние несколько часов она позвонила Дереку около тринадцати раз, впрочем, как и Скотт, Айзек, Эрика и все остальные, включая даже Криса. Стайлз уверен: он никогда не видел Дерека таким счастливым, что у него разрядилась батарея, как сегодня. Ну, был ещё один раз в Неваде, когда они были вынуждены оставить Эрику дома, и та в отместку решила, что три часа ночи — отличное время, чтобы излить все свои бабские чувства Дереку.

Медленно, осторожно делая каждый шаг, Стайлзу наконец удаётся добраться до своей спальни. Тело Дерека такое тёплое против его, когда он помогает Стайлзу раздеться: нежными пальцами едва касаясь кожи, он с легкостью снимает джинсы парня с его стройных бедер, удерживая его в прямом положении, когда Стайлз немного шатается — обезболивающие, как и раньше, вызывают у него головокружение.

Мягкость чистого хлопка простыни холодит кожу — и это то, что Стайлз встречает стоном удовольствия.

— Я должен позвонить отцу, — бормочет он, как только Дерек скользит рядом с ним под одеяло. Его голая грудь такая теплая, что Стайлз невольно вздрагивает. Он закрывает глаза.

Осторожно, как если бы держал нечто хрупкое, Дерек меняет их положение до тех пор, пока не заключает тело Стайлза в клетку своими руками и ногами, обнажённой кожей касаясь каждого местечка, до которого может дотянуться.

— Я уже об этом позаботился, — бормочет он, обхватив своей большой ладонью левое бедро Стайлза, явно пытаясь избежать прикосновения к перевязанному боку.

Это одновременно и гипнотизирует, и успокаивает: устойчивый ритм сильной груди Дерека, которая то поднимается, то опускается, и то, как влажные порывы дыхания приземляются у основания шеи Стайлза и ласкают кожу, помечая его так неуловимо, но всё же  _уверенно_.

Медленно моргая, зевая и, наконец, сдаваясь, Стайлз засыпает под ритм тёплого, тихого и такого знакомого сердцебиения.

***

Дело в том, что, когда врач сказала, что потребуется только несколько швов и переливание крови, Стайлз доверился ей, поверив, что она ему не лжёт. Но никто ничего не говорил о двухнедельном перерыве от работы.

До сих пор это было именно тем, что Дерек буквально принуждал его делать, усаживая задницу Стайлза, будто он был шестнадцатилеткой, которого поймали, когда он тайком выбирался из своего окна в неподходящее время. Такое, кстати, конечно же было, но… Не в этом суть.

Дело в том, что Дерек, точно разумная мраморная статуя, стоит, даже не шелохнувшись, когда Стайлз жалуется насчёт приказа оставаться дома и хорошенько отдыхать.

— Ты не сможешь удержать меня здесь, находясь в другом месте, — говорит ему Стайлз, надувшись, потому что, к сожалению, он уже знает, кто выиграет этот спор.

Брови Дерека опасно дергаются.

— Давай, испытай меня, — рокочет он, наливая для Стайлза немного воды в стакан. — Наручники, кожаные ремни, эти твои долбаные узкие галстуки… У меня много вариантов для выбора.

При этом Стайлз фактически захлебывается слюной.

— Кожаные ремни, — повторяет он, будто ему нужна минутка для того, чтобы всё осознать. И ему действительно она необходима. Какого, собственно, хрена у Дерека вообще делают кожаные ремни? Если только он… ох. — Я думал, что Эрика и Бойд в них уже не нуждаются.

Дерек по-лисьи ухмыляется.

— Да,  _они_  не нуждаются.

Стайлз сглатывает. И он, наверное, немного краснеет, потому что… черт возьми.

— Прекрасно, — произносит он, скрещивая руки на груди и сердито откидываясь на подушки позади него. — Твоя взяла. Но. Я буду тебе писать и докучать, когда захочу, и ты будешь держать меня в курсе дела. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я  _снова_  залил своей кровью весь мой джип, добираясь до штаб-квартиры, чтобы надрать твою симпатичную задницу оборотня.

— Я думал, что ты скажешь «маленькую», — говорит Дерек, скидывая куртку с плеч и присоединяясь к Стайлзу на кровать.

Тот пихает его в ребра.

— Что… — это даже не вопрос, потому что слова Дерека вовсе не имеют смысла.

Дерек моргает, лёжа животом вниз так, что ноги Стайлза оказываются зажатыми между матрацем и его животом.

— Разве там не должно быть « _маленькая_  задница оборотня»? — спрашивает он, и в уголке его губ проскальзывает намёк на похотливую улыбку.

Поскольку в эту игру могут играть двое, Стайлз делает вид, что раздумывает над этим, фактически вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на определенно мускулистый скрытый джинсами зад Дерека. Что ж.

— Выглядит не очень-то и маленькой для меня, — усмехается он, шевеля пальцами ног, будучи раздражающим, раненым (и, следовательно, неприкасаемым) маленьким засранцем.

Дерек лишь немного изворачивается, чтобы скользнуть рукой под себя и слегка ткнуть свод стопы Стайлза.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что она красивая, — бормочет он оттуда, где его лицо теперь зарыто в одеяле. Будто Стайлз не знает, что он там улыбается как псих.

— Нет, я думаю, что она отвратительная, просто не хочу ранить твои чувства, — бормочет Стайлз в ответ, выщипывая перо из шва стёганого одеяла. Вибрации от изумленного гула Дерека заставляют его усмехнуться, несмотря на всё ещё чертовски болезненный бок.

В конце концов Стайлз остаётся дома, как ему и было сказано, мотаясь взад-вперед от кровати к дивану и обратно, в действительности нагоняя все серии сериалов, которые когда-то начинал смотреть, но не закончил. Конечно, это не означает, что ему нравится ситуация, но Дерек ясно дал понять, что не позволит Стайлзу появиться ни в офисе, ни на каких-либо местах преступления, пока он полностью не восстановится, а Крис его, конечно же, поддержал, так что у парня особого выбора и не было.

По крайней мере, от постоянно приходящих и уходящих в его квартиру людей не заскучаешь. Шериф вообще три ночи подряд спал на диване, пока Стайлз не убедил его, что:

— Пап, я  _в порядке_. Ты пойдешь домой и немного по-настоящему поспишь, если я пообещаю, что впредь буду всегда носить бронежилет?

На что Джон неловко его обнял, неуклюже пытаясь не задеть больное место Стайлза, когда тот прильнул к нему, и глотая слезы. Если честно, Стайлз действительно благодарен, что его отец не сказал что-то из разряда  _«больше никогда не поступай так со мной»_ , потому что он знает, что это обещание, которое он не сможет сдержать. Не потому, что Стайлз в ближайшем будущем планирует очередное нападение на себя — спасибо, но он уже получил свою долю — а потому, что с такой работой, как у него, ему невероятно легко получить ранение. Джон Стилински тоже когда-то был полицейским, но быть агентом ФБР гораздо опаснее в очень многих отношениях, и Стайлз не думает, что когда-нибудь будет в состоянии объяснить их все.

Помимо его отца, все остальные тоже пребывали в доме, буквально разбив лагерь в гостиной Стайлза. И в его спальне. И в комнате Лидии тоже. Боже, ну конечно, стая решила появиться именно тогда, когда Стайлз нуждался в отдыхе, как в воздухе. Он всегда знал, что они втайне желали ему смерти.

На самом деле, в то же время Стайлз уверен, что они переставляли свои смены так, чтобы как минимум один из них всегда находился рядом. Это что касается странных пунктиков оборотней насчет контроля.

И всё-таки приятно знать, что есть люди, которые готовы ради него буквально на всё. С тех пор как умерла его мама, Стайлз всегда чувствовал, что кроме её любви и знакомого запаха вместе с ней исчезло что-то ещё. Не то чтобы его отец не был достаточно хорошим родителем, нет, Джон, вероятно, был даже  _лучше_ , всегда пытаясь компенсировать пустоту, которую невозможно заполнить. Но стая своим собственным неадекватным способом медленно исцеляла зияющую дыру внутри груди парня, помогая создать шрам, где некогда была глубокая рана. Временами ему всё ещё кажется, что это неправда, но, когда это случается, они всегда рядом, чтобы напомнить Стайлзу, что стая — это семья, что  _они все_  — семья.

Поэтому не похоже, чтобы он не ожидал такого странного рода паломничества, но его глаза всё же немного округляются, когда Эрика приносит ему печенье, а затем резко просит передать их Лидии, чтобы проанализировать. Это поражает Стайлза тревожной ясностью.  _«И всё же они хорошие»_ , — заканчивает он обдумывать свою мысль, лёжа на своей кровати, свернувшись возле теплого мягкого тела Айзека.

Большую часть дня они проводят в спальне Стайлза — подушки за ними сложены в восточном стиле, а по телевизору идет трилогия Властелина Колец.

Айзек — идеальный компаньон, чтобы посмотреть кино, потому что он практически не дышит, полностью сосредотачиваясь на фильме. Так что Стайлз — удачливый засранец, который может съесть всё печенье и украсть неестественное — но всё равно пригодное — тепло тела Лейхи. И, возможно, даже ненадолго заснуть, поскольку он видел эти фильмы столько раз, что почти может пересказать их по памяти. Ну, правда, эпический броманс Леголаса и Арагорна — единственное, что удерживает его в сознании.

Как раз собирается начаться битва за Хельмову Падь, когда через полуоткрытую дверь спальни Стайлза не-так-уж-незаметно проскальзывает Джексон. И Айзек, и Стайлз игнорируют его, пялясь на толпу по-глупому привлекательных эльфов на экране. Они пытаются сопоставить их с уродливыми каннибалистическими созданиями, побеждёнными менее полугода назад, и успешно в этом проваливаются. 

Джексон молча забирается в кровать рядом с ними, выхватывая печенье из тарелки в руке Стайлза, и занимает местечко в V-образном пространстве между ног Айзека.

— Двинься, Гимли, — бормочет он. Айзек толкает его в плечо коленом, призывая заткнуться.

К позднему вечеру кровать Стайлза вдруг превращается в какое-то гнездо, где все — Эллисон, Бойд, даже Лидия, которая фактически сидит на коленях Эрики — так или иначе окружают Стайлза со всех сторон и как либо его касаются. Стайлз не понимает (и даже не хочет знать), как им вообще это удалось, но он искренне надеется, что его кровать под ними не сломается. Потому что, если это произойдет, он надерет им задницы, и плевать, разойдутся ли у него швы на боку или нет.

Стайлз как раз в разгаре своей  _«я за вами слежу, ведите себя хорошо»_  фазы, когда Скотт слегка поднимает голову от живота Эллисон, и тут же её опускает, как только Дерек открывает дверь.

— Не прошло и года, — говорит ему Эрика, ноги которой лежат на груди Бойда, а голова — на бедре Айзека. Это как Тетрис, только с оборотнями.

Какое-то мгновение Дерек выглядит не слишком обрадованным сложившейся ситуации, блуждая глазами по бесформенному клубку из конечностей, и как только он замечает посреди этой странной эмоциональной оргии ( _но в одежде_ ) Стайлза, то сразу же становится близок к тому, чтобы вышвырнуть их всех оттуда и крепко запереть дверь. Но потом Айзек зевает, прижимаясь ещё ближе к Скотту, и странное напряжение, кажется, покидает плечи Дерека, и он, наконец, снимает с себя пиджак и бросает его на стул.

— Подвинься, — говорит он Бойду, даже не взглянув на него, так как слишком занят, хмурясь на руку Эрики, которая лениво гладит бедро Стайлза.

Слышатся ворчание и жалобы, но в конце концов им удается принять достаточно удобное положение, такое, что Дерек лежит, зажатый между длинным телом Бойда и Стайлзом, подложив массивную руку под голову Стилински, словно подушку, а одна нога Эрики пробирается под лодыжки Хейла.

— Щенки, — бурчит Дерек возле уха Стайлза. Несмотря на ворчливое настроение, у него спокойный и расслабленный голос.

Стайлз проводит носом по его челюсти, и щетина Дерека приятно царапает кожу.

— Искатели, хранители, — бормочет он в ответ. Его веки вдруг тяжелеют, так как, скорее всего, наконец, начинает действовать обезболивающее.

Ведь это Дерек — тот, кто выбрал каждого из них, и, несмотря, что он постоянно жалуется на отсутствие у них здравого смысла (и многих других вещей), Стайлз знает, что он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не подумывал всерьёз о том, чтобы от них избавиться. И это не только потому, что у Дерека больше не осталось семьи, кроме них, и не потому, что он не больше, чем одинокий  _ранимый_  человек, а потому, что он знает — он получает ровно столько, сколько нужно и эти вещи между ними работают в обоих направлениях. Бери и отдавай — это так просто, но всё же так необычно в своей простоте.

Медленно убаюканный чужими спокойными дыханиями и неторопливыми, почти незаметными прикосновениями пальцев Дерека на затылке, Стайлз наконец-то засыпает.

Когда он снова просыпается, небо за окном чернильно-тёмное, а Скотт и Эллисон на кровати не обнаруживаются. Эрика тихо посапывает, прижавшись к его спине. В тусклом свете Стайлз замечает, что глаза Дерека открыты и там, где должны быть его зрачки, тихо поблёскивает жидкая тьма. Он смотрит на Стайлза.

— Скотт? — вопрос, который выскальзывает изо рта Стайлза вместе с усталым зевком. Кто-то, должно быть, накрыл его одеялом, пока он спал, потому что он ощущает приятное окутывающее его тепло, которое исходит от сверхъестественно жарких тел Эрики и Дерека и, просачиваясь сквозь ткань покрывала, достигает кожи Стайлза.

Рука Дерека скользит под одеялом до подушки и находит Стайлза.

— Работает по следу, — тихо бормочет он, неторопливо лаская ладонь Стайлза — кончики его пальцев легко касаются чувствительной кожи, прежде чем переплести их пальцы вместе. — Крис его вернёт, не волнуйся.

И это самая честная и обнадеживающая вещь, которую Дерек мог ему сказать, учитывая тот факт, что никакое сверхъестественное существо или сумасшедший убийца даже не попытаются напасть на Криса, когда он в гневе. А в последнее время постоянная злость — что-то вроде настроения Криса по умолчанию.

И Стайлзу нет необходимости задавать дальнейшие вопросы, потому что тёмные тени, окружавшие глаза Дерека, уже рассказали всё, что ему нужно было знать. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз видел его таким: усталым и всегда на краю, отчаянно ищущим ответ, который всё не приходит. Но, тем не менее, он никогда не остановится, никогда не сдастся, словно бык на арене, который будет сражаться до самого конца. Так что Стилински ничего не говорит, лишь сжимает руку Дерека, утыкаясь носом в его ключицы, где кожа тонкая и удивительно гладкая, а запах сильный и знакомый, и закрывает глаза.

 _«Мой»_ , — проносится у него в голове быстрая туманная мысль, а затем он снова проваливается в сон.

***

Требуется ровно пятнадцать дней и бесконечное количество болтливости Стайлза, прежде чем Крис и Дерек позволяют ему вернуться к своей работе. Бледно-розовая новая кожа наконец-то заменила уродливый порез на боку Стайлза, и если он будет достаточно осторожен, то, вероятно, от него не останется даже шрама. Почти. Так сказала ему Лидия этим утром, когда меняла ему повязку.

Дело в том, что аккуратность — это последнее, что волнует сейчас Стайлза, так как его желание вернуться к своей работе оттеняет всё остальное. Их убийца до сих пор не подал никаких признаков жизни с прошлого раза, а это было задолго до тех двух недель, которые Стайлз провел дома. Что на самом деле пугает его, заставляя волноваться ещё больше, это то, что они найдут в следующий раз, когда преступник нанесет очередной удар.

И когда раздаётся звонок, которого он так боялся, ещё лишь раннее утро, и Стайлз только выходит из Старбакса, держа в одной руке полный булочек с корицей бумажный пакет, а в другой чашку дымящегося кофе. За тонкими потрёпанными облаками сияет бледное солнце и Стайлз стоит, глядя на эти облака и моргая, пока Эрика быстро называет ему адрес места преступления и в её голосе слышится напряженная нотка.

Как только она вешает трубку, Стайлз бросает свой нетронутый кофе в мусорку возле входа в кофе-шоп и направляется прямо к своему джипу. Кофеин и ярость — это две вещи, которые лучше не смешивать.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Стайлз появляется на месте преступления, коим является довольно большая автобусная парковка, разграниченная металлическим забором, на входе его встречает полицейский. Стилински показывает ему свой значок.

— Туда, сэр, — говорит мужчина, указывая на большое огороженное пространство, где уже приступили к работе несколько других полицейских и агентов.

Стайлз благодарит его кивком головы и шагает к уже ждущему его Айзеку, очки которого свисают с воротника свитера, пока он что-то выстукивает на своём планшете.

— Пропустил завтрак, — говорит он, не поднимая взгляда. — Мудрое решение.

И если он и учуял на Стайлзе запах булочек с корицей, признал четкий аромат кофе, которым наверняка пропахла вся его одежда, или просто догадался, по его выражению лица Стайлз не мог ничего сказать, но он несомненно в состоянии распознать предостережение, когда его слышит. И это было так громко и ясно, как чертова сигнализация.

— Это плохо, — отвечает он, не делая это вопросом, потому что он действительно не хочет, чтобы Айзек ему ответил.

— Её нашли в этом автобусе, — Лейхи указывает на один из автомобилей, ведя Стайлза между снующих туда-сюда людей. — По словам водителя, сначала он думал, что она спит, и даже пытался её разбудить, когда они доехали до конечной, тогда-то он и обнаружил, что она мертва. И сразу же позвонил в полицию.

— Они что-нибудь трогали или передвигали, прежде чем позвонить нам?

— Не похоже на то. Хотя Дерек всё ещё разговаривает с двумя агентами, которые приехали сюда первыми, так что я не знаю, — Айзек делает паузу в середине предложения, хмуро глядя на экран в руках. — Кто рассказал чертовой  _прессе_? — он чуть ли не рычит эти слова, взвившиеся в воздух подобно злым ядовитым змеям. — Бойд! — зовет он, а затем он уходит, топая как тот, кто намеревается что-нибудь взорвать. После того, как уже всё поджег.

Сунув руки в карманы, Стайлз мысленно желает удачи тому бедному ублюдку, который только что добавил себя в список Айзека и Бойда.

Затем он оглядывается, обмениваясь несколькими словами с парой агентов, прежде чем молча подойти к тому месту, где стоит Дерек, явно занятый превращением того, что должно быть простым разговором между псевдоколлегами, в допрос с применением пыток. Серьезно, Стайлз уже давно потерял всякую надежду его цивилизовать.

— Кхм, — прочищает он горло, когда Дерек в самом деле спрашивает, есть ли у двух офицеров какие-либо прецеденты [1], о которых он должен знать. Один из них выглядит так, будто собирается получить нервный тик — то, как дергается его левый глаз, вызывает беспокойство. — Вы не возражаете, если я украду его на минутку? — улыбается Стайлз, хватая руку Дерека и утягивая его подальше, пока кого-нибудь не подстрелили.

Дерек, кажется, не слишком доволен тем, что Стайлз его уводит, но не жалуется, следуя за ним, пока они не останавливаются возле задней части автобуса.

— Слушай, быть любезным не входит в мои должностные обязанности, — высказывается он в свою защиту прежде, чем Стайлз успевает открыть свой рот.

Стилински скрещивает руки на груди.

— Как и раздражать полицию, хотя это тебя, похоже, не останавливает.

В ответ рот Дерека искривляется в намеке на  _«да пошел ты, я тут Альфа, и я тот, кто должен отдавать приказы»_ , его нижняя губа слегка надута, от чего у Стайлза появляется настойчивое желание по ней щелкнуть.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты осмотрел тело, — бросает он через секунду, потому что он обладает такой же прекрасной координацией, что и тигр, бросающийся на человека с целью перегрызть ему горло.

Стайлз кивает, размахивая открытыми ладонями в воздухе.

— Поэтому я и здесь. Но мне нужна Эрика.

Обычно она помогает Стайлзу во время его инспекций на объекте, не только потому, что её навыки наблюдения довольно изысканны и никому не уступают, но главным образом потому, что она снабжена набором дополнительных усиленных чувств, которых не хватает человеческому телу Стайлза.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дерек кивает.

— За ним следует зловоние смерти, — говорит он Стайлзу, и в течение долгой, тяжелой секунды его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а затем снова расслабляются.

После этого профайлеру действительно не нужно ничего слышать, он не хочет тратить больше ни минуты, задерживаясь здесь, когда он может быть в автобусе и приносить пользу. Так что он щелкает своими латексными перчатками и наконец поднимается по трем ступеням, отделяющим его от пятой жертвы.

Внутри уже находится Дэнни, держа в руках одну из своих бесстыдно дорогих камер, пока фотографирует каждую деталь места преступления.

— Привет, — здоровается он со Стайлзом, не отрывая при этом взгляда от маленького экрана камеры.

— Твою ж мать, — отвечает Стайлз, когда до его мозга наконец дошло то, что он видит. Один только вид вызывает тошноту, и если есть что-то, что он знает наверняка, так это то, что, как только приедет Лидия, всё будет ещё хуже.

Девушка выглядит такой молодой, двадцать от силы. Вокруг её бледной шеи повязан шерстяной шарф вишневого цвета, резко контрастирующий со светло-серым оттенком её толстовки, выражение её лица искажено чистым, невыносимым ужасом, а отчаянная пустота в глазах вызывает у Стайлза желание по чему-нибудь ударить.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как на месте преступления появилась Лидия. К этому времени к Стайлзу в автобусе уже присоединилась Эрика и начала каталогизировать всё, что он обнаружил. И Мартин пришла не одна: следом за ней появился Джексон, покинув свой спорткар, который припарковал прямо посреди автостоянки. Классика.

— Я думал, у тебя сегодня выходной, — говорит Стайлз, когда Джексон убирает свои солнечные очки в передний карман кожаной куртки. В свою кожаную куртку от Хьюго Босс. Ту, которую Дерек и остальные члены стаи подарили ему на прошлое Рождество. Та, которая всё ещё заставляет кошелек Стайлза плакать, потому что она  _дорогая_.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, Джексон фактически  _щурится_ на Стайлза.

— Я подумал, что Лидии не помешает прокатиться, — говорит он наконец. Что, очевидно, является большой, жирной ложью, учитывая, что они оба прекрасно знают, почему он там.

Они следуют за Лидией обратно в автобус, молча стоя позади неё, пока она осматривает тело.

— Здесь чем-то пахнет, но я не могу распознать чем именно, — через некоторое время шепчет Джексон, шевеля носом в бесполезной попытке уловить неизвестный запах.

— Вероятно, какая-то ядовитая смесь, — говорит ему Лидия, склонившись над телом с лупой в руке. — В уголках рта есть остатки некой пены, должно быть, яд был медленно действующим.

Денни шагает вперед, вставая рядом с ней.

— Присмотрись, там, на задней части шеи, есть что-то вроде отверстий от игл, — произносит он, огибая пассажирское сиденье, пока не оказывается за спиной девушки.

Не двигаясь с места, Лидия одаривает его долгим пронзительным взглядом, который ясно говорит, насколько ей не нравятся получать указания, когда дело доходит до её работы, даже от одного из них. Тем не менее, она следует за Дэнни за сиденье, чтобы осмотреть тело. От того, что она видит, её глаза затуманиваются темнотой, а лицо принимает возмущенное выражение, заставляющее Джексона непроизвольно зашипеть.

— Это не просто отверстия от игл, — говорит она медленно. — Они находятся на всех её болевых точках. Убийца, по всей видимости, пытал её, вдавливая иглы в главные сплетения нервов в её теле. Если предположить, что яду потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы подействовать… То она, вероятно, кричала часами.

Стайлзу не трудно в это поверить, видя, как её лицо искажено в выражении чистого отчаяния, все линии напряженные и  _неправильные_ , но резко контрастирующие с ярким макияжем, который скрывает любое другое несовершенство.

— Нам понадобится больше информации об этом яде, — сообщает он Лидии, как только вокруг трупа застегивается мешок.

Она бросает на него многострадальный взгляд.

— Да неужели, Шерлок? — Но затем, смягчившись, её глаза устремляются от Стайлза к носилкам позади него и обратно…

— Я обязательно займусь этим, как только вернусь в лабораторию.

Спустя несколько минут она отправилась в морг, и Джексон увязался за ней. Его черный Порше с ревом мчался позади фургона коронера [2].

На въезде на стоянку собралась небольшая толпа, и Стайлз их сразу узнает.

— Они похожи на гребаных гиен, — говорит он Эрике.

Она фыркает, качая головой, от чего её белокурые локоны поблескивают в тусклом солнечном свете.

— По крайней мере, те действуют не по своей воли.

Да, она права. Стайлз снова смотрит туда, где за полицейской лентой, вооружившись камерами и микрофонами, их поджидает пресса, и каждый напрягает шею в слабой надежде увидеть что-то хорошее. Это мерзко.

— Дерек, — зовет он, даже не повышая голос, потому что Дерек стоит прямо за ним, организовывая перемещение автобуса.

И когда Дерек тоже их замечает, его глаза становятся темными от едва контролируемой ярости.

— Бойд, — рычащим тоном подзывает он агента по связям с прессой. Хейлу даже не приходится ничего добавлять: Бойд кивает и бредет по направлению к группе с закрывающими глаза черными очками и видом того, кто собирается надрать тебе зад и отправить домой в слезах, если не согласишься сотрудничать. Обычно это означает, что репортеры смогут задать лишь три очень коротких вопроса, прежде чем Бойд попросит их уйти.

Как только Вернон начинает говорить, рука Дерека приземляется на плечо Стайлза.

— Я нужен Крису в другом месте, поэтому меня не будет несколько часов, — говорит он хрипловатым голосом. — Увидимся позже?

— Конечно, — кивает Стайлз, еле сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не последовать инстинкту и не прислониться к Дерековому телу. — Как только вернусь в офис, начну работать над отпечатками пальцев, которые мы нашли.

Парень ощущает невесомое прикосновение пальцев к загривку, настолько легкое, что с таким же успехом ему запросто могло это почудиться, а после Дерек уходит. Стайлз вздыхает, подготавливая себя к очередному длинному дню.

***

Этим же вечером Стайлз стоит напротив стены, к которой прикреплены фотографии жертв, и держит в руках свою Момо-кружку с кофе, когда в кабинет входит Дерек.

— Не думал, что ты до сих пор тут, — говорит ему Дерек, кидая свою куртку на стол Стайлза и вставая рядом.

Стайлз медленно отпивает свой кофе.

— Да, ну… — он даже не знает, почему до сих пор здесь торчит, учитывая, что он даже толком не работает, а на затворках его сознания уже скребется усталость. — В любом случае я не в настроении для чего-либо ещё.

Десятки и десятки фотографий, сделанных Дэнни или одним из помощников Криса, смотрят на них, повествуя о сломанных надеждах и проектах, которые никогда не будут реализованы, и об улыбках, которые были потеряны и уже никогда не будут найдены. Если бы только они знали, как остановить всё это. Если бы только.

Они стоят в тишине бок о бок в течение нескольких минут, пока от кофе Стайлза длинными утешающе-ароматными завитками поднимается пар.

— Знаешь что, — через некоторое время произносит Стайлз, позволяя Дереку украсть его чашку кофе, — я реально чувствую, что хочу что-нибудь поколотить прямо сейчас.

Его грудь наполняет нечто, похожее на дым, и ему нужно, чтобы он  _исчез_.

Дерек даже не делает вид, что думает об этом.

— Да, — говорит он низким и осторожным голосом, отставляя кружку на стол Айзека, — я тоже.

Вскоре, когда на часах уже девять вечера, они оказываются в тренажерном зале штаба, где их встречает громкая тишина огромного зала. Они избавляются от своих курток, бросая их на деревянную скамейку в углу, и даже не удосуживаются переодеться в более удобную одежду. Мягкость тренировочных матов под босыми ногами кажется странно успокаивающей, когда они на них наступают.

Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как они делали нечто подобное в последний раз — использовали этот метод, чтобы выплеснуть часть напряжения наружу, — но в какой-то мере это до сих пор кажется Стайлзу необъяснимо знакомым. Он наблюдает за тем, как меняются глаза Дерека, вспыхивая, и как на поверхность выныривает хищник: мощный, смертоносный и такой притягательный… Стайлз это любит. Любит то, как он может почти ощутить вкус адреналина на своём языке, может отпустить всё остальное, пока он медленно начинает обдумывать свой первый шаг. Он не хочет, чтобы Дерек был с ним осторожен, поддавался ему.

Несмотря на свою непринужденную манеру поведения, именно Дерек делает первый ход, слегка присев перед тем, как сделать выпад в сторону Стайлза; его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, когда он направляет удар в челюсть Стайлза. Но удар его не касается — костяшки едва задевают кожу, так как парень двигается быстро и уверенно, поворачиваясь влево и опускаясь на колени, чтобы оказаться позади Дерека.

Он даже не думает об этом, реагирует чистым инстинктом, ударяя Дерека под колено и посылая шатающегося мужчину вперед, но тот удерживает равновесие, потому что Дерек втайне сделан из кирпича и, типа, титана. Он не пропускает ни одного удара и шагает вперед, чтобы захватить плечо Дерека и заставить его вращаться, но Хейл оказывается быстрее и ударяет локтем прямо в солнечное сплетение парня, прежде чем повернуться к нему лицом.

Горящие весельем искры в его глазах посылают волну возбуждения по позвоночнику Стайлза.

Они наносят друг другу несколько точных ударов, ничего серьезного, но у Стайлза наверняка останется парочка синяков, которые завтра разукрасят его кожу. Что  _хорошо_.

Затем всё происходит быстро: Дереку удается ухватиться за рубашку Стайлз и притянуть его к себе, на что Стайлз реагирует, зацепив ногой одну из лодыжек Дерека, и  _дергает_. Однако это движение, вместо того чтобы просто сбить Дерека с ног, посылает на пол их обоих, так как Хейл тащит Стайлза за собой.

Стайлз понимает, что падает на Дерека, чувствует, как грудь мужчины поднимается и опускается под ним, и едва успевает моргнуть, прежде чем Дерек использует свой вес в свою пользу и переворачивает их, от чего Стайлз оказывается пойманным под ним в ловушку.

Внезапная неподвижность оставляет их обоих тяжело дышащими и с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Стайлз, — выдыхает Дерек; тонкая пленка пота заставляет его кожу сиять под искусственным освещением тренажерного зала. Он оборачивает пальцами запястья Стайлза, едва держа их прижатыми к мату. Стайлз позволяет ему.

Вдруг дым, наполняющий его легкие, начинает сгущаться во что-то более ощутимое, по телу проносится дрожь, заставляя дыхание Стайлза стать учащенным, а кровь в его жилах — закипеть. А затем он расслабляется, опуская голову на приятную мягкость мата, и наблюдает за Дереком из-под длинных темных ресниц.

И будто по щелчку тумблера, зеленый в глазах Дерека становится более насыщенным, его взгляд устремляется от глаз Стайлза к его обнаженной шее, где мышцы, сухожилия и кровь беззвучно выкрикивают все те слова, которые Стайлз не может заставить себя произнести вслух.

Глаза Дерека темнеют совершенно по-новому.

—  _Стайлз_ , — повторяет он, только на этот раз это звучит как первая капля перед бурной бурей: острая, быстрая и  _решающая_.

Черт.

Но Стайлз не может ничего сделать против всплеска желания,  _нужды_ , которая бьет его, словно мощная волна. Его член твердеет в штанах, и каждая частица кожи начинает гореть там, где он касается Дерека.

— Знаю, — бессвязно отвечает он, и пораженный стон слетает с его губ, когда он наконец себя отпускает, поднимая бедра, чтобы встретиться с бедрами Хейла. Это идеально, но отнюдь не достаточно, и Стайлз хочет больше, больше,  _больше_.

Нависший над ним Дерек выглядит одурманенным.

— Тогда не надо, — слабо пытается он отговорить себя и Стайлза от этого, но его пальцы по-прежнему сжимают запястья парня, тупыми ногтями оставляя следы на коже, пока он борется со своими собственными желаниями. Но потом Стайлз снова подталкивает бедра вверх, языком облизывая свои губы… — Проклятье, — выругивается Дерек и толкает своё тело вниз, чтобы наконец-то —  _наконец-то_  — встретиться со Стайлзовым.

Это неистово, грубо и неуклюже, они не торопятся, даже не пытаются растянуть удовольствие. Тело Дерека прижимает Стайлза к мату, пока они трутся друг против друга, их бедра движутся в странной синхронизации, которая не должна работать, но вместо этого заставляет Стайлза скулить от наслаждения. Его член такой твердый и жаждущий ещё большего трения, что это почти больно. Но он не хочет останавливаться, не может остановиться даже для того, чтобы снять штаны, стянуть трусы, чтобы Дерек мог прикоснуться к нему, провести ладонью по горячей гладкой коже Стайлза, по округлости его яичек…

— Черт возьми.  _Дерек_.

Именно эти мысли заставляют Стайлза произнести имя Дерека отчаянным, надломленным голосом, с дрожащими нотками в нем. И Дерека это сводит с ума, заставляет толкаться своим скрытым одеждой членом против сладкого, нежного местечка, где бедро Стайлза встречает его бедра снова, и снова, и  _снова_. Его лоб опирается о лоб Стайлза, когда громкий грудной стон срывается с его губ, вибрируя, и он кончает в свои штаны.

Матерь божья. Только одна мысль настолько невероятно возбуждает, что требуется всего лишь ещё пару толчков, прежде чем Стайлз понимает, что тяжело дышит, а влажный, пустынно-горячий воздух покидает его легкие и ласкает приоткрытые губы Дерека. Он застывает, сжимает пальцы и напрягает сухожилия там, где хватка Дерека начала ослабевать, и в эту же секунду оргазм накрывает его, поражая, словно пуля, а по мышцам бедер пробегают спазмы, пока он обильно и горячо кончает.

А затем, когда Дерек встает с того места, где лежал против тела Стайлза, не сводя глаз с пола, холодный воздух обрушивается на него, словно заостренный кнут, режущий в местах, которых не видно, но всё равно способных истекать кровью. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как Дерек хватает свою куртку по пути к двери, оставляя Стайлза влажным и тяжело дышащим на полу тренажерного зала.

***

На следующее утро, когда Стайлз наконец-то собирает всё своё мужество в кулак, чтобы открыть дверь в кабинет Дерека, за его рабочим столом сидит Крис. Снова. Только на этот раз Стайлз знает, что это не совпадение или какая-то чертова сломанная труба.

Сбитый с толку, Стайлз чуть не роняет пачку бумаг, которую держит в руках.

— Засранец, — бормочет он, прикусив язык, когда Крис поднимает брови. — В смысле… Доброе утро, сэр.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает Крис и осторожно кладет ручку, что находится в его руке, на стол. Стайлзу это ни капли не нравится.

— Нет, — говорит он; инстинкт выживания вступает в силу раньше логики. — Хотя, если честно… меня попросили проанализировать отпечатки пальцев, найденных в автобусе, и… — он не говорит « _меня попросил Дерек_ », даже не думает об этом —  _о нём_  — вместо этого пытается сосредоточиться на работе, которую должен выполнить.

— Хорошо, — Крис, к счастью, выводит его из страданий мягкой знающей улыбкой. — Тогда я поработаю с тобой над этим.

Стайлз кивает, пытаясь подавить вздох, и садится на один из стульев перед столом, притворяясь, что Дерек его не избегает.

***

К счастью, внезапная паническая атака Дерека под названием «пора разобраться со своими мужскими чувствами по-детсадовски» длится всего полтора дня, и к полудню четверга он снова возвращается в свой кабинет, как обычно, но с той небольшой разницей, что каждый раз, когда Стайлз смотрит в его сторону, глаза Дерека всегда заняты изучением стены, обуви Эрики или даже долбаной именной таблички, которая висит на его чертовой двери.

 _«Это табличка»_ , — хочется сказать Стайлзу. —  _«С твоим именем на ней. Пожалуйста, перестань быть мудаком и посмотри мне в глаза»_. Но вместо этого он лишь сжимает губы и покидает офис к чертовой матери, кипя от злости, потому что его жизнь просто бесконечная череда плохих выборов.

Подземный стрелковый тир подходит в этот момент как никогда, так что именно туда направляется сейчас Стайлз, ощущая, как зудят пальцы от явной необходимости просто что-то сделать. Он берет пистолет, и вес оружия приятно оттягивает руку, а затем его пальцы знакомо оборачиваются вокруг металлической рукоятки.

Как только он надевает противошумные наушники, это всего лишь вопрос нескольких секунд, когда мир вокруг превратится в размытое месиво света и теней, поскольку Стайлз фокусируется на мишенях, что висят на стене перед ним, и с каждым выстрелом выпускает каждую каплю разочарования, гнева и  _похоти_ , бегущие в его венах. Это приносит облегчение, так или иначе, всегда приносило, так что он просто продолжает стрелять, игнорируя свой телефон, вибрирующий в кармане, и опустошает обойму за обоймой.

Когда почти час спустя он выходит из лифта, Джексон, Дэнни, Дерек и Эрика уже ушли из офиса, а Скотт и Айзек сидят вместе за столом Лейхи, просматривая что-то на своем компьютере, пока Скотт время от времени прерывается, чтобы сделать некоторые заметки.

— Я писал тебе, — говорит ему Скотт, когда Стайлзу до него остается несколько метров. Он не поднимает глаза от того, что пишет, но его тон уже говорит о многом.

Стайлз останавливается перед своим столом.

— Я был очень занят, — отвечает он, что не является настоящей ложью, но всё-таки ощущается именно так.

Скотт в ответ лишь фыркает. Потому что, конечно же, он знает, он ведь лучший друг Стайлза, как он может не знать? Даже если он не может догадаться обо всех деталях, он наверняка может видеть, что между Дереком и Стайлзом что-то не так, может чувствовать изменение напряжения в воздухе.

Это, вероятно, должно расстроить Стайлза, — факт, что он подобен открытой книге для таких людей, как Скотт, которые знают, что искать, но вместо этого мысль, что его друзья уже всё знают, утешает его, заставляет Стайлза понять, что он не должен бояться полагаться на кого-то. Тем не менее, когда несколько минут спустя Скотт тащит его в закоулок, спрашивая его, что происходит между ним и Дереком и почему Альфа ведет себя так, будто кто-то помочился в его обед. Что-то внутри Стайлза сжимает свою хватку вокруг его горла, шепча держать этот вопрос при себе и бережно к нему относиться, потому что в противном случае он может взорваться в его руках.

Так что…

— Ничего не происходит, — слышит он себя, бросая взгляд на Айзека, который делает вид, что не подслушивает, но выходит это у него из рук вон плохо.

Глаза Стайлза округляются, когда он думает о том, что, вероятно, Скотт не такого ждал ответа, судя по тому, как приподнимаются его брови и как его лицо выражает нечто очень напоминающее обиду, но также может быть и удивлением.

— Оу, — говорит он, и его губы раскрываются будто бы по собственной воле. — А я думал… Ну, может быть, я ошибся.

— Да, — Стайлз облизывает губы, — может быть.

Он больше не говорит ни слова, потому что он ненавидит,  _ненавидит_ лгать Скотту или что-либо от него скрывать, но на этот раз проблема слишком личная и слишком деликатная, и Стайлз просто не знает, что ему делать. Не говоря уже о том, что Дерек — их Альфа, и рано или поздно это дерьмо, происходящее между ним и Стайлзом, повлияет также и на стаю. Уже повлияло.

— Ладно, — медленно кивает Скотт, неуверенно, но как всегда лояльно. — Ну, я собираюсь вернуться к… — он указывает за свои плечи, где Айзек теперь открыто на них пялится. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь, для  _чего угодно_ , ты знаешь, где меня найти, — благослови Скотта и его чувство такта.

— Конечно, — говорит ему Стайлз. Голова снова тяжелеет и, так как он все равно не может сосредоточиться, чувствуя себя просто хреново, он хватает со стола ключи от своего джипа и — не бежит, неа — гордо удаляется к чертям из комнаты.

Снаружи небо только начинает темнеть, глубоким богатым оттенком синего пронизывая воздух, в то время как солнце начинает исчезать за зданиями. Стайлзу совсем не важно, куда ехать, он лишь фокусируется на дороге, позволяя своему джипу везти его прочь, по крайней мере некоторое время, из штаб-квартиры, от воспоминаний о теле Дерека, двигающегося против его, от тени бессердечного убийцы и других проблем.

Прохладный воздух проникает в машину из приоткрытых окон, и Стайлз благодарен за этот легкий холодок, ласкающий его лицо и удерживающий его эмоционально стабильным, заземленным, каким он не чувствовал себя уже в течение нескольких дней. Потому что это тепло обжигает, тепло Дерека, его кожи, его образ поведения с людьми, о которых он заботится, грохочущий смех, льющийся из его груди, когда он счастлив и расслаблен… Стайлз не может понять, как это всё внезапно превратилось в неловкость и молчание, почему он… Напуган? Пристыжен? Откуда Стайлз может знать, что Дерек якобы чувствует, если он не хочет с ним разговаривать?

Привлекательный, преисполненный той самой силы, которая временами по-прежнему пугает Стайлза, Дерек является воплощением множества особенностей одновременно, и всё же в тот хрупкий момент, когда он кончал, Дерек выглядел  _так по-человечески_ , возвышаясь над Стайлзом, к нему было так легко прикоснуться… Так легко  _удержать_. И Стайлзу не хотелось ничего больше этого, он не желал ничего больше кожи Дерека против его и смеха Дерека рядом с ухом.

Самое худшее, что Стайлз знает: Дерек тоже этого хотел, не допустил бы, если бы не хотел, поэтому он не может понять, почему Хейл отступает именно сейчас. Это не может быть из-за стаи, Стайлз в этом абсолютно уверен, вероятно, он должен быть удивлен тем, что он знает — никто не будет иметь ничего против, если они с Дереком будут… в порядке. Дело в том, что он не в порядке, потому что знает этих людей — свою семью.

В то время как дорога исчезает под капотом его джипа, мысли Стайлза движутся по темной тропе, которая ведет к неприятию и уединению, к сожженным комнатам и мальчику, плачущему в одиночестве, пока отец его не видел и не слышал. Они оба имеют глубокие и до сих пор свежие эмоциональные шрамы, это факт, который нельзя отрицать, и, возможно, это реальная проблема, эта нескончаемая чернота, заполняющая всё пространство внутри груди и не оставляющая место ни для чего другого.

— Я просто разгадывал цифры и числа, — напевает Стайлз, в конце концов поворачивая на свою улицу. — Отодвигая твои детали в сторону [3], — он практически шепчет, вспоминая мелодию песни, обволакивающую его разум, словно мягкое одеяло. Однако он больше не тратит время впустую, а вырубает двигатель и выпрыгивает из джипа.

Когда он открывает дверь своей квартиры, он находит Лидию и Джексона на диване. Занимающихся сексом.

— О, твою ж мать, — почти кричит он, закрывая дверь так быстро, как только может. Похоже, ему всё же придется спать в другом месте.

Прекрасно. Просто… Прекрасно.

***

По крайней мере, Айзек не выглядит слишком обеспокоенным, когда приходит домой к Стайлзу, распластавшемуся на своей кровати в позе морской звезды.

— Я хочу есть, — вместо этого говорит Лейхи, наваливаясь на Стайлза, просто потому что он жестокий.

Оттуда, где он оказывается раздавленным под кажущимся тощим, но всё же мускулистым телом Айзека, Стайлз пытается выкарабкаться на свободу, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока можно было дышать. — Хочу тебе сказать, что убить меня — не самая умная вещь, если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе готовил, — пыхтит он, ударяя Айзека локтем, потому что  _тяжело_.

Поскольку Айзек — один из этих милых, жутко надоедливых щенков, которые грызут твое ухо в шесть гребаных утра в воскресенье, пока ты не проснешься, и ругаясь,  _но всё равно их погладишь_ … Ну, этот ублюдок даже не вздрагивает, а остается на своем месте, будто Стайлз — лучшая подушка, которая когда-либо у него была.

— Это из-за Дерека? — спрашивает он.

Стайлз вспыхивает. И ударяет его ещё сильней.

— Нет, — отрицает он, даже не качая головой, потому что  _не может_. — Нет, почему  _всё на свете_  должно касаться Дерека? Боже, ему нужно найти новых друзей, которые не будут использовать свою суперсилу, чтобы заставить его говорить о своих чувствах.

— Ладно, — тихо произносит Айзек в Стайлзово ухо, кивая. — Значит, ты не хочешь об этом говорить? — он немного приподнимается, чтобы Стайлз мог переместиться влево, и снова ложится рядом с ним, но их ноги всё ещё остаются запутанными, потому что он безумный любимчик обниматься.

Стайлз устремляет на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Именно. Не хочу. Ни о чем разговаривать. Особенно о Дереке. Который совершенно не связан с тем, что я сейчас здесь.  _Очень, очень тонко, Стилински._

Губы Айзека растягиваются в понимающей улыбке, обнажая линию безупречно белых, прямых зубов.

— Твоё чрезмерное использование знаков препинания только что вызвало у меня головную боль.

— Дерьмово быть тобой, — улыбается Стайлз в ответ. А потом, раз они, слава богу, уже закончили говорить (или не-говорить) о Дереке… — Итак… что ты хочешь есть?

И на него тут же устремляются большие блестящие щенячьи глазки. Серьезно, Айзек, вероятно, был сброшен единорогом у подножия гребаной радуги, когда он был ребенком, потому что нет другого правдоподобного оправдания подобному очарованию этого человека.

— Жареные креветки с рисом? — с надеждой спрашивает он, поднимая голову с подушки.

Стайлз едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не заулюлюкать.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, — говорит он, садясь на край кровати. — Что насчет Бойда и Дэнни? Они придут домой?

Айзек пожимает плечами, сдвигаясь к середине кровати.

— Не думаю. Бойд сказал, они будут поздно. Полиции понадобилась наша помощь, чтобы осмотреть тело.

Стоп.

— Тело?

— Да, — говорит Айзек, устремляя взгляд на Стайлза. — Но к нашему делу не имеет никакого отношения. Просто обычное преступление.

Кивая в ответ, Стайлз наконец встает с кровати, оставляя Айзека отдыхать, пока он идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить им ужин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Прецедент – случай или событие, имевшее место в прошлом и служащее примером или основанием для аналогичных действий в настоящем или будущем.  
> [2] Фургон коронера (англ. coroner vehicle) — транспорт для перевозки трупов с места происшествия. По другому – труповоз. Не путать с катафалком. Выглядит примерно так: https://goo.gl/ZcjqU1  
> [3] Строки из песни Coldplay — The Science.


	8. Chapter 8

В пятницу утром выясняется, что полиции нужно нечто больше, чем разовая консультация, учитывая, что Стайлз и Дэнни наткнулись на детектива, выходящего из офиса Дерека во время их перерыва на кофе.

— Позвоните остальным. Я хочу, чтобы через десять минут вы все были в моем кабинете, — говорит Дерек, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь. Впервые за четыре дня он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

Ровно через восемь минут — девять для Джексона, потому что сначала принцесса пошла в туалет — они все находятся в офисе Дерека, как и приказано, и Стайлз оказывается у двери рядом с Бойдом. Он даже не смотрит на своё обычное место за столом Дерека, которое в любом случае сейчас завалено грудой документов. Не то чтобы он знал. Потому что он  _не смотрит_.

Между тем Дерек информирует их о подозрениях полиции, что девушка, чье тело они нашли, была юной дочерью — вампира — наркодилера, которого команда Дерека поймала пару месяцев назад.

— Им понадобится тот, кто знает эту среду и людей, стремящихся туда попасть, — говорит Дерек, глядя на досье в руках.

Таким образом он негласно говорит им, что ему нужен волонтер, тот, кто готов быть отстранен от их основного дела, чтобы помочь полиции разрешить войну между наркокартелями. Как будто это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет. Но, возможно…

— Ну, — начинает он, прочищая горло, потому что он не совсем уверен, что его не обезглавят за то, что он собирается сказать. — В последний раз Эрика была под прикрытием уже довольно давно, так что…

Вероятно, Эрика понимает, почему Стайлз предлагает это решение, поэтому и не пытается выцапать ему глаза здесь и сейчас.

— Даже не думай об этом, — прерывает она его, бросая на Стайлза уничижительный взгляд, а затем поворачивается к Дереку. — Бойд и Скотт тоже могут с этим разобраться, они провели то же количество времени, что и я с делом Фергюсона. Я не понимаю, почему…

— Довольно, — обрывает Дерек её протесты спокойным, но твердым Альфа-голосом. Когда он снова заговаривает, то устремляет взгляд на Стайлза, сосредоточенный и напряженный.  _Готовый_. — Я подумаю об этом и сообщу вам завтра утром, — это намек, что им пора на выход, и каждый его понимает, молча вытекая из кабинета, будто бы небольшой ручей нашел своё направление.

Несмотря на то, что находится в шаге от двери, Стайлз выходит последним. Но перед тем как уйти, он смотрит на Дерека долгим пронизывающим взглядом, полагая, что бесполезно что-либо скрывать, когда Дерек всё равно может услышать его сердцебиение, может прочитать его эмоции, вероятно, даже лучше, чем сам Стайлз. Когда Дерек не обращает на него никакого внимания, делая вид, что занят чтением чего-то на экране компьютера, Стайлз вздыхает и выскальзывает за дверь.

…Только чтобы чуть не врезаться в Эрику, ожидающую его со скрещенными на груди руками и взглядом того, кто только что проглотил лимон, но не получил никакой текилы, чтобы его запить.

— В чем твоя проблема, Стайлз, м? — шипит она, как только за его спиной закрывается дверь.

— В чем… — Стайлз на мгновение сбивается, потому что замкнутое лицо Дерека занимает огромное количество пространства в его голове. — Стой, — говорит он, — я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо провести несколько дней вдали от всей этой неразберихи…

Но хмурый вид Эрики предельно ясно дает понять, что она устала от его брехни.

— О-о, — снова прерывает она его, — точно, и какую именно неразбериху ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает она, переводя взгляд с лица Стайлза на кабинет Дерека и обратно — жест, который слишком расчетливый, чтобы восприниматься как случайный.

Конечно, её слова задевают за живое, и Стайлз тут же напрягается, выпрямляя спину, потому что нет…  _Нет_.

— Ты не имеешь права…

— Не имею права… Что? — говорит ему Эрика острым, словно лезвие, голосом. Нет ни единого шанса, что другие их не слышали и что их не слышал  _Дерек_. Черт, они же гребаные оборотни, они, вероятно, услышат, как пчела пролетает мимо здания, если захотят… — Слушай, Стайлз, — продолжает она, когда он не отвечает. — Я очень зла на тебя прямо сейчас, и, наверное, это не лучшее время для этого разговора, но… — она зажимает переносицу, будто собираясь с мыслями. — Ты мой друг и один из тех людей, которых я уважаю, но ты не можешь выбирать за меня, когда дело касается моей работы, окей? Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, но я бы предпочла, чтобы впредь ты так больше не делал.

В этом-то и проблема — быть и в стае, и в команде одновременно, потому что иногда границы между двумя понятиями становятся настолько размытыми, что трудно понять, что из них что. Инстинкт Стайлза защитить Эрику, чтобы держать её подальше от того, что в прошлом месяце очень её расстроило, заставил его вмешаться в её профессиональную жизнь.

— Извини, — говорит Стайлз, признавая свою ошибку.

Эрика тут же преображается, улыбаясь ему, и заключает Стайлза в крепкие объятия.

— Всё в порядке, мне просто было нужно, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло, — шепчет она ему в ухо. А потом, прежде чем удалиться, произносит: — А, и еще: Лидия сказала, что ей нужно с тобой поговорить.

 _«У неё был секс с Джексоном на моем диване!»_  — хочется выкрикнуть Стайлзу. Единственное, что удерживает его от этого, так это то, что остальные, вероятно, спросят, есть ли у него фотографии… Они те ещё извращенцы.

— Отлично, — вместо этого бормочет он себе под нос и, сунув руки в карманы, направляется в сторону лифта.

***

Короче говоря, Лидия хотела увидеть Стайлза только для того, чтобы сказать, что они с Джексоном закончили своё время страсти на его диване, так что он может возвращаться домой, но сначала они прогуляются после работы, и он купит ей напиток. Стайлз не совсем понимает, как работает её разум, но, так или иначе, смиряется с этим.

В конечном итоге они оказываются — или лучше сказать, Лидия притащила их сюда, — в небольшом современном баре, оформленном в бело-красном стиле, где потягивают напитки, сидя за столом в виде, эм, облаков. Или, возможно, в виде цветка. Дизайн интерьера никогда не был его сильной стороной.

Учитывая, что все, похоже, знают об их с Дереком фиаско, Стайлз уже морально готовится к допросу с пристрастием, которому он вот-вот подвергнется. В конце концов, он говорит о Лидии, и Стайлз уверен, что у неё есть степень по сплетням или вроде того. Поэтому, когда он не получает вопроса, которого так сильно боится, он немного озадачивается.

И когда Лидия перестает трещать о судмедэксперте Криса и о том, что Дерек однозначно должен попытаться его украсть, потому что Дитон  _потрясающий_ …

— Ты разве не собираешься меня спрашивать? — осмеливается он, а затем со сверхсветовой скоростью прячется за своим напитком.

Она моргает, уставившись на него, словно не может понять, на каком языке он говорит.

— О чем?

Ох. Стайлз этого не ожидал. Он совсем этого не ожидал.

— Эм… Что я подумываю о том, чтобы завести кота? — лепечет он, зарабатывая этим громкий смех Лидии и несколько любопытных взглядов от сидящих рядом людей.

Близится второй час ночи, когда Стайлз наконец паркует свой джип перед их домом, а на пассажирском сиденье Лидия вовсю хихикает и подпевает радио. Стайлз с улыбкой за ней наблюдает и думает, что она выглядит великолепно.

Хотя вскоре его улыбка сходит на нет, когда он замечает припаркованный прямо перед входом черный «камаро» Дерека. Поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что, когда Лидия и Стайлз добираются до квартиры, Хейл сидит на их диване. Ну ура, чё.

Подумав об этом, Стайлз решает, что ему, наверное, стоило уносить ноги, когда ещё было время, подбросить Лидию домой, а затем вернуться к Айзеку, вместо того чтобы терпеть эту пытку. По правде говоря, он подозревает, что может быть немного мазохистом, и он не имеет в виду  _«о, да, эта боль такая приятная, пожалуйста, ещё»_  мазохизм. На самом деле, его поведение, вероятно, можно описать как безрассудно глупое.

Видимо, Лидия на это и рассчитывала, учитывая то, как она вдруг довольно улыбается.

— Прости, у нас на пути встала парочка бокалов мартини, — извиняется она перед Дереком. Что не должно иметь абсолютно никакого смысла, потому что она не могла… Ну, разумеется, могла.

Стайлз начинает нервно теребить молнию толстовки.

— Лидия, — стонет он, всё ещё стоя у порога перед открытой дверью, потому что ему определенно необходим быстрый маршрут побега.

— Что, — фактически рявкает в ответ Лидия, умудряясь сохранить при этом ангельский голосок. У Стайлза есть сильное подозрение, что, если бы она могла, то она, вероятно, прямо сейчас столкнула бы Дерека и Стайлза головами. — Я тебя не спрашивала. Ты должен быть счастлив, — дружелюбно улыбается она.

От этих слов по Стайлзовой спине начинают бежать мурашки, поэтому он воздерживается от дальнейших пререканий. А Дерек всё так же сидит на диване, до сих пор не сказав ни слова. Черт, Стайлз даже не уверен,  _дышит_  ли он вообще.

— А знаете что, — говорит им Лидия, хлопая в ладоши, как будто ей в голову только что пришла замечательная, просто блестящая идея, — думаю, я переночую у Джексона, — и с этими словами она втягивает Стайлза внутрь гостиной, а сама выходит и даже запирает входную дверь на ключ.

Окей, ситуация официально превратилась из неловкой в жутко смущающую, потому что Дерек не сводит с него взгляда, а Стайлз очень занят изучением шнурков на своих ботинках, и даже если Дерек видит его пылающее румянцем лицо и слышит  _слишком громко_  колотящееся сердце, то, что Стайлзу действительно хочется сейчас сделать, это…

— Кажется, у меня начинается приступ, — хрипит он и наконец-то поднимает на Дерека испуганный взгляд.

В мгновение ока Дерек оказывается рядом со Стайлзом и протягивает руки, прикасаясь пальцами к длинным плавным изгибам его шеи и мягко надавливая на пульс.

— Просто дыши, — шепчет Дерек, его голос глубок и спокоен, а слова резонируют внутри Стайлзовой груди ленивой вибрацией.

И Стайлз дышит, позволяет давлению кончиков пальцев и ногтей на тонкой коже опустить его на землю, пытается подчиниться слову и сосредоточиться, делая один глоток воздуха за раз.

— Дышу, — говорит он спустя несколько минут таким же дрожащим голосом, как и он сам. — У меня получается.

Однако Дерек, вероятно, так не думает, потому что он морщится, опуская руки с шеи Стайлза на предплечье, и тянет его к дивану, усаживая на него. — Просто посиди здесь и минутку помолчи, — говорит он Стайлзу. — Я вернусь [1].

— Звучит не очень обнадеживающе, — бормочет в ответ Стайлз. Он уверен, что собирался сказать что-то ещё, но мягкость кожи за его спиной отвлекает его от каких-либо дальнейших комментариев.

Спустя минуту Дерек  _действительно_  возвращается, и это о чем-то да говорит, поскольку Стайлз ожидал, что он попытаться сбежать через окно в ванной или типа того.

— Ты вернулся, — произносит он с ноткой удивления в словах, потому что он болван, который не может держать язык за зубами, даже если от этого зависит его жизнь.

Дерек садится на диван рядом с ним.

— Стайлз, — говорит он насыщенным тягучим тоном, как будто это слово на самом деле нечто большее, чем просто имя.

— Это я, — поднимает руку Стайлз, перебирая пальцами. Он не знает, что Дерек здесь делает, не знает, что ему нужно, и это пугает его больше всего на свете.

Однако что-то, должно быть, его выдает, потому что Дерек вдруг вцепляется пальцами в его рубашку на груди, осторожно сжимая ткань и  _притягивая_  его к себе.

— Да, — выдыхает Хейл, утыкаясь носом во впадинку у основания Стайлзовой шеи, — это ты.

И в животе Стайлза начинает расцветать тепло, словно кувшинка посреди озера: робкая и красочная, окруженная чем-то гораздо большим, чем она сама, но всё же такая сильная. Он громко сглатывает, пытаясь сопоставить нынешнее поведение Дерека с тем мужчиной, который последние несколько дней избегал его, как чумы, и недоуменно моргает, потому что  _в этом нет никакого смысла_. И всё же он не может заставить себя возражать против того, что делает Дерек.

В этот момент он похож на игривую акулу, неторопливо изучающую свою жертву, так медленно он двигается: задерживаясь у нежного чувствительного местечка между шеей и плечом Стайлза, кончиками пальцев цепляя воротник и оттягивая его, пока не показывается ещё больше обнаженной кожи, а идеальные изгибы ключицы так и манят пробежаться по ним губами.

— Ты весь ею пропах, — рычит он наконец минуту или год спустя, и те устрашающие собственнические нотки в голосе, которые Дерек так долго скрывал, внезапно выныривают наружу, заставляя Стайлза задрожать и практически затаить дыхание.

— Это не так, — находит он в себе силы прошептать.

Это глупо. Не потому, что прошли годы с тех пор, как он был тем парнем, который бегал за Лидией и расправлял плечи, когда она входила в комнату, потому что Дерек уже об этом знает. Все знают. На самом деле, Стайлз имеет в виду, что Лидия пахнет только самыми свежими и разнообразными ароматами, цепляющимися за его кожу, поэтому он несет на себе невидимый знак стаи и гордится этим, ни от кого этого не скрывая, тем более от Дерека.

Именно поэтому, вопреки всяким разумным причинам, он откидывает голову назад, добровольно предоставляя Хейлу полный доступ к своей шее. Покорность. Это всего лишь слово, понятие, которое всегда тихо сидело в углу Стайлзового разума, прислушиваясь и ожидая, учась вместе с ним тому, что иногда нужно просто позволить чему-то случиться.

На секунду у Дерека еле уловимо перехватывает дыхание, и это подсказывает Стайлзу о том, что он всё сделал так, как надо.

— Я знаю, — урчит Дерек, на этот раз язык сменяется острыми зубами, что не должно быть приятно, но вместо этого кажется совершенно правильным. — Я знаю, — повторяет он, вылизывая шею Стилински и оставляя поперек неё короткие влажные полосы, будто бы отмечая путь, по которому рано или поздно пройдутся его когти.

И это становится тем, что наконец пугает Стайлза больше, чем что бы то ни было ещё, вытягивая его из вялого состояния и заставляя нахмуриться.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, и это немного похоже на падение в темноте.

Так же внезапно, как он схватил футболку Стайлза, Дерек его отпускает. Ткань выскальзывает из его пальцев так же легко, как вода по стеклу. А затем он поднимает на Стайлза смертельно серьезный взгляд.

— Ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

Вот только сегодня Стайлз больше не хочет слышать никакого загадочного дерьма, осточертело играть в догадки. Он наклоняет голову на бок.

— Нет, — говорит он, облизывая губы. — Вообще-то, не знаю.

Теперь Дерек смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые.

— Стайлз, — говорит он снова, хотя на этот раз голос кажется уставшим, словно он слишком надолго задержал дыхание и теперь просто хочет  _выдохнуть_. — Ты точно не хочешь начинать этот разговор, — хмурится он, выделывая бровями этот медленный странный танец, который означает, что нечто заставляет его испытывать противоречивые чувства.

Стайлз не хочет быть этим нечто, но всё же…

— Это касается укуса? — он выпускает слова на свободу и наблюдает, как они медленно обретают смысл, когда он кладет руку на бедро Дерека, чье тепло согревает ладонь, пока он гладит ею по грубому хлопку джинсов, чувствуя напряженные крепкие мышцы под ними, и они словно  _пылают_.

На деле же Дерек выглядит немного сбитым с толку вопросом, но Стайлз видит, что он не спешит, чтобы как следует его обдумать, придавая моменту ту важность, которую он заслуживает. Потому что это старый вопрос, которого ни один из них не касался, но который сейчас отчаянно требует ответа. Им это необходимо, прежде чем они перейдут на следующий этап, каким бы он ни был.

— У меня не может быть только половина тебя, — наконец говорит Дерек, проводя рукой по своему лицу. С его губ слетает горький смешок, когда он продолжает, — конечно, это касается укуса. Как и всегда. Если бы я тебя укусил, то ты бы был полностью мой, не смог бы мне ни в чем отказать, ты даже не смог бы думать о жизни, которая не включала бы меня, — под своей ладонью Стайлз чувствует его дрожь. — В этом не будет никакого баланса, это лишь поглотит тебя без остатка. Но будучи человеком, ты можешь выбирать, какую часть себя хочешь мне открыть, устанавливать границы дозволенного там, где считаешь наиболее подходящим, наиболее  _безопасным_. Я бы никогда не стал тебя к чему-либо принуждать, Стайлз. Я никогда не попрошу больше, чем ты сможешь мне дать, особенно если это будет означать, что я тебя потеряю.

— Это не… — пытается сказать Стайлз, потому что Дерек ошибается во многих отношениях, но Дерек его прерывает.

— Ты уверен? — его рука накрывает руку Стайла, покоящуюся на бедре Дерека. — Укусить тебя — мой  _инстинкт_. Ты слишком часто забываешь, что волк и я — едины, что мы разделяем всё: от наших мыслей до потребностей и… Речь уже не только о нас с тобой. У тебя есть место в моей стае, Стайлз, важное место, и я не могу просто послать всё к чертям. Я не могу  _подвести их_.

Есть что-то очень ранимое в глазах Дерека, в том, как он просто держит руку Стайлза, пока из его уст, словно хорошо выдержанное вино, льются искренние слова, которые заставляют сердце Стайлза затрепетать в груди, и в него будто вселяется какое-то новое сознание, которое подталкивает его к действию.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — шепчет он Дереку, наклоняясь вперед и скользя подбородком по его плечу. — Мы видим всевозможных монстров каждый гребаный день нашей жизни, так что не приходи ко мне с разговорами про инстинкты, потому что они не определяют тебя как личность. Потому что это не то, кто ты есть. Я знаю это, Дерек. Я знаю  _тебя_. И тебе меня не провести.

Глаза Дерека сейчас такие огромные, мрачно сияющие в ярком свете комнаты. Огромные, неуверенные и  _полные страха_.

— Но в этом-то и дело, Стайлз, — он утыкается носом в висок Стайлза. — Ты не можешь этого хотеть, ты не хочешь жить такой жизнью, когда…

Нетрудно догадаться, к чему клонит Дерек. Они вместе валялись в постели в обеденные перерывы, часами подготавливали вместе отчеты, делили одну кружку кофе на двоих и обменивались короткими прикосновениями — всё это сблизило их и сформировало прочную связь. И Стайлз понимает, почему Дерек так боится это потерять, даже слишком хорошо понимает, так как одиночество было его другом на протяжении очень долгого времени. Но он устал бояться и не хочет больше беспокоиться о том, что может потерять, когда вместо этого он может попытаться завоевать желаемое.

— Но я уже так живу, — говорит он, его губы так близко к Дерековым, что он практически может ощутить их вкус, почувствовать запах его кожи. — Мы выбрали такую жизнь давным-давно, и ты никогда от меня не услышишь, что я об этом жалею, потому что это не так.

Закрыв глаза, Дерек делает долгий судорожный вдох.

— Ты не врешь. Ты действительно этого хочешь, — шепчет он, в его тоне слышится удивление, словно он не может поверить себе и своим ощущениям.

Наклонившись, Стайлз сокращает то небольшое волнующее расстояние, оставшееся между ними, и оставляет на его губах легкий поцелуй.

— Болван, — усмехается он, чувствуя себя таким по-глупому счастливым, потому что знает, к чему всё ведет, уже ощущая клубящееся в воздухе напряжение: сладкое, горячее и безумно реальное. — Конечно, я этого хочу.  _Я хочу тебя_.

Из миллиона вещей, казалось, именно сейчас Стайлз действительно подобрал правильные слова, потому что губы Дерека наконец расплываются в зеркальной ухмылке против Стайлзовой, а пальцы ласкают тыльную сторону его руки, отслеживая запутанную паутинку пролегающих под кожей вен.

— Вроде припоминаю что-то такое.

И, вау, это внезапно оказывается на самом верху списка Стайлза под названием  _«наиболее возбуждающие фразы, которые мне говорили реально живые, не сумасшедшие, люди»_. Потому что воспоминания о том, каким твердым и возбужденным Дерек был против него, тут же обеспечивает ему мгновенный стояк.

— Хм, — он густо краснеет, а в штанах от одной только мысли заинтересованно дергается член.

К счастью, Дерек затыкает его своими губами, тем самым спасая Стайлза от бормотания чего-то совершенно неловкого.

— Да, — от этого рычащего звука сердцебиение Стайлза вдруг ускоряется, а когда язык и зубы Дерека заставляют его приоткрыть рот, его разум заволакивает красный душистый туман.

Скользкий, влажный,  _голодный_ поцелуй Дерека одновременно разрушает и возрождает каждое Стайлзово убеждение, переставляя их в идеальный пазл, собранный из возможностей. Из его груди вырывается глубокий стон, когда рука Стайлза медленно скользит вверх по бедру Дерека, дразня, только чтобы перескочить самую интересную часть и в конечном итоге прижаться к твердой груди Дерека, широко растопырив пальцы поверх хлопка и рельефных мышц.

Не требуется больших усилий, лишь едва ощутимое давление кончиков пальцев, слегка подталкивающих до тех пор, пока Дерек не прислоняется к спинке дивана, а его плечи не погружаются в кожаную обивку. Он сжимает рукой ткань Стайлзовой рубашки, утаскивая его за собой, и снова впивается в его губы поцелуем. Он упивается каждым задыхающимся вдохом Стайлза, проходя языком вдоль ровной кромки его зубов, ощущая, как в его паху бурлит постепенно растущее устойчивое желание, когда Стайлз внезапно седлает его, прижимая колени к твердым бедрам Дерека и лишь сильнее разжигая пожар.

— Так-то лучше, — нахально говорит Стайлз, игриво трется своим носом о нос Дерека и немного извивается на его коленях, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, поскольку его кайфоломные брюки не позволяют раздвинуть ноги настолько широко, насколько он хочет. А он очень, очень хочет. Раздвинуть их. Несколько раз. В нескольких разных позах. Он пробегает языком по своим губам, слизывая вкус Дерека и позволяя ему задержаться во рту, словно драгоценному нектару.

При виде этого в глазах Дерека что-то плавится, только чтобы воспламениться секундой позже.

— Иди сюда, — урчит Хейл, сильными пальцами удерживая Стайлза за бедра, вдавливаясь ими в ткань и кожу, пока его язык следует тем же путем, что проделал язык Стайлза за секунду до этого, оставляя после себя влажный блестящий след, а после ненадолго ловит зубами нижнюю губу Стайлза перед тем как её отпустить.

Это безумие — очутиться на пороге чего-то настолько важного, и Стайлз, вероятно, должен быть немного напуган тем, насколько быстро всё это происходит, насколько легко им было погрузиться в это, найти друг друга и просто сделать шаг вперед… Но грудь Дерека под его ладонями такая твердая, такая до боли реальная, а его руки теперь блуждают по всей Стайлзовой спине: от шеи до основания позвоночника, вырисовывая невидимые линии, которые медленно просачиваются сквозь ткань и втираются в кожу.

Они уделяют несколько минут медленной прелюдии, чтобы насладиться близостью, которая никогда не казалась такой правильной, этим выбором, который они делают вместе, молча, покачиваясь на волне до самого последнего момента. И тогда Стайлз позволяет себе наконец окунуться в ощущения с головой, поскольку руки Дерека перемещаются со спины на грудь, принимаясь расстегивать рубашку Стайлза, в то время как его губы оставляют мокрые жадные поцелуи на хрупком изгибе шеи, а там, где он впивался в кожу зубами, она начинает краснеть.

Но этого недостаточно, Стайлз хочет большего, гораздо большего. Он чувствует, будто это сжигает его изнутри, мерцая красным пеплом и воспламеняясь.

— Давай же, — скулит он, толкаясь своей скрытой штанами эрекцией против живота Дерека, и стонет, когда тот в ответ кусает лишь сильнее, кончиками пальцев пробираясь под расстегнутую рубашку и скользя ими по его соскам… Стайлза тут же прошибает дрожь.

Изучая большой участок смуглой, восхитительно гладкой кожи, наполовину скрытой за воротником Дерековой рубашки, Стайлз не может дождаться, когда Хейл позволит ему его исследовать, вылизать, пока кожа не будет мокрой от слюны, не может дождаться, когда Дерек будет голым и твердым против него, над ним, ощутить под пальцами его напряженные перекатывающиеся мышцы, пока они будут двигаться в унисон, задыхаясь и дрожа, и…

— Хватит, — приказ, который Дерек отдает сквозь стиснутые зубы, слова, эхом прошедшие сквозь Стайлза, словно щелчок хлыста. Но Стайлз сейчас такой твердый, что просто не может перестать покачивать бедрами. Ему это  _нужно_.

И тогда ладони Дерека неожиданно отталкивают Стайлза, от чего он почти падает на задницу. Почти, потому что Дерек успевает его поймать, сомкнув пальцы вокруг бицепса Стайлза и удержав его.

— Спальня, — рокочет Дерек, и темное бархатистое обещание закручивается в воздухе, словно ленивая змея. Это самая офигенная идея, которую Стайлз когда-либо слышал.

Они выбираются из комнаты и спотыкаясь идут дальше по коридору — лишь ненадолго останавливаясь возле одной из стен, потому что Стайлзу чертовски необходимо поцеловать Дерека  _прямо сейчас_  — и в конце концов добираются до двери в Стайлзову спальню. Что хорошо, очень хорошо, потому что в ближайшем будущем Стайлз планирует много обнаженки.

Будущее, которое вдруг становится настоящим, когда Дерек наконец-то расстегивает штаны Стайлза, хватает пальцами шлевки и дергает вниз, пока ткань не соскальзывает с бедер Стайлза, кучей оседая у его ног вместе с нижним бельем. Это кажется чем-то непристойным — стоять посреди своей спальни болезненно твердым и практически полностью голым, если бы не распахнутая рубашка, всё ещё покрывающая его плечи, в то время как Дерек до сих пор одет, только рубашка немного помята там, где всего лишь несколько минут назад Стилински судорожно цеплялся пальцами.

— Черт, — шипит Стайлз, его выдержки и след простыл. И прежде чем он может даже подумать о том, что делает, его пальцы смыкаются вокруг члена и скользят вниз. — Черт.  _Дерек_ , — выдыхает он и еле удерживается на дрожащих ногах, толкаясь в свой кулак.

И на этом игра разума, в которую, должно быть, Дерек до сих пор играл, заканчивается, и стена разваливается на части лишь от одного легкого прикосновения. Стайлз наблюдает, как глаза Хейла становятся красными, как наконец-то —  _наконец-то_  — он руками находит голую кожу Стайлза, а его идеальный рот обрушивается на один из сосков парня и обхватывает его, и с губ Стайлза срывается хриплый стон, когда Дерек кончиком языка обводит его розовый чувствительный контур.

Стайлз зарывается пальцами в волосы Дерека, удерживая себя единственным способом, который знает, и позволяет Дереку подтолкнуть себя к кровати и уронить на неё; позволяет рукам мужчины блуждать по внутренней стороне его бедер, там, где под бледной кожей виднеются крепкие мышцы, а на ней — россыпь редких волос, и давит кончиками пальцев на ноги Стайлза, пока не раздвигает их так —  _неприлично_  — широко. Дерек оставляет легкие дразнящие поцелуи на икрах Стайлза, на нежном местечке под коленом, где кровь стремительно мчится по венам… Каждое прикосновение его губ заставляет Стайлза вибрировать в предвкушении. Словно камертон [2] в нежных руках Дерека.

Кожа парня покрыта красными, как закат, отметинами, а его член уже обильно сочится смазкой к тому времени, когда рот Дерека наконец добирается до его входа, прижимаясь мягкими сухими губами к плотному кольцу мышц, прежде чем на пробу пройтись по нему языком. Стайлз выпускает всхлип, который даже не осознавал, что сдерживал, и сминает в кулаках простыни.

Всё ещё находясь между его ног, Дерек обхватывает рукой одну из лодыжек Стилински.

— Твой чертов запах, — рычит он, высовывая язык и беззастенчиво проводя им влажную полоску по сжимающийся дырочке. — Такой невероятный, ты даже не представляешь, — и теперь его пальцы скользят там, где мгновение назад был его язык, едва касаясь кожи, прежде чем пройтись по яичкам Стайлза, лениво исследуя. Дерек не торопится, изучая наилучший способ извлекать из Стайлза задыхающиеся хриплые стоны.

Упираясь ногами в матрас, Стайлз выгибает спину, в то время как горячий влажный язык Дерека терзает его изнутри. Ему кажется, что умолять — это единственный способ вынудить Дерека позволить ему наконец кончить, позволить избавиться от этой волны, которая лишь растет и растет в его паху, заставляя его член ныть, и яйца тяжелеть…

— Пожалуйста, — хнычет Стайлз, бедра сами собой отрываются от кровати, толкаясь навстречу жаркой влажности Дерекова рта. — Пожалуйста, Дерек, просто… Мне  _нужно_ … — он нуждается в большем, хочет, чтобы Дерек взял всё от него, и сам хочет взять всё от Дерека.

Возможно, из-за дрожи в голосе Стайлза, или, может быть, из-за того, как бьется его сердце — быстро и так совершенно живо, находясь в ловушке Стайлзовой грудной клетки, но спустя мгновение Дерек выругивается и приподнимается меж ног Стайлза, яростно хватаясь за свою рубашку и разрывая её, спеша быстрее раздеться, чтобы стать ближе к Стайлзу — человеку, который сейчас смотрит на Дерека огромными, глубокими,  _доверчивыми_  глазами… Когда Дерек снова подползает к Стайлзу полностью обнаженный, скользя по нему своей смуглой загорелой кожей, так идеально подходящей менее крупному телу Стайлза, что это кажется почти чудом.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — выдыхает Дерек прямо в ухо Стайлза откровенным рычащим звуком, не имеющим ничего общего с человеком, с которым работает Стилински, но в то же время отражает каждый из его темных уголков: потерянных, сломанных, которые Дерек никогда не показывает, но Стайлз знает, что они есть.

Стайлз охает, когда Хейл сжимает в ладонях его задницу, притягивая к себе до тех пор, пока головка Дерекова члена не скользит по всё ещё влажному входу парня.

— Да, — бормочет он. Одновременно и разрешая, и моля. Он хочет этого, хочет так сильно, что почти больно.

Не проходит и минуты, прежде чем у подножия кровати мнутся простыни, на тумбочку отставляется открытый тюбик смазки, и пальцы Дерека наконец-то скользят внутрь Стайлза. Теперь Стайлз сидит на нем сверху, полузакрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, и прерывисто дышит в шею Дерека, пока тот медленно его растягивает.

Удивительно, как тело Стайлза открывается вокруг него; пальцы Дерека обволакивает мягкое  _хрупкое_ тепло, когда он крутит ими, растягивая Стайлза, входя и выходя, смазанными кончиками пальцев обводит чувствительное колечко мышц, прежде чем снова скользнуть внутрь. И Дерек такой твердый, до боли жаждет попасть внутрь Стайлза, чтобы наконец взять его, оттрахать и  _утвердить на него свои права_ , чтобы убедиться, что он никогда не достанется никому, кроме него.

— Боже, — шепчет он, протянув свободную руку к тумбочке, чтобы взять презерватив.

— Я думаю о котятах, — неожиданно говорит Стайлз. Это в каком-то смысле удивляет Дерека, потому что  _какого, собственно, хрена_?

Хоть ему и удается ухватить один из рассыпанных по небольшой поверхности презервативов, он сжимает руку вокруг упаковки, стараясь не выглядеть слишком изумленно.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает он, всё ещё находясь пальцами глубоко в заднице Стайлза, потому что, как известно, такова их жизнь.

Стоя над ним на коленях, с покрасневшими от жара лицом и шеей, Стайлз нахально ухмыляется.

— Либо думать о котятах, либо кончить на тебя прямо сейчас, — поясняет он Дереку, сжимая мышцы задницы вокруг пальцев Хейла, потому что он был рожден, чтобы дразнить. — Пожалуй, — продолжает он, его ресницы трепещут, когда он наклоняется к Дереку, — мне нужны эрекционные кольца.

Блять. Это… Блять. Один лишь мысленный образ такой убийственно жаркий, что Дерек изумленно раскрывает рот, и презерватив выскальзывает из его пальцев; его член дергается, когда он сгибает пальцы внутри Стайлза. От задыхающихся стонов, которые вызывает его действие, Дерек ответно ухмыляется.

— Пожалуй, — рычит он, одновременно опасно и завораживающе, — я куплю тебе одно.

И тогда больше не остается места ни для чего, кроме рта Стайлза на Дерековом, даже время начинает течь по-другому — медленнее, когда Дерек натягивает презерватив и смотрит, как пальцы Стайлза размазывают смазку по всей его длине. Он выглядит так, будто до сих пор не может в это поверить, будто ему не верится, что этот момент реален, что это Стайлз — тот, к кому он прикасается, тот, кто медленно раскрывается вокруг него, окутывая Дерека теплотой, мягкостью и  _желанием_.

Бедра Стайлза дрожат, когда он опускается на член Дерека, его щеки такие красные, что мужчине хочется их укусить, впиться зубами в плоть и просто  _попробовать_  густую вкусную кровь, стекающую по его языку — настолько сильно Дерек сейчас обладает Стайлзом…

— О Боже... Я чувствую себя таким наполненным. Как же хорошо. Ну же, Дерек, помоги мне,  _пожалуйста_ , — произносит Стайлз жидким, словно горячий мед, голосом. Его ногти царапают спину Дерека, когда тот качает бедрами, а пальцы упираются в матрас, в то время как член Дерека почти полностью из него выскальзывает, прежде чем снова погрузиться до самого конца.

В груди Дерека так внезапно вспыхивает собственничество, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Я знал, что ты будешь таким идеальным, — стонет он в шею Стайлза и спускается руками от его бедер к расщелине между ягодиц, касаясь кончиками пальцев там, где его член продолжает исчезать и толкаться, в то время как его указательный палец скользит вместе с ним, а мышцы Стайлза так легко его принимают, как если бы он был создан для этого.

— Чертов извращенец, — смеётся Стайлз.  _Смеётся_. И этот смех такой потрясающий, что Дерек может ощутить его в своей груди.

— Хочу тебя в свою стаю, — эти невинно прошептанные слова слетают с губ Дерека, словно лепестки, падающие с увядающего цветка, таким легким и естественным это кажется. Только это не так, потому что Стайлз знает, о чем на самом деле просит Дерек, знает, что за его просьбой скрывается сад из шипов и полнолуний. А он этого не хочет и никогда в своей жизни этого не пожелает.

Так что…

— Я уже в твоей стае, — он облизывает губы, позволяя своему ответу упасть между ними, пока он покачивает бедрами против идеального давления члена Дерека внутри него, и удовольствие прошибает его, словно выстрел, когда он наконец находит правильный угол.

Дерек моргает, лежа под Стайлзом. И что-то в его глазах умирает.

— Да, — хрипит он, кончиками пальцев находя резкий изгиб Стайлзовых бедер, и оставаясь там. — Точно.

Вскоре движения Стайлза становятся хаотичными, головка его члена сочится смазкой, и с каждым толчком бьется о живот. От этого зрелища во рту Дерека скапливается слюна, и он наконец сжаливается над Стайлзом, обхватывая руками его грудную клетку и переворачивая их. Стайлз взвизгивает под ним, пару секунд размахивая конечностями, прежде чем понимает в чем дело.

— Так. Гораздо.  _Лучше_ , — рычит Дерек, всем своим весом прижимая Стайлза к матрасу и вбиваясь в него всё быстрее, пока Стилински в конце концов не кончает на свою грудь и шею густыми длинными полосами. Этот запах затуманивает голову и взор Дерека, и лишь безумно быстрое сердцебиение Стайлза становится его единственным ориентиром, когда он находит своё собственное освобождение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Я вернусь — в оригинале "I’ll be back" — коронная фразочка Терминатора, думаю поэтому Стайлз и говорит, что это звучит не очень обнадеживающе))  
> [2] Камертон (нем. Kammerton — «комнатный звук») — инструмент для фиксации и воспроизведения эталонной высоты звука, которая также называется словом «камертон».


	9. Chapter 9

Стай­лз не пом­нит, как зас­нул, но, ког­да он про­сыпа­ет­ся, уже вов­сю све­та­ет, и меж по­лузак­ры­тых штор выг­ля­дыва­ют роб­кие сол­нечные лу­чи. Он зе­ва­ет, во­роча­ет­ся под теп­лым оде­ялом и тя­нет­ся ле­вой ру­кой за спи­ну, обыс­ки­вая мес­то по­зади се­бя, где обыч­но спит Де­рек… Но на­ходит там лишь пус­то­ту.

Стай­лз зна­ет это чувс­тво, тис­ка­ми сжи­ма­ющее грудь, ко­торое обыч­но по­яв­ля­ет­ся, ког­да он дол­жен рас­ска­зать семье, что тот, ко­го они лю­бят, умер. Чувс­тво, ца­рапа­ющее его внут­реннос­ти ос­тры­ми ког­тя­ми, ког­да они при­ходят на по­мощь слиш­ком поз­дно, что­бы спас­ти чью-то жизнь.

Горь­кое ядо­витое ра­зоча­рова­ние на­пол­ня­ет его кап­ля за кап­лей. Он уже зна­ет, что там уви­дит, но все-та­ки ре­ша­ет­ся от­крыть гла­за и ос­мотреть­ся, вы­ис­ки­вая на по­лу брю­ки Де­река, его бо­тин­ки, ос­тавлен­ные под кро­ватью… Ни­чего. Каж­дая час­тичка, на­поми­на­ющая о вче­раш­ней но­чи, ис­чезла, и ком­на­та бы­ла аб­со­лют­но пус­той, за ис­клю­чени­ем Стай­лза.

Не­ожи­дан­но он чувс­тву­ет же­лание прик­рыть­ся, и его ще­ки стыд­ли­во пы­ла­ют, ког­да ему ка­жет­ся, что эта мер­твая ти­шина сме­ет­ся ему в ли­цо. Гля­дя на се­бя в зер­ка­ло, на­ходя­ще­еся нап­ро­тив кро­вати, Стай­лз мо­жет пе­рес­чи­тать все мно­гочис­ленные крас­ные от­ме­тины, ко­торые Де­рек ос­та­вил на его ко­же бук­валь­но нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад. Он ощу­ща­ет их по все­му сво­ему те­лу, и от это­го его жут­ко на­чина­ет му­тить.

Но вмес­то это­го Стай­лз пря­чет го­лову под по­душ­ку, пред­по­читая де­лать вид, что у не­го есть всё, че­го он хо­чет.

***

  
Ког­да Стай­лз сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в ре­аль­ность, то за­меча­ет Эл­ли­сон, ко­торая си­дит за его пись­мен­ным сто­лом с эк­зем­пля­ром «Ис­кусс­тва вой­ны» [1] в ру­ках, и бро­шен­ную на де­ревян­ную по­вер­хность тем­но-си­нюю кур­тку.

— Я по­дума­ла, что бу­дет луч­ше дать те­бе выс­пать­ся, — го­ворит она, не от­ры­ва­ясь от кни­ги.

По­тирая гла­за, Стай­лз с боль­шим уси­ли­ем при­нима­ет си­дячее по­ложе­ние и да­же не пы­та­ет­ся се­бя прик­рыть, ког­да хлоп­ко­вые прос­ты­ни осе­да­ют вок­руг его бе­дер, выс­тавляя на­показ его об­на­жен­ную, пок­ры­тую мет­ка­ми грудь. Что-то злое и по­роч­ное ца­рапа­ет его за­тылок, но ему пле­вать. Он не от­ве­ча­ет, по­тому что ему ещё на­до по­нять, что Эл­ли­сон здесь за­была.

И имен­но в тот мо­мент она под­ни­ма­ет на Стай­лза гла­за.

— Мне поз­во­нил Де­рек, — го­ворит де­вуш­ка, но для Стай­лза её сло­ва не име­ют ни­како­го смыс­ла. По­это­му он ждет, мед­ленно ды­ша. В кон­це кон­цов она про­дол­жа­ет. — Он ду­ма­ет, что те­бе, воз­можно, за­хочет­ся с кем-то по­гово­рить.

Что на са­мом де­ле не име­ет смыс­ла, по­тому что, ес­ли бы Де­рек ду­мал, что Стай­лзу мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся — за­хочет­ся — с кем-то по­гово­рить, ес­ли бы Де­рек за­ботил­ся о Стай­лзе хо­тя бы на де­сятую часть то­го, как всё вре­мя ут­вер­жда­ет, то он бы ос­тался. Он бы ле­жал в пос­те­ли со Стай­лзом до рас­све­та, а мо­жет, и доль­ше, не­жась, по­ка го­лод не вы­тол­кнул бы их на кух­ню. И, воз­можно, Стай­лз бы от­со­сал ему там, опус­тившись пе­ред ним на ко­лени и при­от­крыв рот, по­тому вот что он дей­стви­тель­но  _хо­чет_ …

— Я не хо­чу, — го­ворит он, по­тому что всё ос­таль­ное — лишь нес­конча­емая пус­то­та.

Во­лосы Эл­ли­сон за­вяза­ны в фран­цуз­скую ко­су, ко­торая нем­но­го по­качи­ва­ет­ся, ког­да она по­вора­чива­ет­ся, что­бы уб­рать свою кни­гу в ко­жаную сум­ку, ле­жащую ря­дом с кур­ткой.

— Ли­дия, воз­можно, спра­вилась бы с этим луч­ше, — го­ворит она ти­хим, но всё рав­но слы­шимым в без­мол­вной ком­на­те го­лосом.

У Стай­лза пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание.

— Что? Нет! Ты поз­во­нила Ли­дии? Ты же не зво­нила ей, прав­да? — он за­меча­ет на оде­яле па­ру тру­сов, ко­торые, ве­ро­ят­но, по­ложи­ла ту­да Эл­ли­сон, и хва­та­ет их, быс­тро на­девая, по­тому что он по­ка ещё в сво­ем уме и по­нима­ет, что Скотт его обез­гла­вит, ес­ли Стай­лз не сбе­режет не­пороч­ность Эл­ли­сон. Ну, или, ско­рее все­го, её ос­татки.

— Я ей не зво­нила, — ус­по­ка­ива­ет его Эл­ли­сон.

— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет Стай­лз. По край­ней ме­ре ему не при­дет­ся бес­по­ко­ить­ся, что Ли­дия нач­нет пси­ховать и наз­ва­нивать Де­реку, толь­ко что­бы уг­ро­жать ему ог­ромным ко­личес­твом рас­чле­нен­ки, ко­торую обя­затель­но про­демонс­три­ру­ет. На без­жизнен­ном те­ле Де­река. Или, мо­жет быть, на не-та­ком-уж-и-без­жизнен­ном, ес­ли по-нас­то­яще­му ра­зоз­лится. Что всё-та­ки на­ибо­лее ве­ро­ят­но.

Де­рек дос­та­точ­но яс­но выс­ка­зал свою по­зицию, и это то единс­твен­ное, что име­ет для Стай­лза зна­чение.

— Эй, — го­ворит ему на­конец Эл­ли­сон, при­сажи­ва­ясь на край кро­вати, — я не бу­ду да­вить на те­бя, ес­ли ты не хо­чешь…

— Скотт ког­да-ни­будь пред­ла­гал те­бя об­ра­тить? — вы­пали­ва­ет Стай­лз воп­рос, ко­торый хо­тел за­дать ей с тех са­мых пор, как впер­вые осоз­нал, что его вле­чение к Де­реку пе­рерас­та­ет в неч­то серь­ез­ное. Толь­ко те­перь он по­нима­ет, что эти сло­ва по­ряд­ком  _за­лежа­лись_  на его язы­ке, буд­то он слиш­ком дол­го ждал, что­бы их оз­ву­чить, и они за это вре­мя уже на­чали под­гни­вать.

Си­дя в из­ножье кро­вати, Эл­ли­сон от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы от­ве­тить, но Стай­лз опе­режа­ет её, до­бав­ляя:

— Крис, на­вер­ное, скор­мит Скот­ту его собс­твен­ные яй­ца, ес­ли уз­на­ет, но… Вы ког­да-ни­будь го­вори­ли об этом?

Что-то в гла­зах Эл­ли­сон смяг­ча­ет­ся, а её паль­цы по­дер­ги­ва­ют­ся на оде­яле.

— Не ду­маю, что под­хо­жу на роль со­вет­чи­ка в этом воп­ро­се, — она ос­то­рож­ни­ча­ет, Стай­лз мо­жет про­честь это по её под­жа­той ниж­ней гу­бе и вмиг рас­пря­мив­шей­ся спи­не.

Ему не нуж­на ос­то­рож­ность. Он это­го не хо­чет. По­это­му он выб­ра­сыва­ет бла­гора­зумие в огонь, ощу­щая, как он го­рит под его ко­жей.

— По­тому что мы с Де­реком го­вори­ли. К чер­ту всё, нет смыс­ла скры­вать. Мы го­вори­ли, и я, дол­жно быть, дал ему не­вер­ный от­вет, по­тому что он… — но в гор­ле буд­то вста­ет ог­ромный ком, и он по­нима­ет, что не в си­лах про­дол­жить. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя та­ким пус­тым, гряз­ным и ис­поль­зо­ван­ным, хо­тя обе­щал се­бе, что ни­ког­да по­доб­но­го не до­пус­тит. И ему ка­жет­ся, буд­то он вновь ста­новит­ся тем ма­лень­ким зас­тенчи­вым ре­бен­ком, ко­торым ког­да-то был.

Эл­ли­сон смот­рит на не­го боль­ши­ми грус­тны­ми гла­зами. Но в них нет жа­лос­ти, толь­ко без­гра­нич­ная лю­бовь, лю­бовь  _стаи_ , ко­торая мо­жет ус­по­ко­ить и оку­тать теп­ло­той, лю­бовь, ко­торая ис­це­ля­ет то, что сло­мано.

— О Стай­лз, — го­ворит она, пе­реду­мав к не­му при­касать­ся, по­тому что зна­ет, что пря­мо сей­час Стай­лз не хо­чет, что­бы его тро­гали. — Зна­ешь что? Я, на­вер­ное, пой­ду сва­рю ко­фе. По­чему бы те­бе не схо­дить по­ка в душ?

Она выс­каль­зы­ва­ет из ком­на­ты с той же бес­шумной гра­ци­ей, с ка­кой и по­яви­лась, ос­та­вив дверь при­от­кры­той. Стай­лз ждет, по­ка не слы­шит, как она пе­ред­ви­га­ет­ся по кух­не, и толь­ко тог­да вы­бира­ет­ся из пос­те­ли, по пу­ти в ван­ную прих­ва­тив чис­тую одеж­ду.

Свет­ло-зе­леная плит­ка хо­лодит но­ги, ког­да Стай­лз на неё сту­па­ет, и он да­же не ут­ружда­ет­ся зак­рыть дверь, по­тому что, сла­ва бо­гу, поб­ли­зос­ти нет Джек­со­на, ко­торый мо­жет прок­расть­ся к не­му, ког­да Стай­лз мень­ше все­го это­го ожи­да­ет. Эта мысль од­новре­мен­но и уте­шитель­на, и в то же вре­мя по-стран­но­му грус­тна.

Но лишь до то­го мо­мен­та, по­ка он не вста­ет под струи во­ды, поз­во­ляя сво­ему ра­зоча­рова­нию сколь­зить по ще­кам в ви­де круп­ных горь­ких слез. Его ру­ки ос­та­ют­ся ви­сеть по бо­кам сжа­тыми в ку­лаки до тех пор, по­ка его бес­по­рядоч­ные ры­дания не сти­ха­ют до сдер­жанно­го пла­ча. Он ус­тал на­де­ять­ся.

Ког­да он вхо­дит на кух­ню, за стой­кой си­дит Эл­ли­сон, а пе­ред ней сто­ят две чаш­ки ды­мяще­гося ко­фе. Стай­лз при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на стул ря­дом с ней и улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да она пред­ла­га­ет ему крас­ную круж­ку с от­ко­лотой руч­кой — ту, ко­торую он при­вез с со­бой из до­ма сво­его от­ца, по­тому что она на­поми­на­ет ему о ма­ме.

Они пь­ют ко­фе в пол­ной ти­шине, лишь нас­тенные ча­сы мед­ленно и рит­мично ти­ка­ют, от­ме­чая каж­дую се­кун­ду. Од­на­ко че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя Эл­ли­сон взды­ха­ет.

— Я не бу­ду ни о чем спра­шивать, — го­ворит она та­ким неж­ным го­лосом, буд­то пе­рыш­ко лас­ка­ет ос­трие ме­ча, — но я кое-что те­бе ска­жу.

Стай­лз трет ла­донью ли­цо.

— Я сей­час не в нас­тро­ении для нра­во­уче­ний.

Эл­ли­сон прос­то его иг­но­риру­ет.

— Скотт иног­да бу­дит ме­ня ночью, — приз­на­ния, Стай­лз мо­жет с этим спра­вить­ся. — Он про­сит ме­ня по­гово­рить с ним, впус­тить в свой ра­зум, по­ка я ещё в та­ком хруп­ком сос­то­янии меж­ду сном и ре­аль­ностью… — или не мо­жет, учи­тывая, что они втор­глись на тер­ри­торию слиш­ком лич­ных от­кро­вений. Глав­ное наз­ва­ние сце­ны — «слиш­ком мно­го ин­форма­ции». Но, ко­неч­но, Эл­ли­сон про­дол­жа­ет как ни в чём ни бы­вало. — Волк дол­жен  _чувс­тво­вать_. Они же по оп­ре­деле­нию со­ци­аль­ные, стай­ные жи­вот­ные и этот ин­стинкт лишь уси­лива­ет­ся, ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся их воз­люблен­ных, — она на мгно­вение за­мол­ка­ет. — Я не в кур­се, как это про­яв­ля­ет­ся у Альф, но при­мер­но до­гады­ва­юсь.

— Воз­люблен­ные, — бор­мо­чет Стай­лз, за­пина­ясь. — Мы не… — но он по­нятия не име­ет, что ска­зать, да­же не ду­ма­ет, что хо­чет что-то ска­зать, по­ка сло­ва Эл­ли­сон мед­ленно в не­го пог­ру­жа­ют­ся, слов­но слиш­ком тя­желые, что­бы ос­та­вать­ся на пла­ву и унес­тись те­чени­ем.

Она по­нима­юще ему улы­ба­ет­ся и с глу­хим сту­ком ста­вит свою чаш­ку на мра­мор­ный при­лавок.

— Я знаю, — го­ворит она, но на­иболь­шее бес­по­кой­ство вы­зыва­ет тот факт, что Стай­лз по­нима­ет, что она и  _в са­мом де­ле зна­ет_. — Прос­то по­думай об этом.

И ког­да Стай­лз всё-та­ки ре­ша­ет­ся что-ни­будь ска­зать, воз­можно, да­же из­лить ду­шу или поп­ро­сить её об­нять его — на­чина­ет зво­нить его те­лефон, а на эк­ра­не по­яв­ля­ет­ся но­мер Ни­ка.

— Черт, — вы­руги­ва­ет­ся он, и его соз­на­ние мгно­вен­но пе­рек­лю­ча­ет­ся на Стай­лза-про­фай­ле­ра ФБР. Он взма­хива­ет ру­кой, как бы из­ви­ня­ясь пе­ред Эл­ли­сон, и при­нима­ет вы­зов. Она де­ла­ет оче­ред­ной гло­ток сво­его ко­фе, со­вер­шенно этим не впе­чат­лившись.

— Стай­лз? — про­из­но­сит Ник с дру­гого кон­ца про­вода.

— Ник, — от­ве­ча­ет Сти­лин­ски, пы­та­ясь по го­лосу пар­ня по­нять, всё ли в по­ряд­ке. — Не ожи­дал, что ты поз­во­нишь.

Это прав­да. Стай­лз дал Ни­ку свой но­мер, как толь­ко впер­вые при­шел в «Ок­та­гон», но тот ни­ког­да рань­ше его не ис­поль­зо­вал. По­чему-то, без ка­ких-ли­бо ло­гичес­ких при­чин, это по­сыла­ет дрожь по спи­не Стай­лза.

— Знаю, — го­ворит Ник спо­кой­ным го­лосом. — Со­жалею об этом. Мне прос­то нуж­но с то­бой кое о чем по­гово­рить.

— Так го­вори.

— Ну, — он за­мол­ка­ет, от­тя­гивая вре­мя ли­бо для то­го, что­бы соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми, ли­бо… — есть нес­коль­ко кад­ров с ка­мер, я ду­маю, что ты дол­жен их уви­деть. Пом­нишь ту де­вуш­ку, ко­торую уби­ли нес­коль­ко дней на­зад? Я, воз­можно, на­шел…

Но Стай­лз уже вста­ет, жес­та­ми го­воря Эл­ли­сон, что дол­жен ид­ти, по­тому что это  _важ­но_.

— Ты сей­час в клу­бе? — спра­шива­ет он Ни­ка, хва­тая клю­чи от джи­па.

— Да.

— Тог­да уви­дим­ся ми­нут че­рез двад­цать, — он ве­ша­ет труб­ку, по­ка бе­жит вниз по лес­тни­це, и тут же мыс­ля­ми и чувс­тва­ми пол­ностью сос­ре­дото­чива­ет­ся на но­вой ин­форма­ции.

Он да­же не ду­ма­ет о том, что­бы поз­во­нить Де­реку и дать ему знать, что он со­бира­ет­ся встре­тить­ся с Ни­ком. Ес­ли за­писи с ка­мер наб­лю­дения по­могут от­сро­чить раз­го­вор, ко­торый у них обя­затель­но — и не­из­бежно — слу­чит­ся, то Стай­лз вос­поль­зу­ет­ся этим шан­сом.

Ко­неч­но, что­бы до­пол­ни­тель­но под­чер­кнуть тот факт, что Стай­лз иди­от, а его жизнь — лишь че­реда глу­пых ре­шений, ког­да он до­бира­ет­ся до клу­ба его встре­ча­ет стран­ный ту­ман с по­доз­ри­тель­ным за­пахом, а Ни­ка ниг­де не вид­но. Стай­лзу хва­та­ет двух ша­гов и не­ожи­дан­но­го го­ловок­ру­жения, что­бы по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит.

— Твою ж мать, — ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет он про­бор­мо­тать, преж­де чем рух­нуть на пол.

***

  
Пер­вое, что за­меча­ет Стай­лз, ког­да при­ходит в се­бя, — что его за­пястья и ло­дыж­ки креп­ко свя­заны, а го­лова рас­ка­лыва­ет­ся от бо­ли. Ну, ура, блять.

Оче­вид­но, его по­хити­ли. Он не зна­ет, нуж­но ли быть бла­годар­ным или нет за то, что ник­то не вса­дил в не­го что-ни­будь ко­люще-ре­жущее. По­ка что. Имен­но по­это­му он ре­ша­ет от­ло­жить праз­днество, по­ка не вы­пута­ет­ся из этой си­ту­ации. По воз­можнос­ти це­лым и нев­ре­димым, по­тому что об­ратное его сов­сем не прель­ща­ет. Он очень при­вязан к сво­ему те­лу, спа­сибо боль­шое.

По-преж­не­му не от­кры­вая глаз, Стай­лз ре­ша­ет не слиш­ком се­бя из­во­дить мыс­ля­ми о том, что был со­вер­шенно бе­зот­ветс­твен­ным, ста­вя се­бя в опас­ное по­ложе­ние, и что в ито­ге, ско­рее все­го, кто-то мо­жет пос­тра­дать. Хо­телось бы на­де­ять­ся, что это бу­дет не он, ес­ли, ко­неч­но, ему удас­тся на это пов­ли­ять. Но всё же он чувс­тву­ет пу­зыря­щий­ся внут­ри не­го гнев по от­но­шению к са­мому се­бе, а так­же что-то ещё, по­хожее на от­вра­щение. За­чер­кни­те, это оп­ре­делен­но от­вра­щение, — по­нима­ет Стай­лз, в то вре­мя как в его го­лову на­чина­ет прок­ра­дывать­ся ещё од­но осоз­на­ние. И тут в ноз­дри Стай­лза, слов­но ку­лаком в ли­цо, уда­ря­ет от­четли­вый за­пах раз­ло­жения, от ко­торо­го ему хо­чет­ся бле­вануть.

Хо­лод­ный бе­тон под ще­кой сов­сем не по­мога­ет от­влечь­ся от это­го зло­вония, и, по­хоже, он здесь один, су­дя по ок­ру­жа­ющей его ти­шине, по­это­му спус­тя ми­нуту он на­конец ре­ша­ет­ся от­крыть гла­за и нес­коль­ко раз мор­га­ет, что­бы при­вык­нуть к тус­кло­му ос­ве­щению. И ког­да он на­ходит ис­точник за­паха, то не­об­хо­димость опус­то­шить же­лудок ста­новит­ся не­выно­симой.

На по­лу, по-преж­не­му оде­тый в неч­то, по­хожее на жен­скую одеж­ду, си­дит гни­ющий труп, нем­но­го нак­ре­нив­ший­ся и с от­бро­шен­ной к сте­не го­ловой. Вся эта кар­ти­на на­поми­на­ет ма­ри­онет­ку с об­ре­зан­ны­ми нит­ка­ми. За всю свою ко­рот­кую карь­еру Стай­лз ещё ни ра­зу не ви­дел та­кого зло­веще­го и так силь­но от­ли­ча­юще­гося от дру­гих мес­то прес­тупле­ния, что на миг его одо­лева­ет бе­зум­ное стрем­ле­ние изу­чить те­ло. Но он по­дав­ля­ет этот по­рыв и ог­ля­дыва­ет всё по­меще­ние, глу­боко за­думав­шись. Взгля­дом об­во­дит каж­дую сте­ну и не на­ходит ни­чего, кро­ме тош­нотвор­но­го ви­да тру­па всё в той же ста­дии раз­ло­жения.

К то­му вре­мени, как в ком­на­ту за­ходит Ник, Стай­лз уже вы­чис­лил, что тот бу­дет бе­зору­жен, но всё рав­но при­ят­но ви­деть, что его до­гад­ки под­твер­ди­лись. Толь­ко жаль, что они по­яв­ля­ют­ся тог­да, ког­да уже не име­ют зна­чения.

— Прос­ти за го­лов­ную боль, это всё из-за ани­сово­го ту­мана [2], — при­вет­ли­во про­из­но­сит Ник, буд­то это не он свя­зал Стай­лза и дер­жит его в пле­ну в од­ной ком­на­те с во­нючим тру­пом.

Он мор­га­ет, пы­та­ясь бо­роть­ся с же­лани­ем пе­река­тить­ся на спи­ну, по­тому что убийц, по­доб­ных Ни­ку, про­воци­ру­ют та­кого ро­да дей­ствия, а Стай­лз прек­расно зна­ет, что кое-кто лю­бит се­бя по­казать, ведь он изу­чал Ни­ка и его ра­боту мно­гие ме­сяцы, по­это­му не­об­ду­ман­ные пос­тупки сей­час не в его ин­те­ресах.

— Хо­чешь пить? — про­дол­жа­ет Ник, улы­ба­ясь точ­но так же, как и мно­жес­тво раз в сво­ем клу­бе. — У ме­ня есть во­да. Я мог бы дать те­бе её, но по­ка не уве­рен, зас­лу­жива­ешь ли ты, — за­говор­щицки зак­лю­ча­ет он и под­ми­гива­ет Стай­лзу, как буд­то это сек­рет, ко­торый дол­жен ос­тать­ся толь­ко меж­ду ни­ми.

При­кусив язык, Стай­лз сдер­жи­ва­ет се­бя, что­бы не ука­зать на то, что мер­твое те­ло, воз­можно, их под­слу­шива­ет.

Этот стран­ный мо­нолог за­тяги­ва­ет­ся ещё на нес­коль­ко ми­нут. Ник от­кры­то раз­го­вари­ва­ет со Стай­лзом и выг­ля­дит поч­ти дру­желюб­ным в сво­ем неп­ри­нуж­денном по­веде­нии, но Стай­лз не от­ве­ча­ет ни на один его воп­рос, дер­жа язык за зу­бами и при­жима­ясь ще­кой к бе­тон­но­му по­лу. Со сво­его мес­та он ед­ва ли мо­жет уви­деть ли­цо Ни­ка, ко­торый, ви­димо, сов­сем не воз­ра­жа­ет, что Стай­лз мол­чит, нап­ро­тив, он, ка­жет­ся, бе­зум­но счас­тлив, что его хоть кто-то слу­ша­ет.

— …ты дол­жен это ува­жать. Я о том, что ма­ма всег­да ува­жала, — и тут в го­лове Стай­лза на­чина­ет зве­неть зво­ночек, и ми­га­ющий там же крас­ный свет сиг­на­лизи­ру­ет ему, что он дол­жен об­ра­тить вни­мание на то, к че­му всё идет. А Ник тем вре­менем про­дол­жа­ет: — Ма­ма всег­да со мной иг­ра­ла, зна­ешь? — го­ворит он, лас­кая взгля­дом труп, и от это­го ви­да же­лудок Стай­лза скру­чива­ет­ся от от­вра­щения, а на язы­ке ощу­ща­ет­ся вкус жел­чи. — Она го­вори­ла, что я был её кук­лой, её лю­бимой прек­расной ку­кол­кой.

Меж­ду од­ним ос­то­рож­ным вдо­хом и дру­гим, Стай­лз внут­ренне го­товит­ся к та­кому же длин­но­му приз­на­нию в люб­ви, как и Ве­ликая Ки­тай­ская сте­на (под­за­голо­вок: от тво­его сы­на, се­рий­но­го убий­цы, тво­ему на са­мом де­ле мер­тво­му сер­дцу), но его сло­ва вновь зас­та­ют его врас­плох.

— Я не­нави­дел её. Я не­нави­дел её, лю­бил и же­лал ей смер­ти, — злоб­но ши­пит он, об­ни­мая и уба­юки­вая свои но­ги, слов­но по­терян­ный су­мас­шедший ре­бенок. — И ког­да я спро­сил её, мож­но ли у ме­ня бу­дут свои собс­твен­ные кук­лы, она мне не поз­во­лила. А по­том на­каза­ла ме­ня, ска­зав, что это за то, что я был пло­хим маль­чи­ком, и мне нуж­но вы­учить урок… Но я хо­тел хо­тя бы од­ну свою кук­лу! — этот жа­лоб­ный, мрач­ный, гро­мог­ласный крик зас­тавля­ет кровь Стай­лза быс­трее нес­тись по ве­нам.  _Ну, ве­селье на­чина­ет­ся_.

Ник вска­кива­ет на но­ги и при­нима­ет­ся нер­вно хо­дить по ком­на­те, не­ис­то­во раз­ма­хивая ру­ками.

— Де­воч­ки та­кие кра­сивые. И я то­же кра­сивый, я знаю, ма­ма всег­да мне это го­вори­ла. Так по­чему они не раз­ре­ша­ют мне с ни­ми иг­рать? По­чему не улы­ба­ют­ся? — и под ко­нец его бре­довой ти­рады в его го­лосе по­яв­ля­ет­ся на­мек на ис­крен­нее удив­ле­ние, буд­то его на са­мом де­ле оза­дачи­ва­ет, по­чему мо­лодые де­вуш­ки, ко­торых он убил, не хо­тели про­водить вре­мя с убий­цей, у ко­торо­го проб­ле­мы с пло­хой ма­моч­кой.

Ник тя­жело ды­шит, его гла­за вспы­хива­ют но­вым ог­нем, ко­торый Стай­лзу нис­ко­леч­ко не нра­вит­ся. Он дер­га­ет ве­рев­ку, свя­зыва­ющую его за­пястья, и сгла­тыва­ет, пы­та­ясь что-ни­будь при­думать, что­бы от­го­родить­ся от мер­зко­го смра­да, на­пол­ня­юще­го по­меще­ние. Но Ник тут же бро­са­ет на не­го не­ожи­дан­но вни­матель­ный и сос­ре­дото­чен­ный взгляд, слов­но о чем-то раз­мышля­ет, мо­жет, и о са­мом Стай­лзе. И впер­вые с тех пор, как он оч­нулся в этой ком­на­те, внут­ри не­го на­чина­ет пу­зырить­ся страх.

— Но ты же по­иг­ра­ешь со мной, да? — спра­шива­ет Ник — убий­ца, поп­равля­ет се­бя Стай­лз, так как те­перь он ви­дит его ис­тинное ли­цо, — и ди­кая улыб­ка пе­река­шива­ет его чер­ты, сни­мая тем са­мым мас­ку без­за­щит­но­го пар­ня, ко­торой Стай­лз ра­нее поз­во­лил се­бя оду­рачить, мас­ку, ко­торая усы­пила его бди­тель­ность, не­нам­но­го, но дос­та­точ­но, что­бы стать жер­твой.

Толь­ко он не жер­тва, его учи­ли ею не быть, да­же ес­ли счет не в его поль­зу, да­же ког­да си­ту­ация ка­жет­ся слиш­ком от­ча­ян­ной и без­вы­ход­ной, что­бы уви­деть свет. Стай­лза учи­ли  _от­би­вать­ся_. Кро­ме то­го, он, по по­нят­ным при­чинам, уже был зол, по­это­му вы­ход­ка Ни­ка нис­коль­ко не по­мога­ет улуч­шить его нас­тро­ение.

— Ко­неч­но, по­иг­раю, — от­ве­ча­ет он, доб­ро­душ­но улы­ба­ясь и при­жимая пле­чо к по­лу, что­бы по­вер­нуть­ся и взгля­нуть пря­мо в гла­за Ни­ка. — Ког­да ты бу­дешь ле­жать в мор­ге. И тог­да я по­могу на­шему суд­ме­дэк­спер­ту вскрыть твою че­репуш­ку и изу­чить каж­дый дюйм тво­его боль­но­го моз­га. Как те­бе та­кая иг­ра?

От этих слов Ник ску­лит, слов­но ра­неный зверь, и пя­тит­ся, шар­кая бо­тин­ка­ми по бе­тону.

— Ты… — го­ворит он од­ни­ми гу­бами, не от­во­дя глаз от Стай­лза.

Но Стай­лз не да­ет ему про­дол­жить,  _не мо­жет_  поз­во­лить ему про­дол­жить, по­тому что не хо­чет упус­тить по­доб­ную воз­можность, ког­да эмо­ции Ни­ка на­ходят­ся в та­ком раз­драе, что он по-преж­не­му не уве­рен, как ему пос­ту­пить.

—  _Ты_  — боль­ной маль­чиш­ка, ко­торый убил свою мать, а за­тем по­пытал­ся вос­ста­новить своё внут­реннее рав­но­весие, убив ещё боль­ше лю­дей. Ник­то ни­ког­да не по­любит та­кого, как ты. Ты прос­то псих… — он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, ког­да улав­ли­ва­ет от­четли­вый от­блеск лез­вия, ко­торое Ник вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из кар­ма­на, и кровь Стай­лза хо­лоде­ет, по­тому что  _ну ко­неч­но_. Вмес­то то­го что­бы ра­нить и сло­мить Ни­ка, сло­ва Стай­лза лишь силь­нее его взбе­сили.

По ли­цу убий­цы бе­гут сле­зы.

— Ты не по­нима­ешь! — этот рез­кий воз­глас эхом про­носит­ся по ком­на­те; глас­ные бь­ют­ся о сте­ны и от­ска­кива­ют от них, слов­но пу­ли. — Мои внут­ренние триг­раммы [3]… Эти жиз­ни, ко­торы­ми приш­лось по­жер­тво­вать, бы­ли для то­го, что­бы вос­ста­новить моё рав­но­весие, что­бы за­ново соб­рать мой Вось­ми­уголь­ник.

Триг­раммы. Вось­ми­уголь­ник. Эти сло­ва на­чина­ют кру­тить­ся в го­лове Стай­лза, на­поми­ная акул, кру­жащих вок­руг мор­ско­го ко­тика и пер­вым де­лом под­би­ра­ющих­ся к го­лове жер­твы, а не те­лу.  _Ба­гуа_ [4], — про­носит­ся у не­го в уме, вот из-за че­го бы­ли все эти убий­ства, вот кем бы­ла ма­ма Ни­ка. Ведь­мой, ко­торая сле­дова­ла дог­мам Ба­гуа, жи­ла и ува­жала во­семь ос­новных сти­хий, сос­тавля­ющих мир.

А так­же эти убий­ства бы­ли из-за то­го, что каж­дая де­вуш­ка, не­сом­ненно, при­несе­на в жер­тву та­ким об­ра­зом, что­бы про­явить од­ну из сти­хий — гром, огонь, во­ду… сколь­ко бы­ло жертв, Стай­лз,  _сколь­ко_? — и лишь уве­личить ма­гичес­кую си­лу Ни­ка и опас­ность, ко­торую он пред­став­ля­ет. Это­го че­лове­ка не­об­хо­димо ос­та­новить.

Но, воз­можно, Сти­лин­ски дол­жен бес­по­ко­ить­ся в пер­вую оче­редь о се­бе, пос­коль­ку Ник под­хо­дит к ле­жаще­му на зем­ле Стай­лзу, сжи­ма­ет паль­ца­ми его ру­баш­ку и рыв­ком при­водит в си­дячее по­ложе­ние.

— Но я зас­тавлю те­бя по­нять, пря­мо сей­час, — го­ворит убий­ца.

Стай­лз сгла­тыва­ет и ста­ра­ет­ся не мор­гать.

Ме­тал­ли­чес­кое ос­трие но­жа про­ника­ет в мяг­кую плоть бед­ра Стай­лза с ос­лепля­ющей до­ход­чи­востью, и от вне­зап­ной бо­ли он сжи­ма­ет зу­бы, а его джин­сы тут же про­питы­ва­ют­ся кровью. И в го­лове Стай­лза на­чина­ет вра­щать­ся дос­та­точ­но чет­кая уве­рен­ность, что здесь он и ум­рет.

Стоя на ко­ленях пе­ред Стай­лзом, и на­ходясь гла­зами на од­ном с ним уров­не, Ник вы­тас­ки­ва­ет нож и мед­ленно сли­зыва­ет с не­го кровь.

— На вкус ты нам­но­го луч­ше, чем те… — он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и бро­са­ет взгляд в тот угол, где, ус­та­вив­шись на них сво­ими пус­ты­ми раз­ла­га­ющи­мися глаз­ни­цами, ле­жит те­ло его ма­тери, — те  _суч­ки_ , — го­ворит он поч­ти тор­жес­тву­ющим го­лосом.

Од­но сло­во, но его ока­зыва­ет­ся дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Стай­лз по­нял, что Ник толь­ко что прев­ра­тил­ся в ку­да бо­лее опас­но­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый пос­мел по­давить ав­то­ритет сво­ей ма­тери — не из ин­стинкта са­мосох­ра­нения, а по доб­рой во­ле — и осоз­нал, что мо­жет де­лать это со­вер­шенно без­на­казан­но. Бес­пре­пятс­твен­но.

Ник ре­шитель­но хму­рит бро­ви, и от это­го но­вого взгля­да внут­ри Стай­лза на­чина­ет зак­ру­чивать­ся вяз­кий ту­гой страх. Он встре­ча­ет­ся с го­лод­ны­ми гла­зами убий­цы, смот­ря­щим на не­го из-под по­лу­опу­щен­ных век, и пы­та­ет­ся выг­ля­деть мень­ше, буд­то не не­сет ка­кой-ли­бо уг­ро­зы в его ад­рес.  _«Не бу­ди спя­щую со­баку»_  — шеп­чет го­лос Де­река в его го­лове, и Стай­лз бы, на­вер­ное, от ду­ши пос­ме­ял­ся над этой ве­селой си­ту­аци­ей, ес­ли бы пря­мо сей­час не был за­нят, на­ходясь в за­лож­ни­ках у се­рий­но­го пси­хопа­та-убий­цы.

— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит ему Ник, вса­сывая кап­лю кро­ви с кон­чи­ка сво­его боль­шо­го паль­ца, — пос­ле той но­чи, ког­да на те­бя на­пали… — Стай­лз вздра­гива­ет, а его гла­за рас­ши­ря­ют­ся, ког­да он по­нима­ет, кто имен­но на не­го на­пал. — О, да, мне нра­вит­ся твой взгляд. Ко­неч­но, это был я. Ты та­кой кра­сивый, ког­да ис­те­ка­ешь кровью, — он рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в мер­зкой улыб­ке. — И вот по­ка ты выз­до­рав­ли­вал, в мой клуб за­ходил твой друг Скотт. Он поч­ти пой­мал ме­ня, ма­лень­кий дос­та­вучий вол­чо­нок. Мне приш­лось, — он под­ни­ма­ет од­ну бровь, — дать ему пра­виль­ный на­питок, что­бы при­тупить обо­няние это­го прок­ля­того обо­рот­ня, — Ник при­жима­ет ука­затель­ный па­лец к сво­им гу­бам и под­ми­гива­ет Стай­лзу, буд­то это их ма­лень­кий дра­гоцен­ный сек­рет.

 _«За ним сле­ду­ет зло­воние смер­ти»_ , — всплы­ва­ют в па­мяти сло­ва Де­река, уда­ряя пря­мо в грудь, и от это­го у Стай­лза пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание. Он был так слеп, так чер­тов­ски слеп и не за­мечал то­го, что про­ис­хо­дило у не­го под но­сом. Те­перь он зап­ла­тит за свою ошиб­ку сво­ей же жизнью и уже не смо­жет ос­та­новить это­го уб­людка от но­вых убий­ств не­вин­ных де­вушек… Это убь­ет его от­ца. Это убь­ет Де­река.

***

Нес­мотря на свой мол­ча­ливый ха­рак­тер, Де­рек ни­ког­да не лю­бил ки­ноте­ат­ры. Он ви­дел слиш­ком мно­го пло­хих ве­щей, про­изо­шед­ших в тем­но­те, что­бы по собс­твен­но­му же­ланию ча­сами си­деть в за­тем­ненной ком­на­те. Ко­неч­но, не счи­тая то­го, что гром­кий звук, ис­хо­дящий из ди­нами­ков, вре­дит его чувс­тви­тель­но­му слу­ху, а ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки так силь­но виб­ри­ру­ют, что от бо­ли у не­го ис­крит­ся в гла­зах.

Он тот че­ловек, ко­торо­му боль­ше нра­вят­ся но­чи ки­но. Де­рек обыч­но за­нима­ет по­лови­ну ди­вана, но всё рав­но поз­во­ля­ет Стай­лзу свер­нуть­ся у не­го под бо­ком, а Ай­зе­ку по­ложить го­лову на его ко­лени. Он нас­лажда­ет­ся до­воль­ной и счас­тли­вой бол­товней сво­ей стаи, да­же ес­ли не по­нима­ет и по­лови­ны филь­ма, по­тому что про­водить хо­тя бы нем­но­го вре­мени вмес­те — это то, что дей­стви­тель­но важ­но. Так что нет, Де­реку не очень нра­вят­ся ки­ноте­ат­ры. И ста­ли нра­вить­ся ещё мень­ше, ког­да сле­ду­ющую жер­тву на­ходят имен­но там.

— Её мозг бук­валь­но сва­рили на мед­ленном ог­не, — про­из­но­сит Ли­дия, стоя скло­нив­шись над мер­твой де­вуш­кой, а кре­мово­го цве­та брю­ки Мар­тин рез­ко кон­трас­ти­ру­ют с фи­оле­товым си­дени­ями ки­ноза­ла. — Пос­мотри сю­да, — го­ворит она Дэн­ни, ука­зывая об­тя­нуты­ми в ре­зино­вые пер­чатки паль­ца­ми на не­боль­шие тем­но-крас­ные пят­на на гру­ди жер­твы. — Это элек­три­чес­кие ожо­ги. Он, дол­жно быть, пос­те­пен­но уве­личи­вал ток, вы­жидая, по­ка не под­жа­рил её до смер­ти.

Дэн­ни кри­вит ли­цо, буд­то прог­ло­тил что-то про­тив­ное, но ки­ва­ет и де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко круп­ных пла­нов ожо­гов, раз­бро­сан­ных по все­му те­лу де­вуш­ки. И на шее, и на гру­ди, спус­ка­ясь по ее об­на­жен­ным ру­кам, и…

— Что это? — он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, опус­тив ка­меру, что­бы по­луч­ше рас­смот­реть пред­мет, выг­ля­дыва­ющий из кар­ма­на жер­твы.

Ли­дия тут же ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом с ним, длин­ные во­лосы за­наве­шива­ют её ли­цо по бо­кам, ког­да она скло­ня­ет­ся к де­вуш­ке.

— По­хоже на флеш­ку, — бор­мо­чет она. Что стран­но, по­тому что это пер­вый раз, ког­да они на­ходят что-то по­мимо одеж­ды жер­твы. И, как ни стран­но, всё это и близ­ко не по­хоже на нес­час­тный слу­чай. — Зо­ви Де­река, — го­ворит Ли­дия Дэн­ни, под­би­рая флеш­ку с той же ос­то­рож­ностью, с ка­кой под­ня­ла бы бом­бу, го­товую вот-вот взор­вать­ся.

Вско­ре воз­вра­ща­ют­ся Дэн­ни и Де­рек, во­ору­жен­ные но­ут­бу­ком. Скотт идет сра­зу за ни­ми, дер­жа в ру­ках пус­той по­ли­эти­лено­вый па­кет.

— Ох­ранник го­ворит, что её ник­то не тро­гал, — го­ворит он, по­ка Дэн­ни ста­вит но­ут­бук на од­но из фи­оле­товых кре­сел и от­кры­ва­ет его. — По­это­му, что бы это ни бы­ло, оно уже на­ходи­лось в кар­ма­не, ког­да здесь ос­та­вили её те­ло.

— Да­вай­те пос­мотрим, что там, — пред­ла­га­ет Де­рек, за­бирая про­тяну­тую Ли­ди­ей флеш­ку и встав­ляя её в USB-порт.

На на­копи­теле есть толь­ко один ви­де­офайл.

— Сюр­приз.avi, — чи­та­ет вслух Дэн­ни и щел­ка­ет по икон­ке, по­пут­но оз­ву­чивая свои мыс­ли: — Не знаю, по­чему, но мне это сов­сем не нра­вит­ся.

На эк­ра­не на­чина­ет вос­про­из­во­дить­ся ви­део. Ка­чес­тво изоб­ра­жения до­воль­но хо­рошее, нес­мотря на то, что оно, оче­вид­но, бы­ло за­писа­но в ноч­ное вре­мя. А по­том все при­сутс­тву­ющие за­мира­ют, и кровь тут же сты­нет в жи­лах от ужа­са и осоз­на­ния, что пе­ред ни­ми та са­мая ночь, ког­да на­пали на Стай­лза.

Еда раз­ле­та­ет­ся по тро­ту­ару, а Стай­лз, да­же нес­мотря на то, что был зах­ва­чен врас­плох, всту­па­ет в борь­бу. Но тут в не­го, точ­но в сли­воч­ное мас­ло, пог­ру­жа­ет­ся нож… И к кон­цу ви­део у Де­река уже пол­ностью вид­ны клы­ки, а из гу­бы, в ко­торую они вон­зи­лись, выс­ту­пила кровь. Это од­новре­мен­но и вы­зов, и уг­ро­за: убий­ца за­яв­ля­ет о сво­ем прес­тупле­нии и на­мека­ет, что это мо­жет слу­чить­ся вновь. Ведь не­воз­можно пре­дуга­дать, что кто-то мо­жет скры­вать­ся за уг­лом, с ору­жи­ем в ру­ке под­жи­дая под­хо­дящий мо­мент, что­бы ус­тра­нить са­мое сла­бое зве­но. Че­лове­ка их стаи.

В гру­ди Де­река на­чина­ет пу­зырить­ся ры­чание, тол­ка­ясь и ца­рапая гор­ло, что­бы выр­вать­ся на сво­боду в не­мед­ленной пот­ребнос­ти бе­жать к Стай­лзу, ту­да, где нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад по­кинул его спя­щим и  _в бе­зопас­ности_. До то­го, как при­чинил ему боль, ос­та­вив од­но­го и ни­чего не ска­зав.

— Зво­ни Стай­лзу, — вмес­то это­го го­ворит он Скот­ту, мед­ленно пог­ру­жая ког­ти в ла­дони, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

Вот толь­ко Стай­лз не от­ве­ча­ет на звон­ки Скот­та. И Дэн­ни. Или Ли­дии. Как и не от­ве­ча­ет на со­об­ще­ния, ко­торые от­прав­ля­ют ос­таль­ные.

Го­лову Де­река на­чина­ет за­топ­лять па­ника, а груд­ная клет­ка вдруг сжи­ма­ет­ся вок­руг сер­дца, слов­но в смер­тель­ной хват­ке, не да­вая ды­шать. Все вок­руг ста­новит­ся крас­ным, как толь­ко мыс­ли за­пол­ня­ют вос­по­мина­ния о це­лу­ющих его гу­бах Стай­лза, и ца­рапа­ющих спи­ну ног­тях, ког­да Де­рек тол­кался в его те­ло… Стай­лз в опас­ности, и Де­рек сей­час  _на во­лос­ке_  от то­го, что­бы об­ра­тить­ся и пос­лать всё к чер­ту, по­тому что внут­ри не­го гром­ко во­ет ин­стинкт Аль­фы за­щищать (чи­тать как «уби­вать»).

— Те­бе уда­лось с ним свя­зать­ся? — слы­шит он, как Скотт спра­шива­ет Бой­да.

А за­тем, как Вер­нон ему от­ве­ча­ет, что нет, не уда­лось, что им, воз­можно, сто­ит пос­лать ко­го-ни­будь к не­му до­мой, что­бы про­верить…

— Зво­ните Эл­ли­сон, — про­из­но­сит Де­рек всё ещё не сов­сем че­лове­чес­ким го­лосом, но уже прак­ти­чес­ки вер­нувшись к сво­ему обыч­но­му то­ну.

Взгляд Скот­та тут же ус­трем­ля­ет­ся на Де­река.

— Эл­ли­сон? — спра­шива­ет он, скло­нив го­лову на бок. — За­чем нам ей зво­нить? — а ког­да Де­рек не от­ве­ча­ет: — Ты зна­ешь то, че­го не знаю я? По­чему имен­но Эл­ли­сон? — Скотт хва­та­ет Де­река за ру­ку, в по­рыве па­ники по­забыв о ран­гах. — Она в по­ряд­ке? — Скотт дол­жен знать, дол­жен быть про­ин­форми­рован, ес­ли Де­рек ду­ма­ет, что с Эл­ли­сон, воз­можно, что-то про­изош­ло, ес­ли она в опас­ности…

— Да, — вор­чит Де­рек, от­цепляя от се­бя ру­ку Скот­та, — она в по­ряд­ке. Прос­то поз­во­ни ей.

Ког­да спус­тя ми­нуту Эл­ли­сон бе­рет труб­ку, Де­рек да­же не да­ет Скот­ту воз­можнос­ти с ней за­гово­рить, вых­ва­тывая те­лефон из его рук.

— Эл­ли­сон, это Де­рек, — го­ворит он. — Ска­жи, ты ви­делась ут­ром со Стай­лзом? — пе­решел он сра­зу к де­лу.

— Де­рек? — Ар­джент, по­хоже, удив­ле­на ус­лы­шать его вто­рой раз за день. — Да, ко­неч­но, я хо­дила его про­ведать этим ут­ром, — всё же от­ве­ча­ет она без про­мед­ле­ния, по­тому что всег­да бы­ла ум­ной де­вуш­кой. — По­чему ты зво­нишь мне с те­лефо­на Скот­та? Вы, ре­бята, в по­ряд­ке?

Но у Де­река нет вре­мени ни на ка­кие дру­гие воп­ро­сы, кро­ме сво­их.

— Во сколь­ко ты по­кину­ла его квар­ти­ру? — спра­шива­ет он, иг­но­рируя удив­ленное вы­раже­ние, зас­тывшее на ли­це Скот­та. Пря­мо сей­час ему не­ког­да оце­нить про­ница­тель­ность Эл­ли­сон, но он де­ла­ет мыс­ленную по­мет­ку вспом­нить об этом поз­же, ког­да они пой­мут, что за хрень про­ис­хо­дит.

Го­лос Эл­ли­сон зву­чит нас­то­рожен­но, ког­да она сно­ва за­гова­рива­ет:

— Он ушел око­ло один­надца­ти ут­ра, ка­жет­ся. Я ос­та­лась ещё на нес­коль­ко…

Что?!

— Он ушел… — пре­рыва­ет её Де­рек, ры­ча.

— Да, кто-то поз­во­нил ему, и он так быс­тро убе­жал, слов­но ему пред­ло­жили день­ги, — она на мгно­вение за­мол­ка­ет. — Ка­жет­ся, он наз­вал его… Хм, Ни­ком? Да, я уве­рена, что это был Ник.

Сер­дце Де­река про­пус­ка­ет удар, а у сто­ящих ря­дом Скот­та и Бой­да ши­роко рас­па­хива­ют­ся гла­за од­новре­мен­но и от удив­ле­ния, и от ужа­са.

***

— Ты бу­дешь та­ким хо­рошень­ким ра­бом, как толь­ко я с то­бой за­кон­чу, — Ник хи­хика­ет и хло­па­ет в ла­доши, буд­то ему не тер­пится про­дол­жить. Буд­то бы то, что он де­лал со Стай­лзом пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ча­сов — все­го лишь за­кус­ка, а ос­новное блю­до ещё впе­реди.

Из-за мно­гочис­ленных по­резов Стай­лз ис­те­ка­ет кровью, ко­торая мед­ленно со­чит­ся из ран, на­несен­ных Ни­ком.

— Да, — ки­ва­ет ему Стай­лз, пе­ред­ви­гая ру­ку так, что­бы дать убий­це боль­ший дос­туп к сво­ей ко­же. В го­лове пар­ня на­чина­ет вы­рисо­вывать­ся бе­зум­ный от­ча­ян­ный план, его единс­твен­ная на­деж­да, учи­тывая, что си­лы мед­ленно его по­кида­ют, уте­кая с каж­дой се­кун­дой, с каж­дой кап­лей.

Паль­цы Ни­ка смы­ка­ют­ся вок­руг за­пястья Сти­лин­ски.

— Те­бе это нра­вит­ся, да? — он рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке, ос­матри­вая его взгля­дом мань­яка и вос­хи­ща­ясь сво­ей ра­ботой над те­лом Стай­лза. — Я знал, что ты прос­то соз­дан для это­го, — эти сло­ва зву­чат так неп­ра­виль­но и мер­зко, что же­лание плю­нуть ему в ли­цо по­ража­ет Стай­лза, точ­но ос­трая, бо­лез­ненная и глад­кая стре­ла.

Вмес­то это­го он пред­по­чита­ет иг­рать в дру­гую иг­ру.

— Хо­чешь по-нас­то­яще­му ме­ня по­метить? Тог­да те­бе нуж­но выб­рать мес­то, где ко­жа тон­кая, и где шрам ос­та­нет­ся на­дол­го, — прак­ти­чес­ки шеп­чет он эти неж­ные, точ­но шелк, сло­ва, по­тому что зна­ет, что Ник его прек­расно слы­шит. Это са­мое рис­ко­ван­ное, что он мог при­думать, и всё же это его единс­твен­ный ва­ри­ант.

Пе­ред его но­сом Ник по­качи­ва­ет но­жом сле­ва нап­ра­во, а пос­ле сжи­ма­ет ос­триё, об­ду­мывая пред­ло­жение Стай­лза.

— По­метить те­бя, да? — бор­мо­чет он, боль­шим паль­цем про­водя по тон­ко­му за­пястью Стай­лза, там, где хо­рошо вид­ны ве­ны — го­лубые се­ти, ед­ва скры­тые ко­жей.

И тог­да Стай­лз ви­дит, ка­кое ре­шение он при­нима­ет, ког­да в тус­клом све­те ком­на­ты блес­тит лез­вие, а паль­цы Ни­ка сжи­ма­ют его пред­плечье, что­бы обез­дви­жить ру­ку. Ко­жа лег­ко под­да­ет­ся ме­тал­лу, и тот до­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся.

— Это мо­жет быть луч­ше, чем я ду­мал.

Стай­лз зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и ста­ра­ет­ся не кри­чать от му­читель­ной бо­ли.

Не про­ходит и де­сяти ми­нут, ког­да Ник в кон­це кон­цов ос­тавля­ет его в по­кое.

— Ты та­кой хо­роший маль­чик, — го­ворит он ему, об­ли­зывая один из всё ещё кро­вото­чащих по­резов Стай­лза, преж­де чем под­нять­ся с по­ла и нап­ра­вить­ся к вы­ходу из ком­на­ты, обе­щая ско­ро вер­нуть­ся с во­дой для пар­ня.

Как толь­ко он ухо­дит, зак­ры­вая за со­бой дверь с мяг­ким от­четли­вым щел­чком, Стай­лз тут же при­нима­ет­ся из­ги­бать и вра­щать ру­кой, по­ка его ла­дони не соп­ри­каса­ют­ся. Он трет ле­вую ла­донь о ру­баш­ку, пы­та­ясь от­чистить её, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, что­бы при­вес­ти план в дей­ствие.

Ру­ны — это не то, с чем дол­жны иг­рать лю­ди: Стай­лз вы­учил это на собс­твен­ном опы­те, ед­ва не по­теряв глаз во вре­мя од­но­го из сво­их эк­спе­римен­тов. Но бы­ва­ют слу­чаи, ког­да они ста­новят­ся единс­твен­ным вы­ходом, слу­чаи, ког­да си­ла рун — единс­твен­ное, что мо­жет вам по­мочь: свет этой си­лы нап­ра­вит вас в бе­зопас­ное мес­то. А пря­мо сей­час Стай­лз как раз нуж­да­ет­ся в про­вод­ни­ке, но не для се­бя, а для лю­дей, ко­торые его лю­бят, и в чь­их си­лах вы­тащить его из это­го дур­до­ма.

Ру­ну На­утиз [5] лег­ко на­чер­тить: она сос­то­ит все­го из двух пе­ресе­ка­ющих­ся ли­ний, но од­ним из ос­новных ком­по­нен­тов яв­ля­ет­ся кровь, и Стай­лзу сле­ду­ет пос­та­рать­ся ис­поль­зо­вать нуж­ное её ко­личес­тво, ни боль­ше ни мень­ше. Его па­лец под­ра­гива­ет, ког­да он ри­су­ет две ли­нии на ле­вой ла­дони, кон­цен­три­ру­ясь на единс­твен­ном че­лове­ке, ко­торый, он уве­рен, мо­жет ему сей­час по­мочь. Он зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и поз­во­ля­ет ма­гии зах­лес­тнуть се­бя с го­ловой.

***

Ли­дия как раз сту­па­ет на от­кры­тое прос­транс­тво, ког­да из ка­бине­та Де­река бук­валь­но вы­лета­ет Ри­чар­дсон, а сле­дом за ним мар­ши­ру­ет Эри­ка с та­ким ви­дом, буд­то со­бира­ет­ся всех по­уби­вать. Или, воз­можно, сде­лать ка­кую-ни­будь глу­пость. Хо­тя, ес­ли по­думать, то меж­ду эти­ми дву­мя яв­ле­ни­ями не та­кая уж и боль­шая раз­ни­ца.

И пос­ре­ди этой су­мато­хи, скло­нив­шись над сто­лом, сто­ят Скотт, Ай­зек и Джек­сон. Они прос­ле­жива­ют крас­ные ли­нии на кар­те го­рода, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь кон­крет­но­го ме­тода и прис­ту­пая к ис­клю­чению нет­ро­нутых зон. Ког­да Ли­дия про­ходит ми­мо, ник­то из них не от­вле­ка­ет­ся от сво­его де­ла, но де­вуш­ка ни­чего не име­ет про­тив то­го, что­бы хо­тя бы раз в жиз­ни на неё не об­ра­тили вни­мания.

— У Де­река сей­час Крис? — спра­шива­ет она Эри­ку, ког­да ока­зыва­ет­ся в ша­ге от неё. Серь­ги Ли­дии поз­вя­кива­ют, ког­да она про­водит ру­кой по во­лосам.

Рей­ес рез­ко бро­са­ет стоп­ку фо­тог­ра­фий на ра­бочий стол Джек­со­на.

— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет она, и в её го­лосе слы­шит­ся ка­кой-то мрач­ный и  _ярос­тный_  ро­кот. — Мы как раз со­бира­лись…

Но она не ус­пе­ва­ет за­кон­чить, так как из сво­его ка­бине­та вы­ходит Де­рек, дол­ба­нув при этом дверь о сте­ну.

— Все сю­да! — зо­вет он. И по его внеш­не­му ви­ду мож­но ска­зать, что он ра­бота­ет на пре­деле сво­их воз­можнос­тей.

Ес­ли чес­тно, это зре­лище ужа­са­ет. Стай­лз уже пять ча­сов как про­пал без вес­ти и, ес­ли свя­зать это с ос­тавлен­ным убий­цей ви­део-пос­ла­ни­ем, он уже мо­жет быть мертв или, что ещё ху­же, кри­чать от бо­ли, по­ка в его плоть вон­за­ют­ся рас­ка­лен­ные иг­лы, а сквозь его те­ло про­ходят элек­три­чес­кие раз­ря­ды, мед­ленно под­жа­ривая его из­нутри. И во всем этом Де­рек об­ви­ня­ет се­бя, со­жалея о том мо­мен­те, ког­да на­пере­кор го­лосу ра­зума ре­шил ос­та­вить Стай­лза од­но­го в пос­те­ли и уй­ти, по­тому что знал, что ему ни­ког­да не за­полу­чить пар­ня так, как ему бы это­го хо­телось. Он ни­ког­да не смо­жет об­ра­тить его,  _ов­ла­деть_  им…

— Крис за­верил ме­ня, что его ко­ман­да бу­дет сот­рудни­чать с на­ми, — слы­шит он свой собс­твен­ный го­лос. Сло­ва ль­ют­ся из его уст, слов­но ре­ка, бро­са­юща­яся со скло­на го­ры: стре­митель­но, бесс­траш­но и  _гром­ко_.

Так мно­го все­го нуж­но сде­лать, но в их рас­по­ряже­нии слиш­ком ма­ло вре­мени. За слу­чаи о по­хище­нии лю­дей, как пра­вило, бе­рут­ся с край­ней ос­то­рож­ностью: каж­дая те­ория де­таль­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет­ся и об­сужда­ет­ся, преж­де чем быть заб­ра­кован­ной, а вре­мя ис­поль­зу­ет­ся эко­ном­но, по­тому что каж­дый по­терян­ный час мо­жет ока­зать­ся пос­ледним для их за­лож­ни­ка… Но сей­час речь идет об аген­те ФБР. Агент Стай­лз Сти­лин­ски — не прос­то обыч­ный че­ловек и ря­довой сот­рудник. Нет. Стай­лз — лю­бимый кол­ле­га для мно­гих аген­тов ФБР, ра­бота­ющих с ним, и до­рогой друг для тех, кто на­ходит­ся с ним в од­ной ко­ман­де. Стай­лз —  _стая_. И они ни за что на све­те не поз­во­лят ему уме­реть, они не бро­сят его.

Ли­дия си­дит за сто­лом скрес­тив но­ги и слу­ша­ет то, что го­ворят ей Де­рек и Крис. Она как раз за­писы­ва­ет от­да­ва­емые ей при­казы, ког­да пря­мо под её ко­жу про­сачи­ва­ет­ся стран­ное и неп­ри­ят­ное ощу­щение. Она ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет мор­гнуть, а рес­ни­цы лишь слег­ка ка­са­ют­ся ро­зовых щек, преж­де чем ей в грудь с яс­ностью пу­шеч­но­го выс­тре­ла уда­ря­ет имя Стай­лза. Всё ос­таль­ное ис­че­за­ет и ста­новит­ся не­важ­ным, ког­да ей в го­лову на­чина­ют при­ходить тем­ные раз­мы­тые об­ра­зы.

— Стай­лз, — пре­рывис­то вы­дыха­ет де­вуш­ка, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за, а её блок­нот выс­каль­зы­ва­ет из ру­ки и па­да­ет на пол. — Стай­лз, — пов­то­ря­ет она спо­кой­нее, ког­да все в ком­на­те за­мол­ка­ют.

Де­рек тут же ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом с ней. Его гла­за све­тят­ся, ког­да он изу­ча­ет ли­цо Ли­дии, буд­то ви­дит её впер­вые в жиз­ни.

— Что, — про­из­но­сит он и сжи­ма­ет пле­чи Мар­тин. — Что ты ви­дела?

Ма­гичес­кая энер­гия Стай­лза всё ещё бе­жит под ко­жей Ли­дии, точ­но шлейф аро­мата: та­кой сла­бый, но в то же вре­мя та­кой ощу­тимый, как ес­ли бы вот-вот сно­ва дол­жна воз­ро­дить­ся ис­кра.

— Я знаю, где он, — го­ворит она, чис­то на ин­стинкте зас­тавляя се­бя го­ворить, по­ка ра­ци­ональ­ная часть её ра­зума по-преж­не­му мол­чит, че­го-то ожи­дая. А по­том её гу­бы из­ги­ба­ют­ся в ди­кой улыб­ке… — Го­товь­те тя­желую ар­тилле­рию.

Элек­три­чес­тво, бе­гущее по её ве­нам, по опас­ности и мощ­ности со­из­ме­римо с гро­мом.

Всё так же удер­жи­вая Ли­дию за пле­чи, Де­рек чувс­тву­ет, как ра­дуж­ку за­топ­ля­ет крас­ным, ощу­ща­ет тя­жесть клы­ков, ког­да они не­ожи­дан­но на­чина­ют да­вить на язык… Волк окон­ча­тель­но бе­рет над ним верх.

Они идут вы­ручать Стай­лза. Они вер­нут его до­мой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Искусство войны» — самый известный древнекитайский трактат, посвящённый военной стратегии и политике и написанный Сунь-Цзы. (https://goo.gl/Ad64zn)
> 
> [2] Предположительно, анисовый туман в клубе был распылен с помощью дымогенератора, в который было добавлено анисовое масло. В высоких дозах оно может вызвать раздражение желудка и головокружение. Значит тут Ник добавил его с лихвой, раз Стайлз практически сразу вырубился.
> 
> [3] Триграмма — группа из трёх последовательных символов в фэн-шуе. Всего их 8. (https://vk.cc/7U7aCi)  
> Вики: https://vk.cc/7U7eCE
> 
> [4] Багуа — представляет собой священный восьмиугольник, который построен на восьми триграммах (с китайского Ба переводится как восемь, а Гуа — триграмма).  
> (https://vk.cc/7U7mOl)
> 
> Когда Стайлз начинает перечислять стихии, мне это напомнило м/ф "Джеки Чан", где были талисманы, прикоснувшись к которым можно было получить заключенные в них силы стихий.
> 
> Восемь основных стихий (в китайской философии): небо, земля, гром, вода, гора, ветер, огонь, озеро.  
> В иудаизме чуть другие: земля, вода, огонь, воздух, эфир, ум, разум и ложное эго. (https://vk.cc/7U7Dgq)
> 
> [5] Наутиз — мощная руна, воздействует на инстинкт выживания, вызывая натиск силы, чтобы извлечь максимум пользы из критического положения, и помогает человеку из него выйти, даже при угрозе для жизни. Обычай скрещивать пальцы на удачу, вероятно, также связан с этой руной, т.к. скрещенные пальцы правой руки образуют Наутиз.   
> Подробнее: https://vk.cc/7Yk2LB


	10. Chapter 10

Дом, в который Ник притащил Стайлза, выглядит древним — это заметно по каждой его даже незначительной детали: рваные и выцветшие желтые обои, пыльные полы и грязные окна… Такое чувство, что здесь весело поработал любимый декоратор семейки Аддамс, раскинув повсюду пауков, как цветы в поле, и молотком продырявив стены. Серьезно, прямо произведение искусства. Если бы не запах плесени и, знаете, «трупколона» [1].

Тем не менее, Стайлз не возражает против общей жуткости места до тех пор, пока Ник продолжает выбалтывать всю информацию, начиная от местоположения дома, заканчивая происхождением его семьи.

— Это дом моего отца, — объясняет Ник, будто ведет со Стайлзом дружеский разговор за чашечкой чая, а не смотрит, как нож легко режет нежную плоть его живота. — Шрама не будет, обещаю.

Стиснув зубы, чтобы заткнуть боль, Стайлз почти готов это терпеть, если это означает, что он пропустит то, что произойдет после пытки. Он ничего не говорит, лишь моргает, когда указательный палец Ника движется от его груди до пупка, по пути задевая ногтем края открытых ран и воспламеняя кожу Стайлза.  _Гребаный садист_.

Единственное, что помогает парню пройти через эти муки, — это уверенность в том, что Лидия получила его послание, почувствовала, как её коснулась энергия Стайлза. Он знает это, потому что руна Наудиз работает в обоих направлениях: она подобна открытому каналу, через который можно делиться силами. В тот момент Стайлз ощутил, как часть жизненной энергии Лидии ласкает его нежным касанием руки, полной любви, почти случайно, так как она всегда отказывалась учиться тому, как работает магия. Тем не менее природа человека настолько сложна и полна тайн, что иногда всё сводится к их более глубоким инстинктам.

По этой же причине Стайлз знает, что дом защищен мощными старинными чарами, может чувствовать, как они потрескивают в воздухе, питаясь маниакальным возбуждением Ника и страхом Стайлза. Тьма цепляется когтями за его спину в ожидании подходящего момента, чтобы напасть, момента, когда обильная потеря крови неизбежно приведет к тому, что Стайлз сдастся, закроет глаза, потому что —  _хватит_  — он больше не может это терпеть… Только сейчас не время опускать руки.

— Остальная родня мамы живет в Европе, — говорит Ник, кончиками пальцев отстукивая беспорядочную мелодию на грязном полу. — Может быть, я мог бы отвести вас туда… — остальные его слова заглушает громкий взрыв, от которого дребезжит весь дом.

Черт возьми, почему Дерек не может появляться в подобных местах как все нормальные люди, а не крушить всё в стиле Халка? Но потом Стайлз видит ошеломленное лицо Ника, то, как распахнут его рот, как его брови то хмурятся, то выгибаются, и Стилински надеется, что у Бойда будет ещё один повод поиграть со своими игрушками. Кого он обманывает, он и сам не прочь засунуть динамит прямо Нику в горло.

Жаль, что бомбы бессильны против чар, защищающих дом. И Стайлз, и его похититель прекрасно об этом знают.

— Кажется, кавалерия уже здесь, — подмигивает Ник, снова взяв свои эмоции под контроль. Он поднимается на ноги, оставляя Стайлза всё так же сидеть на полу.

Ник не выглядит обеспокоенным, а для Стайлза это хороший знак, указывающий на то, что в ближайшем будущем его не убьют. Ведь нужно радоваться и мелочам, правда?

Сквозь грязные окна пробивается ослепляюще яркий свет, а следом раздается вой, от которого дом начинает дрожать, как от землетрясения. Стайлз узнал бы его среди тысячи других — вой Альфы, у которого отняли члена его стаи, и теперь он ищет месть. Этот звук вселяет ужас и обещает смерть и страдание тому, кто осмелится встать на пути Волка.

— Дерек, — выдыхает Стайлз, и, когда воздух покидает легкие, из его груди уходит тяжесть, о которой он даже не догадывался.

— Так вот в какую игру он хочет поиграть, а? — говорит Ник с другого конца комнаты и снова вытаскивает нож из какой-то тряпки, в которую завернул его всего несколько минут назад. А от следующего шага в сторону Стайлза за километр несет злым умыслом и убийством. — Давай-ка проверим, понравится ли ему твоя голова, когда она больше не будет прикреплена к телу.

А сейчас идет серьезный разговор об обезглавливании, ну разве это не  _потрясающе_?

На этот раз Ник даже не потрудился быть осторожным, рассчитывая на то, что Стайлз слишком слаб, чтобы дать отпор. Он хватает Стайлза за волосы, опрокидывает его голову назад и обнажает шею, в последний раз сверкая лезвием… Но Стайлз, используя вес своего тела, быстро опрокидывается на спину и со всей силы выталкивает ноги вперед, впечатывая их в грудь Ника. Удар выходит такой мощный, что отправляет парня чуть ли не в другой конец небольшой комнаты. От неожиданности и удивления его глаза расширяются, а хватка вокруг рукоятки ножа ослабевает.

— Ах ты сученыш, — едва успевает он прошипеть на Стайлза, прежде чем в помещение врывается Дерек, чьи черты искажены диким, но знакомым выражением. Одна из деревянных дверей вылетает в окно, создавая симфонию из разбивающихся стекол и белых щепок. Да уж, Дерек имеет тревожную склонность к порче имущества, особенно когда кто-то из его команды находится в опасности.

В следующую секунду Стайлз ожидает, что Дерек бросится на Ника, подобно куску железа, пронзающему каламит [2], но, по правде говоря, ничего из этого не происходит. На самом же деле Дерек просто остается в дверном проеме, перешагивая с ноги на ногу, будто пытается найти лазейку, чтобы пройти через…

— Рябина, — говорит Ник, чьи губы искривлены в самодовольной неприятной ухмылке. — Очень удобно, тебе не кажется? — теперь он открыто издевается над Дереком и изображает пальцами когти.

Это провоцирует Дерека на очередной рык, что поднимается по его горлу и смешивается со словами:

— Верни. Его.  _Обратно_. Он не смотрит на Стайлза, но всё равно чувствует запах крови, может описать каждую его рану, даже при том, что он их не видел. Не хочет их видеть.

В ответ Ник лишь смеется.

— Я не думаю, что это произойдет, — произносит он нараспев, зло сверкнув глазами, и делает несколько шагов к Дереку, так открыто бросая вызов Альфе, что от подобной тупости Стайлзу хочется треснуть себя по лбу. — Наоборот, я позволю тебе смотреть, как буду живьем сдирать с него кожу. Он такой красивый, когда истекает кровью, ты даже не представляешь.

Вырвавшийся на волю рык сотрясает весь дом. В буквальном смысле. Стайлз поклялся бы, что видит пыль, сыплющуюся с потолка, если бы не был немного занят, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться в сознании.

— О, волк беспокоится? — Ник наклоняет голову набок, впечатленный. — Как  _мило_.

От расслабленного, открыто улыбающегося человека, которого Стайлз знал, не осталось и следа: всё поглотила эта ядовитая черная плесень, которая больше никогда не пропустит свет, лишь создаст вакуумный кокон, который рано или поздно поглотит разум Ника, как уже случилось с его сердцем, которое затопила ненависть. Стайлз видит это довольно ясно.

— Но ты не можешь спасти его, Агент Дерек Хейл, — продолжает Ник, указывая на Стайлза кончиком ножа. — Да, смотри на меня. Я тебя знаю. Я знаю всех вас, и никто из вашей отстойной команды оборотней не сможет меня остановить.

И тогда, словно открывающий странного театрального шоу, пространство заполняет спокойный голос Криса, который звучит с той же приятной ясностью и прозрачностью водного источника, возникшего посреди пустыни.

—  _Господи_ , ты можешь уже просто заткнуться?

Крис Арджент, безусловно, самый крутой человек из когда-либо западавших в душу, потому что он даже не пытается разорвать круг или шагнуть внутрь него. Нет, вместо этого он стреляет чем-то похожим на гарпун, попадая прямо Нику в грудь, туда, где находится сердце. Металл вонзается в тело убийцы с удивительной легкостью, настолько застав Ника врасплох, что, когда орудие пронзает его насквозь, он едва успевает издать болезненный булькающий звук.

После этого следует сумасшедшее мгновение тишины, такое хрупкое, что ни один из них, включая Дерека, даже дышать не смеет. А затем большой палец Криса тянет рычаг и практически швыряет тушку Ника в Дерека. Арджент даже не утруждается притвориться, что пытается спасти жизнь парня, будто не сомневается в том, что гарпун ранил его несмертельно.

Именно в этот момент, впервые за несколько часов, Стайлз решает закрыть глаза. Хотя он все равно слышит звук, с которым щелкает шея Ника, словно ветка под ботинком; адреналин обостряет его чувства, когда Стайлзу это больше не требуется.

А после Дитон, коронер Криса, разрывает круг, для чего, Стайлз уверен, ему пришлось использовать руку Ника.  _Его очень мертвую руку_ , исправляет он себя. Стук каблучков по бетону побуждает Стайлза открыть глаза.

— Я убью тебя нахрен, — говорит ему Лидия. Но её руки дрожат и слишком нежны, когда она развязывает веревку, сковывающую его запястья.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Стайлз настолько устал, что удается лишь прошептать. У него нет сил улыбаться, но он всё равно надеется, что Лидия оценит его попытку.

В ответ он, вероятно, слышит сдавленный всхлип, хоть и не до конца уверен, потому что рядом с ним внезапно оказываются Джексон и Айзек, с поднятыми головами и сжатыми челюстями. Они с предельной осторожностью помогают Стайлзу подняться на ноги и выбраться из этого проклятого дома, направляясь к «скорой».

Возле входной двери Стайлз замечает два черных мешка для трупов, но ни Криса, ни Дерека в зоне видимости нет. И когда он ступает за пределы старого дома, то дневной солнечный свет почти его ослепляет.

***

Уже во второй раз менее чем за месяц Стайлз получает не терпящий возражений приказ доктора держаться подальше от работы (если честно, Стайлз подозревает, что она просто к нему очень привязалась) и дом, полный оборотней и людей (которые, похоже, очень любят занимать его кровать; какого черта, спрашивается?). Только на этот раз Дерек не является частью уравнения.

Справедливости ради Стайлз должен сказать, что они оба избегают друг друга: Дерек к нему не заглядывает, а Стайлз отказывается каким бы то ни было образом связываться с Хейлом, будь то простые сообщения или почтовые голуби. Но, поскольку ему разрешено вести себя словно капризный ребенок, потому что сумасшедший убийца чуть не изрезал его до смерти, точно зубчик чеснока, его история заключается в том, что у Дерека слишком много очень мужских и очень эмоциональных проблем, и поэтому Стайлз держится от него подальше. Придерживаясь этой истории, он продолжает его избегать.

Кроме того, стая всё время рядом, поэтому Стайлзу некогда чувствовать себя одиноким или брошенным — даже ночью, поскольку Айзек и Эрика официально поселились в его постели. Не считая, конечно, тех случаев, когда Стайлз просыпается, только чтобы обнаружить Бойда, распластавшегося сверху них, и Дэнни, свернувшегося на вершине щенячей кучи-малы, потому что вот так они и живут.

Тем не менее, труднее всего было справиться с Лидией. Она была той ещё обидчивой сучкой в те дни, когда Стайлз ещё был в больнице, а швы, наложенные врачом, натягивали кожу.

— Я переезжаю в Канаду, — заявила она однажды днем, пока на её коленях лежал номер медицинского журнала. — Куплю дом рядом с дурацким озером и подружусь с лосем или кто там водится. Уровень глупости в нашей квартире начинает влиять и на меня, — а потом она заплакала и ударила Стайлза по плечу. Потому что они оба знали, что Лидия не способна уехать, даже не захотела бы.

Все, от Джексона до Скотта и Эллисон (все в слезах; серьезно, все и  _даже больше_ ) находят способ выразить свои чувства к Стайлзу: кто-то покупает ему еду, а другие приклеивают именные бейджики ко всем боксерам Стайлза. Дело в том, что это их проявление любви, и это то, что действительно важно.

В конце концов после нескольких недель отдыха парень возвращается на работу, и жизнь начинает идти своим чередом, как будто ничего не произошло. Работа, Лидия, стая, Дерек… Даже если что-то кажется непоправимо разрушенным, Стайлз пытается это исправить, начать всё по новой.

И всё же он ощущает непонятное тянущее чувство в затылке, которое не дает ему заснуть, когда он лежит в постели, и иногда отвлекает, когда он сидит за рабочим столом. Воспоминания об обнаженном теле Дерека, уверенность в том, насколько хорошо они подходят друг другу не только в жизни, но и в постели… Стайлз, похоже, не в силах перестать думать об этом, не уверен, что даже хочет этого.

Вскоре, прежде чем Стилински это осознает, наступает 29 февраля, а с ним и день рождения Дэнни. Что ж, это подходит так же хорошо, как и любой другой повод для празднования. Поэтому Эллисон тащит всю команду в клуб, принадлежащий одному из её школьных друзей, и говорит Стайлзу повеселиться хоть раз в жизни.

— Ты стал таким занудой, старик, — шутит она, хихикая прямо Стайлзу в ухо, прежде чем отвернуться и забрать заказанный напиток из рук Скотта.

Разинув рот, Стилински наблюдает, как в её стакане плещется пиво, потому что…

— Неправда!

Сидящий рядом с ним Бойд очень красноречиво кашляет. Предатель. Стайлз тыкает в него пластиковой вилкой, потому что умеет распознавать мятеж.

— Ты бессердечный, — усмехается Бойд, крадя французскую картошку из тарелки Стайлза, потому что он дерзкий оборотень, не знающий страха.

Стайлз возвращает ему ухмылку и, прислонившись головой к кабинке, оглядывает свою семью, переводя взгляд с Айзека, который смеется над шуткой Дэнни, на Дерека, чьи губы изогнуты почти в отцовской улыбке.  _Семья_. Теперь он готов их так называть, готов признать, что они стали для него по-своему, по-неадекватному незаменимыми.

— Старик, — бурчит он себе под нос. — Я вам покажу старика.

Конечно же, это не Стайлз тащит Эрику и Лидию в центр танцпола и не он отплясывает в такт музыке, виляя бедрами вместе с подругами. Парень позволяет всем своим переживаниям, всем неопределенностям выплеснуться из него, заменяя их широкими улыбками друзей и готовностью не оставаться привязанным к воспоминаниям, у которых нет никаких оснований на существование.

Поэтому, когда вокруг него начинает кружить какой-то парень, танцуя и покачивая бедрами так, что это не оставляет ни единого сомнения в том, какими могут быть его намерения, Стайлз впервые за многие годы наконец себя отпускает. В конце концов, почему он должен лишать себя удовольствий, когда Дерек ясно дал понять, что не хочет его. Что Стайлза для него недостаточно. К тому же руки парня так приятно ощущаются вокруг бедер Стайлза, словно они никогда не смогут его ранить, потому что  _он им не позволит_. Это легко, захватывающе и вместе с тем расслабляюще…

А потом всё заканчивается, когда позади Стайлза слышится знакомый рык, которому, разумеется, удается отпугнуть паренька. Хрен поймешь, что теперь думать по этому поводу.

_«Я тебе не принадлежу_ , — хочет он сказать Дереку. —  _Я могу делать всё, что мне, блядь, заблагорассудится, потому что ты ясно дал понять, что я тебе не нужен»._  Только он не может, потому что они с Дереком никогда не говорили о той ночи; потому что у них был секс, а теперь они вернулись к промежуточному статусу, который не имеет ничего общего с дружбой, но и не может быть определен как отношения. Они застряли посередине, и кажется, что нет способа это изменить.

Или, возможно, Дерек только что его нашел, потому что внезапно он оказывается прямо  _там_ : грудью прижимается к спине Стайлза, а пальцами пробирается под его рубашку, выбирая путь, который каждый из них слишком хорошо знает, но притворяется, что забыл.

— Отдай ключи от джипа Эрике, — приказывает Дерек, губами едва задевая ухо парня. Эти слова выскальзывают меж его зубов и проникают в голову Стилински, как вода в трещину камня. Настойчиво и безгранично.

Всё это такое чертово безумие, что Стайлз еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить Дерека локтем в его тупой подтянутый живот лишь для того, чтобы посмеяться ему в лицо.

— Эрике? — переспрашивает он, совершенно не скрывая своего недоверия.

И будто он произнес волшебное слово, перед ними внезапно оказывается танцующая Эрика с приклеенным к её боку Бойдом без видимой на то причины. Кончики пальцев Дерека прижимаются к коже Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, зная, что оборотни всё равно могут его слышать даже сквозь громкую музыку.

И как только у Эрики в руке оказываются ключи, чей металл блестит под стробоскопами, лишь тогда Стайлз позволяет себе развернуться, отпихивая руки Дерека до тех пор, пока Альфа его не отпускает. Но когда он поворачивается к нему лицом, то тут же ощущает, как пальцы Дерека снова касаются его кожи.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает он, потому что Дереку лучше иметь на уме что-то стоящее или же Стайлз его кастрирует, в этот раз навсегда.

Разумеется, будучи задумчивым и таинственным пещерным человеком, Дерек не теряет времени на объяснения, выбирая вместо этого утащить Стайлза с танцпола сразу же к выходу из клуба.

— Эй! — слабо протестует Стилински, но больше ничего не говорит, потому что знает — сейчас или никогда. Буквально.

На улице уже ночь, но воздух лишь слегка прохладный, а небо над их головами окрашено в глубокий оттенок синего. Стайлз медленно вдыхает и чувствует, как его сердце ровно бьется в груди, пока они вместе с Дереком идут к Камаро, а необходимость заполнить возникшую между ними тишину скребется кошкой о его внутренности.

— Идеальное время для приступа ревности, — конечно, это первое, что выходит из его рта. Тактичный — это про него, ага.

Хейл даже не утруждается повернуться в его сторону, продолжая идти, пока его профиль освещает луч уличного фонаря.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, потому что это совсем не он решил утащить Стайлза с вечеринки, если уж на то пошло.

Стайлз считает его слова бредом сумасшедшего.

— Нет, я серьезно! Поразительно, как тот парень еле ноги унес при виде твоей, эм, непостижимой ярости? — он забавляется, наблюдая за тем, как на шее мужчины дергается вена. — Ты реально  _зарычал_ на него?

На этот раз Хейл бросает на него взгляд через плечо.

— Заткнись, Стайлз, — повторяет он, хотя Стилински может заметить на его лице нечто, смутно напоминающее улыбку. — Ты знаешь, что я этого не делал.

— Но ты мог бы. Не похоже, что ты никогда этого не делал, — Ах. Куда там! Раньше Дерек делал это так часто, что Стайлз со счета сбился, но теперь всё совсем по-другому. Много времени прошло с тех пор как он думал, что ему разрешено вести себя подобным образом. — Единственное, чего я не понимаю, — продолжает Стайлз, когда они наконец подходят к Камаро, — это то, почему ты думаешь, что имеешь право отпугивать моих потенциальный парней на одну ночь ещё до того, как они получат возможность заслужить это звание. Ведь ты достаточно ясно дал мне понять, что не…

Где-то неподалеку срабатывает сигнализация чьей-то машины, и Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу: зубы обнажены, и он едва сдерживает рык.

— Да. Я на него  _зарычал_. И да, у меня есть полное право отпугивать тех, кто посмеет хотя бы посмотреть на тебя, потому что ты  _мой_. И точка.

Эти резкие мощные слова на секунду оставляют Стайлза стоять с открытым ртом. Но затем в нем вспыхивает возмущение, толкаясь внутри груди и царапаясь. Он фыркает.

—  _Твой?_  Что за херня, Дерек?! — он неверяще разводит руки в стороны ладонями вверх. — Был ли я твоим, когда ты трусливо скрывался от меня всю эту неделю? Или когда ты трахнул меня, а потом ушел, оставив одного в моей постели? Потому что, если это так, тогда кто-то из нас явно ебанутый на всю голову.

От этих слов, сказанных вслух, Стайлзу становится больно, как, судя по всему, и Дереку. Грудь вздымается, и Стайлз моргает, когда мужчина делает шаг назад.

— Я не…

Но Стайлз больше не хочет слушать это дерьмо. Хватит с него.

— Да. Да, ты сделал всё это, и я тебе позволил. А теперь скажи мне, почему я должен позволять тебе ещё и утаскивать меня от ни к чему не обязывающего траха, когда ты уже ясно дал понять, что тебе меня недостаточно?

В ночной темноте глаза Дерека выглядят как две бездонных, утягивающих в свои глубины озера.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — он напряженно замирает.

И Стайлз сейчас так сильно боится того, куда их приведет этот спор, но всё равно не может остановить себя от ответа.

— Ну, просьба об укусе и бегство вскоре после моего отказа сказали довольно о многом. Тебе и говорить ничего не пришлось — твои действия и без слов были весьма красноречивыми.

— Бегство… я не  _сбегал_ , — говорит Дерек и кривит губы на последнем слове, будто оно нечто мерзкое. — Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь меня так, как хотел тебя я, Стайлз. Какого черта ты от меня ожидал?

Обвинения, вот до чего они докатились. Просто фантастика.

— Я не хотел… — он не может обвинять Стайлза в такого рода вещах. — Черт, Дерек, я  _жаждал тебя_. До сих пор жажду. И я не знаю, откуда ты вытаскиваешь своё  _«это явно человеческая вина»_  дерьмо, но, чтоб ты знал, меня это совсем не устраивает.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит ему Хейл, потому что он профи в умозаключениях.

Стайлз хмурится.

— Конечно, не моя. Это же ты сбежал, — всё очень просто. И ясно. Перейдем к следующей теме.

Или не перейдем. Потому что Дерек жмурится. Сильно.

— Ради всего… — он сжимает переносицу. — Я не сбегал.

До этого момента Стайлз никогда не считал Дерека шизофреником.

— Сбегал, — говорит он, потому что это правда.

— Нет, — отстреливается Альфа.

Ох, серьезно?

— Ты даже Эллисон позвонил.

— Это да, — кивает Хейл, и его плечи немного расслабляются.

Скрестив руки на груди, Стайлз вскидывает брови.

— Значит, ты это признаешь, — будучи агентом ФБР, Дереком довольно легко манипулировать, когда дело доходит до подобных перепалок.

— Признаю что? — произносит Дерек на грани рыка.

— Что ты сбежал, поджав хвост между своих тупых накачанных ног, — собачьи шутки, Стайлз всё ещё ими владеет.

Хейл стоит перед Стайлзом в своей кожаной куртке, которая делает его похожим скорее на жуткого наркодилера, чем на представителя закона, и вздыхает так, будто сожалеет о всех своих жизненных решениях. Дважды. И в алфавитном порядке.

— У меня нет хвоста, Стайлз. И ты это знаешь, — наконец заговаривает он.

Ну ещё бы.

— Я ничего не знаю, когда ты держишь меня на холоде, только для того чтобы меня обвинять, — потому что Стилински слишком стар для подобного рода игр.

Выражение лица Дерека становится серьезным.

— Я не обвиняю тебя, — говорит он, встречаясь со Стайлзом взглядом, потому что ему нужно, чтобы тот вдумался и осознал его слова. — Ты отказался от укуса.

Вот так сюрприз: они вернулись к началу. Только на этот раз Стилински полон решимости разорвать этот замкнутый круг, не боясь того, что его ждет после того, как карусель остановится.

— Я бы всё равно это сделал, — говорит он. — Черт, да я бы написал свой отказ на ассирийском [3], если бы потребовалось.

— На ассирийском, — повторяет Дерек немного потеряно, потому не предполагал, что этот разговор примет подобный оборот. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты не хочешь… быть как я. Но это единственный способ, который я знаю. Другого за всю свою жизнь я так и не узнал. Люди и оборотни просто не созданы быть вместе…

— Но это не касается нас.

Дерек вздрагивает, словно Стайлз только что щелкнул хлыстом. Когда он снова заговаривает, это сродни шагу в пропасть.

— Что?

Возможно, они оба должны узнать, что будет дальше, они оба должны наконец вырваться из этого безмолвия. Поэтому Стайлз не останавливается, позволив словам сорваться с языка, пока всё вокруг него сводится к одному глубокому вдоху и ансамблю дрожащих звуков.

— Но мы созданы. Созданы быть вместе.

Всё, назад дороги нет.

— Стайлз, — начинает Дерек.

Но Стайлз не останавливается, только не сейчас. Он не позволит этому моменту ускользнуть сквозь пальцы, точно мелкому песку.

— Просто… Не могу поверить, что собираюсь сказать тебе это, но… Заткнись, Дерек, пожалуйста, — он приближается к Дереку, страха больше нет. — Не существует никакого писаного закона о том, что у нас ничего не получится. Поэтому ты тогда ушел? Из-за того, что кто-то тебе это сказал, когда ты ещё был маленьким надоедливым щенком? Потому что, если это так, то ты так близок к тому, чтобы получить звание  _«Мистер Эмоциональный Запор»_. Блестящая розовая корона прилагается.

— Совершено не пойму, как эти вещи могут быть связаны, — Дерек выгибает бровь. — Кроме того, я никогда не был  _щенком_. У меня есть фотографические доказательства.

Из всего, что Стайлз только что сказал, он решил заострить внимание именно на этом? Серьезно?

— Фотошоп, — бормочет парень, пытаясь проглотить непонятно откуда взявшийся комок в горле.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, Стайлз.

И, вау, это удар настолько ниже пояса, что ему придется выкопать пещеру под ногами, чтобы его найти. Однако он и бровью не повел.

— Я никогда не соглашусь на то, чтобы меня обратили, — отстреливается он и даже не пытается отрицать, что ему тоже нужен Дерек. Нужен ему намного ближе, чем есть сейчас. Ему нужно, чтобы Дерек был  _его_. Потому что собственничество — это то, что работает в обоих направлениях.

Должно быть, Хейл прочел что-то в глазах Стайлза, и это внезапно выбивает его из колеи.

— Я знаю. Думаю, что смогу научиться с этим мириться.

Хм.

— Несколько недель назад так не казалось, — это самое далекое, куда Стайлз осмеливается зайти, потому что имя Ника всё ещё может подвести Альфу к границе потери контроля. Стайлз должен помочь выкинуть это из головы Дерека, должен заставить его понять, даже если это означает ранить его, даже если это означает вырезать свои доводы белыми строчками боли на сердце Хейла.

Что-то в глазах Дерека вспыхивает.

— Я знаю, — рычит он и тянется к нему, теплой рукой по-собственнически обхватывая предплечье Стайлза, а пальцами прикасаясь ко всё ещё свежим шрамам. — Я знаю, и одна лишь мысль об этом порой сводит меня с ума. Но я не могу просто игнорировать свои инстинкты, я не могу игнорировать тебя. Потому что ты стоишь того, чтобы пытаться. Всегда стоил, — он тяжело дышит, запинаясь. — Но, прежде всего, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, что тоже этого хочешь, мне нужно это услышать…

По мнению Стайлза, Дереку нужно услышать слишком многое.

— Иногда ты так сильно тупишь, — выдыхает Стилински. Его губы изгибаются в сумасшедшей улыбке, когда он дергает на себя руку Хейла и стискивает пальцами твердые изгибы бицепсов, а потом поддается вперед и целует его.

Они слишком долго этого ждали.

***

Несмотря на то, что Камаро является крайне сексуальной,  _«извините, но я готов снять свои трусы прямо сейчас»_  машиной, нет никаких шансов, что Стайлз с Дереком в ней поместятся и смогут нормально потрахаться без того, чтобы что-нибудь сломать: будь то коробка передач или коленная чашечка Стилински. Поэтому они выбирают сдерживать себя во время этой короткой поездки до дома парня. Двигатель автомобиля ревет, точно смеется в лицо каждому красному сигналу светофора, встречающемуся по пути.

Но как только они переваливаются через порог квартиры, Дерек даже не дает Стайлзу времени отдышаться: нетерпеливые пальцы тут же находят руки парня и толкают, припечатывая к двери; Хейл втягивает в рот кончик уха Стайлза, потому что ему нужно попробовать каждый дюйм его кожи, нужно, чтобы она вся пропиталась его запахом…

— Нет, — слабо протестует Стилински, когда мужчина опускается на колени, крепко удерживая бедра Стайлза прижатыми к двери. — Ну же, Дерек, позволь мне… я хочу тебе отсосать, — это почти мольба, которую Хейл был бы более чем счастлив удовлетворить, если бы прямо сейчас не горел столь безмерным желанием добраться до голой кожи Стайлза.

Не то чтобы на это не будет времени.

— Позже, — рычит он, проворными пальцами расстегивая джинсы и стаскивая их с длинных и стройных ног Стайлза. Судьбу джинсов незамедлительно разделяют и его боксеры. Хотя перед тем как их снять, Дерек проводит приоткрытым ртом по уже твердому члену парня; зубы борются с тонким барьером из ткани и скользят по изгибу его эрекции.

Голова Стайлза с довольно отчетливым стуком ударяется о деревянную поверхность позади него.

— Блять, — бормочет он и сжимает свои бока, чтобы не запустить пальцы в волосы Дерека, хватаясь за пряди и оттягивая их, чтобы дать ему понять, как сильно он на действует на Стайлза.

В его легких нет воздуха, а в квартире нет другого света кроме того, что сияет в глазах Хейла, когда он ведет носом по нижней стороне члена, вдыхая идеальный запах Стайлза и не спеша им наслаждаясь. И когда губы Дерека наконец обхватывают головку, так плотно, влажно и  _желанно_ , из горла парня вырывается громкий стон, будто ветер, просачивающийся сквозь паруса. Стайлз выгибает спину, предлагая себя Дереку.

Но этого ещё недостаточно. Поэтому Дерек собирает пальцами часть слюны, что течет по стволу Стайлза, смачивая их настолько, что когда он, минуя яички, прижимает их к мягкой и гладкой коже входа, они легко по нему скользят. Дерек медленно обводит колечко сжатых мышц, одновременно с этим плотно обхватив губами член Стайлза, языком скользит по выступающей вене, скрытой тонкой кожей, заставляя парня содрогаться от удовольствия.

Это так красиво — то, каким податливым становится Стайлз под его руками: раскрепощенным, нетерпеливым и жаждущим… И от этого зрелища Дереку безумно хочется его касаться, чтобы обнаружить все местечки, от прикосновений к которым губы Стайлза будут размыкаться, а зрачки расширяться. Свободной рукой он ведет по бедру Стайлза, ласкает его яички, внутреннюю часть бедер и опускает к икре и худой лодыжке, только чтобы мгновением позже пропутешествовать обратно в неспешной ласке. Стилински почти теряется в ощущениях, настолько они его переполняют.

А затем, когда он думает, что ничего не может стать ещё лучше, чем это, когда он так близок к тому, чтобы достичь пика наслаждения, — в него медленно начинает погружаться средний палец Дерека, миллиметр за миллиметром, и тело Стайлза обволакивает каждую его костяшку своим приятным теплом.

Однажды Дерек будет часами разрабатывать Стайлза, привязав к кровати и играя с его телом, пока тот не будет кричать и молить, напрягать мышцы и вырываться из оков, умоляя Дерека позволить ему кончить, вонзить в него свои зубы туда, где кровь Стайлза быстрая и вкусная, и уговаривать,  _пожалуйста_ , его пометить.

Но сейчас не время, не тогда, когда всё, что он хочет сделать, это подтолкнуть Стайлза к двери и трахнуть его без презерватива, используя свой собственный член, чтобы раскрыть Стайлза и наполнить его своей спермой до самых краев…

— Твою ж… Предупреждать людей не думал, а, Стилински? — внезапно слышится голос Джексона с другой стороны двери.

Стайлз стоит, практически распластавшись по двери, но от неожиданности подпрыгивает на месте. По его длинной, бледной, изогнутой шее стекает пот, и когда он хлопает ладонями о деревянную поверхность, его сфинктер сжимается вокруг пальцев Дерека.

— Джексон, — выстанывает он имя, которое кажется таким неправильным, слетев с его губ в такой момент, что первым инстинком Альфы становится разорвать, искромсать и заставить  _истекать кровью_.

С другой стороны двери, Уиттмор вопит, будто Стайлз только что смертельно его ранил.

— После такого мне понадобятся годы терапии, — доносятся до Стайлза и Дерека его слова, а громкий стук сигнализирует о том, что он, должно быть, хорошенько приложился головой о стену.

Мгновением позже к нему присоединяется голос Лидии.

— Не заляпай своей кровью все обои, пожалуйста, — говорит она, в то время как Дерек языком проводит длинную, влажную полоску от толстого основания члена Стайлза до шелковистой, солоноватой головки, слизывая полупрозрачную жидкость, скопившуюся в щелочке. Стайлз награждает его ещё одним громким, грудным стоном, из-за чего Джексон в третий раз подряд издает возглас отчаяния.

— Такой чувствительный, — бормочет Дерек, как только позволяет члену Стайлза выскользнуть изо рта, а его нижняя губа в полном беспорядке и такая блестящая, что вызывает у Стайлза желание её лизнуть. Хейл вращает пальцами внутри парня, а у самого в паху разжигается похоть. А когда Стайлз открывает рот в немом стоне и выгибает спину, отстраняясь от двери, будто дерево обжигает его кожу, член в штанах Дерека начинает обильно сочиться смазкой. — Развернись, — Стайлз быстро следует этому рычащему приказу, и позволяет своей раскаленной щеке упереться в холодную поверхность двери.

Снаружи Джексон издает такие звуки, будто вот-вот заплачет кровавыми слезами.

— Королева драмы, — слышит Дерек бормотание Лидии перед тем, как она повышает голос. — Испачкаете спермой диван, и я заставлю вас вылизать его дочиста, ясно? — говорит она им.

Но Дерек слишком занят, чтобы обращать на неё внимание. Вместо этого он не отводит глаз с того места, где Стайлз пальцами разводит свои ягодицы в стороны, открывая взору Дерека темно-розовое, приглашающе сжимающееся отверстие. И когда головка члена Дерека прижимается ко входу, надавливая достаточно, чтобы ощутить, как мышцы Стайлза постепенно раскрываются вокруг него, поддаваясь и приспосабливаясь ко столь внушительным объемам его члена.

Руки Стайлза лежат на двери, и, когда Дерек медленно погружается внутрь его тела, ногти парня немного царапают поверхность. Хейл накрывает ладони Стайлза своими и переплетает их пальцы, проталкивая свои бедра ещё немного вперед. Но этого контакта недостаточно, и он чувствует, что задыхается, словно ему нужно больше, гораздо больше…

— Черт, — выдыхает он, — я люблю…

_Тебя._  Это. Стилински прерывается на середине фразы из-за того, что, когда он толкается бедрами назад, член Дерека проскальзывает ещё глубже. Стайлз приваливается лбом к двери.

— Да! — выкрикивает он.

И на данный момент этого более чем достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Трупколон (eau-de-dead) — со стайлзовского языка «одеколон с запахом трупа». Решила не менять его на «запах разложения» или «мертвечины», а оставить так. Оригинально же))
> 
> [2] Каламиты (Calamités) — ископаемые растения, близкие к ныне живущим хвощам. Это были древовидные растения, имевшие мощные членистые, полые внутри стебли, перегороженные поперечными диафрагмами.
> 
> [3] Асси́рия — древнее государство в Северном Междуречье (на территории современного Ирака). Ассирия просуществовала почти две тысячи лет, начиная с XXIV века до н.э. и до её уничтожения в VII веке до н.э. (около 609 до н.э.) Мидией и Вавилонией. Новоассирийская держава (750—620г. до н.э.) считается первой империей в истории человечества.


End file.
